Perpetual existence & elapsed love
by Lena-Ann-Rene
Summary: Romance/Epic-Adventure, Characters from El Cazador de la Bruja/Madlax The story takes place after El Cazador's ending. Pairings: Madlax/Vanessa Nadie/Ellis Madlax/Nadie
1. Ch 1 How they met

_(This is the fixed up version of the story with far less annoying grammatical errors ^ ^)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.**

**Important**: This might be confusing, but bear in mind that Éliane is Madlax, not an OC.

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

**

* * *

  
**

Standing as still as a rock, the beautiful crimson haired nineteen year-old waited patiently for her bounty.

Swirling blue orbs were the girl's eyes narrowing on the targets shadow "If you have any last words say them now" whispered the girl aiming a colt Government Model .45 at the dark figure… her index finger was gently sliding to pull the rusted old trigger; it was as if she was treasuring the moment of her eternal anticipation… BANG! A finger slid breaking the deafening silence with the recoil's of the bullets.

It felt as if that moment froze the girl whose hair reached down to her knees, long with a natural luster of something in between the setting sun or the Crimson glow reciting in an alpha wolfs eyes.

Nadie's form was long and slender, her legs and torso were both longer than that of an average person.

The girl was wearing a white overcoat over her extremely small black shorts and a dark rose red top covering the upper half of her torso.

A barely audible sound escaped her lips... "_What happened_"? As she was falling to the ground she could feel a sharp pain residing in her shoulder.

"**Am I dead**" the girl thought, as she was trying to move her arms.

"**It's hopeless, I can't move, but what happened to me**"? "Are you okay", a feminine voice called out.

"I'm sorry I mean… I didn't mean to... hurt you... it's just that, I thought you were trying to shoot me".

As much as Nadie wanted to respond the pain just wouldn't let her.

She tried to open her eyes for a moment, and as she finally did she could only see the darkness.

"Where am I? I fell after… releasing the trigger and after that"-"you were shot in the shoulder, you fell back from the impact and… well you fell into this empty underground deposit. The fall must have been at least 30 feet… you're lucky to still be alive."

The girl finished.

"Try to move your body and tell me where it hurts!"

Nadie complied, "**if the girl jumped in after me, then she must have been trying to help me or she would have left me for dead**", she reasoned.

After a few moments of attempting to move her body Nadie realized that she couldn't move even a muscle of her damaged body, all she had control of was her head so mental comprehension, speaking ability and vision were all in tact.

The hellish pain that she would have been feeling, if her whole body wasn't paralyzed didn't exist for her and at least she had that fact to be thankful for.

"I can't move even a muscle" the Crimson haired girl mumbled, awaiting a response from the stranger she couldn't even see, for it was too dark with almost no light at all.

"I see then this is much worse than I thought it" the strange girl stated almost as if thinking out loud.

"Let's think over our options. Well… for one I can't pick you up and carry you, since that could be fatal for you, second… even if it wasn't fatal I don't think it would be easy getting back up there… oh yeah and third… we are in the middle of nowhere!"

Nadie shivered at what the girl just told her.

"Am I going to"-"don't worry I won't let you die".

The girl's words washed over her.

"What's your name?"

"Éliane but you can call me Eli", answered the girl whilst searching for a match to light a lantern with.

"Ahh! Found it… and let there be light!"

It now being bright enough to see around a fifteen feet radius the crimson haired girl looked up at éliane seeing her for the first time.

Éliane had emerald green eyes shining like twin moons; she was as tall as Nadie herself, bearing a long slender torso with a pair of tall legs.

Eli's hair fell down to her boots, long and straight with medium length bangs pointing to the left side of her face.

The tone of her hair was a Sandy blonde, almost light golden brown.

Wearing a sporty military like jacket over a top considerably longer than Nadie's but still revealing her belly button and a pair of dark skin tight shorts covering only one sixth the length of her legs.

Nadie Was stunned by what she saw, Éliane looked almost as if she was a model although not quite, "**she looks an angel… but dressed a soldier**" Figured the nineteen year-old.

"And what is your name?"

The former asked, whilst turning to face the latter.

"Nadie" The crimson haired girl replied.

"You're Nadie... well it's a nice name! Nadie! Do you feel that you can handle hearing what the extent of your injury"-"Yes"

"Okay then, your shoulder is bleeding and if it isn't treated within the next hour, then you'll probably bleed to…"

Eli was now frowning with a melancholy expression.

"The spinal injury is probably a threat to your life, Nadie you might have internal bleeding and if that's the case… there is nothing that I…" she paused then slowly walked closer to Nadie, now standing right over her, the sandy blonde crunched down placing her mouth just inches from the injured girls right ear.

"I take that back, there is one thing… Nadie I'm goanna need to take off all of your clothes too…" Eli whispered, noticing that the crimson haired girl was now unconscious.

"All right then, you don't have much time left so forgive me, but I have to do this."

Gently lifting up the injured girl's back to take the top currently covering her bare chest off, Éliane Usually would of flustered, turning a bright red at the very thought of it, but she didn't even think it because saving this girls life was all that filled her mind.

The rest of the undressing didn't take long for time was quickly ticking away and Éliane knew that it had to be now or not at all, she had to take action now.

Hands placed on Nadie's shoulders; the green eyed girl took in a deep breath to proceed.

She was now breathing hard as small particles began to originate, particles were glittering over her fingers.

Her rapid breathing increased as the particles began multiplying.

The sight could only be described as breath taking.

The process was similar to Mitosis, like cells the particles divided into exact copies of the original.

Eli felt sweat dripping down her forehead.

The task at hand took a lot out of her, just as the particles seeped into Nadie , "it… worked" Éliane sighed in  
relief seeing that the crimson haired girls body had been healed… eyelids shutting from exhaustion the girl fell a top Nadie's ample bosom.

* * *

…Nadie feels warmth breathe through her body, "**wait a second; I can feel my body… the heat…the pressure. There's something on top of me, soft and warm pressing on tightly against my skin… could it be?**"

Nadie opens her eyes.

"Éli!"

She sees the blondes head lying upon her bosom, the blondes arms are wrapped around her bare back pressing tightly, her Legs intertwined with the blondes.

"**My arms they are wrapped around her, hers around me… I'm not wearing anything, my wounds are healed… what happened? She is unconscious!**"

Nadie's temperature begins to rise as she realizes the situation she is in.

"**What do I do? I… don't desire to do anything to ruin this-feels nice**."

Tenderly the blondes head turns, brushing against Nadie's most sensitive area on her bosom.

Nadie loudly moans.

"**That felt so good, but why am I**"-"Nadie!" Éliane gasped breathlessly.

The blondes face was a bright red, all the blood was rushing to her head which was still planted in Nadie's unclothed chest.

"This is not what it looks like."

The green eyed girl confirmed in a soft voice.

Nadie took in a deep breath, still below the latter's warm body "Well what does it look like?"

after untangling from Nadie's embrace Éliane quickly got up and turned around, not facing the girl, avoiding her eyes.

Eli took her jacket off "catch", she threw the jacket to Where Nadie now sat.

"You need to get dressed, your shirt and that overcoat both have bullet holes in them and they are all blood stained so…"

Nadie picked the jacket up.

It was of a green camouflaged color similar to the types of jackets worn in the Army.

"Smells like pretzels"

She whispered out, just loud enough for Éliane to hear.

Now placing her arms in the sandy blonde's jacket, she zipped it up and looked at Eli.

"You can turn around now!" The blonde complied, jerking her head around, "Oh" Éliane gasped at the sight.

The redhead undoubtedly tricked her, the girl's lower half was not fully clothed, and Nadie was still putting on her shorts.

The crimson haired girl's underwear fused to her flesh tightly, rather revealing.

Éliane felt her cheeks turn a bright red, she had been looking at the girls lower half for a little too long.

Eli quickly averted her eyes as she realized that she was hearing a loud laughter escape the redhead's lips.

"That's not how you treat the person who just saved your life you know."

Éliane scolded still not looking at Nadie.

"Oh well I thought one must make oneself useful as appreciation for their saviors kindness… so I was going to pleasantly surprised you by letting you look at my sexy body."

Eli couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face.

"Your sexy body?"

Eli was now laughing hard, unable to stop herself.

"No one has ever made me laugh like this before, so thank you Nadie, but don't I warrant more than just a look?"

The girl was playing along not excepting her defeat.

"But you have already got more than a look; you had a feel, a very good feel" … "Ahh I see but how did you know that I thought it was good?"

Eli didn't like where the conversation was heading and she had to find a way to change the subject, and fast.

She was walking slowly towards the now fully dressed girl in front of her, "I can't jump high enough to grab onto the rope I climbed down here"

Éliane was happier than ever being with the crimson haired girl, she barely knew her but the girl had already done what no other has been able to do for her.

Eli wondered why Nadie matter to her so much already, for she had saved the girl's life the only way she knew how, the way she had only once before.

Éliane came to this old rigid fort to find a girl named Nadie, it was her own fault that the girl fell into the underground deposit, "**I saved her because she's Natalia's friend, I came here to find her and drive back to the hotel with Nadie once I did so but, would that be worth me doing something as big as this… no**." Why did she save the crimson haired girl… there was no answer other than that Éliane genuinely liked the crimson haired girl since the first time she saw her, " **This must be why I saved her, why I made her immortal… yes I'm sure of it.**"

The sandy blonde placed a hand on Nadie's shoulder with a genuine smile in her luminescent emerald green eyes reflecting the emotions already harbored towards the girl who she unthinkingly turned eternal, the girl who managed to steal her heart with just one glimpse.

"Nadie look up towards that hole you fell through", the crimson haired girl did as she was told, she tilted her head up, eyes focusing on the small opening where a teeny bit of light, the color of her hair seeped through the only visible way out of the cave she and her savior were currently imprisoned in.

A few moments later something caught her eye, a yellow rope was hanging out of the opening, like a single string of hair flowing down a bolding scalp.

"So you see the rope?"

Eli pointed her left index figure towards the over used but sturdy yellow cord, "yeah… is that our exit?"

The blonde nodded, confirming a yes.

"Alright the lets climb!"

The blue eyed girl ran towards the steep ragged cliff that was a cave wall, looked up, took in a deep breath and began to climb upwards, towards the rope.

Éliane couldn't help but be amused by the girls blind ambition, for she knew that even she could not climb something that steep, and yet the beautiful blue eyed girl climbed it head on.

Looking down Nadie realized how high she had climbed and how physically exhausting it was to hold on to a cliff this steep, but what surprised her was the fact that the noble blonde who saved her life was below her, still standing in the middle of the cave, observing Nadie with an amused expression, evident by wide ovals and a circle for a mouth on the girls picturesque face.

"Alright now I need to jump for the rope, catch it and gain control… or crash into a wall", Nadie whispered to herself inaudibly.

The crimson haired girl steadied herself, took in another deep breath, her chest moved up and down in a steady manner, and let go with all the strength she had.

Éliane was amazed by the sight, the beautiful blue-eyed girl who she was already fond of had let go of the cliff and was flying through mid air in what seems to be an awkward position, to say the least.

Nadie had thought that if she jumped for the rope with all of her efforts, then she would surely reach the yellow rope without trouble, but she was wrong.

Reaching out her right arm to catch the rope, the blue-eyed girl realized that she was at least ten inches below where the rope was hanging, even if her arm extended to its full length it still would have missed the rope by a landslide.

A Second passing seemed a lifetime whilst she was descending, head first; to the sharp, rock hard floor that is the caves surface.

"This is just my luck… avoiding death once must of really upset the gods", she thought for a meek moment before realizing that the falling had ceased… all she felt now was a firm but gentle grip enclosed around her waist and upper back, it was comforting and made her feel safe.

The crimson haired girl instantly knew what had happened to her and why she was falling no more, for her savior, Éliane had watched her from the very start of the arrogant attempt at climbing a cave wall to reach the rope that Éliane climbed down here in the first place.

"Éliane caught me, she knew I would fall so she was waiting there in amusement… waiting for me to fall and ready to catch when I did", Nadie pondered to herself as the blonde gently placed her down on her feet.

A wave of the latter's finger brought her back to reality, she knew that she was about to be lecture on, how her actions were both mindless and reckless, and even worse was the fact that she barely knew her lecturer.

Yet to her dismay she received nothing more than a caring smile and "are you alright", with a nod of a head Nadie's commotion settled.

"Now that we know that we can't get out of here by climbing, we need to" … the green eyed girl paused for a moment as if wondering if she should do something or not.

Éliane now looking straight at the formers blue eyes began, "alright I know how we can get out of here! All that I have to do you is make the rope longer and then we can climb our way out… _together_."

Nadie Didn't know why the girl empathized _together _but that train of thought was cut short by what was transpiring, she could see that the yellow rope had a undoubtedly grown longer, it was now only seven feet from the rock-hard floor she stood upon, it was now within her grasp.

Before Nadie could even notice, the sandy blonde had already climbed half of the way up.

"What just happened here… and how"- "don't worry, I'll tell you all on the drive back to the hotel where Ellis and Natalia are staying, so don't ask no more."

The sandy blonde finished and stretched out her arm, offering Nadie a lift, excepting it Nadie jumped with all her might, arms stretched out to catch her savior's hand.

It took only moments before the crimson haired girl became aware of the fact that her arms were wrapped around the sandy blonde's waist and upper back.

To Nadie's surprise, it didn't seem a challenge at all for Éliane to climb with a girl that doubled her weight, clinging onto her.

The speed at which Éliane climbed didn't deteriorate at all and soon enough the sandy blonde was out of the cave, pulling Nadie's body to towards her own, into another embrace.

Both girls resided in each other's arms for a few minutes before letting go and walking towards their cars.

Strangely enough both were walking in the same direction, headed for where each knew she parked her car.

The warm red sun now completely set and the luminescent crescent moon now lighting the starry sky, it was hard to see the color of the car when both reached it but Nadie definitely knew that this wasn't the car that she had parked earlier, at this very same spot.

The car that she parked was a bright red Porsche 968, but what now stood there was nothing of the sort, it was a glossy black Lamborghini Reventon that had extensive customization and blazing red lightning vinyl on the bottom of its sides.

If one could say that her car was "a nice ride", then this car would certainly strike one speechless, it would have to be worthy of at least a couple of hundred thousand green if not more.

Nadie fell dumbstruck, her eyes grew with amazement while her jaw practically dropped as it struck her that this was definitely the sandy blonde's car.

"Éliane I have a question! If this is your car, where is my car … I mean it was parked at this very spot…" Éliane for a moment was speechless as she remembered back to what happened earlier today.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

**

* * *

  
**

_Eli parked her Lamborghini Reventon opened the sliding door with a press of a button and stepped out onto the hot cracked desert surface. _

_There was an old military fort thirty feet away from where she had parked her car._

_The fort seemed partially collapsed due to the constant weathering of desert dust storms over the years; it was most likely built in the early 1800s when Spanish settlers were conquering Mexico._

_The sandy blonde noticed a bright red Porsche 968 parked at the front of the fort as she walked past it, on the way to the fort._

_A loud noise startled Éliane; she turned around with a gun grasped in her left hand._

_There was a creepy looking man bearing a short dark beard, wearing a leather jacket attempting to start the car that Éliane just parked a few minutes ago._

_It did not take long for the blonde to remember that she must have left her keys inside of the car and forgot to lock the doors. _

_Unfortunately the creep managed to start the car and drive off before she could reach it, but what he didn't know was who he was messing with._

_Éliane would not falter to make two wrongs make a right, without hesitation she dashed to the red Porsche, reached it, jumped inside and used the simplest of her powers to jumpstart the car. _

_At bursting speed the car Éliane was currently driving could go up to only 156 miles per hour, while her Lamborghini Reventon, the car that the creepy guy jacked, went up to 200 mph. But to no dismay, this was not a problem for her, she wasn't about to give up at this, she was about to make this interesting. _

_The speed increase to 120 mph, Éliane was nearing the target._

_A brisk sound originated from the car's engine, speeding the car passed 160 miles per hour._

_Crashing the red Porsche seemed to be the sandy blonde's plan, drawing out her gun, (a .50 Cal. Magnum) with her right hand at the same time as Steering with her left._

_Eyes locked on the fuel tank of the latter's car, arm steady and ready to release the trigger._

"_Ahh", the girl yelped, losing control of the car._

"_Well you won't have my mercy", a devious smile spread over her face aligned with burning forest green orbs glimmering in vengeance of the creep who would dare steal her car and worse, shoot before she did. _

_In a fraction of a second the girl had leaped ten feet into the air, flying forward, maneuvering for the descend, aiming a gun while ascending in the air._

_Bang … the recoils fell back, fast enough to pierce through flesh._

_Dead, the man's head fell lifelessly to the steering wheel, Éliane landed perfectly in the passenger's seat next to the creep who was now a corpse._

_Power unsusceptible to a naked eye sprang from Eli's body, flowed over the corpse and lifted it up in thin air. _

_The whole process only took thirty seconds, the corpse levitated even higher as more invisible particles purged onto it. _

_The red Porsche Éliane stole, still roaring at full speed uncontrollably without a master to tame the beast._

_Éliane was well aware of the fact that both vehicles were rolling at bursting velocities near the edge of the road, nearing a treacherous canyon._

_Éliane's body slid into the driver's seat, she grabbed the steering wheel, pressed down the brake pedal and turned the wheel whilst slowing to a halt._

_Rushing passed, the red Porsche left the crack filled restraints of the road, nearing the edge of a deep canyon at insane speeds that could make one wonder if the vehicle would fly over one side of the canyon and land on the opposite without remorse. _

_Invisible forces threw the corpse right into the red Porsche momentarily before it neared the edge. _

_The blonde couldn't help but reached out her gun, bang … exploding debris fell amid the canyon, the sight mesmerized Eli, and she looked like a child seeing fireworks for the very first time._

"_I just blew up someone's car and killed the bastard who messed with me! This is beginning to be an interesting day" … contented, Éliane jumpstarted her car and descended down the road, back to where the crimson haired girl, Nadie, Natalia's friend, supposedly was._

"_Nadie I am dying to meet you, whoever you are", whispered the Sandy blonde, in an almost sultry voice as she drove back to the collapsed Spanish Fort._

_

* * *

  
_

**Present**

**

* * *

  
**

Éliane began to contemplate on what she should say, "**I didn't know that the red car belonged to her… I trashed Nadie's car! Well, a white lie or perhaps half truth can't hurt**."

She took in a deep breath and began

"Nadie, an ugly creep in a leather jacket stole your car… I tried to get it back but the creep drove off a cliff and well the car was totaled!"

the crimson haired girls eyes instantly grew twice the size they were a moment ago.

"Umm, so the car and my bounty are both gone. I got shot, fell thirty feet and now this!"

Nadie shrugged her head down looking as if about to cry.

"I really do have the worst of luck don't I?"

her voice was shaky; she was trying hard to hold back tears of disappointment.

"Nadie I'm sorry but please don't cry. This is hardly a reason to be sad… in fact this car right here is now yours. It's my gift to you."

Éliane pointed to the black Lamborghini Reventon, "here", she took out the keys and reached her hand out to Nadie.

"It's yours so please don't cry no more."

It didn't seem possible but Nadie's blue eyes grew even wider.

"You're serious?"

Éliane placed her car keys in the crimson haired girl's right hand, opened the door to the driver's side and proceeded to get into the passenger's seat.

"Drive with me Nadie, be by my side. There are many things I have yet to explain to you."

The blonde made herself comfortable, laying back in the passenger's seat and after Nadie placed herself in the driver's seat and started the car, she continued.

"Thank you for accepting my humble gift … Nadie, drive me to that hotel where your Ellis and my Natalia are staying. I believe it's called The Herington five star hotel."

Nadie's face lit up with a smile, for what the green eyed girl excitedly told her was just what she wanted to hear.

"Yes Sir!"

Nadie pressed down the gas paddle, the car rolled, furthermore the two drove off into the night _together_.


	2. Ch 2 Vanessa Rene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.**

**Important**: This might be confusing, but bear in mind that Éliane is Madlax, not an OC.

**Natalia** is an actual character from **el cazador de la bruja** (**Ep:11**)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

**

* * *

  
**

Darkness swallowed a seemingly endless stream of dirt paved with cracked cement, stretching for miles on-end.

Shadows of numerous sharply thorned green plants blurred passed Nadie's eyes.

Only canyons seemed grand enough a sight to remain constant.

Wheels spinning at speeds capable of slashing bare flesh into bright red shreds, the vehicle's immersive speed rapidly pumped bursts of adrenalin into both girl bloods.

Exhilarating couldn't describe the feel of a Lamborghini Reventon roaring at full velocity through traffic-less road.

A mere inch of the window slid open could give birth to a vacuum at these speeds nearing two hundred miles per hour, not to mention what would occur if one slid down the entire window.

Time slowed down to a halt inside the Lamborghini Reventon, Éliane and Nadie felt it, a minute ticking on for what seemed an hour.

Éliane's body comfortably seeped into the fine leather seat of Nadie's new car.

The blonde's arms resided atop the seats arm bars, head leaned back on to the soft head pillow and legs stretched out wide.

Éliane's eyes were shut, barring a cigarette shaped pretzel half berried behind her lips, moving inside of her mouth.

The silence between the two was beginning to take its toll and the two knew they couldn't continue on like this for another moment.

"Umm … Nadie would you care to know why we met at that fort today, and how I know your friends?"

Éliane turned her head to face Nadie.

"Yes but that's just a slice of what you need to tell me."

"Yeah I know."

Nadie smiled, "good! Then please continue."

"Alright, braise yourself for what you're about to hear, and believe what I say Nadie my chauffeur."

"Ok, I lend you all of my humble attention my noble savior"

Both girls chuckled at what each one had just said.

Éliane paused for a moment to recollect her thoughts, and then began to explain.

"Well the simple answer to why we met is that my friend Natalia wanted to see her two only friends, Nadie… you, and Ellis. Natalia's mansion at the ancient village wad burned to a crisp and all she had left was me and the bounty hunter and witch who she knew had traveled south to Win Marika, the eternal city …and so I asked her what she wanted to do now that she was free like the wind with me by her side and she said "all I want is to see my two only friends who traveled south", and I told her that I would help find the bounty hunter and witch that she seeks, it took four months but by the guidance of fate we ended up staying at the same 5 star hotel as you and Ellis."-"So let me guess …Ellis told you where I was and you came here to get me. Is my guess correct?"

Éliane nodded.

"Well yes, but do you want to hear the details?"

"Obviously, do you even need to ask?"

Nadie stopped, urging the blonde to continue.

Éliane grabbed a pretzel, slid it in her mouth, continuing where she left off.

"We got a first class room. The next day me and Natalia decided to have a day of relaxation so we went to the indoor first class pool …when we got there Natalia noticed a short blonde girl speaking to the steward and he seemed rather angry with her. Natalia ran up to where the two were standing to see what the commotion was about and I evidently followed, as you can see my curiosity often tends to get the best of me."

The sandy blonde smiled softly, Nadie began impatiently.

"So can I guess what happens next?"

Nadie tilted her head slightly towards the blonde, still keeping her left eye focused on the road ahead.

The blonde nodded her head and Nadie began.

"That short blonde girl is Ellis and she was trying to get into the first class pool …that Ellis she is always like that, she isn't as innocent as she first appears to be."

Nadie smirked at what she stated.

"I'm guessing that Natalia told him that Ellis was her guest and the Steward left her alone. Am I right?"

"yes, that's exactly what she did, after all you and Ellis were staying in the cheapest and least privileged room available, but don't you worry about a thing because I'm considerate enough to change the room where you are staying to first class, right across the hall from mine!"

Nadie sarcastically remarked.

"Why thank you for your concern but you spoil me much. The car, the hotel room… oh speaking of the hotel room, you are paying for it, right?" -

"Yes"

Nadie sighed in relief.

"Thank god, but you must really care for Natalia, to do all this for her."

– "I do care for Natalia but I am not doing this out of care, I'm doing this because I owe her a big favor, and actually I am returning that favor right now. After I drive you back, I'll be done with that favor then I and she can go our separate ways."

Nadie's smile formed into a frown at some of what her savior bluntly said.

"That means that you two aren't friends after all …your doing this to return a favor not out of friendship."

Éliane brought her left hand up, placing it on Nadie's right, stroking it gently.

"Nadie don't frown, after all it means that there is no one standing between us. Once we arrive at the hotel I'll arrange diner to tell Natalia about what happened between you and I and you'll explain everything to Ellis …and after that we will stay together forever but not out of a favor."

Nadie's eyes grew wide, as she became dumbstruck and confused.

Éliane's left hand grabbed the steering wheel as she noticed that the crimson haired girl wasn't paying any attention to the road.

"You need to explain yourself don't you", the blonde said to herself rhetorically.

"Hey that's my line! Explain. I'm listening."

Éliane placed her left hand back on top of Nadie's and began to explain what she truly meant.

"I said forever, meaning for eternity, it was meant to be taken literally! I saved your life. Haven't you wondered about what I did too" -

"Ohh, I know what you did to me."

A mischievous grin formed on Nadie's cherry red lips.

"You took advantage of a beautiful young maiden, by undressing her whilst she was unconscious and doing something despicable to her … taking her precious innocence without her consent."

Eyes glued to the floor, her cheeks were burning red like two flames.

"**She doesn't actually think that I took her innocence … does she?**"

The blonde pondered on the implications of Nadie's words for a minute, not noticing that her left hand was still lying atop of Nadie's.

Nadie took a look out of the corners of her eyes to see how the blonde took what she had just said.

"**Ohh, so she is blushing but her hand is still on mine. I wonder if she even notices it**."

Nadie couldn't keep herself from laughing so she just let it out.

"Éliane you should see your face, its redder than a cherry and your hand is burning hot!"

"Nadie I did nothing of the sort, you misinterpreted what happened and …and I didn't take anything from you (**except your Porch**), in fact I gave you something back there, it was the only way that I could save you."

The sandy blonde's face returned to its normal complexion.

"So what happened to me while I was unconscious?"

Éliane looked surprised, "Nadie aren't you goanna guess?" –

"No, to be honest I can't even begin to imagine what you did to save me, so I would like you to tell me."

Éliane tightened her grip on Nadie's hand then began.

"After you fell unconscious I took off all your clothes and proceeded to heal your damaged body …the only way that I knew how." –

"And how is that?"

Nadie raised an eyebrow.

"I saved you by making you immortal so that your wounds would heal; like I said earlier it's the only way I knew … the only way to save your life at that point was to give you eternal life."

Nadie wasn't sure on how to respond.

"The weird thing is that it worked." –

"Why is that weird?" –

"Simply because I did it only once before … 160 years ago, with the _book's_ power, but to be able to without it is new to me."

The crimson haired girl gasped at what she had heard.

"Éliane you are that old?" –

"No I am far older but I don't remember anything from before about 160 years ago and the memories that I do have are mostly incomplete with gaps in them …especially ones from 160 years ago, the 1840s."

I remember the 1840s and everything from ten years ago unto now but the 150 year gap of nothing still remains…" –

"Tell me …what happened 160 years ago." –

"I remember being a mercenary for the high council clergy, the powerful book and Vanessa Rene – the woman that I love more than the world itself."

The sandy blonde paused then gazed at Nadie, checking for a look of approval, "Please continue Eli, tell me about Vanessa."

"I loved Vanessa Rene and she loved me back. I know it; I feel it, remember it. There is a reoccurring memory in my dreams where we are together …in bed."

* * *

**Memory of Vanessa**

**

* * *

  
**

_The rain was pouring down hard onto the roof of the cabin we were inside of._

_Lightning flashed throughout the dark fearsome skies making it seem to be as bright as day if even for a second._

_Wind roared through the many giant trees surrounding our cabin for miles on end._

_I couldn't take my eyes off Vanessa; I wanted her more than anything that night._

_Slowly I walked up towards the woman I loved, she did the same. _

_We stood right over the one-person bed craving one another with nothing but the flashing lightning to light the dim room._

"_Vanessa there is only one thing that I want right now, do you know what that is?" –_

"_Yes, the same thing I desire more than anything else in this world… you …….!" _

_Vanessa grabbed my arm then slowly brought it up and placed it over her heart, "Do you feel how fast it's beating? The reason is you, only you can make it beat this fast." _

_My love brought her hand to my heart, I couldn't help but flutter, my body temperature rose by what seemed twenty degrees._

"_I'm glad because your heart is beating faster than mine, so I guess this means that you love me more than I love you." _

_All I could do was stand still, frozen facilitating the special moment, the first time she said "I love you" to me. _

_I felt her arms pull me into an embrace._

_Tightening around my body, it was like she wanted to fuse into me, to become one._

_Lightning struck only a mile away, we felt the thunder seep through us simultaneously._

_Vanessa fell on the bed taking me down with her._

_I opened my eyes feeling her warmth below me; she was trembling at the intimate contact._

_Warmth soaked through both our bodies._

_Vanessa starred at me for what seemed eternity, hungrily. Another bright flash of lightning revealed her sea blue eyes glancing straight into mine, pupils fully dilated._

_I felt her sudden movements, she rolled us over. _

_I was lying below her burning hot body._

_Vanessa leaned her head less than an inch from my burning red hot face and huskily whispered, "If you don't want me to… just say it and I won't." _

_I wanted her more than anything so I wrapped my trembling arms around her neck, pulling her face closer to mine until our lips brushed, and whispering my desire breathlessly._

"_Vanessa I want you more than… no. I need you so don't even doubt it."_

_I tenderly grabbed a lock of her long burgundy hair, brushing my fingers through it._

"_Vanessa I want you to be my first time …and my last." _

_I felt her lips turn into a smile right before engulfing mine._

_Soft could not begin to describe the feel of her blazing hot lips, they felt sinuous and juicy against my own, to say the very least. _

_Time stood still for us as we brushed lips, but something happened. Vanessa's body intertwined with mine, pressing me hard against the bed, and leaning into me … addicted to my entire essence. _

_I jerked my head away from her delicate lips, making her want me, hunger for me, starve for my lips._

_I gawked at her mischievously and whispered sensually, "If you want me then seize me … show me your passionate side, I know you want more than a lingering kiss."_

_Vanessa's eyes shimmered at me; she froze for a second but only a second before she tore into me like a starved lioness seeing pray before her after weeks of starvation._

_Her left hand fell upon my bosom; her right grabbed the back of my head, bringing our mouths together, openly kissing for the very first time._

_I felt a jolt of ecstasy run through my spine, it was the single most enjoyable feeling thus far in my life._

_I wanted to stay like that forever …our mouths connected. Vanessa and I stayed this way for I don't know how long, but when I remember… it feels like eternity._

_My lover's mouth tasted better than any food that I have ever consumed, its surface felt softer than anything I have ever tasted, thus far._

_A lot more happened that night and the nights that followed but I would rather leave it unsaid. _

_The next morning I was in a peaceful slumber with only one dream, a dream of merely one person … Vanessa Rene._

"……_. Are you awake?"_

_At the sound of her virtuous voice I opened my eyelids seeing her beautiful face over mine, "Now I'm awake thanks to you Vanessa Rene." _

_Vanessa giggled in a girlish sort of way. _

_A few moments anon she reached her arm out grabbing a tress of my blonde hair then stroking it. _

_Vanessa looked up at me smiling with her sea blue eyes then whispered, "Otherworldly … that's what you feel like and that's one of the reasons that I love you."_

_I smiled back, knowing what I must say._

"_Vanessa I am otherworldly because I'm not the same as anyone in this world, I can never die and I have power one could only dream to have, but you know I'd give all of this up for you…"_

_I felt unchained when I said it. My lover looked intently down at me, her face looked unwavering…_

"_Then give it up! You don't have to do what the damn clergy orders you to because with your power you can do whatever you desire without any of the limiting factors that the rest of us have." _

_My whole body began to feel cold, but before I could even consider a far greater warmth covered my entire body._

_Vanessa's sexy body spooned me into her, softly whispering, "Run away with me, just the two of us free of all and everything … I want to be with you so if you truly love… lets be free."_

_At those words I melted into her, my eyes beamed into hers and I replied, "Yes let's be free Vanessa Rene, for you I'd do anything and I do truly love you!"_

_Vanessa seemed more than pleased with my response and proved me right with an elongated French kiss lasting for blissful hours, and still lingering in me now._

_

* * *

  
_

**Present**

**

* * *

  
**

Nadie began to sob.

"That is such a beautiful memory, especially Vanessa asking you to runway with her."

Tears streamed down Nadie's face as she smiled remorsefully.

Nadie took the hand Éliane had laid atop her own and brought it up to her bosom.

"you know I wish that I could have someone like that in my life, someone who loves me more than the world. Éliane you're lucky to have had that…" –

"I'm glad that you think that but I wouldn't say that I am lucky..."

Éliane removed her hand from the crimson haired girl's chest, took in a deep breath and continued.

"Like I said before –I don't remember everything from that time clearly but I am certain of one thing… I made Vanessa immortal with the book's power 160 years ago and so she should be alive right now. Vanessa Rene is somewhere in this world, I'm sure of it and I will find her!"

Nadie looked at the sandy blonde's determined face and proceeded to ask a daunting question.

"160 years ago… this happened that long ago and after all that time you search for her? But how did you two get separated in the first place?"

Éliane crunched on another pretzel while thinking about what happened.

"All I remember is finally finding the book with Vanessa after what I think is between a few months to a couple of years after the vivid night we spent together in the cabin and after we ran away together, although I can't be sure… it's still the most logical order of events that I can piece together from my memories."

Éliane yet again paused, taking in a massive amount of pretzels all at once.

"Crunch…Crunch. I turned her immortal right when I found the book, I would guess that maybe that's the reason that we kept on searching for the book in the first place… for Vanessa to become immortal so we could be together forever. When I opened the book something happened to me and to Vanessa … the book's essence almost killed her! I was entranced by the book's essence, witnessing all of the horrid memories of my past as a merciless mercenary of the high council clergy flash before my eyes and disappear out of my mind, lost forever. I heard a cry from behind me, turned around and saw Vanessa hurt, almost dead but barely alive. My self control and willpower merged and I used the last of my strength combined with the book's power to give her eternal life. Vanessa's body fully healed, I began to cry tears of joy, but something happened to me… the book's essence entrapped me inside of its realm…" –

"So that explains how you two were separated ."

The crimson haired girl declared to herself.

"If that's what you can remember then what don't you…" –

"I don't remember anything before 1840 and I am sure that I've been around for many years before 160 years ago. I don't know how me and Vanessa met either … The memory of Vanessa however is precious to me."

Éliane focused her gaze on the window and continued.

"I believe the book is capable of returning my lost memories so I want to find it … I don't know where to look but the organization that I worked for –the organization that tried to kill me is my clue."

Nadie's face filled with astonishment as she tried to comprehend this confusing new information all at once.

The crimson haired girl licked her lips then asked, "The organization you worked for tried to kill you … but your immortal aren't you?" –

"Yeah, they erased all of my memories but fortunately for me Natalia brought them back, actually she in some way shattered the chains that restricted my recollections from 160 years ago. That is why I'm free now; just like half of what Vanessa wanted … all I need now is to find her so we can be free together."

Nadie's mind overflowed with wonder.

"**She has an interesting past, a goal and a lost love that she wants to find. I haven't been on a journey for a while. Maybe I should help her find the book… it could be fun with her**."

She wondered awhile longer till Éliane again broke the silence.

"Now that you heard my life story, would you care to tell me your own?"

Nadie sped up the car twenty more mph, now going at 221 mph.

"Hmm… my life story? Well I lived in a village with my parents as a child but it got burned down and everyone but me died. I traveled through a desert for two days and I was about to die from lack of water but a kind old man found me. He took me to the city orphanage but I refused to go, I would rather die than be imprisoned in an orphanage. The old man told me that a child like me had three options: Option one, to live in the orphanage and hope to be adopted, two, be a homeless person without a future and three. Train to become a bounty hunter who could protect herself, earn money and freely travel across the continent. Guess what I chose!" –

"Let me see…your skills as a bounty hunter suck and you live in a hotel, so I'd say you look like you choose option two, right?"

Éliane clearly knew the option that Nadie selected but just had to humor the girl.

The crimson haired girls face turned redder than her hair at the sandy blonde's unconsidered words.

"I look like I'm homeless and you think my skills are bad? Is that how you feel about me?"

Éliane let out a loud giggle, but quickly stopped herself then straightforwardly asked.

"Can you prove me wrong? Can you shoot me… scratch that, can you shoot down a bird in mid-flight?"

Nadie looked at the sandy blonde's daring face with one eye still focusing on the road ahead.

"I can but not at night so I'll prove it to you tomorrow morning! I want you to recognize that my skill is good." –

"I was kidding, Nadie you don't have to prove yourself to me and I know you choose option three, you don't look anything like a homeless bum either… although you do look like you need plastic sur… I mean you need a better haircut, yeah!"

The sandy blonde quickly corrected herself not wanting to offend Nadie any further.

"Nadie would you please continue your story, I really want to know."

Nadie felt a bit offended by her savior's previous comments but was reassured by the sandy blonde's apologetic tone.

"I choose option three and the old man taught me all I know about bounty hunting, after two years of training when I was about ten he let me side with him as an apprentice and he agreed to give me ¼ of what he earned for each bounty that I assisted him with catching. I did that for about three years and we went our separate ways, so basically I've been bounty hunting ever since." –

"How long is _ever since_?" –

"_Ever since_ is six years of bounty hunting."

Éliane looked over the nineteen year-old bounty hunter, and asked.

"How old do I look?"

Nadie didn't reply but abruptly pressed down the break paddle, slowing the car to a halt.

After the vehicle's tires had seized to turn Nadie pushed down the light button, switching all of the Lamborghinis lights on.

It was now bright enough to see the sandy blonde clearly.

Nadie turned to face Éliane directly, looking her over inch by inch.

"**She is definitely under twenty and over fifteen so she's around seventeen in appearance."**

Nadie stared at the blonde for a bit longer, now admiring the girl's looks.

She realized what she was doing and quickly gazed up into the latter's eyes, answering the previously asked question.

"Well you look seventeen to me, so even if you are an immortal who lived for more than 160 years you're still two years younger than me. So you must show respect, as I am your elder."

Éliane cracked up at this, seeing the crimson haired girl's expression when she spoke in an inventive tone of voice was more entertaining than any TV show or movie.

Nadie realized that the blonde was laughing at her and joined in, while thinking of something striking to say next.

After a minute Nadie stopped laughing and moved her face closer to the sandy blonde's own until they were almost touching noses.

"Éliane I was just wondering … how old was Vanessa?" -

"I don't actually remember how old she is but she looks like she's in her mid twenties."

Nadie's lips bent into a mischievous grin.

"So Vanessa is at least six years older than you and at most twelve? I didn't know that you fancied older women, but you know I'm an older woman, two years older … in appearance so…"

Éliane blushed for a brief moment, partially from the girl's suggestion but mostly because of Nadie's warm breaths hitting her face, her cheeks.

"What are you trying to tell me… is it that you think that I am interested in you? If that's it then you should know that I'm not… Nadie I love Vanessa so the only woman that I'm interes…" –

"I didn't mean anything like that, I was trying to get back at you for making fun of me! … Apparently you took me seriously."

Nadie's face was like a steaming tomato, Éliane could feel the heat.

The sandy blonde sighed, moving her head away from Nadie's.

Nadie moved back as well, laying her head back in the leather head pillow.

The moon and stars were brighter than anything else for miles around and the only lamination.

Éliane reached her arm out switching off the cars lights.

Her eyes gazed up at the starry skies above.

"**Somewhere… in this world you exist –Vanessa. I will be with you again, I promise**."

Nadie's mind was on the girl gazing at the havens, Éliane.

The constellations were aligned tonight, both girls felt the puzzling beauty of the unknown absorb through their eyes.

Éliane turned her head to face Nadie.

"You know … I don't know which constellation is mine or if I even have one but Vanessa's is Sagittarius."

The sandy blonde pointed her index finger up, towards the heavens.

Nadie looked up, becoming aware of Vanessa's constellation at its prime ravishing the sky.

"Éliane do you everwonder if you and Vanessa are both looking at the heavens above and thinking of one another simultaneously?"

Éliane answered with a heartfelt smile forming on her lips and in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm wondering right now, if she is doing the same thing or if she's thinking of me." –

"You're a romantic aren't you Éliane, to think of her so much… she is a memory from 160 years ago yet you still want to find her, you still love her after all this time. Vanessa Rene, you don't even know who she was to you or how you two met, but you do know one thing … that you love her."

Éliane's expression softened, she closed her eyes then whispered in a gloomy tone.

"I'm not a romantic, I am a hopeless romantic. Based on what you said, it's kinda like chasing a false remembrance, my own disillusion. That might be true but I… to me it's significant and that's all…"

Tears were streaming down the sandy blondes face, reflecting the moons light onto Éliane's eyes.

Trying to stop crying was impossible; Éliane had to let it out.

The sadness repressed inside of her had to be released. Nadie opened her eyelids, hearing the sobs coming from her right she turned to see her savior.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

Éliane responded still sobbing.

"No! Its okay, it's good to let it out once in awhile."

Nadie moved out of her seat, grabbed on to Éliane's seat and edged over the sandy blonde's body.

Slowly she placed herself on top of her saviors shivering body.

Nadie pressed her torso against Éliane's, her left arm went around the sandy blondes back and her right hand fell onto her saviors right cheek, wiping the girls tears away.

"Don't you dare cry! I won't allow it, I want…to help you find Vanessa."

Nadie moved her face in, closer to Éliane's dripping wet face.

"Can I help you find her?"

Éliane took a minute to put herself together, so she could answer Nadie.

In a shaky voice the sandy blonde responded.

"I would be grateful if you helped but before you make your choice you should know that its going to be dangerous … Wait a second I turned you immortal so you can't die. Nadie I want you to help me find the book and Vanessa, but you can't be with me when I find the book." –

"Why can't I?"

Éliane took in a deep breath then answered.

"Because I don't know what will happen when I find the book, I don't want you to get hurt… the book is the only thing that can hurt an immortal."

The sandy blonde didn't take too long to realize the position she was currently in with Nadie.

"Umm… Nadie why are you on top of me?" –

"You were crying so I decided to comfort you, and it's also payback from before. You got to lay on me so it's only natural for me to do the same."

Éliane smiled to herself, "I see … so it's equally comforting and revenge. That's some nice revenge."

Nadie moved her face over Éliane's, smirking playfully.

"Oh, so does that mean you enjoy feeling my revenge?" –

"I… maybe I do but I won't tell … Nadie lets sleep the rest of tonight like this and tomorrow lets take turns driving so you wouldn't get tired."

Nadie placed her head down tenderly on Éliane's shoulder, huskily whispering while closing her tired eyelids.

"That sounds excellent… good night partner."


	3. Ch 3 so close

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** I plan on writing this story out for at least 12 chapters, so this will be a long**, awesome** ride.

** Important**: This might be confusing, but bear in mind that Éliane is Madlax, not an OC.

**Natalia** is an actual character from **el cazador de la bruja** (**Ep:11**)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

The chair slid fully under the table as a mid-height blonde got up and left for her first class hotel room to join Ellis.

The room where Natalia was currently staying seemed as large as a house rather then a room, she knew that this would surly empress her old time bounty hunter friend, Nadie.

Natalia stood before the door to her room thinking of what to talk about with Ellis when she opened the door.

There was a lot on her mind; she had no one to express it to but the cute, short witch who was awaiting her in the large first class room that her savior Éliane had already prepaid.

"**Should I tell her about Eli and what she is, what she did for me and how mysterious everything about the elegant blonde who saved my life and became the closest person to me? I… I think I will**."

Natalia took in a deep breath and proceeded to open the large wooden door in front of her.

When she stepped in she heard a noise coming from the large bathroom at the end of her room.

**"Must be Ellis taking a shower**", she figured,"**although I don't see why she couldn't take one in her room, after all Eli did get her a room just as good as this one but with a better view.**"

Natalia walked passed the large king-sized bed that she and Éliane had previously shared, although they slept at least two people apart so it wasn't as interment as she would have liked, she still enjoyed the fact that she was sleeping with the girl.

As she neared the bathroom she slowly extended her right arm towards the door knob, reaching to turn it.

Before Natalia was able to even grasp the knob, the previously running water switched off and a moment after that the door knob turned.

Standing before her was Ellis, nude without a stitch of clothing to her.

"Ell...Ellis I am sorry for …" -

"Huh?"

The mid-height blonde sighed in relief for she remembered that the witch named Ellis wasn't keen on getting embarrassed about being naked in front of someone and especially in front of someone as close to her as Natalia.

"hehe, never mind that, But aren't you going to get dressed?"

Ellis looked at the girl confused.

"Why I'm not in a hurry and I don't have to go anywhere so I don't see the " -

"Second guess that because I happen to have made dinner plans for the two of us and either way its impolite to walk around nude in someone else's hotel room."

Elis turned around, and walked to her suitcase to get her best dress, worn only on special occasions.

Taking out the dress Ellis asked, "What time is dinner?" -

"8:00PM, so don't you be late little miss!"

Natalia chuckled at Ellis's indifferent expression and walked off.

"Wait Natalia where are you going?"

Ellis managed to yell before the former shut the door.

"Ohh, I'm just going out to get ready for our little date … so don't you be late now."

The girl shut the door and left, living Ellis to herself.

* * *

"**Now what should I wear**?"

Natalia thought as she crossed the road, heading for the large super mall in the middle of town.

" **Eli is definitely like a husband isn't she …she goes off to work and leaves me, the wife alone to do what ever I please while she works to provide me with everything that I could ever want**."

Natalia contemplated whilst walking to the high class part of the mall.

Éliane had given her a large sum of money in cash to spend on whatever she likes, this generosity made the mid-height blonde more then happy.

In the past she would create scams, hoax's and even going as far as occults to gain money from the foolish people who believed in them but to be given money out of kindness or generosity was new to her and it made her happy to finally be cared for in this good kind of way.

A rack full of elegant dresses that each cost 2,000 at the least filled Natalia's view as she searched for one that would look best on her slender, mid-height body. A long strapless white dress filled Natalia's view and she couldn't take her pale-blue eyes off of it. "Excuse me sir", she softly said to the man wearing a fancy dark suit with a bright blue tie that must have been bought in this store for not many

stores sold clothes this high in class.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Natalia pointed at the white dress that had stolen her heart.

"I would like to buy that for my friend." She stated. "Ohh but miss this fine dress costs 5000.00."

"No problem, but before I forget, could you have it tailored?" -

"Yes … I'll have it done right away."

The old man took the dress and left to hand it to the tailor.

"Éliane should like that dress, after all she wore a dress similar to this when we first met. Well now, I guess I have to find one for me!"

Natalia walked up to another rack of dresses, this one had many shorter ones that were less formal then the dress she choose for her friend.

Brushing a hand trough them the mid-height girl spotted a not so revealing knee long blue dress with a mini jacket to cover her shoulders.

She reached an arm out and grabbed the dress, walked over to the counter where the clerk stood and paid for it.

All she had left to do now was to wait patiently for the well dressed old man to return with the elegant white dress.

"**I wonder if she is thinking about me right now. I hope she likes the dress.**"

… 15 minutes later …

The old man walks up to Natalia holding a well tailored white dress packaged in a see trough bag.

"All done young lady", the man quickly hands Natalia the packaged dress, Natalia looks over it, "thank you".

The man hurries off to his next customer.

Natalia reaches out her red razor cell phone, while walking towards a cab.

"**Should I call her now and see how she's doing …yeah I think I will**."

She opens the yellow door, gets in, "Drive me to Le Cirque!"

The cab driver nods, starts the car and drives off.

"So why are you going to that fancy place?"

Natalia looks up surprised by the drivers casual attitude, "I'm going there for an important dinner with my friend … I need to tell her something, well no actually a lot of thin-"

"Ohh … so it's a girl is it."

"Yeah she is a very important friend and I need to tell her the truth about…"

The cab driver smiled to himself, then began, "Well she would be important … wouldn't she? If you're taking her out to such an expensive restaurant then she must be, right?"

Natalia looked up at the front mirror trying to catch his expression.

"Yes I care about her! Now would you mind doing what I am paying you for and not asking me anymore questions?"

The man sighed, giving up on his tormenting.

The rest of the drive was filled with silence and an occasional coughing noise.

After another twenty minutes the yellow car stopped, reaching the destination.

Natalia got out, paid the annoying man and walked off, towards the restaurant.

It was only 7:00PM and Natalia would surely have to wait for at least an hour before Ellis, her date would arrive. Waiting wasn't hard, for this restaurant wasn't just a place to eat fancy food and drink fine wine, but a place to be immersed in, by the entertainment.

A red and yellow cloth evoking a circus tent hung over the ceiling in the large chamber of the restaurant emerged with a beautifully painted wall.

Circus performers sprung up and down on a trampoline the size of her excessively large room, clowns juggled twenty things at ones and acrobats did the seemingly impossible.

Natalia was filled with amazement and awe, she had been an acrobat in the past and she even knew some rather impressive magic tricks but the sight still amazed her every time. The mid-height blonde ones worked at a same name restaurant in los Vegas so she was keen on seeing the one here, in Mexico City.

"This is amazing, it's not worse then the one in Vegas …in fact I would say that this is even better then Vegas. I think Ellis will like this place; after all she did tell me that she liked the circus and my magic tricks."

Natalia chuckled at her musing thoughts then quickly reverted all her attention to the acrobats doing a triple flip trough mid-air.

* * *

Ellis wasn't the best at finding places on maps, but fortunately for Ellis Natalia hired a limo just for her precious friend. Ellis finally found a dress she thought looked nice on her, a short yellow knee length dress woven out of fine silk.

The adorable short blonde stumbled upon Natalia's closet right after the latter left and was unable to stop trying out the girls high priced dresses ever since.

"**Hmm …I wonder if she'll get angry with me when she realizes that I rampaged her closet**"

Ellis thought as she checked her watch to see the time.

"7:00PM!"

Ellis yelped as she grabbed her purse and rushed out of the room towards the elevator.

The drive was forty minutes at the least and she was not fanatical on being late.

As she got into the long car Ellis remembered the attractive tall blonde who went out to get Nadie, "**I hope nothing bad happened to Nadie … and why won't she just get a cell phone – it would be much easier for me if she did.**"

"We will be arriving in about 20 minutes miss Ellis."

The chuffer stated, he wore a finely made uniform with out a crease in sight, unlike the annoying cab driver who Natalia had to deal with earlier this day. The view was breathtaking, tall buildings fleshed trough Ellis's eyes.

"**I wonder what Natalia wants to tell me, and why she invited me to such a high class place … I wonder if she likes me as more then a friend …**"

The car abruptly stopped at a red light.

"Ohh, Miss it seems that there was an accident so we might have some delays, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but it looks like it will at least take us thirty more minutes!"

Ellis quickly moved her head forward to see the clock at the front of the car.

"7:40! Sir how far are we from the destination?"

The man looked surprised, even dough the girl couldn't see him; she still sensed that he felt uneasiness.

"fifteen miles Miss."

"Then I…" -

"It will take longer on foot, that you can be sure of Miss."

Ellis set back down; she realized how thoughtless the idea of getting there on foot really was.

"So what happened, why can't we get trough?"

The man thought for a minute before answering the adorable short blonde.

"I think the white pickup truck hit the smashed remains of a car over there", the man pointed to his left, "Do you see?"

Ellis jerked her head to the left and peered out the tinted glass window.

All she could see were crowds of people, a police car and traffic jammed up along the crowded street.

Quickly Ellis realized that she wouldn't be able to see what was happening from this part of the car, so she made her way towards the front of the limo.

Now that she was at right behind the driver's seat she figured she could get the same view as him.

The adorable short blonde brought her body up, moving face right for the window.

What filled her eyes were two damaged vehicles, one mildly damaged while the other totaled.

A body like figure seemed to reside in the white pickup, it wasn't moving, but she didn't feel the stench of death coming from it so she knew that whoever lay motionless in the white truck was only unconscious.

She looked over to the other vehicle; there was something dark red seeping out of the totaled black car.

"What is that …"

Ellis gasped as it hit her, "**Its blood, its all blood. The stench of death is coming from that car. At least two people were in it, now they are all dead.**"

Before she could notice, Ellis began to breathe in and out hard, as if she ran a marathon.

The adorable short blondes blue eyes turned into hazed orbs streaming with sorrow and power intertwined.

Ellis's control over her body vanished completely as the witches powers that she harbored seeped trough the car, invisibly flowing in the direction of the totaled black vehicle.

The people in the crowds all gasped at the sight, the impossible was occurring right in front of their eyes.

Blood slowly began to seep back into the corpses inside of the wrecked remains of a car.

Soon the bodies, now fully intact floated out, hovering above the wreck.

"It's a miracle … my god it's a miracle!"

the people in the crowds shouted while the bodies dissented down to the ground.

A doctor ran up to the three bodies, kneeled down and checked each persons pulse: first the man in his 30s then the woman in her late 20s and then a child around five.

The doctor yelled in dismay, "They … they have a pulse, they are alive, all of them!"

Everyone in the crowds began to cheer, with excitement and disbelief.

Ellis turned around in her seat, now facing forward – she did not know what had happened just a moment ago, yet she felt drained and filled with happiness.

"Why is everyone cheering?" she asked puzzled – she wasn't consciously aware of what her powers had done.

"Ohh Miss did you not see? … Well, a miracle has just occurred. The people inside of that black car floated out as if held by Gods divine hand and placed down gently to the ground, fully revived."

Ellis's eyes grew wide in disbelief, "**How is that even possible … it couldn't have been my power, I can't do something that grand, but then why don't I remember what just happened?**"

Ellis kept on contemplating for most of the time, whilst waiting for the police to let the traffic pass.

A man wearing a dark blue police uniform approached the limo; the driver slid down the window, "Yes how may I help you?" the driver asked the uniformed authority.

"Ohh, I am just here to inform you that the traffic should get moving pretty soon."

The driver smiled politely and asked the uniformed man, "Do you by any chance know how much longer it'll be before we get moving?"

"Yes, about ten more minutes."

The man said then walked off, not leaving time for the driver to thank him.

The driver turned around to face Ellis, "Looks like it won't be long now Miss." The adorable short blondes hand slid in her pocket, searching for a watch.

A metallic feel caressed her hand, Ellis grabbed for the metallic watch in her overcoat pocket.

She brought the silver watch up to meet her blue eyes.

"7:55PM!" she yelped in panic, the driver heard her yelp and responded.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll understand, after all this is an unexpected dela–…"

"What time will we get there?" The girl demanded.

"At about 8:30 Miss."

* * *

"**Where is she, its already passed 8:00PM, I wonder if something happened?**"

Natalia set idle for an hour, absorbed by the performance, not even noticing that her friend wasn't there yet.

A female acrobat grabbed a bar twenty two feet in the air, ascending to where her partner was awaiting her.

They were performing Romeo and Juliet.

The man caught her by the arm, pulling Juliet into an embrace.

He looked down at her, looking her straight in the eyes, confessing he's love for her.

The two love birds let go, falling away from one another, right before reaching the marble surface of the stage both caught a rope, swinging toward one another into another heart felt embrace.

Natalia pondered, "**Wow, this is sure one grand show. I wish Ellis could see this … I bet she would say that Romeo is just like Nadie but more romantic, and she's Juliet. After all to save the world Nadie killed Ellis, then herself because she couldn't live without her companion. Luckily Blue-Eyes revived them so they had their happy ending – unlike Romeo & Juliet**."

Natalia's thoughts were interrupted when the waiter approached her table asking her if she would like to order now or wait for her guest's arrival.

"I would like to wait, thank you, but could you bring me your finest wine."

The waiter, an exceptionally attractive dark burgundy brown-haired woman in her late 20s, looked down at Natalia, trying to calculate her age.

"May I see your ID please?"

Natalia looked at the woman realizing that it wasn't going to be as easy to get what she wanted as she previously thought.

Looking over the waiters name tag Natalia decided to play the oldest trick in the book.

The mid-height blondes hand slipped in her Chanel purse, searching for her leather wallet, finding it she took out a spare couple of hundred dollars.

Standing up she winked at the waitress.

Now completely up she filled up the empty space between her and the attractive waitress named, Vanessa.

The mid-height blonde leaned in the direction of the waiter's right ear whispering, "Here is my ID, now please get me the finest wine you have."

Natalia's hand slipped the money in between the attractive waitresses well shaped breasts.

"Ohh I see, right away Miss", the attractive waitress winked back.

"But out of curiosity how old are you really?"

Natalia thought for a moment on whether or not she should tell the woman, "I'm old enough to ..." Natalia said in a sensual voice, caressing every syllable in her

unfinished sentence.

Taking in a deep breathe, Natalia continued completing her sentence.

"… I'm old enough to see you after work if you want."

The woman's face looked motionless for a moment until her checks turned burning red at the thought of the girl's implications.

"Well then maybe I should give you my number, so you can call me."

Natalia couldn't believe what she heard, she was only teasing, and she didn't expect the older woman to take it seriously or come up with such a good comeback.

"**Hmm ... How should I respond, do I want her number or do I want to play a joke on her … I want both.**"

Natalia smiled at Vanessa, still standing only inches away.

"Alright then … so if you ever want more of that green stuff between you're …, you can call me and we can …"

The woman didn't look like she was going to back down anytime soon, she smiled at Natalia seductively, "Here this is my number, the dark brown burgundy-haired waitress handed Natalia a yellow posted with a number written on it.

"I see, thank you, I'll call, promise."

Vanessa didn't move, "Aren't we forgetting something, your number Miss …" –

"Natalia" the girl answered.

"Then Miss Natalia may I have your number?"

Natalia forgot all about her end of the bargain, "Ohh, right my number", Natalia blurted out.

Reaching into her purse to find a card with her number printed on it, the mid-height blonde quickly found it and handed it off to the dark burgundy-haired waitress.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to call", Vanessa gave the girl another wink, and walked off hurriedly to tend to her other customers.

Natalia watched the woman go off into the distance.

"I am diffidently giving her a good tip, she is fun", mused the mid-height blonde before realizing that she should probably check on the time.

She dug her hand in the 2,000 dollar purse, yet again searching for the golden watch.

8:33PM

"Ellis, you sure are going to be sorry for being this late."

* * *

"Miss we are here and, I am very sorry for your arrival being this late."

Ellis crawled out of the limousine as soon as it stopped, right in front of the five star restaurant, Le Cirque.

The adorable short blonde closed the limo's door shut, running off into the fancy restaurant. The first thing that filled Ellis's eyes was the sheer size of the place, since she was half Natalia's size, this place looked twice as big and twice as grand to her.

Second, she saw the circus-like design and a painted wall, surrounded by giant glass walls.

Acrobats springing up and down while maneuvering trough the air, clowns juggling 20 things at once and magicians doing magic tricks filled her view, this mesmerized her.

All Ellis wanted to do at the moment was to set down and watch the performance.

Ellis stood there motionless as a man wearing a tuxedo approached her.

The man now standing to Ellis's left asked her, "Are you lost Miss?"

Ellis didn't respond, and then the man waved a hand in front of her face.

"Still no response? Miss Do you have a reservation!"

Ellis turned around, facing the well dressed man she said.

"Yes I'm here to have dinner with a girl named Natalia tonight, she should already be here."

The man hearing her reply looked down to a clipboard with a list of customers names.

Moments later his head jerked up, the man was pleasantly smiling at Ellis, "Please follow me Miss!"

The restaurant was even larger then it looked, walking to the table took about three minutes.

Natalia's good mood stayed throughout the evening, though waiting wasn't exactly enjoyable.

The mid-height blondes head lay on the table, her hand held an empty glass of fine wine preserved from 1880.

Foot steps were nearing in her direction; she opened her eyes and looked up.

The mid-height blonde mumbled "Ellis you're finally here …and you are forty minutes late."

The shorter girl set down across from Natalia, starring in her direction.

"Well aren't you going to tell me why you're late?"

Ellis smirked, "Well it's a long story."

Natalia set herself up straight, returning the gaze.

"That's all right; I want to hear why you're late."

Ellis took in a deep breath, and then told the mid-height girl everything that happened.

Natalia was shocked by what she heard, but nevertheless believed the girl. Natalia's hands slid across the wooden table, cupping Ellis's smaller left hand in-between.

"So that's why your late … I guess it's alright then, but you had me worried. I drank a bottle of wine worrying over you!"

Ellis couldn't help letting out a barely audible giggle.

"Natalia you drank the wine because you wanted to get drunk, not because of me."

A laugh escaped Natalia's light pink lips, "Well I guess that's true then."

The girls' set motionlessly for a couple of minutes, just looking at one another until the dark burgundy brown-haired waitress came up to the table, grinning all to conspicuously at the two.

"So this is your date? Well, you got good taste I'll give you that."

Natalia was about to say something when Ellis beat her to it, "May I have a giant lobster and four cornels of corn! Wait … make that two lobsters!" –

"Alright then, got it."

Vanessa still wearing the highly seductive smile on her face, looked down at Natalia, "And what about you miss Natalia, what would you like to eat tonight. You must be hungry, no starving – so do you want to here our special for tonight?"

Natalia clearly saw trough the older woman's carefully selected and sexually paved words.

"**She is so hitting on me and she's damn fun, hmm… and she's getting a nice juicy tip.**"

Natalia looked up at Vanessa, swaying the woman to come closer, Vanessa noticed and complied. Natalia leaned toward Vanessa, whispering, "Yes I want to hear what your special is, and if it can cure my hunger."

Vanessa smiled, moving in closer to Natalia's face until both of their breaths collided.

The attractive waitress whispered back sensually, still fixing her gaze on Natalia.

"Well then today's special is, a steaming hot, spicy, delicious … pasta soup."

"Then I'll have that please."

After hearing Natalia's reply Vanessa moved back, away from the girl.

"Will that be all?" -

"Yes"

"yes"

Both girls replied simultaneously.

The waitress smirked at Natalia before descending from her view.

"You know I think she was flirting with you Natalia."

"Huh, was she now?"

Natalia's expression changed to a staggered stare, "**So she noticed it too**?"

"I am jealous you know, but I have to admit that I am also impressed."

Natalia wasn't sure on how to respond to that so she just smiled and said, "Thanks for the double complement Ellis, I appreciate it."

Ellis nodded, and then reached out for the ¼ full bottle of wine.

Natalia saw the attempt and grabbed the bottle away from her, chugging the remaining wine down in one gulp.

"Now Ellis I don't think Nadie would want you becoming a helpless underage drunkard like myself…" –

"But I am goanna need that if I have to listen to you for the rest of the evening."

Natalia found this response rather amusing, and just as insulting.

"Ellis judging by that response I'd say … you're already drunk."'

The adorable short blonde became confused by the statement, deciding to just sit and wait silently for the food to be served.

Natalia took it as a silent treatment designed to make her feel guilty.

A few minutes later the Flirtatious waitress was walking back with the prepared dishes, smiling broadly.

Vanessa first picked up the two lobster platter, placing it in front of Ellis, then the soup for Natalia.

And at that Vanessa winked, then said suggestively, "Enjoy, but save some room for desert."

Before Natalia could even remark the dark burgundy brown-haired waitress had already left to attend her other costumers.

Ellis instantly dug into her delicious lobsters, ripping its red shell off and swallowing down the soft white meat.

The first lobster was gone in less then two minutes.

Taking slow half a spoon sips, Natalia on the other hand was keen on taking her time to devour today's special.

The adorable short blonde's dish was now totally empty, Natalia's bowl still half full.

Wiping her mouth, Ellis noticed that the other girl's bowl was sitting, pushed away from her, half full.

"Natalia if you aren't going to finish it then can I have the rest?"

"Sure I don't mind."

Ellis grabbed the bowl away fiercely, eating it up in a record of twenty seconds.

Now that Ellis was completely done with her meal, she focused her attention to Natalia, looking straight at the mid-height blonde, incredulously.

Natalia took Ellis's starring as her queue to began and explain why she invited Ellis here in the first place.

"Ellis aren't you wondering why I invited you?"

"Yes you said that you wanted to talk to me about something important to you, you wanted a friend to hear you out …right?"

Natalia's face lit up, the witch named Ellis could read her better then anyone.

"Yes that's exactly why I invited you to dinner, but how should I began … Ellis?" –

"Yes"

"would you like to hear what happened to me after you and Nadie left, and how I met Éliane?"

Ellis nodded, "Yes sir!"

Clearing her throat, Natalia began to retell the events leading up to her meeting Éliane.

* * *

**4 Months ago**

* * *

_My beautiful mansion was aflame, burning uncontrollably._

_ It happened the night you and Nadie left me to go south, to Win Marika._

_ I was in my bedroom, on the phone with the white house._

_ I told them about you and that you're a real witch. Then I hung up and set down on my bed reminiscing about you, after that I don't remember anything but that I passed out. _

_I remember a tall girl with knee long hair and burning forest green eyes standing over me. _

_The girl was standing in between the doorway, she was breathing in and out hard, gasping for air._

_ Something was happening to her; it looked like she was fighting not to lose something important to her._

_ I fainted after I saw her but I do remember felling like I was flying trough the air. _

_I woke up lying on a grassy surface 40 feet away from my burning mansion, I tilted my head to the left and saw her the beautiful green eyed sandy blonde laying beside me, the girl who saved my life. _

_I reached my arm out to her, softly touching her on the shoulder to wake her up, but then something happened._

_ I witnessed her past; I was feeling outermost sadness, and her longing for something or someone. _

_Her past was long; I had so many of her memories flooding into me all at once._

_ I couldn't see them but I felt them, a book, blood shed, love and something powerful blocking the rest of her memories off._

_ A mental wall blocked her memories off … the memories related to the book._

_ I think I fainted after feeling her memories related to the book, and the wall. _

_Beautiful green eyes and long sandy blonde hair filled my view._

_ She smiled at me and introduced herself as Éliane Santamïere, I did the same. _

_Éliane thanked me for what I did for her, she said that I returned her memories, freeing her from something and saving her life. _

_I think it had to do with me accidently reading her memories, but not only reading them but returning them as well. _

_She kneeled down to me, asking what I wanted most. _

_I smiled and told her that what I wanted was to travel south to see you and Nadie again. _

_She agreed to help me find you and well she kept her promise, I did find you Ellis._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Ellis was surprised by what the older girl had told her.

"Umm …So does that mean that you have the power to bring peoples lost memories back to them?" –

"Yeah, I guess so but I didn't bring back all of her memories and the ones from … I think 160 years ago are fragmented. Also she doesn't remember anything at all from after the 1840s to 1999, but she remembers everything from 1999 to 2009. Isn't that weird?"

Ellis's face wore a confused expression, none of what Natalia said made sense.

"She's 160 years old?"

"I don't know, maybe she's older. But I do know one thing … she's immortal!"

Ellis was still unconvinced, "But judging by what you said, wouldn't it make more sense if the stuff from the 1800s was just something she read in a book or watched in a movie and thought that it really happened to her. Like you said she only remembers fragments from the 1840s but she remembers everything from ten years ago clearly … so it would make sense to say that everything about her being that old is just a delusion."

Natalia was amused by the girl's flawed attempt to rationalize everything, but Ellis ignored one fact, the fact that Éliane was immortal.

"Ellis she's immortal and anyhow you're a witch with mystical powers and I have memory reading abilities, so it's not really hard to believe that she's an actual immortal especially for us."

"Ok, but when she returns we'll ask her to prove it."

"Well … sure we'll do that."

The performers were still doing their triple flip maneuvers and the magician, creating amazing illusions.

Natalia set up straight, seeing Vanessa approaching with the dessert platter in her right hand and a coffee mug in her left.

The dark burgundy brown-haired waitress grinned like an idiot when she neared the table where Natalia sat across from Ellis.

Vanessa placed the platter down on Natalia's table, the lush variety of desserts spellbound Ellis.

Vanilla cheesecake sprinkled with the finest chocolates, German black forest cake, winter coconut cake, all of the cakes looked delicious and Ellis knew that she was currently suffering an indecision crisis the only cure, to order on of each.

"I would like everything that's on that platter please!"

Natalia looked up at Vanessa giving her a glance indicating that she didn't want her to take Ellis seriously, Vanessa understood.

"I'm sorry but you can only choose one, ok."

A scowl of disappointment showed on Ellis's adorable face, but she understood.

"Fine then I'll have the Winter Coconut Cake"

"And who … I mean what will you be having, Natalia?"

"You, Vanessa!"

The dark burgundy brown-haired waitress smirked.

Natalia instantly realized what she said, giving a futile attempt to take it back.

"I'm kidding! But really I don't want any dessert."

"Ohh okay … the dessert will be right out and I'll join you … just as you ordered."

Vanessa gave Natalia another wink, and hurried off to get the cake and return to join Natalia.

The two girls set in silence, Ellis staring at Natalia amused by the girls flushed expression, Natalia avoiding eye contact.

"So looks like Vanessa will join us … you."

Natalia had wanted to express not only how she and Éliane met but also what she felt for the tall sandy blonde who saved her life.

The mid-height blonde was about to express how she feels about the sandy blonde but an engrossing sent of roses and coconuts seeped trough her nostrils.

Vanessa moved a chare up to Natalia's table, joining her with a coconut cake for Ellis and a Chocolate Black Forest for herself.

The burgundy brown-haired waitress hesitated for a brief moment before breaking the silence. "Well since I joined … would you like to hear about me, I have seen a lot of the world and I can tell you all about it if you'd like."

Natalia sighed in relief, for she had thought the flirtatious waitress would surely say something awkward and paved with sensuality.

Natalia pointed at Ellis.

"Ok then Vanessa but first of all I'd like to introduce you to this girl right here, Ellis."

Vanessa looked over at the adorable short blonde for a second, and then reached out her right hand for Ellis to shake.

"Hi! As you already know I'm Vanessa … Vanessa Rene and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ellis innocently smiled at Vanessa, returning a good firm handshake.

As Vanessa shook Ellis's hand she couldn't help herself but ponder whether she should ask Natalia about her relationship with Ellis, "**The girl looks like she's at least four years younger then Natalia; I wonder if I should ask Natalia if she's in a relationship with Ellis … I should**."

Vanessa asked.

"Natalia before I tell you all about me can you answer me one question?" -

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you in a romantic relationship with Ellis … because you know Ellis is to young for you and you need a…" –

" And you are to old for me, but to answer your question, no I and Ellis are not in that kind of relationship and no I'm not available."

Vanessa's face lit up in amusement.

"I didn't ask if you were available you know … and maybe I wanted to know if Ellis was single, because I have a sixteen year old cousin who is in desperate need of a beautiful young bride."

Hearing those words Ellis jerked her head up at Vanessa.

"I don't want to be a bride, I love someone more then the world and…" –

"Oh, and so who do you love that much?"

"An arrogant and naïve bounty hunter named Nadie, I love her!"

This was surprising to Vanessa.

"Hmm… an arrogant and naïve bounty hunter sounds promising, but she really should get a job change if her best description is naïve and arrogant."

Ellis responded.

"Yeah she promised me she'd quit after this last job she's on right now."

Vanessa Looked frozen in the moment remembering the salient morning she had spent with Madlax in bed after a turbulent night of dashing bright strikes of light followed by loud roars of thunder seeping trough branches of lush green trees surrounding the wooden cabin that they filled.

* * *

**Vanessa's memory of the morning after**

* * *

_A beautiful green eyed sandy blonde lay in my arms, Madlax. _

_Her hair went down to her belly button, she looked like an angel with her eyes closed. _

_No she was an angel with me, but to everyone else she was Gods merciless hand who would kill whole villages filled with woman and children who didn't deserve to die if ordered by the high council of the clergy._

_ I knew that she didn't want to; I saw it in her, the sadness in her forest green eyes transcended on to me. _

_I knew she wasn't free even trough she could fight with such freedom and dance without a single restraint, she still had something that kept her from living a life of her own and I was going to fix that. _

_"Madlax are you awake?"_

_ The sandy blonde mercenary rubbed her eyes then looked up to face me._

_ "Now I'm awake thanks to you Vanessa Rene."_

_ I couldn't help but chuckle at Madlax's adorable expression and the way she said my name._

_ "Don't mention it Madlax." _

_I gently grabbed a string of her soft sandy hair, rubbing it delicately._

_ I didn't know why at the time but her hair, her body, her everything felt different then anything that I had ever touched before._

_ "Otherworldly … that's what you feel like Madlax and that's one of the reasons that I love you." _

_"Vanessa I am otherworldly because I'm not the same as anyone in this world, I can never die and I have power one could only dream to have, but you know I'd give all of this up for you…"-_

"_Then give it up! Madlax you don't have to do what the damn clergy orders you to because with your power you can do whatever you desire without any of the limiting factors that the rest of us have." _

_I embraced her whole body holding her with my hands wrapped around her waist, lying below her warm otherworldly body before saying what I truly wanted, so she couldn't disappear or runaway from me._

_ I whispered._

_ "Run away with me, just the two of us free of all and everything … Madlax I want to be with you so if you truly love… then lets be free." _

_She gazed right in my eyes, happy and smiling sincerely, I already knew the answer. _

_"Yes let's be free Vanessa Rene, for you I'd do anything and I do truly love you!" _

_All I could do to show my contentment was kiss her in the most passionate way possible … "Vanessa Rene what are you doing?" -_

_"Kissing you"…  
_

* * *

**Present: Le**** Cirque  
**

* * *

Natalia waved a hand in Vanessa's face, "Snap out of it!"

Vanessa looked around, at first not realizing that she was daydreaming, a moment later the sweet aroma of her chocolate cake brought her back to reality.

"Are you … where am I? Ohh sorry I was just lost in reflection, but what did you just say Ellis?"

Ellis looked at Vanessa.

"I said that I love Nadie and that she's a bounty hunter, right before you zoned out." –

"Ah, so that's where we left off. Well I used to be in love with someone who was sort of akin to a bounty hunter but more professional and not at all naïve."

This statement aroused curiosity in Natalia; she wanted to hear more about Vanessa's love life.

Natalia nudged the attractive dark burgundy brown-haired waitress on the shoulder urging her to continue.

"So I take that you want to hear about that person, am I right?" -

"Yes"

Yes"

Both Ellis and Natalia answered in parallel.

"Ok then I'll give you a brief summery of her. Her name was Madlax; a beautiful hired gun that I fell in love with…" -

"How did you two meet?"

Ellis blurted out impatiently.

"My fiancé hired her as a bodyguard to protect me and I fell in love with her."

Natalia's pale blue eyes widened at Vanessa's words, "Wow! Vanessa you are actually an interesting person, for a twenty something year old waitress."

Ellis couldn't take the suspense so she blurted, "What happened to your fiancé and did you end up with Madlax?"

"Thank you for the complement Natalia and Ellis you want to hear what happened with me and Madlax right…" –

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll tell you the gist of it … Madlax and I spent quality time together in Sonica, a while later I told her I loved her and… she said it back. Something happened to her. I don't think that she died but she might have… well anyway after she was gone I broke off the engagement with my ex-fiancé and stayed single ever since."

Flabbergasted couldn't even began to describe how Natalia felt about what Vanessa told her.

"**She seemed like the kind of person who flirts with everyone and doesn't know what true love is… at first but that's not true at all. I misjudged you Vanessa Rene**."

Natalia looked at Vanessa with newfound respect.

"Vanessa I didn't know that you had such a tragic past! I'm sorry for how I acted towards you but I still don't understand why you flirted with me like that."

"That's simple; I flirted with you because you're fun … and the scent of your perfume reminds me of Madlax. Where did you get it?"

For a second there wasn't a word heard as Natalia tried to remember where she obtained this particular perfume.

"**I think** **Éliane gave it to me as a gift but where did she get it?**"

"I don't know where it's from but I know who gave it to me. My savior Éliane presented the perfume of evergreens to me."

A look of astonishment formed on Vanessa's face.

"My ex-fiancé's first name was Elian, isn't that ironic?"

"What! That's paradoxical, but I'm sure that they're not the same person. After all Éliane is a girl and Elian is a guy so we are not talking about the same person."

The mid-height blonde's expression was truly compelling and Vanessa noticed it, "Natalia this has been fun you know." –

"Yeah it has been an enjoyable evening, but you know I came here to talk my heart out with Ellis yet ended up expressing everything to a complete stranger instead.

Vanessa I'll be sure to give you a call when I need a helping-ear."

"And I will be sure to listen but can you ask Éliane where she obtained that perfume for me?"

Natalia nodded her head, reached in her purse grabbed her red razor cell phone and began to dial Éliane's phone number.

"I'll call Éliane now to ask her about the perfume for you Vanessa."

Natalia pressed the call button; the phone rang 4 times before it was finally answered animatedly by Nadie, "Hello, who's calling my Éliane?"

Natalia was confused.

"What do you mean by that … Wait is it you Nadie?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well it's nice to hear your voice again but could you give the phone to Éliane, I have something to ask her."

"Well I can't right now because she's driving and I wouldn't want to distract her to much so just ask me, and I'll ask her then tell you."

"Fine then Nad…" -

"Can I ask her myself?"

Vanessa interrupted reaching her hand out for the phone, attempting to snatch it from Natalia.

"Nadie my friend wants to ask Éliane something so I'm handing the phone to her."

Natalia let Vanessa have the phone.

"Hello is this Éliane?" -

"No this is Nadie but you can ask me and I'll ask her, alright?" –

"Yes that's alright but your The Nadie whom is a bounty hunter right?" –

"Yeah that's me, why?" –

"Well you see Ellis told me how she feels about you and I was wondering how you feel about her. I won't tell her if you don't want me to but I just want to know if you are in lo…" –

"Ellis is like a family to me, she's very significant. But how does she feel about me?" –

"She loves you more then anything even your naivety and arrogance Nadie."

Vanessa leaned back in her chare continuing the conversation.

"It's alright if you don't tell me, after all I'm a total stranger am I not."

Nadie loudly chuckled at this, "Yeah you are and so is the girl driving my car!" –

"About that, can you ask her where she got a hold of the evergreen perfume, the one she gave to Natalia?" –

"Sure it'll be a second"; Nadie covered the phone with the palm of her hand and turned to face Éliane.

"Eli where did you get the evergreen perfume that you gave to Natalia?"

Éliane focused herself on the road ahead, grabbed a pretzel out of her shorts pocket and placed it between her teeth.

A minute passed by as Éliane pondered while slowly chewing a pretzel.

Where did she obtain the evergreen perfume?

"Oh yes I remember, I got it in Sonika ten years ago … I bought it because it reminded me of the memories of her."

Nadie nodded, brought the phone up to her right ear and proceeded to answer Vanessa's question.

"She bought it in a country called Sonika." –

"Wow, so that's why … Well thanks Nadie."

"No problem."

Vanessa said good-bye to Nadie and handed the phone back to Natalia.

The mid-height blonde took the phone back, and proceeded to ask Nadie on when she and her savior Éliane would return.

"We ought to arrive at the hotel by tomorrow night. Ohh and we have a lot to tell you and Ellis so Éliane is going to arrange dinner for the day after we arrive, at some classy restaurant. Bye then!"

Nadie hung up, and Natalia did the same.

A chair was slid under the table as Vanessa got up to leave.

"I have to leave you now, to my dismay so bye Natalia, Oh Ellis Nadie cares for you deeply."

Vanessa was gone before Ellis could even respond. Natalia turned to Ellis, smiled and said

"I have some good news Nadie will be back tomorrow night, and looks like Nadie and Éliane are taking us out to a classy restaurant."

A broad smile formed on Ellis's face.

"Hey Ellis if your done then we should get going." –

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Next Day at Natalia's Hotel room**

* * *

"Wake up Natalia, today is the day that they arrive, we should prepare!"

The mid-height blonde slowly opened her eyelids, "Ellis you don't have to shout in my ear you know." –

"I'm sorry it's just that I want to see Nadie so much…"

Natalia pulled the silk sheets that were over her off, sitting up and sliding off her king-sized bed.

She strolled over to her walk-in closet, opened the door … "Oh Ellis would you come over here now please."

Ellis's face turned pale as she remembered what she had done yesterday when her friend went out shopping, "**This isn't good**."

Slowly Ellis moved toward the mid-height blonde until she was standing right next to Natalia.

"Ellis please look inside my closet then honestly answer me if you know who might have done this."

Ellis complied.

"So who did this young lady?" –

"A girl by the name of Ellis… I did this, but for a good reason!"

"Hmm, and what might that be?"

Ellis swallowed hard before opening her mouth again, "I wanted to look good for our date, so I tried on a few of your dresses and well I didn't hang them back on the hangers because I was in a hurry to get to Le Cirque."

Natalia looked over Ellis's face to make sure the adorable short blonde was telling the truth.

"I believe you, but if you want to wear one of my dresses again then you better start hanging these now. Oh and you can't leave till all of them look as they did before you rampaged my closet, understood?" –

"Yes Sir" –

"good! I'll be in the swim pool so when you're done you know where to find me."

Natalia squatted down, searched over the colorful mess of clothing laying on the closets surface until a yellow string bikini caught her eye.

She picked the two piece up, stood up grabbed a blue towel and left for the pool downstairs.

The only thought that filled Ellis's mind was how to hang all of the clothes up.

There were at least fifty dresses lying on the floor and she needed to hang each and every one neatly.

Ellis got down to her knees picked up a strapless red Valentino and grabbed a hanger, proceeding to neatly hang it.

"There has to be a way for me to get out of doing this…"

A neatly packaged white dress hanging to the far left of the closet caught Ellis's eye.

"**Wow this one is stunning and it looks new … I wonder if Natalia got this for Éliane. After all it seems a bit too long to fit Natalia**."

Ellis stood up and walked out of the room-sized closet, towards the phone on the cabinet next to the bed.

"**This is first-class so maybe I can get someone from room service to hang all of these for me while I go out tanning**."

She grabbed the phone and dialed the room service number written on a metallic plate attached to the phone.

"Ring…ring… hello how may I help you?" –

"I would like for you to send someone to clean my closet up."

"Sure they'll be right up."

Ellis slammed the phone down contented, then walked slowly toward the hotel room door absorbing the vigorous atmosphere.

A knock on the door came, pounding right before Ellis could open it.

As Ellis drew to open the door she articulated, "Hmm … must be the room service guy."

She turned the knob, the door swung open.

"Hi were you the one to order room service?" –

"Ye..s"

Ellis's face turned whiter then salt, Natalia stood in front of her aware of the trick she had tried to pull and almost got away with.

The mid-height blondes face was stern.

"Ellis you said that _you_ would hang all of my dresses not someone from room service but _you_, because _you_ made this mess in the first place!"

The adorable short blonde starred down at the floor, ashamed of her failed scheme.

Natalia noticed the girls remorse and decided to let it go, smiling she began.

"Ellis you don't have to worry. What you did was wrong but it wasn't wrong in a bad way … compared to the deceptions I pulled in the past yours isn't even noticeable. So then don't you want to go swimming or what?"

Ellis smiled a full smile at Natalia, nodding her head the entire way up and down, "Yes Sir."

* * *

**Nadie's car: day of their arrival at Harington hotel**

* * *

An old gas station with a Spanish seven eleven filled Éliane's view as the Lamborghini Reventon she drove neared it.

There were no gas stations or motels for the most part of their drive, both Éliane and Nadie were more then relieved when they spotted the old station.

Éliane stopped the car to fill it up with gas and Nadie went into the seven eleven to buy some tacos and pretzels.

Five minutes later Éliane had finished filling the gas tank.

Nadie was still in the shop, so the sandy blonde set herself down in the driver's seat, grabbed the very last 6 pretzels from her pocket and stuffed them in her petite mouth awaiting the crimson haired girls return.

A few more minutes passed by, but Éliane decided against going in the shop and leaving the car on its own.

"**Why is she taking so long? This is starting to bother me…**" –

"Bang…Bang" gun shots came from inside the seven eleven.

Éliane yelped

"Nadie!"

Jumping out of the Lamborghini the sandy blonde was about to dash inside the store to see if Nadie was okay but something stopped her.

"Wait Nadie is immortal so even if she did get shot it wouldn't matter."

Éliane decided against going, leaving the car alone in a situation such as this was foolish and she wasn't keen on repeating the same mistake.

She set back down in the leather seat and put the paddle to the metal.

At full speed the Lamborghini dashed towards the seven eleven. Éliane's face bore a wicked smirk; her mind was set on driving the car straight inside of the seven eleven, fetching Nadie and driving off into the sunset.

Glass shreds fell streaming downwards onto Éliane's vehicle as it literally drove trough the stores front window.

Éliane scrolled the driver's window down sticking her left hand out with a gun aimed at a man wearing a brown cowboy hat and a jeans jacket.

"It's the bastard who shot his gun."

Éliane mercilessly pulled the trigger, "Bang."

The man fell dead on the spot.

The sandy blonde looked around, not seeing Nadie she shouted, "Nadie get in the car, or I'll leave without you!"

A few seconds later a crimson haired girl ran out of the bathroom at the end of the store, Nadie.

Approaching the car she noticed the corpse lying next to the cash register.

"Nadie you can't get in."

Nadie fell dumbstruck "What, why not?" –

"Well that's simple it's because you forgot to buy me pretzels. So if you want to get the hell out of here then get me pretzels!"

Nadie found this mirthful but she had no time to reflect over it.

Nadie dashed up to a store shelf of pretzels, grabbed three extra-large packs then made her way to the car, almost tripping in the process.

"Get in Nadie."

The crimson haired girl soared right into the passenger's seat landing lopsided.

Nadie immediately repositioned herself slammed the door shut and snapped the seatbelt on, shouting "Drive, step on it!" –

"Yes sir, lets drive!"

The car started, roared a few times and dashed out.

Nadie was astonished by her savior's irresponsible nature.

"**Wow she drove right thru the store to snatch me. Talk about unusual**."

Nadie's hand slid down to where Éliane's right hand was resting, stroking it tenderly for a few minutes.

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it – Éliane?" –

"Yeah it's striking but you know what it reminds me of … it reminds me of you. The setting sun is crimson, resembling your hair and the azure skies are your gleaming blue eyes."

Nadie couldn't help but feel delight.

"So aren't you al little poetic today Eli?" –

"I guess I am, but you know its true you are like the sunset to me … maybe that should be your nickname… Sunset!"

Nadie couldn't help but laugh at the girl's childish idea, "Then how about I call you, Umm let me think. Well you have long sandy blonde hair and a set of forest green eyes so you remind me of … the yellow beach next to a lush pine forest! … SandyForest, that's your nickname."

Éliane smiled an open mouth smile at Nadie, her eyes shined like two rare gems in the setting sun.

"Ok so I am SandyForest and you are Sunset … but you know that name doesn't sound very charming, still it's cute."

Éliane grabbed a pack of pretzels, ripped it open and clutched a mouthful.

Reaching an arm out, Éliane offered Nadie the pretzels.

Nadie accepted, "Thanks for the pretzels … but Éliane what you would like to use the nicknames for is?"

The sandy blonde didn't respond until a stupid idea came to her, "Let's use them as names of affection in bed … you know like lovers do when th…" –

"Huh, wait did you just say… no never mind, no lets not use those names like that!"

Éliane shrugged giving out a soft chuckle, "Alright then we wont."

Nadie sighed in relief and a few moments later reached out her right arm to turn the Radio on.

The sandy blonde stopped her, "Let's listen to my iPod instead. Nadie it's in your right pocket."

Nadie stuck her right hand in the pocket and felt a slick metallic phone shaped item. Nadie pulled it out then handed it off to Éliane, "here."

The sandy blonde took the black iPod video and placed it in a frame with a connector sticking out.

"So what kind of music do you listen to Nadie?" –

"Well I don't really have a preference so you can choose."

"Fine but don't whine if you don't like it."

Éliane turned her finger on top of the iPods touch sensitive navigation device, switching to the playlist menu and selecting the playlist titled: "Romantic/Love songs."

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them?_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

"What song is this?" –"Eternal snow, do you like it?" –"Yeah … it makes me think about Elli…" Before Nadie could finish something prevented her - Éliane had initiated to sing along with the lyrics.

"_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

_I miss you- every time I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?"_

Nadie experienced the passion in the sandy blonde's voice first hand. "**She is such a fine singer, her voice is the most prominent that I have ever heard … she's better then the actual vocalist of this song. I wonder if she's remembering Vanessa right now**."

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

_"I want to see you right now"_

Éliane hummed the songs ending, and then pressed the pause button on the iPod.

The crimson haired girl turned her neck to face the right side of the sandy blondes face.

"Éliane you know you're a very good singer."

The sandy blonde smirked, "Why thank you Nadie."

Éliane looked over the GPS device in-between her and Nadie, checking their location.

They were only thirty miles from Mexico City, where the hotel was located.

"Nadie we should be there in about an hour or so, but before we get to the hotel - I'd like to make the reservations for tomorrow evening."

After another forty minutes the two began to notice small suburb houses then many diminutive and large businesses scattered along the avenue and further cars parked along the streets.

A large building which at first appeared to be a hefty hotel came in view shortly after Éliane drove the Lamborghini trough downtown.

Nadie was in awe of the restaurants sheer size "Is this the place?" –

"Yeah this is L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon, and I am sure that you'll like the food and dancing. Oh …and I'll be right back." –

"Wait can't I come inside?"

The sandy blonde shook her head no, "I need someone to guard the car while I'm gone, and so are you up to the task?"

Nadie let out a soft chuckle, "yes sir!"

And with that Éliane slammed the car door and left to make reservations for tomorrow's somber engagement that would change each and every one of their destinies.


	4. Ch 4 Remember

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** I plan on writing this story out for at least 12 chapters, so this will be a long**, awesome** ride.

** Important**: This might be confusing, but bear in mind that Éliane is Madlax, not an OC.

**Natalia** is an actual character from **el cazador de la bruja** (**Ep:11**)

**Elian **is an OC however he's practically a clone of **Carrossea Doon **(MADLAX)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

A large skyscraper stood before Éliane and Nadie. The two had finally arrived at the Harington hotel. The sandy blonde parked her car inside of the hotels secure garages. The girls were exited about seeing their close friends but felt a certain anxiety at the same time. Éliane got out of the car walked over to the other side and gallantly opened the door for the lady, Nadie. The sandy blonde reached her well built right arm out to Nadie, and then asked "So do you know what we should tell them?" Nadie grabbed her arm, pulling herself up out of the car and kick slammed the door. "How about I tell Ellis that I'm helping the Esper-girls friend find her long lost love and a magical book …do you think I should tell her that tonight?" –"Well actually I would hold it off till tomorrow at the restaurant." The crimson haired girl nodded. The girls made their way passed endless rows of exotic cars that were far over Nadie's price range. Éliane ran up ahead towards the elevator, pressing the 10th floor button ahead of time so Nadie wouldn't have to wait for it. The elevator opened exactly on time, just as Nadie approached its doors. Éliane never liked elevator music; fortunately for her there wasn't any. The sandy blonde turned to face Nadie, still curious on why the girl decided to help find Vanessa and the book. "Nadie can you answer one honest question?" –"Umm… yeah sure, ask me!" Éliane formed the sincerest expression she could make then asked. "Nadie why do you want to travel alone with me, leaving Ellis behind…? Nadie's cheeks turned a slight pink yet she kept her composure steady. "I don't want Ellis to get caught up in this, I mean the whole high council clergy sounds dangerous and that's why I think she should stay with Natalia. Also you already know why I want to help …because I want you to find the truth and Vanessa." Nadie's reasoning made perfect sense to the sandy blonde and she rested her suspicions. The elevator doors opened and an elegant view of the first-class floor filled the girl's eyes. Éliane took hold of her new companions arm "Nadie I'll show you to your new room." After a minute of walking the two were at the end of the hall, in front of Nadie's new room, "here we are Miss …Bye." Éliane let go of Nadie and hurried off to her own room, across the hall.

* * *

**Nadie's Room**

* * *

A brisk sound of a turning door knob filled Ellis's ears. Before the adorable short blonde could even turn around, the door opened and a girl yelled "I'm home! Did you miss me Ellis?" Only one thought lingered in Ellis's mind, the thought of her arrogant kind hearted and Naïve bounty hunter friend's return. Ellis jumped right out of her fluffy chair, and made her way for the not expecting bounty hunter. Her arms swung around Nadie's neck, embracing the crimson haired girl tightly. "Nadie …I'm so happy that your back. I missed you so much." Nadie was used to this emotional response, but the adorable blue eyed witch named Ellis could never get enough of being with her bounty hunter. Nadie smiled at Ellis, scooping her up and carrying the adorable girl she cared for to their king-sized bed. To Ellis the bed felt softer then before, now that Nadie was there with her. Ellis turned on her side to face the bounty hunter sitting across from her on the bed. "Nadie don't ever leave me again… promise that you won't…" –"I can't promise that I won't leave you, but I can promise that I'll come back." Nadie's voice was hindering her melancholy. The crimson haired girl had to tell Ellis that she was leaving again on the day after tomorrow and that she didn't know for how long. "**I have to explain that I'm immortal don't I? How do I **

**explicate that a certain sandy blonde almost killed me, then saved me and made me immortal in the most erotic manner… I will prove it**!" Nadie set up, looking firmly at the adorable short blonde on the other end of the bed. "Ellis I have a lot to say to you, but before I began you have to promise not to hurt Éliane… do you promise?" Ellis's face filled with ambiguity, the girl had no idea as to why Nadie would want her to pledge not to hurt the elegant sandy blonde, but she was about to find out . "Umm… Ok I promise not to hurt her!" Nadie heave a sigh, and then told Ellis of what had occurred the day before yesterday. First the crimson haired girl told Ellis of the fact that she was going on a quest with the sandy blonde, second she explained how she almost died and how Éliane saved her existence –she mentioned the extravagant details. It took 20 minutes to explain just half of everything, and at the moment Ellis's face was filled with concern and antagonism, she seemed like she wasn't going to keep her promise. Nadie noticed the expression on her friend's face, "Ellis it's alright –she didn't hurt me on purpose and she even made me undying… oh and did I mention that she offered me a very expensive gift –a Lamborghini." Ellis's expression didn't change one-bit. "Nadie you don't need another car." –"Well actually something happened to our car so I didn't have a choice but to except her present, but you know it won't be mine exactly because we will be sharing it." This made Ellis only sadder and Nadie noticed it. Nadie instantly knew that she had said something wrong, "**Why is she so said… is it because of our car? Or maybe it's because I received Éliane's gift –she doesn't like Éliane**." Ellis got off the bed and slowly approached the door, heading out of the hotel room with tears streaming down her soft cheeks. Nadie quickly jumped up, off of the bed and dashed towards the door, following Ellis. "Wait! Where are you going?" The two were both out of the room, Nadie sprinting behind Ellis. The crying adorable blonde didn't turn around but kept on walking till she reached Éliane's and Natalia's room. Ellis pointed to the hotel room's door. "This is where I'm going." Nadie had a lack of attention skills and didn't notice that she was chasing the adorable short blonde right to Éliane's room. "Ellis you promised not to do anything to her…" –"I'm not going to do anything to her, I'm here to stay with Natalia… no actually I'm here to get Natalia. So you can stay here with your precious Éliane!"

* * *

**Éliane and Natalia's room**

* * *

Éliane waved goodbye to Nadie and rushed off to her room. The sandy blonde grabbed the keys out of her pocket then quietly opened the wooden door. She was planning to tell Natalia about everything that happened between herself and Nadie tomorrow at the restaurant so she had hoped that Natalia was already asleep. As she tip-toed in, the lamp next to the right side of the bed switched on, Natalia was sitting up waiting for the sandy blonde's return. Éliane's lips turned into an artificial smile, and she immediately ran up to the bed then comfortably settled down next to Natalia at the side of the bed. "Hi Natalia, I missed you." Natalia smiled back at the sandy blonde seated at her left side, noticing the false serenity in Éliane's tone and expression. Natalia gazed in the sandy blondes eyes and sincerely said, "I missed you too Éliane … So tell me where are we having dinner tomorrow evening?" –" L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon –an extremely fancy place with bal room dancing. You should ware the finest dress you have." Natalia's smile grew even wider, "Éliane guess what… I bought you the perfect dress for 

tomorrow, it's in the closet so if you want… you can try it on in front of me. Sound good?" The sandy blonde just nodded, leaping off the bed and dashing into the walk-in closet. "Oh Natalia what does it look like?" –"It's at the end of the closet… long white and new!" The dress quickly caught Éliane's eye. It was extremely long and looked as if it was made of only white silk, a V-cut front and barely perceptible straps made up the upper half of the dress. The lower half appeared the most elegant, with long thin layers of silky clothe. "**Wow she really knows me. The dress is perfect**." Éliane softly lifted the dress off its hanger and gently took it out of the see-trough bag. The sandy blonde decided to change inside of the closet instead of stripping herself bare before the mid-height blonde. Natalia perceived that Éliane wasn't going to change in front of her. "Are you done yet Éliane?" The sandy blonde yelled back. "Almost… get ready to see the sexiest woman alive." –"I am ready to feast my eyes on…the self professed sexiest woman alive!" Natalia instantaneously became aware of what her response sounded reminiscent of. "**That came out too damn sensually… I hope she didn't notice**." A few moments later Éliane turned the lights in the closet off. Natalia's eyes focused on the tall lean figure of the sexy sandy blonde before her. Gorgeous could not describe the transcending attractiveness Éliane possessed, anyone with a since of sex-appeal would be drooling at just the sight of her. Natalia was no exception. Luckily for Natalia the lamp was dim and her desiring expression wasn't visible. The elegant sandy blonde slowly neared Natalia, walking like a runway model. "Does it look good?" –"Well … yes, you look good!" Natalia used all of her self control to keep herself from saying something regrettable. A surge of fear went down the mid-height blonde's spine as she realized that the sexy woman in an elegant white dress was approaching her. "**I brazenly want her to be this close to me but what if I… what if I do something deplorable**." Natalia took in a burning hot deep breath deciding to control herself and do nothing more then engage in conversation. "**I'll get my mind off her body if I just focus myself on a conversation about … what happened yesterday. I should tell her about that waitress, Vanessa Rene. The flirting between me and Vanessa is got to be a good topic. Receiving the woman's phone number and Vanessa's fiancés name ironically being Elian … They are all good topics yet this is hardly the time to chat about something that'll make me only think of desiring her body more –I'll just tell her the part about Vanessa's fiancés name**." By the time Natalia stopped her pondering Éliane had already comfortably seated herself closely beside the mid-height blonde. Natalia opened her mouth and began to speak. "Hey would you like to hear something interesting?" –"Yeah, what's interesting?" "I met this waitress whose fiancé had a similar name to yours … I believe his name was Elian and her name is V…"– A thunderous banging on the door stopped Natalia from continuing. Éliane looked up then quickly stood up and walked over to the wooden door. "Don't worry I'll get it so you can just rest." The sandy blonde reached up her right hand, unlocking the door and slowly turning the silver knob. Before she could even finish the door swung fully open. Ellis and Nadie were standing before her; Ellis's face was covered in tears.

Ellis walked right passed the elegant sandy blonde, ignoring her for all she's worth –a seemingly impossible task. Nadie just stood in the doorway, not daring to move. Ellis grabbed Natalia's hand and pulled her out of the bed, "We have to go! I'll explain everything when we get to my room –so don't ask any questions." Natalia was dumbstruck, and all she could do was nod her head. The two girls 

walked off towards the door, hand in hand. Right before reaching the rectangular doorway Ellis stopped, facing Nadie Ellis firmly stated, "We'll be there –at L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon tomorrow at 8:00! If you two have anything you want to say to us, save it for tomorrow. Well Good-night Nadie!" The adorable short blonde walked passed Nadie, with her face still drenched. Éliane wasn't sure of what happened but she fittingly guessed that it had to do with herself. The crimson haired girl sighed as she saw Ellis slam the door across the hall. After a few minutes Nadie walked inside of the dimly lit room, closing the wooden door behind her. Éliane leaned of the wall next to the closed door, moving in front of the crimson haired girl's way. Marveling with eye brows closely knitted, Éliane asked Nadie about what happened between her and Ellis. Nadie responded, "I told Ellis everything … me becoming immortal, the car and that I'm leaving to go on a quest with you." Both girls walked to the bed whilst discussing Ellis's overly emotional reaction. After the two were seated a top the water bed all Éliane did was nod in understanding. "Nadie are you going to sleep on the bed or do you prefer the floor?" –"I'll sleep in the bed, obviously." Nadie didn't have enough time to look over the sandy blonde, but now the girl was seated straight in front of her and she noticed how elegantly sexy Éliane looked. "You look so attractive right now. Is this the dress you plan to ware tomorrow?" –"Yeah, it's the dress Natalia got me. Nadie tomorrow morning lets go buy you a dress twice as elegant." Éliane stood up, and then began to slowly make her way to the large bathroom. The sandy blonde knew Nadie's gaze was focused completely on her; she didn't need to see to discern. She stopped halfway in, and daringly asked in a sultry voice. "You need to take a bath before you get in bed with me so would you mind joining me in the spell of rain?" Nadie's face turned a ripe red, however it was to shady to see a change in skin tone –and she knew it. "Yes I would be happy to join you." Éliane was about to make a comeback, grinning like an idiot, "**Wait she just said yes … she'd be happy to take a shower together with me. This will sure be exciting**." And at that, both girls went inside and began to undress –turned away from each other.

* * *

**Ellis's room across the hall**

* * *

After the girls arrived in Ellis's room Ellis explained everything that Nadie had told her about 2 days ago and the fact that Nadie agreed to leave on a quest for something with Éliane. Natalia's expression wasn't changed a bit from what she heard, but on the inside she was screaming. "**Éliane is leaving to search for that book … she made Nadie immortal. Not me but her!**" Ellis grabbed on to the girl's shoulder, burying her adorable face in Natalia's chest. "Natalia you know how much I love Nadie… and she's leaving me to go with your friend. That's why I'm sad." "I understand you better then you know. I feel the same way about Éliane as you do regarding Nadie so I understand your pain." Ellis merely started sobbing harder then before. Natalia patted the crying girls head gently, soothing her. Natalia whispered softly in Ellis's ear. "Nadie will come back to you, I promise that she will. Éliane loves only one woman –the woman from her past who she made immortal with the book that Nadie wants to help Éliane find. So you see Nadie isn't going to end up with her but nor am I." A hinder of sadness seeped trough Natalia's voice as she finished her sentence. "Hence Ellis you don't need to be this heartrending… she'll comeback to 

you." The girls stayed in each others arms for a few more minutes; until Ellis stopped crying and went on to take a bathe with a fresh tad of hope, Nadie may perhaps still be hers.

By the time Ellis had finished bathing Natalia already lay in bed awaiting her adorable friend's return so she could speak some sense to the girl. "**Ellis if you want Nadie not to be in love with Éliane … why would you put them together in the same room, and worse the same bed. Sometimes I just don't understand that girl's logic**." Ellis and Natalia were now both lying on the bed, a person apart. Natalia noticed how childish Ellis's Pajamas were, a yellow top and pants with pictures of little ducks all over. "**Maybe she didn't think of what could happen between Éliane and Nadie while in bed together… something already happened when they were both unconscious so I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again**." Natalia rolled over 3 times, till she was an arms length from the childish short blonde. Facing the naïve girl, Natalia smirked in amusement and whispered. "Nadie and Éliane… I wonder what they are doing at this given moment don't you? They are in the same room, in the same bad and you made it happen … aren't you proud?" Ellis felt a surge of dread creep trough her being. She had undoubtedly done something regretful; she was a catalyst in Nadie's rapport with the elegant sandy blonde. Ellis's heart was pounding like crazy, her face filled with horror. "Natalia you don't think that what I did is stupid…" –"Yes I do but even if those two do hit it off, I still think that you'll have Nadie in the end… if Éliane finds that woman and the book." "And if she doesn't, then what?" Natalia frowned. "Then maybe Nadie would stay with Éliane –they're both immortal and we aren't Ellis. In all truth you'll grow old, die… and Nadie will be left alone without anyone to love her. That's the problem with all of this. If Éliane finds the other immortal woman then Nadie will be alone and miserable but if she doesn't then…" Natalia abruptly stopped, realizing that this was all too agonizing for Ellis and herself. "Never mind what I said. The book might be able to make Nadie mortal again or vise-versa with you." Natalia's attempt to cheer Ellis up failed miserably or so she had thought. Ellis smiled happily at Natalia, acting as if she hadn't heard anything or as if she didn't care. "Natalia do you have a key to your room… I would be glad to use it." Natalia's face turned into a boiling pot of mischief. "Yes I do, why … do you plan on using it?" –"Yes, early tomorrow morning I plan on seeing what your friend and my friend are up to." Natalia's smile only grew larger then she softly murmured. "Tomorrow let's both see what they are up to –I'll bring a camera. But you must promise me not to scream if you see something frightening, is it a deal?" Ellis nodded in grave anticipation and promptly buried her head in the pillow –snoring no more than a minuscule later.

* * *

**Éliane & Nadie, after shower**

* * *

Both girl's had bathed at the same time, although not together. Éliane took up the stand-in shower, washing her tall lean body comfortably, however she would have preferred the Jacuzzi Nadie had occupied. The crimson haired girl did want to bathe mutually with the sandy blonde but realized that she would blush to death if she did, so she made the girl take a separate shower instead. Éliane was first to finish and walk out the steamy shower with her tremendously long dripping blonde hair clung to her soaking wet body. The other girl heard Éliane's footsteps and couldn't help but stare at the naked elegant figure emerging before her. To Nadie's dismay the sandy blonde hair of the latter covered her body completely. Not a single sensitive spot of her body was visible. Éliane grabbed a blue towel off the golden holder located on the opposite wall to the Jacuzzi. The door quickly opened releasing humid 

steam into the room. Before Nadie could even breathe the door had shut and Éliane was out of sight. Nadie pondered, "**Well** **this isn't fair at all now is it. She got to see me undressed but I can't see her**." The crimson haired girl set up straight then released the water from the Jacuzzi. Nadie was drained and it was 11:00PM, if not later so she was extra willing to get some sleep. The crimson haired girl got out of the empty Jacuzzi, clutched a red towel then proceeded to dry herself before putting something on. Whilst drying her knee-long crimson hair a thought creeper inside of Nadie's mind. "**I forgot to take my sleepwear with me when Ellis kicked me out. I have nothing to wear!**" This frightened Nadie for a morsel of a moment –until she recognized that she should just wear nothing. "**It's perfectly normal to sleep in the nude, isn't it?**" She placed the towel down, opened the door and made her way to the bed. Nadie was careful not to be loud; she wasn't keen on having the blonde spot her naked figure. When Nadie lastly unraveled the sheets to get in, she saw the sandy blonde on the other end of the water bed fast-asleep. Or so she thought.

* * *

**Next morning 5:00AM**

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed loud enough to awaken someone next door or deafen the unlucky person whose ear was to close. Natalia and Ellis both instantly jumped up and out of bed. Yesterday they had planned to catch the elegant sandy blonde and Nadie sleeping together –without them ever knowing. Natalia had realized that she left her camera in her own room, so if she wanted to get a photo of the two, she needed to sneak in the room, grab the camera, take a picture and then quietly sneak out without awakening them. Natalia turned the door knob, swinging the wooden door open for Ellis to walk trough. "Ellis are you certain that you want to go… I mean I can get the picture and then show it to you." Ellis shook her head. "No I want to see this in person." –"Pervert!" Ellis only snickered at the comment. "But you're the one taking the picture … so you're more a pervert then I." The girls were standing right before the door leading to the room in which their victims lay fast asleep. Natalia pulled out a silver key and advanced to slowly turn it. "Click" the door unlocked. Both girls took in deep breaths before proceeding to open the large wooden door. "Ellis remember what I said –if you see anything unsettling just cover your mouth and close your eyes. Got it?" Ellis whispered with a determined expression. "Yes sir!" Natalia's face also gleamed with determination as she turned the silver door knob. The door sluggishly opened, without a single sound. Both Ellis and Natalia stepped in. They looked over at where the king-sized water bed was positioned in the large rectangular room. The beds covers were enveloping the sandy blonde and Nadie. Nether Ellis or Natalia could make out what was happening bellow the silk sheets of the large bed. Natalia leaned over to the adorable short blonde, and then whispered in her ear. "I entrust you to lift-up the covers while I get the camera, can you handle it?" Ellis nodded and moved stealthily to the bed. She took 2 complete minutes to arrive at the foot of the bed. Two long slender bodies occupied the bed, which Ellis was sure of. After seeing this Ellis sneered mischievously. "**Their body outlines are so clear … they aren't wearing any clothes. Why is Nadie lying naked under those sheets with **_**her**_**?**" Ellis gulped at the thoughts that came rushing with blood to her head. "**Wouldn't taking a photograph of them naked and asleep be wrong?**" Before Ellis could finish her 

thoughts, Natalia had already arrived. The mid-height blonde looked enthusiastic with a camera in front of her face. Natalia's expression showed that she was rendered speechless. Ellis grew hesitant of this whole idea; this day's recollections wouldn't leave her anytime soon. Her hand went down to the soft white sheets covering the girls' bare bodies. A gentle downward slide of Ellis's hand sent the sheets spiraling off. Two graceful female figures intertwined with one another lay on the soft water bed. Surprisingly Nadie's body leaned against Éliane's; she was on top of the sandy blonde. The girls' legs were entangled and their arms in a tight embrace. Their position could only be called a lovers cuddle after a long night of a passionate love. Ellis felt her cheeks began to heat up. She turned around to face Natalia. The mid-height blonde's face might have been on fire –the heat in her friends face was redder then her own. Natalia sheepishly whispered. "Do you think its okay to take a picture of them undressed devoid of their consent?" –"We already got this far so why should we not? Take it, now!" Natalia was surprised by Ellis's self-control; she had expected the adorable girl to do something horrific at the sight of the two so close together. The camera snapped a few times without a single flash of light. Its shuttering noise rattled the sleeping young women but their eyelids kept closed. "Did you get them?" Natalia nodded. Both girls' tiptoed out of the room, silently locking the door behind them.

Ellis and Natalia could only speculate why the two girls' were nude, and in each others arms –in bed.

* * *

**Nadie & Éliane, 7:30 AM**

* * *

A soft and slender arm traveled up and down the crimson haired girl's bare back. She had felt this same sensation a short while ago. "**This is such a pleasant feeling, I must be dreaming**." But it wasn't a dream, this was real. Nadie's hands caught the arm that was massaging her back. She brought it up to her face, placing the affectionate hand against her right cheek. The warmth coming off the body bellow Nadie's overwhelmed her. Nadie was now awake with her eyes still shut but consciousness intact. Éliane lay bellow her, she was sure of it. Heat rose over the limit in her body, Nadie felt a jolt of pleasure then fear creep trough her entire being. It worried Nadie a great deal that her ever-rising body temperature would arouse the sleeping beauty underneath her. However much she had wanted the sandy blonde to stay asleep didn't mater; Éliane would wake up nonetheless, whether it is now or in an hour. Nadie thought on attempting to get off the girl and after gaining a tad of confidence she advanced. Éliane however felt the movements above her body and stopped Nadie at her attempt to act as if nothing happened between them. The sandy blonde's arms wrapped tightly around Nadie's form, immobilizing the girl. Éliane's face moved closer to Nadie's. She whispered words of milk and honey. "Don't you dare leave me Vanessa … I won't let you go anywhere without me." The sandy blonde's voice sounded sweeter then any desert ever made. Nadie experienced Éliane's unbreakable love for Vanessa first hand. "**I stand nowhere close to Vanessa in your heart ... But then why do you hold me in her place?**" Éliane's lips progressed closer to Nadie's. A kiss brushed on the crimson haired girl's lips –seeping trough Nadie's very soul. Nadie trembled at the hard-pressed kiss against her cherry red lips. This was Nadie's first kiss, yet it was truly meant for another woman –Vanessa Rene.

Éliane felt a warm female body pressed on her; she had thought it to be the dream with Vanessa. The experience was however more realistic then ever. The heat escaping from her lover's body she felt absorb into her, the force of her lover's weight pushed her, and the scent filled her. This dream was far more vivid then any she had experienced and she by no means wanted it to end. There was always one thing Éliane wanted more then anything –to feel the true flames of Vanessa's lips again. She pulled the woman closer, placing zero space between their lips. The kiss beyond doubt did what she had wanted. Fire grew on every contact of their mouths. But something began to change, the dream began to fade, until she felt that she was no longer with Vanessa yet the kiss still lingered. Éliane's eyes slowly opened, she saw a crimson haired girl above her, kissing her hard. "**What happened? Why are we kissing… why am I letting her kiss me, or is she letting me…?**" The sandy blonde rolled herself and the girl atop over to where she was above the girl kissing her. A few short moments passed and neither dared to break away. Both feared of what would happen if they did, they didn't know what to say to one another or if they would even be able to speak. Éliane ever so valiant and Nadie, so arrogant finally parted lips simultaneously –after 10 minutes of nonstop making-out. Both girls gazed into the others eyes, afraid to say a word. Nadie felt an urge to ravage the girl's lips again; however she knew that if she did, she wouldn't have an explanation. "**Éliane kissed me out of impulse, she wasn't even awake when she did it … she was making love while dreaming of Vanessa, I was merely a form that she thought was Vanessa's so I should just tell her that.**" Nadie smiled ever so slightly, and then opened her mouth to speak, Nadie was still puzzled over the fact that she enjoyed it but this was not the time to think it over. "Éliane before you assume anything let me speak, okay?" Éliane's voice trembled as she answered. "Yes please do, I would like to know." Nadie had become aware of the fact that they were both without a stitch of clothing. She felt her cheeks fill with blood and her heart pound as hard as a hammer yet it didn't really matter at the moment sense they had both experienced far greater sensation. The crimson haired girl gazed straight in Éliane's eye's and began to explain her hypothesis, as to why they made love for possibly the entire night. After Nadie was done Éliane became the one to turn the brighter shade of red. "Nadie I… I am sorry for doing something so malevolent to you. I can't be forgiven, can I?" To the guilty sandy blonde's awe, Nadie only smiled at her and gave the shocked girl a hug. "I forgive you, in fact, it really wasn't malevolent … it was more like astonishing. And before you say anything stupid you should know that I still wish to help you find the woman who you love this much. I won't take no for an answer so don't try me!" Éliane's lips formed into a wide smile while still in her friends embrace. "Thank you Nadie, I truly feel overwhelmed with emotion right now; however we must get dressed and then go shopping for your elegant dress that you'll wear for the engagement later, tonight." Nadie untangled her arms from around Éliane's back and covered the girl's eyes with her hands. "Can you keep them closed while I run to the closet?" –"I can't promise anything right now." Éliane replied teasingly. Nadie slowly took her hands off the sandy blonde's magnificent face; the girl's eyelids were clamped shut. Nadie quietly edged off the bed, after getting off the bed she dashed inside the closet and slammed the door shut. At her queue Éliane opened her eyes and then eagerly jumped off the bouncy water bed, landing onto the white carpet.

* * *

**2 Hours anon: At the Mall**

* * *

Ellis and Natalia have avoided the sandy blonde and the crimson haired girl, when the two tried to visit. Ellis wouldn't open the door and so Éliane and Nadie gave up on the idea of going shopping with their closest friends and instead went together.

The mall was larger then any other in this country. Most shops were American although fair amounts were Spanish or European. There seemed an endless array of signs written in all sorts of languages. Éliane however planned on only visiting the pricey ones. She had decided to empress the crimson haired girl as much as she could today –the least she could do to repent for her sleep-lovemaking. A store with a display of colorful long dresses caught Éliane's eye. The sandy blonde dragged Nadie around the entire mall ever since they have arrived. Nadie sighed in relief as she saw her friend decide to finally choose a store to check out. The girls walked trough the turning glass door, stopping before a rack filled with staggering dresses that were each worth more then Nadie made in 3 months. Nadie scowled at her friend, she didn't want to feel like she owed the sandy blonde anything. "I'm sorry but these dresses are way too pricey. I can't have you spend that much money on me… I'd feel like I owed you something…" –"Aren't you forgetting what I've done to you, I owe you more then money can buy because I took your… first kiss." Nadie laughed. "I see then … so I don't have to feel guilty and neither do you!" Contented the girls looked over the prissiest dresses, they'd picked out the ones that both Nadie and Éliane found mouth-watering.

Nadie went inside the dressing room to try on the 3 outfits she had picked. She wanted Éliane to come there with her but the sandy blonde told her that she wanted to be staggered by Nadie's appearance. Firstly Nadie put on a silky blue satin dress; however it didn't match her, so she tried on the next two, a colorless strapless dress and a long elegant red one. After starring in the rectangular mirror for 30 seconds Nadie was certain that this particular dress suited her perfectly, she chose the elegant red one.

When the sandy blonde saw her friend walking towards her, she gawked. The girl looked beautiful beyond doubt. Éliane was definite of one thing –the dress would be bought.

Nadie felt giddy subsequent to the dress being adored by her immortal friend. At a McDonalds the girls bought two extra-large fries and one medium drink with two straws, to share. They spent 30 minutes driving around town and eating their scrumptious food. It was barely 1:00 PM; they had a lot of time to kill before the engagement. "Nadie, do you want to go somewhere special? Like a museum or something." –"That sounds good, maybe we can learn more about the 1840s and the book." Nadie scratched her head. "It all sounds like history to me." Éliane giggled in response.

The national museum of Mexico City appeared smaller on the inside then the outside and the artifacts were all closely inched together. Éliane and Nadie were only interested in looking up things concerning an ancient book and the high council clergy. The girls found four exhibits that were completely related 

to the high council clergy. It had seemed that the organization developed to become extremely powerful at many times in history. Another display spoke of a mythical Gods-hand who would slaughter armies of men and eradicate cities of people at the organizations will. Nadie instantly knew who the Gods-hand was –Éliane. The girls considered this a useful piece of information regarding the book but the thirdly exhibit was the most informative. The display spoke of the ancient whereabouts of the high council clergy and their divine intention. The organization was apparently related to a wealthy family whose mansion was located in France. Éliane and Nadie instantly decided France as their first destination. They planned on getting relevant information out of who ever lived in that place.

Winds became stronger and clouds formed to cover the sky. Most of today was as sunny as ever but after the girls left the museum, a gray-white colored sky hanged above them. The time was around 4:00, Éliane and Nadie had decided to spend the next 4 hours discussing their plans on going to France. They drove up to a lush green park with a pond right in the middle.

Nadie placed her head on Éliane's lap. Éliane was seated against a large green oak tree with its many branches reaching out to the heavens. An atmosphere of nature and cleanness filled the air, a scent of the numerous breeds of flowers absorbed trough the girls nostrils. Éliane's warm hand stroked the top of Nadie's head, swooshing her friend's long crimson hair into different hair styles. Nadie relaxed lying with her eyelids closed and shielded from the occasional sun beams by the sandy blonde's shadow. Neither girl spoke for almost an hour. Enjoying the environment, the scents, the sounds and scenery was mesmerizing, besides they still had 3 hours before the engagement. "Nadie" Éliane whispered in a sweet caring tone. She noticed that the girls blue eyes were shut, "**She must be sleeping**." The sandy blonde was beginning to feel a certain urge to close her own eyes, however she resisted. Éliane stuck her hand inside the breast pocket of her green jacket. A slick rectangular metallic object caressed her fingers; she grabbed the iPod and pulled it out, placing the earphones in her ears. A romantic song began to play and she couldn't help but to sing along with the lyrics –ever since she acquired that iPod, she couldn't stop from singing along to each and every song she liked, it was a habit. As Éliane softly hummed, she drifted into a half-asleep state. Soon both girls were asleep in each others arms, Nadie atop the sandy blonde whose body slithered downwards onto the grassy surface.

2 more hours passed and it was about an hour prior to the engagement in the classy restaurant. The weather and location were so nice that both of the immortal girls managed to sleep for a few hours unaware that they were going to be late unless they woke up this very moment and rushed to the car, probably speeding to get there on time. Nadie felt a drip of something fall on to her face, then another until she felt her entire face dripping. She opened her bright-blue eyes and noticed that it was as dark as night. Nadie jumped off the sandy blonde awakening her friend in the process. She took a silver watch out of her pocket and looked closely at it. Nadie couldn't make out the numbers for it was to dark to see something without a backlight. Éliane was faster in response and brought out her cell phone. "Nadie it's 7:08 PM" she murmured. The sky was as dark as night and it was summer, and only 7:08. Rain had been the cause of Nadie's face, and now entire body getting drenched. Both skyrocketed up then dashed towards their car. They had to be at the restaurant by 8:00 PM; however both their dresses were still at the hotel so they would surely be late for the important parting dinner they'd promised Natalia and Ellis.

* * *

**Natalia & Ellis: in limo on the way to L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon**

* * *

Ellis and Natalia spent most of their day preparing for their decisive dinner tonight. Neither spoke about what both saw this morning. Natalia attempted at getting Ellis to talk about it but didn't get a word out of Ellis. Both were on the way to the restaurant where they'd have to approach the topic, Natalia figured to try at getting the adorable short blonde to talk again. Natalia slyly moved closer to Ellis, then asked the girl on what she thought of their morning encounter. "Ellis you know that I don't mean to be inappropriate but do you suppose that Éliane's and Nadie's relationship is more then a mere friendship?" Ellis sighed, pretending to not have heard the question. "Ellis you can't avoid the possibility. I know how you feel about her but you must be prepared to hear the worst. I have reason to believe that we were invited to attend this dinner … to hear of their new found correlation." Natalia gazed over at Ellis, noticing that the girl's eyes were watery. "You shouldn't listen to me if I depress you so much, however you have to ask her directly!" –"I will, I deserve to know!" Ellis's eyes were now completely dry, as if she hadn't even thought to cry. Ellis took in a deep breath, determination was seeping trough her blood. "Natalia don't worry about me. If they are in a relationship then I only wish them luck. I love Nadie so I want her to be happy, not me but her … so if she's happy with Éliane forever then so am I." Ellis's words streamed out, her voice was truly sincere. "I am a mortal and as long as that's true I cant be with Nadie but Éliane can –however I have mystical powers that I don't understand myself yet and I intend to learn how to weald them. I intend to learn how to become immortal." Natalia's face was covered in a supportive smile forged out of her lips. The mid-height blonde twirled her arms around Ellis's body and gave the sincerest girl she knew a big warm hug. "Ellis I'm proud of your resolve… I don't think I could ever be as selfless yet as determined as you." Ellis noticed that Natalia was sobbing and hugged her harder. Both girls stayed in each others arms for the rest of the drive. Ellis in the meantime prepared herself for the moment she'd ask Nadie of her relationship with the Sandy blonde.

* * *

**Nadie & Éliane: At Harington Hotel**

* * *

The light rain had turned into a heavy shower as the girls neared the hotel. When they arrived Nadie dashed out of the car, not even closing the door behind her. Éliane closely followed, closing Nadie's door beforehand. The two were in such a hurry that they forgot all about the elevator and ran up the long stairs instead. It took 2 minutes for them to climb up to the 10th floor –where their rooms where. The girls broke inside of Éliane's room then quickly grabbed their dresses and proceeded to change into them, in separate spaces. Éliane quickly flailed the dress on, not bothering to put on any makeup or take a shower –there was no time for it. Nadie however managed to brush her hair and forge a ponytail out of it. Both dressed, the two rushed out as if on fire. This time Nadie remembered about the elevator and went on to press the 1st floor button. They were both wearing fine dresses and it wasn't so smart to 

climb down 10 floors wearing them, for one they could trip and fall and for two their dresses would certainly get dirty. The elevator stopped at the first floor and both dashed to where the Lamborghini was parked. Nadie let Éliane drive the car, although she did worry about the possibility that the sandy blonde would do something irresponsible.

The car was speeding over the speed limit at 60mph, incredibly slow compared to the cars max speed. Éliane did something responsible (for once) and turned the radio to the weather channel. The weather man said a bit about a severe thunderstorm moving into the area that'd last for the entire night. Nadie turned to face Éliane then sarcastically stated, "Well sounds like we are going to have some fine weather, just perfect for tonight." –"Yes we are Nadie" Éliane replied cynically.

Nadie couldn't help but marvel on the subject of what she should say to Ellis. "**Should I tell her about this morning… she deserves to know, but this would upset her? I'll tell her that I plan on going to France with Éliane to learn of what the organization knows about the book. I just can't bring myself to articulate the part about this morning –but Éliane can.**" Nadie peered out the window, all she saw was the rain drops poring hard onto the glass. Nadie asked. "Éliane can you inform Ellis concerning this morning … can you tell her what happened between us?" The sandy blonde's face appeared as if it was about to explode, it was as red as some dynamite. "Umm… why do you want me to tell her, cant you?" –"No, honestly I'm too self-conscious to do it. Please do it for me." Éliane sighed in defeat. "Fine but only if you promise me that you'll never make me do something like this ever again." –"I promise not to."

* * *

**Ellis and Natalia: At L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon**

* * *

The chuffer opened the door for the ladies at the back of the limo. He took out an umbrella and proceeded to open it. "Please this way." The girls stepped out of the black limo, onto the marble surface at the front of the restaurant. The chuffer, an old man dressed in uniform brought a dark umbrella over the girls' heads. They made their way to the entrance. "Have a good time; the limo will be here when it's time for you to leave." The man said in a caring tone, then ran to the limo, leaving the girls to their own devices. Two men, who were wearing clothes similar to what waiters would ware stood before the tall wooden doors leading inside. The taller one on the right spoke. "Do you have reservations?" Natalia responded. "Yes it's under the name of Éliane, I am Natalia and this is Ellis." Natalia pointed her finger to the sheet of paper he was holding. "I see you may come in." Both men opened the doors then moved out of the way. Natalia and Ellis strolled in.

The restaurant looked like a ballroom from the late 1800s and early 1900s. The people present were all dressed in dresses and tuxedos. A large circled area, half the size of the entire building was placed in the center of the restaurant. Wooden tables stood around the circled area. A beautiful white chandelier hung right in the middle, above the circled marble dance floor. Natalia and Ellis settled on the second 

floor, where they had a better view of the couples dancing below. 9 couples were dancing below them, it was a tango. Ellis gazed up at Natalia with her elegant blue orbs sparkling, her lips smiling. She said. "Natalia would you like to dance with me?" Natalia shook her head no then spoke in a soft voice. "I think that the dancing is only for couples –a man and a woman…" –Ellis cut in. "But then why did she invite us here… and Nadie and Éliane are both girls you know." –"That's different. You see Ellis I fully support that kind of relationship but I'm not a…" Natalia paused when she saw a man approach. He was handsome and tall with blonde hair, in his mid-twenties. This man was attractive enough to make any woman give a few stares. The young man stopped in front of Natalia, and kneeled down reaching his right arm out to her. He gracefully took her hand into his and whispered. "Would you accept my humble invitation for a dance?" A slight blush formed on Natalia's cheeks. She nodded her head yes then stood up. "Natalia, why are you accepting a dance with him but not me?" Ellis pleaded almost inaudibly. Natalia ignored the adorable short blonde and walked off with the man, leaving Ellis all alone. "**Why did she choose a person she doesn't even know over me? Nadie where are you?**"

The handsome young man escorted Natalia down the stairs and onto the dance floor. He was dressed in a white tuxedo matching his pants, shoes and tie. The man brushed his hand trough his silky blonde hair then introduced himself. "My name is –Elian. If its not to much to ask … what is your name?" astonishment filled Natalia's mind. The handsome young man somehow resembled Éliane with his height, good looks and blonde hair, but what was most striking was the fact that their names sounded so similar –Éliane and Elian. "I'm Natalia." The young man smiled to himself. "That's a beautiful name." A pianist, violinist and a couple of other musicians were present, situated at the far end of the circled dancing area. Each one had a tux on and at least 3 of the men had a mustache. The song playing was a waltz.

"Shall we dance?" Elian smile's at Natalia, his deep brown eyes gleaming. Natalia brings her hand out to him. The handsome young man takes the hand then swiftly twirls Natalia around him. He moves rapidly to catch the girl wearing a long amethyst dress that is not to revealing. Natalia stands motionless after swirling around Elian. He walks up closer to his dance partner, takes her hands into his and angles Natalia's lean back to the floor. Promptly he pulls her back up, this time closer to his eye-catching face. Natalia smiles right at him then says. "You are a rather good dancer." Elian begins to form a flabbergasted expression. "Thank you Natalia for your kind complement but I believe – you're the one who's good." Both danced for another 3 rounds then thanked one another for the nice dances and parted. Elian provided Natalia his phone number just before letting her go –she took it.

* * *

**Nadie & Éliane arrive 8:40 PM**

* * *

The Lamborghini stopped and turned left inside the parking garage. Éliane sighed at Nadie. "Well look at this we are… 40 minutes late!" Nadie opened her door and stepped out onto the cement surface. Éliane followed.

When they reached the front entrance two men stood before the large wooden doors leading inside the restaurant. "Do you have reservations?" the taller man asked. Éliane answered cunningly, "Yes, I made reservations last night. Its under the name Éliane –which is my name." The man looked trough his list then shortly afterwards smiled and opened the doors.

A large circled floor was placed in the middle of the restaurant. Around it were tables placed under the second floor which was basically a wooden circle outline. Classical music played live by orchestra musicians filled Nadie's ears, it sounded much better to her in person then when it played on the radio. Nadie was impressed by the sheer class of this place, she has been in some fine restaurants but nothing could compare to this. Éliane looked around trying to find where Ellis and Natalia were seated then she turned to face Nadie. "Nadie I don't see our friends anywhere … do you think that they might be on the second floor?" Nadie nodded as the two mentally decided to check the second floor.

Éliane ran up the carpeted stairs, which was unexpected since she was wearing a floor-touching dress which one could easily trip over. Nadie ever so arrogant followed her friend, nearing the sandy blonde's fast speed. 1/3 of the way up the long elegant red dress caught under Nadie's right foot, and before she knew it she was falling down the stairs … backwards. "Ahh…" she let out a piercing shriek. Nadie's head hit the stairs hard, then her body flipped over her head, she was rolling like a ball down the stairs. The sight was both startling and slyly entertaining. Éliane turned around only seconds after Nadie's voice made a loud noise and a few people yelped at the sight. What the sandy blonde saw was something red at the bottom of the staircase and no sight of the girl who was just standing next to her. "**Wait is that … Nadie?**" Éliane stood motionlessly pondering until it hit her, "**She feel down the stairs**!" The sandy blonde dashed down at incredible speeds nearing Nadie's motionless body. Éliane knew that Nadie was fine and that something like falling down Mt. Everest wouldn't hurt her, much less falling down the stairs. But the fact that people saw Nadie tumble down the stairs so glaringly meant that they thought the crimson haired girl was hurt and it'd be unconvincing and suspicious to state otherwise. Éliane kneeled down to Nadie and leaned close to the crimson haired girl's ear, she whispered. "Nadie don't move, pretend that you are injured." Éliane then realized that her friend was still fully unconscious, Nadie's immortal body had yet to heal itself.

A crowd of people had gathered around Éliane and Nadie, the crimson haired girl was still unconscious but her body was fully healed. Ellis and Natalia had noticed their friends' presence; they ran down the stairs as quickly as they saw them. Nadie's eyelids began to slowly open up, soon she was fully conscious. Éliane helped her up, making it appear as if Nadie had hurt her ankle and nothing more. All four slowly walked up the stairs. The people that had gathered also left, seeing that nothing severe occurred.

The girls' settled around their table. Éliane looked over at Nadie and then let out a deafening laugh. "Nadie that's the second time in one week that you would of died… if you were mortal." Ellis gazed at Nadie, smiling and holding back tears of gratitude.

The sandy blonde knew that she was the one who needed to acquaint Ellis with the incident between herself and Nadie this morning. This wasn't a topic she planned to speak of tonight but she made a promise to Nadie so she had to it. Éliane picked up a glass of ice cold water and took a sip. The sandy blonde slowly drank the entire glass of water, so slowly that the ice itself melted and turned into water. A waiter strolled over to the table, looked over the four girls and asked them what each wanted to drink. "I'll have your finest wine." Natalia said smiling. The middle-aged man laughed to himself then shook his head. "Would you like anything else that isn't alcoholic? Natalia's expression was between that of a pissed off man who didn't get what he anticipated or that of a child who didn't get a charismas present. She sighed then answered "I'll have the most flavorful cocktail you have… virgin." The man nodded and proceeded to take everyone else's orders. Nadie and Ellis ordered root bears and Éliane ordered a coconut shake. The man wrote it all down and ran off. Ellis opened her mouth to speak simultaneously with Éliane; both realized that they were regarding the same topic. Éliane was surprised by the fact that Ellis knew about it. "Ellis about me and Nadie, I … everything was my fault, what we did and all." Ellis asked. "What do you mean?" Éliane took in a deep breath then continued. "I kissed Nadie, actually make that 10fold a kiss…" –"I know. I saw you two … together in bed, so I know about your relationship and I'm all for it if it makes Nadie happy." The sandy blonde's expression was that of shock. Ellis had assumed that Nadie was in a relationship with the sandy blonde, which wasn't true at all. Nadie was also alarmed by Ellis's assumption. Nadie said "Ellis we aren't in a relationship and that's not why we invited you to this dinner … we invited you and Natalia to inform you that we're going on a trip to France. There is a certain book that I want to help Éliane find and we have a lead in France." Nadie explained most of the fine points regarding the book, and that she and Éliane were just friends. Ellis however knew better then to believe Nadie's words … even if Nadie wasn't yet in a relationship with Éliane and even tough Éliane was in love with a certain woman from 160 years ago, Ellis still discerned that the two had burning chemistry between one another and something was bound to erupt.

The waiter asked the four girls what they'd like to order, Éliane advised the other 3 not to get anything too large or they'd be unable to dance after the food. The girls complied and each ordered a seafood dish. The waiter wrote it down and left.

* * *

**Elian at his table**

* * *

A tall handsome young man set at his table drinking a glass of wine. He turned his head to the left as he heard a loud shriek coming from the stairway. A woman in a long red dress was tumbling down the stairs violently. The woman's body rolled over her head, and then she fell head first onto the marble 

floor 14 ft from where she started. He knew full well that a normal person couldn't survive such a devastating fall. He reached his hand inside his briefcase and pulled out a small cell phone shaped object. The object had a lens and a LCD screen with touchable zooming buttons. He placed the item before him and proceeded to zoom-in on the girl who should have been mortally injured … or dead. "**Amazing I've found you … yet somehow you look different Madlax.**" The LCD screen showed every detail of what was happening to the seemingly dead girl clad in a red dress. Particles invisible to the eye moved rapidly around the girl's body –reconstructing it. Her neck began to twist back to its natural position and her bones reattached inside her body. The young man saved the data observed with his apparatus. He flipped a slick black cell phone open and began to dial a number. As he dialed he looked back at the girl with his naked eyes. "**Wait… the other one –the one in a long white dress, could she be? Yes. Madlax as I recall had blonde hair and she was not so inept, but then who's the other one –it can't be my Vanessa.**" He threw his phone down on the table and grabbed the strange device he recently used. The screen showed a menu listing different viewing modes; the man scrolled down the list till he found what he was searching for and pressed it, "Chemical/elemental substance view." The device gathered data on the girl with long sandy blonde hair nearing her feet and an elegant white dress; she was kneeling over the mysterious girl who had fallen down the stairs. A few seconds passed as the device gathered information concerning what the girl's body was made of –if he was right the device wouldn't know. A list of numbers and symbols appeared before him. He gasped. "**You… you really are Madlax –I've finally found you after 160 years. I wonder if you'll recognize me, you the creation of the book.**" The young man smiled to himself, satisfied. His right hand clutched the phone back, and then pressed the call button. It rang 3 times, and then a strange voice answered. "Why have you called Elian?" it asked. –"I've called you because I have news that will interest you." –"You have my attention Elian … is it regarding the book or –Madlax?" Elian answered softly. "The latter option –Madlax, I've found her." The speaker on the other end didn't reply for a minute. Elian added. "I don't know if she remembers back then but since she's alive and well, I'd say she definitely didn't lose all her recollections, unless somehow she got them back." The voice replied. "Find out what she remembers, approach her and find out Elian –that's an order!" The voice hung up. Elian put the phone away. He took another drink of his wine then glanced back to where he last saw Madlax. She wasn't there anymore; he moved his eyes around, trying to discover Madlax's location until he noticed four girls setting at a table on the other end of the restaurant. "**Natalia she's Madlax's friend … what a pleasant coincidence**."

* * *

**The four girls**

* * *

The wonderful aroma of the ready food filled the girls' noses. Four dishes were placed atop the rounded wooden table. Ellis's mouth had drool leaking out. Both Nadie and Natalia found this adorable and funny. The adorable short blonde noticed the looks on their faces, realizing why they were starring -she quickly wiped it with her napkin. The food in Natalia's mouth tasted better then anything from the other 

places she had visited. "This is delicious!" Natalia called out as she took another bite of her salmon. Éliane's eyes fixed on Nadie. For some unknown reason the crimson haired girl appeared very attractive tonight. Nadie dug into her lobster, not paying attention to anything but the food. Éliane leaned back in her chair scowling. "**Vanessa is it worth looking for you? After all this time will I find you if I find the book?**" Éliane brushed a hand trough her hair still gazing at Nadie. "**Is it possible that I want Nadie … but the only one I should want is Vanessa shouldn't I…?**" The sandy blonde picked a fork up and proceeded to eat her crispy catfish. Éliane was done in under 10 minutes and waiting for the rest to finish their food. Nadie and Ellis finished second and Natalia was only half done. Ellis smiled sincerely at Nadie as the latter wiped her mouth of lobster grease. The adorable short blonde asked. "Nadie would you like to dance with me?" Nadie gazed over at Éliane, seeing if the sandy blonde objected or not. "Yes Ellis lets dance together." Nadie said, seeing that the sandy blonde didn't mind. Ellis soared out of her seat, walked around the table to Nadie, took her hand and progressed down the stairs onto the dance floor. The two walked until they were in the middle of the circled dancing area, when they stopped Nadie placed both arms around Ellis's neck and Ellis wrapped her arms around Nadie's slender figure. The two danced slowly, it appeared very romantic to most of the people watching. Five other couples danced on the marble dance floor along with Ellis and Nadie, some where giving off glances but it didn't bother Ellis or her partner. Natalia picked up her cocktail then held it out to Éliane who was holding her coconut shake. "Cheers Éliane." –"Cheers Natalia." Both happily said as their glasses struck each other. Each moved her glass back and drank the remaining portion of her drink. After placing her empty glass down Natalia gazed up at Éliane then whilst still smirking said. "It looked like you and Nadie really hit it off last night, so why are you sitting here and drinking with me? You know you should be dancing down there with her … after all, isn't that why you invited her here –to show her how you can dance?" Éliane's head jerked up, her expression was unreadable. "I'll dance with her if she asks me to… if she doesn't then I'll be happy to watch her dance with Ellis." The sandy blondes face was now clearly heartfelt, her eyes focused on the dance floor below where Nadie and Ellis were dancing slowly like an old married couple. "Hey Natalia tell me about your love life, have you met anyone new?" –"Yes actually a handsome young man asked me to dance with him… Elian was his name." The sandy blonde's face showed astonishment. "Well look at that … you like guys with the same name as mine." –"What is that supposed to mean?" Éliane gave out a soft chuckle. "Oh nothing –it just means you like people similar to me." –"perhaps I do." Natalia's index finger circled around the empty glass. She stood up and pushed her chair under the table. "Éliane I got to use the bathroom so I'll be back in a minute." Natalia waved her hand and left into a long hallway.

Nadie leaned in closer to Ellis, brushing against her, and then whispered softly. "Do you have something to tell me Ellis?" –"Yes Nadie I want you to be happy… and after you find the book –comeback to me." The crimson haired girl observed the melancholy expression on Ellis's face. Ellis added. "I know that I'm mortal Nadie, but I promise that I'll find a way to become immortal with my powers. I hope that Éliane finds her past and Vanessa so we can..." Nadie embraced the girl for all she's worth, holding her tight against her own body. Nadie tilted her head to Ellis's right ear and spoke in a soft loving voice. "I want that to. I want it as much as you do because it'll make everyone happy." Ellis had to keep her blue eyes from watering-over, she had to control herself or she would kiss Nadie frantically right there and than. Her mouth made its way towards Nadie's and sopped only inches from Nadie's, she didn't have power 

over her urge to kiss the crimson haired girl clad in an elegant red dress in front of her. Just as her lips killed all the space between them Nadie's head jerked away. Ellis looked at what Nadie was starring at. There was a man approaching Éliane by the side of her table. Nadie's eyes marveled with jealousy, the man was about to ask Éliane to dance with him. Ellis did nothing as she saw Nadie dash off the marble dance floor, in the direction of the table where a certain sandy blonde was sitting idle.

* * *

**A few minutes before**

* * *

Natalia didn't go to the bathroom but actually snuck to where Elian was awaiting her –Elian had text-messaged her during dinner and for some unknown reason she obeyed the text message. The large hallway led to the kitchen on the right and a balcony with a perfect view of the city and a table for two on the left. Natalia walked onto the balcony, it was raining but a brown roof covered the table from getting soaked. Elian inclined against a balcony wall and held a cell phone in his left hand. Natalia slid a chair from under the table and set down comfortably; Elian smiled at the girl and proceeded to do the same. "Natalia I'm glad you came. I need you to tell me something about the girl with long silky blonde hair, the one in a white dress." Natalia wasn't her usual self, for some reason she obeyed the man's wishes and didn't question him. Elian did something rather simple to her; it was a form of hypnosis that made her unaware of what was happening yet capable of recalling anything she remembered. "Tell me Natalia is that girl immortal, and what is her name." Natalia replied in a mechanical lifeless tone. "Yes she is immortal and her name is Éliane." Elian's face turned to that of surprise, he knew full well that the girl's real name was Madlax but the fact that the girl's assumed name was Éliane dazzled him. "**Madlax why do you think your name is Éliane… so similar to mine, Elian. I guess this could mean that you only remember fragments of your memories, but I have to be sure.**" Elian picked up a bottle of wine and poured it in his glass till it was half full. "Natalia tell me then, who's the girl in the red dress … what's her name and is she also immortal… and if she is, why?" The girl replied automatically. "Her name is Nadie, yes she's immortal and I believe Éliane caused her immortality." Elian was overwhelmed by the new data; he had not suspected that Madlax could do such a thing as to turn a human immortal with her bare hands. "**Madlax I'm surprised, I have thought that the book was the only thing capable of forging immortals but now I know that you are too gifted. You are the books creation and …this powerful, then I can only speculate of what the book itself can do.**" He gazed over at Natalia then asked. "I have one more question for you. How did you meet Madlax…? I mean Éliane?" Natalia explained every single detail like a computer would. Elian had found the final piece to his puzzle. "**So that is how you earned your memories and freedom Madlax … I truly am amazed.**" Elian stood up and proceeded out of the balcony chamber, he wasn't certain if Madlax remembered him or not but he wanted to make sure. He left Natalia entranced so he could check if Madlax remembered him –Natalia would be jealous seeing him ask a friend after he already asked her and he didn't want that now did he, her alliance could be useful in the future so keeping himself on Natalia's good side was part of the plan.

* * *

**Present time**

* * *

Nadie made her way up the stairs and was currently standing 7 feet away from the elegant sandy blonde and the man kneeling down to her. She heard the man's words. "Would you except my humble invite for a dance my beautiful lady?" Nadie felt anger pulsate trough her veins, she wanted to punch the man there and then. He was almost a male equivalent of Éliane with his silky blonde hair, tall figure, and exceedingly handsome face. If the sandy blonde were to say yes to him Nadie would probably make her regret it. Nadie observed as he attempted to kiss her hand and whispered something inaudible in her ear. Éliane's expression turned from unreadable to that of annoyance, she backed her hand away from him then seconds later slapped him across the face, knocking him to the far left. The man stood up with an outlandish look on his face and left her, apologizing whilst walking toward the stairs where Nadie was frozen in time. As he walked passed Nadie, she stopped him by grabbing hold of his wrist; she leaned her mouth to his ear and whispered. "I bet you she'll take my invite –she won't reject me. If I'm right then how about you owe me 1000 in cash… and if I'm wrong then I'll have to dance with you, deal?" The man smirked at her and nudged his head in agreement. Nadie took in a deep breath and continued her slow and graceful amble towards the beautiful girl who just slapped a man across the face. "Éliane will you have this dance with me?" The lushes crimson haired girl asked kneeling down next to the sandy blonde's chair with her right arm stretched out toward Éliane, reaching for the girl's hand in acceptance. Éliane looked down at Nadie's face for a second before grabbing the arm and swinging herself up. Now both were standing face to face. A beaming smile formed on Nadie's face then she said. "Let's dance." Éliane nodded excitedly and took Nadie's hand into her own. Nadie glimpsed over at the man who had tried and failed at getting a dance with the girl who she succeeded with, his expression however was not that of jealousy or even that of care –Elian knew that the sandy blonde didn't like him and he only asked her for a dance to see if she recognized him … apparently not. The girls walked off slowly, their eyes were stealing quick glimpses of one another. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, and then stopped. Nadie gazed into Éliane's blazing green eyes, "**she is so beautiful tonight**" Nadie thought as she slid her hands down to Éliane's hips. "Nadie let's wait for the next song, it's especially for the two of us … you are so beautiful tonight. I am incredibly honored to have this dance with the most arrogant woman here." –"That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever told me, but to be honest, I would say that the most beautiful woman here is standing in front of me now." Nadie pulled her partners body into her, both faces only inches apart. "I heard you say arrogant." The sandy blonde's eyes darkened and hassled over with guilt and regret. "Don't worry I forgive you. After all you were being honest about me… that I am imperfect, I'm arrogant but you still accept me… in your eyes I am the most beautiful woman here … this is why I like you. You are honest with me even blunt sometimes but that's how I know that you care … that I matter to you." Nadie took in a deep breath, continuing. "I will stay with you for the eternity you granted me… I'm happy that I have infinite time to spend with the person most precious to me. I lo…" –Nadie pause as she heard the song end and a new one began. She was about to confess love to the sandy blonde, she was both glad and remorseful that she had stopped before telling Éliane how she truly felt about her.

Almost immediately the tango began to play and Éliane decided to take the lead. Nadie swung her legs to the side of Éliane's body. The sandy blonde easily evaded Nadie's legs when they moved towards her own; she was keen on showing Nadie her moves. The girls looked as if they were competing and attempting to out show each other. Nadie swiftly swung around her partner's lean figure, landing in the latter's arms then just as quickly backing away –leaving the sandy blonde hungry for her. Both appeared as if they were showing their love and hidden desires trough this sensual dance –yearning each other, receiving each other and losing each other. Nadie felt something for Éliane and she knew it was more then attraction, desire or even lust, it was more like an obsession –love. Vanessa Rene however was Éliane's true love and Nadie knew it was wrong to love a person with their heart already taken but she couldn't help herself. "**This morning when Éliane kissed me I enjoyed it and it made me realize that I want her, but she was really making love to her memory of Vanessa … not me. Éliane I'll show you how I feel trough this dance, you'll feel my passion**." Nadie took a few steps back from Éliane, glancing in the girls forest green eyes. The sandy blonde duplicated Nadie's actions then reached a rose out of her dress, placed it by the stem between her teeth and stretched her arms out wide, right arm aimed up, left arm aimed down as if bowing with them. After a few seconds the music began to speed up tempo and Éliane shifted her form into a straight position then slowly ascended for Nadie, swinging her hips back and worth in the most sensual manner imaginable. Nadie was mesmerized by the girl's seductive stride, she stood motionless as the sandy blonde approached her and pressed her chest against Nadie's own. A tingle ran down Nadie's spine and she felt her cheeks turn burning red as the sandy blonde dipped her body 12 inches from the ground and seconds later brought her back up to eye level, moved in and gave a brief but lingering kiss. Nadie felt her entire body fill with a strange sensation even stronger then the one from before. The sandy blonde cunningly grabbed Nadie's right hand and swung the crimson haired girl around herself 5 times then stepped back. Éliane raised her arms out and motioned them like elegant waves hitting the seashore. She backed up another few steps then spun around and soared upwards, still twirling in the air. The other couples had stopped their dancing in awe of the sandy blonde's remarkable maneuver; the girl was 8 feet in the air and weaving trough it as if it was water. The crowd gasped as Éliane appeared to have landed elegantly in the same position she was in with the rose. The sandy blonde circled behind Nadie then again shoot up into mid-air –but this time with Nadie. The girls' were back to back with their hands intertwined as they ascended trough the air, and Nadie wasn't aware of the situation. Éliane let go of Nadie's left hand and swung the girl around with her right. The whole restaurant was watching as the girls appeared to be dancing on air. It took only 15 seconds for the girls to ascend and descend yet it looked like time without end. Nadie could not believe what she had done; she didn't think it was possible to dance like that. The song was however halfway trough and Éliane had a lot more tricks to render speechless. Éliane embraced her dazed partner then moved away whilst caressing Nadie's face with her fingers. A seductive smirk paved its way onto Éliane's lips as she swung Nadie behind her own figure and leaned her head over Nadie's shoulder. Nadie knew that this was the best part of the dance; it was the part where everything became faster, harder, and bolder. Both swung around to face each other, Nadie starred into Éliane's bright green eyes with a strong determination, the sandy blonde returned a stare just as intense. Nadie's hand fiercely captured Éliane's lithe thigh then slowly slithered upward till it was nearly touching her underside. The sandy blonde gave out a soft growl that only Nadie heard then swung her other leg around Nadie's faultless waist. The crimson haired girl removed her hand from under the sandy blonde's lithe thigh and 

motioned it up to her partners face. Nadie's hand moved Éliane's face closer to hers, then the sandy blonde pushed her body hard against Nadie's, pressing the girl closer into her. Time stopped as soon as both girls brushed lips simultaneously, thrusting each others mouths hard, wanting the taste, the feel of each others lush lips to last forever. Both girls thoughts were the same, "Your so soft", as they kissed. Nadie felt like she didn't ever want to part with the elegant girls lips but she had no choice when she realized she needed air. Nadie broke the long passionate kiss then looked straight into Éliane's shimmering eyes; the sandy blonde's eyes seemed like the eyes of a feral beast that desires its prey and will hunt tell it gets what it wants. Nadie found lust prominent in the girl's eyes. "**She wants me … she kissed me and she wants more. Perhaps I have a chance with her after all**." Éliane untangled her legs from Nadie's waist and landed on the marble dance floor, backing away from Nadie whilst twirling her legs and swinging her hips. The gazes of almost everyone in the restaurant were back on the two girls, some people found the display too erotic and inappropriate, while others were dazzled by the abundance of skill and perfect syncing of motion but all were mesmerized. Nadie made her final advance towards Éliane, both threw themselves into a tight embrace then Éliane dipped Nadie and frivolously kissed the crimson haired girl on the lips ever so slightly. Applause grew louder and louder as the girls untangled and bowed, people were clapping from all directions and Nadie felt like she was the happiest girl in the entire world in that moment.

Ellis had seen the whole thing and she was more then astonished by the way Nadie danced with Éliane and the way the girls' passionately kissed 3 times in a whole restaurant of people with eyes fixated on them. Now she was certain that Nadie wasn't telling the truth about her relationship with Éliane, or maybe she didn't know herself before now that is. Ellis set at her table whilst watching the girls bow down and ascend from the dance floor. She wasn't going to cause any commotion, she knew that it would be pointless, and after all this was exactly what Ellis projected. Ellis wondered. "**Where is Natalia –she missed one heck of a show**."

Éliane and Nadie made their way slowly up the stairs, noticing that people were still looking at them. Nadie stopped as she saw the man from before, the one who owed her 1000 dollars. "Éliane you go and sit down and I'll be right there after I take care of some business." The sandy blonde complied and went ahead. The man walked closer to Nadie, smiling in a defeated sort of way, and held out a check. Nadie asked sarcastically. "And what is that? I said cash." The man looked Nadie over then replied. "It's a 5,000 check. I raised the amount by 4,000 dollars because I was amazed by how you made it to second base in such record braking time, I couldn't even make it to first –what's your secret?" Nadie blushed uncontrollably, the man didn't know that she might have gotten to third base last night and she wasn't sure herself but a hope beamed in her, telling her that she would get a further opportunity to get to explore 3d base with the sandy blonde. Nadie smirked then winked at the man. "My secret is only a secret as long as only I know … oh and thanks for the check." –"I see then, good luck with her, till next time we meet. Bye." The man turned around and left, dashing down the stairs. Nadie looked over the check, scanning it over to see if it's real. "**Hmm… this check is not from any bank I know but it looks like the real deal… I could make a living like this**." The check was green like Éliane's eyes and had a validation water mark one the back. Nadie folded and packed the check into her red bra then hurriedly dashed to the table that Éliane was seated at.

Elian walked out the restaurant and spotted his limo; he made himself comfortable in the back of the limo and pulled out the strange zooming device shaped like a phone. "It feel like I'm forgetting something … hmm what can it be? Oh yes Natalia your still under the control of hypnotization, how that could have slipped my mind is a mystery." Elian pressed down a round button then threw the device to the left and reclined his back. "Madlax I will watch over you and learn more about you, perhaps I'll find a way to make you remember 160 years ago." The chuffer asked. "Where would you like me to take you sir?" –"Take me to Harington hotel and get me a room there, I plan on learning more about someone by the name of Éliane/Madlax." –"Yes sir Elian it'll be done right away."

* * *

**The four girls**

* * *

Ellis, Éliane and Nadie set idle wondering where Natalia ran of to. Ellis spoke up "She missed your entire dance." Just as Éliane was about to say something, she saw Natalia's figure emerge from the long hallway leading to the kitchen. The mid-height blonde walked over to the table and set down then curiously asked. "Did I miss anything?" All 3 answered at once, "Yes!" –"Well what did I miss then?" Nadie explained the entire dance, leaving out details like kissing 3 times but fortunately for Natalia, Ellis filled her in on the details. The waiter came over to the table and starred at Éliane and Nadie for a good minute before finding his voice to articulate. "Would you four ladies like some dessert or would you like the bill now?" Surprisingly no one wanted dessert, now even Ellis who was too caught up in her thoughts to eat. "So then I'll be right back with your bill miss." The middle-aged man answered then left. Éliane knocked her silver fork against a glass 3 times to get everyone's attention. The girls looked at her, she smiled then began. "I have something to inform all of you of. Tomorrow if the weather isn't like what its today… I and Nadie will leave for France at 1:00PM, meaning we have to be at the airport by 10:00PM. I made these plans on short notice so are you all right with this?" No one gave any objection. Éliane paid the bill then walked over to Nadie and took her hand. "Let's go." Natalia pushed her chair in then glanced over Éliane and Nadie, seeing them walk off together. "Wait aren't you guys coming with us?" Éliane turned her head to look at Natalia, and then shook her head. "No, I parked my car here and someone has to drive it back so we'll see you guys when we get back. Bye."

Thunder roared trough the dark night sky and rain pored now harder then ever. The weather forecast was correct; it was raining cats and dogs. Éliane turned on the radio in her car to hear if anything severe would happen. The forecasters on the radio said a bit about a chance of flooding, lightning and damaging winds in the area. Nadie starred out the window trying to spot white lines of lightning as it struck. The sandy blonde had the windshield wipers on in full blast to keep the glass clear enough to at the very least see the forms around her. Neither said a word on the drive back to the hotel but just listened to the weather channel in silence. Since the dance and passionate kiss Nadie felt an urge to ravage the sandy blonde there and then without remorse but something stopped her from doing it. Nadie couldn't say a word to Éliane, all her mind focused on was finding a way to get more physical intimacy with the mouth-watering sandy blonde in the driver's seat … It was as if Nadie fell into an 

agonizing spell of desire. Every breath Éliane took Nadie heard, every motion Éliane's face formed repeated in the crimson haired girls head as if an endless rewind and the lush forest scent couldn't fill her nostrils enough. Nadie could only plead that she'd get a chance to be that close with the sandy blonde again tonight. Éliane had no idea of what came over her tonight; she kissed Nadie as passionately just as she would Vanessa –but why? Ever since the dance Éliane felt a sort of guilt over kissing Nadie, not because of Nadie's feelings but for reasons she could not comprehend –something inside of her hurt, a feeling almost as real as a memory plagued her every time she felt a strong joy as if a curse from her forgotten past needed atonement. Éliane sought after the book not only to discover Vanessa's location but also to remember her ancient past; it was the only way the pain would go away –if she learned what she truly is and why she is.

* * *

**Nadie & Éliane arrive back at hotel**

* * *

The tall black hotel gates opened letting the Lamborghini trough. The black car turned left to the hotels garages and soared in slickly, stopping at the end of the long warehouse of a garage. Nadie stammered out stiffly as if she was made of stone, not facing the sandy blonde in fear of doing something impulsive. Éliane sled out and locked the doors not saying a word then walked over to Nadie, took her hand without looking the girl in the eye and proceeded to the elevator, dragging Nadie with her. The sandy blonde soullessly pressed the 10th floor button then let go of Nadie's hand and crossed her arms, waiting for the elevator to arrive. The lights blinked on and off 3 times, Éliane appeared as if she didn't notice. A piercing bang of thunder seeped trough the concrete, shaking the entire building like an earthquake then shortly the elevator light flashed and the doors opened. Nadie stepped in first and Éliane followed, still expressionless. The rising motion of the elevator made Nadie feel lightheaded and even more aware of the fact that she was alone with the sandy blonde. Nadie had only one thought at the moment, the pleading hope that the elevator would get stuck and stay that way for the entire length of night so she could spend this time alone with no one but her hearts desire. The lights flickered on and of again as a deafening sound vibrated trough the building, this time the lights seemed to dim as another clasp of thunder shook the elevator. Nadie's eyes widened in horror and she yelped as the elevator began to shake violently. "What's going on?" Nadie managed to say as the elevator shook fiercely. Éliane quickly grabbed both of Nadie's arms and pulled the girl into a protective clasp. The motion stopped as the lights went dead and a loud wind-like sound filled both girls' ears. Éliane fell down to the carpeted floor of the elevator bringing Nadie down on top, and then twirling the crimson haired girl around and into her lap. "Nadie I think there's a tornado … that's why the power in here went down –it must have knocked down the emergency power generators." Nadie smiled to herself in the darkness of the motionless elevator, her hope came true … she was stuck in an elevator and seated comfortably in the sandy blonde's warm lap. Uncontrollably grinning in the dark Nadie asked. "So how long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" –"Well by what the weather person said … I'd say probably the rest of the night, but you know I could get us out of here –or we could spend the night here. What do you think?" The sandy blonde asked almost dispassionately. Nadie's heart began to race faster in her chest and her 

temperature raised a couple of degrees when she answered. "Lets spend the night here … but can I sleep on you, if that's okay?" Éliane felt the heat coming off Nadie's body as she asked to sleep on top of her. The sandy blonde's voice trembled as she answered. "Yeah but don't forget what happened the last time we were so close together –last night and this morning." –"Umm… Éliane didn't you tell me that the weather was stormy like today in your memory?" Nadie plainly tried to change the subject, but shortly realized that she was changing it in the wrong direction. The sandy blonde leaned against an elevator wall and answered. "You mean the night me and Vanessa first made love … yeah it was stormy like today. Are you worried that I might do something unsettling while in my sleep?" Nadie thought the last part of what Éliane said sounded more or less, daring. "No… not at all … but I want you to tell me about that last kiss during the dance, was it planned or a spur of the moment?" Nadie wasn't planning to ask or even bring the subject up, but amid the elevator being stuck and with the lights being off, she managed. The sandy blonde didn't respond for a minute so Nadie softly nudged her friend's shoulder. Éliane gasped at the sudden movement taking her aback to the question, then hugged Nadie harder and whispered in a barely audible tone. "The truth is, I didn't plan anything in that dance so the kiss was unplanned… did you enjoy it?" Nadie felt a wave of heat jolt her entire body, then answered honestly with anticipation in her trembling voice. "Yes the kiss was good!" Éliane experienced puzzlement envelope her mind as it hit her "**I was speaking of the dance and she thought I was speaking of the kiss**". "Nadie you know I wasn't talking about the kiss, I was talking about the dance … but thank you for the complement." Nadie wanted to back away from Éliane the moment she mentioned the dance as being the subject of her question, but then it hit her, "**She said thank you so she is okay with it … I think next I'll ask her if she thinks me a good kisser –scratch that**." Nadie however didn't know Éliane had the same idea in mind but no "–scratch that", instead she thought "–I'll do it now." Éliane untangled her arms from Nadie's lithe waist and placed them around Nadie's neck, moving her face close to Nadie's ear, whispering "You told me that the kiss was good but am I a good kisser too?" –"Am I?" Éliane gulped down hard and took in a deep breath. "Nadie if you want… we can find out by kissing here and now!" "Yes let's do it, now!" Nadie heard her own voice echo with all her desire and hunger seeping trough every syllable. Before Nadie knew, she was already facing Éliane, on all fours over the elegant sandy blonde. "I'm not holding back … you'll see how good I am first hand my kind savior." –"You haven't called me that since we met…" Lips pressed hard against Éliane's own right before she could finish her sentence. There was something about the way Nadie kissed her that made her quiver … the way Nadie kissed was similar to how Vanessa had kissed her on that thundering night 160 years ago. A flash of bright light swept trough Éliane's mind as Nadie brought her lips closer, pressed harder.

A dark room in a wooden cabin filled Éliane's mind, a bright line of lightning traced trough the sky revealing a large bed in the middle of the room, right beneath the only window. Two people lay clad in the silky bed sheets, two women. Éliane heard one moan then scream out "Vanessa … Vanessa Rene I love you." The other moved in closer and kissed the loud one, then the lightning faded and loud thunder shook trough the walls. Éliane's vision zoomed in closer to the foot of the bed and just as she began to make out who the two people were, the vision faded away and melted into nothingness.

Éliane opened her eyes feeling warm lips press against her own hard, she looked around noticing that it was totally dark and impossible to see even her own body. It took her a moment to apprehend the 

situation. "**I mentally zoned out while Nadie was kissing me … maybe I even inflamed the kiss whilst in my reminiscences**." A hand sled down Éliane's back and fell to her waist then another one circled her neck. Nadie broke the kiss and parted her lips, ready to take it further this time. Desire took full control of Nadie's mind and body; she wouldn't stop now –even if the sandy blonde resisted her. Nadie's parted lips crashed upon Éliane's closed ones, tenderly parting them with her own. The sandy blonde didn't resist, but on the contrary responded by forcing Nadie's mouth even closer … deepening the kiss. This was all to Nadie's pleasant surprise, she wanted the girl to be the one to do it –and that, Éliane did. A thought raced trough Nadie's mind. "**Does this mean she feels the same way I do or is this my imagination… I should take it a step further**." Nadie untangled her hands from the sandy blonde's neck and waist, moving them to the straps holding the elegant white dress up, and subsequently untying them. The upper part of the dress fell to Éliane's waist, reviling a lingerie bra that Nadie sensed as she moved her hands against the sandy blonde's covered breasts whilst still kissing the girl passionately. Éliane's lips broke away as she felt Nadie's right hand fumble with her bra and her left seep under the bra, cupping the sandy blonde's breast. Nadie took in a deep breath just after Éliane broke away; it took her a moment to realize what her hands were doing, it was as if they had their own mind. The sandy blonde let out a startled whimper when Nadie's right hand undid the bra. "Nadie what are you… doing!" she managed to yell out just before the memories began to collect in her mind. The cozy cabin with the bed against a wall and with a small window was again becoming vivid in her mind.

Lightning flashed frequently, filling the room with light and she finally saw what was happening, who lay in the bed. The memory zoomed Éliane's consciousness again to the foot of the bed only this time it didn't fade. She could make out a tall sandy blonde with her hair streaming down to her back in a straight line. The girl wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing; all that covered her were the silky sheets and a beautiful burgundy haired woman who seemed a little older then the sandy blonde. Éliane instantly knew what this memory was –the memory of her and Vanessa Rene 160 years ago. Only this one was different, it was of the same night as the others but there was more, this memory had new elements to it, ones not remembered till now. Vanessa rattled in the bed clinging to the sandy blonde as the girl kissed Vanessa's face. The girl slid her thigh in-between Vanessa's legs causing the burgundy haired woman to moan out melodiously and tremble all over. The sandy blonde half-smiled then said. "Vanessa you… you are so beautiful, your voice sounds so mellow … I'm lucky to be with you." Vanessa brought her right hand up, stroking the girl's hair back lovingly for a minute. Vanessa kissed the sandy blonde on the forehead then spoke in a determined mellow voice. "Madlax I love you … you know I'd do anything for you Madlax, you name it." Éliane felt a cluster of emotions began to form in the pit of her stomach. Vanessa called her Madlax, not Éliane. "**Why … why is she calling me that, is this not my real name… am I Madlax? But then why is there a memory where she calls me Éliane**?" Éliane controlled herself by taking in mental slow deep breaths, and then focused back on the memory. The sandy blonde embraced Vanessa's body, holding the woman firmly before asking the daunting question. "Vanessa you say you'd do anything for me, right … then how about you break of the engagement with Elian Santamiere?" –"I don't even like the man, so I'd do that anyway, after all it was an arranged engagement so I really wasn't in any real kind of relationship with Elian, but I am with you Madlax." The two women smiled at one another then lovingly dragged their lips slowly until they were crashing together. Éliane fell dumbstruck at the revelation and felt like laughing maniacally at herself for thinking her name was Éliane.

The reason she thought her name to be Éliane was quite simple, the first fragmented memory that flashed trough her head when Natalia retrieved her memories was of Vanessa speaking to her at a grand ball where she was dressed in man's clothing and Vanessa wore an elegant dress. Vanessa called her Elian in front of the other people at the bal as a sort of joke and cover up, because of the almost brother and sister like resemblance Madlax had to Elian. She was hired as Vanessa's bodyguard yet somehow managed to become the woman's love interest, she still couldn't remember how but at least one misconception was clear –her real name was Madlax, Elian/Éliane was Vanessa's ex-fiancés name. The flashback began to fade and dissipate until Madlax saw only the absolute darkness that she was currently enveloped in.

She felt nakedness, instantly realizing that she must have let Nadie take advantage of her defenseless body while she was somewhere in the depths of her mind. The sandy blonde moved her arms up and down her own body, feeling if the dress and bra were fully off –they were. Fear crept trough Madlax's spine as she become fully conscious of the situation. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Madlax! My name is Madlax Nadie, I'm not Éliane… don't call me that anymore." Madlax didn't know where Nadie was. The girl couldn't have left the elevator, but Madlax couldn't feel Nadie's form pressing against her. A voice came from the other end of the elevator. "I'm sorry Éliane I was about to do something to you but you weren't conscious … you were unaware of what I was doing. But I didn't take it too far. I stopped before it was too late and I crawled to the other end of the elevator." Nadie voice was shivering, it sounded as if the girl was holding back tears of guilt. "Thank you for being civilized enough to stop, but why didn't you put my clothes back on… and how do I know you aren't lying?" Nadie began to sob loud enough for Madlax to hear the crying. "I'm sorry … please forgive what I've done." Nadie bawled. Before Nadie knew it she sensed a warm body press against her own and arms encircle her back tightly. "I'll forgive you if you call me Madlax from now on Nadie … is that a deal?" –"Yes it's a deal Madlax." The sandy blonde smiled to herself. "You know Nadie –you feel way too much guilt over such a diminutive incident." The crimson haired girl softly giggled at the comment. Madlax leaned her face closer to Nadie's right ear and whispered. "I know you didn't take it too far because your dress is on and mine isn't, if you got it to far your dress would be off but its not, hence you didn't do anything atrocious." –"Do you want to … continue what we started? Nadie nervously asked evident by the way her body shook. Madlax replied, with hints of suggestion in her voice. "Are you asking my permission to take it too far this time?" –"Yes I want to…" Madlax shook her head back and forth violently. "No Nadie I won't do that since I love Vanessa and it'd be wrong to be having sex with you when my heart is with her!" Nadie was at a loss for words. The bold comment stated a clear boundary that Nadie could never attempt to cross again yet she wasn't going to give up this easily. "I understand and I am clearly at fault but at least promise me one thing Éliane… I mean Madlax. Promise me that you'll give me a chance to get you to fall in love with me, it wouldn't be fair if you flat out tell me not to even try!" –"You'll get many chances to try and maybe you'll succeed at capturing my heart. And you know we're both immortal so someday… never mind." Madlax looked up at Nadie then heard a snoring sound come from the girl's nose. "**Wow, she fell asleep … and I should do the same, enjoy sleeping on top of me Nadie**."

* * *

**Next morning**

* * *

Both Nadie and Madlax felt a sudden wobble then an up moving motion, causing them to wake up in unison and look straight in each others eyes for a moment before realizing where they are. Nadie fell off of Madlax landing on her back, scrambled upwards, and then stood up straight. "Éliane… Madlax put your dress back on, before the elevator stops!" The sandy blonde groaned at Nadie then complied, but before her dress was fully on the elevator doors abruptly opened. An elderly couple from first-class stood beyond the doors, speechless at what they saw. Nadie stammered to explain the situation. "Umm… the electricity went out last night and we were in the elevator when that happened … so you see we got stuck in this thing for the entire night … but now we're unstuck so we'll be leaving!" The elderly couple ignored Nadie and the elderly woman blunted out. "Richard lets use the stairs –I can only began to imagine what they did in that elevator." The couple strode away from the elevator, disappearing into the distance. Madlax got up to her feet and walked over to Nadie. "Well that Woman was half right, but anyways we need to pack our stuff –our plane leaves somewhat early and we need to be at the airport by 10:00AM.

The packing was short-lived –both Madlax and Nadie were light travelers. Nadie put on a spare of her bounty hunter clothes and Madlax wore the green military-like jacket and extremely short shorts. "You know … we can't take our guns on the plane." Nadie pointed out. Madlax picked her gun up from the bed, examining it, and then softly said "That's fine, we don't need them and if you want, I'll buy you a new gun in France." –"Thanks I'll appreciate it."

All four girls got in a limo to the airport. The skies were clear as if the storm last night never happened. The drive ended quickly, since the airport was only 6 miles from the hotel. Madlax carried most of the bags out of the limo, refusing the drivers help and not giving any attention to his protests. The airport was considerably big with a shopping area to the right and a passengers waiting area straight ahead. Madlax placed both bags on the conveyor and walked trough to the inspecting officer, lifted her arms up and let the officer scan her. Nadie followed.

Madlax and Nadie set down in the far back of the passengers waiting area with Ellis and Natalia. The sandy blonde glanced over her watch, "its 11:30AM." Moments later the announcer came on, stating that the Airplane to France will be leaving earlier then scheduled. Nadie and Madlax stammered up, hugged Ellis and Natalia good-bye then dashed of to the boarding area.

The sandy blonde threw down the tickets at the boarding officer's desk then proceeded trough the boarding passage to the airplane.

* * *

**On plane**

* * *

The plane was a large luxury 2 floor jet. Nadie settled on the second floor at the wing of the plane, sitting next to the window. Madlax rested her head on Nadie's right shoulder, and then softly 

whispered. "Wake me up when we get there." Nadie starred out the window with smiling eyes, afterward she ambiguously said "Yes Sir!"


	5. Ch 5 France

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** I plan on writing this story out for at least 12 chapters, so this will be a long**, awesome** ride.

** Important**: This might be confusing, but bear in mind that Éliane is Madlax, not an OC.

**Natalia** is an actual character from **el cazador de la bruja** (**Ep:11**)

**Elian **is an OC however he's practically a clone of **Carrossea Doon **(MADLAX)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

**At French Airport**

* * *

The flight lasted 19 hours and Madlax slept trough the entire flight. A loud French announcer's voice over the telecom and Nadie yelling right in her ear awakened Madlax from her sleep. She looked around, seeing no other passengers, then out the window, noting a few airplanes parked in view. Madlax jumped up and out of her seat. "Have we arrived?" Nadie sarcastically replied "Oui Monsieur" then dashed off to where their bags were placed. Madlax wiped the drowsiness from her eyes subsequently walking to the end of the plane. "Nadie do you know French?" Nadie replied whilst tossing a backpack over to Madlax. "No, I just know a few phrases … do you?" –"I can't speak it but for some reason I understand it… I must have known French in the past." Nadie nodded, placed a bag over her shoulder and proceeded out of the airplane, Madlax followed.

The airport appeared at least twice as big as the one in Mexico, most of the signs were written in French but fortunately for Nadie the restrooms had symbols, so she knew which one to go into. While Nadie went to the bathroom Madlax observed the people arriving and leaving the airport. There were all kinds of people, some rich and well dressed, others clearly tourists but all had one thing in common –they were all here for a reason. Madlax grew tired of waiting for Nadie to finish using the facilities and decided to leave the girl for awhile. As Madlax walked passed rows of people waiting to get on their planes she noticed a pretzel stand on the second floor of the airport. She dashed to the escalators and took the one going up. "**I'll get a regular pretzel for me and some new kind for Nadie… I wonder what she likes**." The sandy blonde hopped off the escalator and landed before the small pretzel stand. The tall slightly overweight pretzel man looked down to Madlax, scratched his scalp, and then asked. "comment puis-je vous aider?" Strangely enough Madlax understood his question "**he asked … how may I help you. I don't speak French so I'll just point at what I want to buy**." The sandy blonde fervently pointed at an oversized fresh baked pretzel and at a normal sized one. The pretzel man understood her body language, pulled out both pretzels, wrapped them up, and then said. "ce sera trois dollars." Madlax nodded, reached in her shorts pocket, pulled out 3 one dollar bills and handed them to the man. She dashed to the escalator having the urge to just plain jump to the first floor but controlling it, since it wouldn't be good if she drew to much attention. Madlax arrived back next to the restroom, just as Nadie exited. The sandy blonde fronted Nadie with a wide smile enveloping her face, reached her right arm up and handed Nadie the pretzel. "I hope you like it … its some kind of new experimental flavor!" Nadie made a face at Madlax for getting her something experimental, bit a crumb off the pretzel and remarked with her mouth full. "This is ghood! Tastes likhe pizza." Madlax chuckled at her very funny friend. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Nadie picked her bag back up and proceeded to the exit. Madlax asked Nadie as she opened the large glass door. "Is the hotel far from here … should we walk or take a taxi?" Nadie stepped out unto the street, turned to Madlax and replied. "The map says its 3 miles from here, so let's walk and enjoy the streets of France."

A beautiful forest was situated to the far left, at the end of the boulevard. Nadie looked around in awe of the old European styled street. There were boutiques with window displays of elegant dresses, naughty lingerie and even traditional French chocolate. Nadie had a strong urge to rush inside of the 

boutique with the chocolate and sample one of every kind, Madlax had a similar idea but with the lingerie. The streets were paved with bright red bricks and other kinds of rocks that made Madlax feel Nostalgia all the more. A path leading to another main street came into view; Madlax turned to Nadie and softly asked. "So which way do we go?" Nadie appeared to skim trough the map, trying to find their current location. After a minute Nadie's blue eyes gazed up at Madlax's and she pointed to the path. Both girls made their way trough an abundant amount of curves and turns till Madlax noticed they were walking in a circle. The sandy blonde tapped Nadie on the shoulder, walked in front of her and showed the girl where they actually needed to go. The paths lead to a large hilly street with more exquisite boutiques and a staggering amount of French restaurants. Nadie looked ahead as far as the eye could see and noticed a tall building with a bright sign on it. The crimson haired girl pointed her index finger to the hotel 3 blocks away. "Madlax that's the five star hotel were staying in, looks like we found it." Nadie's phase quickened to a jog as she neared the hotel. The hotel appeared grander then what Nadie had expected, there was a lush garden of roses and other flowers surrounding it and the first floor was covered in wine like plants. From across the road Nadie noticed two guards guarding the front gates of the hotel with traditional French military uniform and old riffles from the late 1800s. Nadie stopped to wait for the cars to pass and for Madlax to catch up. The lights finally turned green and Nadie made her way across the street with the sandy blonde trailing close behind. Both guards moved aside and let the girls pass trough the gates leading to the lush garden and the Hotel itself. Nadie rushed trough the garden, not admiring the rare beauty of the Hotels private plot. Madlax however walked in a snail's phase admiring each and every flower, and smelling the roses. "Madlax! Come on, let's go get a room … and you can admire the garden later." –"Actually there is a problem … you see I don't have a credit card and I only have a few hundred left in cash so we cant get a room here… unless you have money." Nadie spun around with a half terrified, half frustrated expression paved on her face. "You don't have money… but I thought you were rich or something … what happened?" Madlax walked closer to Nadie with a strange unreadable expression and a twitching eyebrow then softly said. "I did have a lot of money but I spent a lot of it on these airplane tickets and gave the rest to Natalia … I didn't do a good job counting my money did I?" –"Well then what are we going to do now? Where are we going to stay?" The sandy blonde didn't respond for a minute, taping a finger against her lips in deep thought. "Nadie let me see that map." The crimson haired girl complied and handed Madlax the 2 year old map. Madlax glanced over the map, seeing a list of restaurants and fancy Hotels on the map key, looked back to Nadie and said. "This map is expired but there might still be a cheap inn close to here … about 2 miles from here, do you want to check it out?" –"That sounds better then sleeping on the streets, but you know I was getting used to the fancy way of life, and now…this."

* * *

**On their way to the inn**

* * *

The sun was almost set as the two girls finally found the old street the inn was on, or supposed to be on. Nadie ran trough the street, not noticing any signs of an inn**. **All that spanned the view were small cabin houses. Nadie ran back up to Madlax then said in an annoyed voice. "Well I can't find the inn and you 

said it was here… Madlax if you understand French then can you read it?" The sandy blonde looked at Nadie then to a street sign. "The letters are the same in English and I understand French so … yeah I can read it." –"Good then can you read what it says on that sign, the one behind you." Madlax turned around and complied. "It says, Inn, one hundred dollars a night. Wait a second the word inn is the same in English, so why did you have me read it?" –"Just making sure."

The room Madlax and Nadie got was a small room with a single bed and an outhouse for a bathroom. Nadie dumped her backpack on the bed with a thud and subsequently followed it with her arms stretched out, landing on the undersized bed. Nadie felt something crawl below her, at first she thought it was her imagination but soon she felt two more things crawl below her and trough her hair. She slowly brushed her hand trough her hair, a strange squishy thing bumped against her fingers, and then she felt a sting of pain. Nadie brought her hand back to her face and looked over it, noticing a big red bump on her pinky. A shiver of fear ran down her spine and before she knew it, she was shooting up from the bed and soaring straight into Madlax. The unsuspecting sandy blonde fell back at the impact, hitting the concrete floor with her back. A serge of Anger weld up in Madlax's eyes when she saw the one who painfully pushed her down. "Nadie why did you push me… I'm immortal but that still hurt." It took a moment for Nadie to snap out of her fearful state. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you… its just that a bug bit me and its still in my hair isn't it?" Madlax's anger evaporated as did the pain. The sandy blonde looked over Nadie's head, seeing an oversized cockroach, "Oh god! Nadie there is a roach in your hair!" Nadie didn't respond yet her body tensed up as she was getting ready to scream or perhaps lose consciousness. Before Nadie could react Madlax closed her eyelids shut and swept her hand trough Nadie's hair, swishing the roach to the floor. The next thing the sandy blonde did was grab a clear glass smoking tray and throw it down hard on the cockroach, squashing the bug instantaneously. Nadie turned around to see what had happened; she saw a cracked ash tray with the body parts of a squashed roach scattered over it. "Thanks for doing that, but who's going to clean it up?" Madlax responded in determination, "You clean it up, because I saved you from its terror. I'll go see if I can cook us something … although I'm not sure if the food will stay down." Reluctantly Nadie complied, picking up the cracked ash tray with her gloves on and placing it in a zip lock bag without touching the bug's remains. She tossed the bag in the trash, and then went inside the kitchen which Madlax was currently occupying. A loud Yell stopped her from moving any further. "Nadie don't come in here! I don't think we'll be having dinner here unless you like fried roaches and ketchup!" The sandy blonde rushed out of the kitchen, grabbing Nadie's hand and dragging the girl with her. Both decided that it was safer outside then in the roach infested inn. Nadie brushed a few roaches off her bag and then grabbed it, strapping it over her shoulder. Madlax kicked the door open and the two walked out hurriedly. The sandy blonde sighed then looked at Nadie and whispered in surrender. "We aren't getting that money back, and it looks like we'll have to sleep somewhere in a park tonight. But don't worry Nadie! I will fix this first thing tomorrow!"

The girls made their way to a lush park of green oak and pine trees, Madlax settled at the top of a foot hill, under a pine tree. She laid out a sleeping bag then turned to Nadie. "We have to sleep together … but I know that you don't mind." Nadie briefly smiled at the sandy blonde then crawled in the green sleeping bag and made herself comfortable. "Madlax aren't you getting in?" –"Yeah but before I do … I 

want to take a relaxing walk to smell and feel the nature around me, alone." Nadie stretched out her arms and yawned, realizing that she didn't get any rest while on the plane and that Madlax slept for the whole 19 hours. "Well then have a nice walk, but don't wake me when you return." Madlax nodded and ran off into the darkness of the night.

The sky was cloudless and starry with constellations invisible to people in the northern hemisphere. A crescent moon lit the way for Madlax as she ran at full speed, trying to clear her mind and figure a way to get money. The paths ahead split into two and Madlax instantly knew which to take –the longer, more dangerous one. She had a few ideas on getting money but neither of them seemed appealing to her. "**I won't steal from an unsuspecting person … and I'm definitely not doing work to get money. There has got to be a better way –the bank**." Madlax made up her mind, next thing tomorrow she was going to the bank. "**I'll pretend that I need to do something, but actually go to the bank and get a lot of money.**" Madlax stopped in her tracks, turned around and began a jog back to where Nadie was resting –unlike Nadie she was good with directions. The plan was to get a map of the French federal bank , which she knew was close by, and then write out a preparation sketch of how she would proceed with getting inside and out of the well secured vault –undetected.

* * *

**Next morning 6:30AM**

* * *

Madlax woke up as the sun rose and nudged Nadie on the shoulder several times before the girl opened her eyelids and yawned. The plan for the day was to take Nadie to a café, get some breakfast and then find a way to ditch Nadie and go to The French bank. Madlax hopped out the sleeping bag, stretched her arms wide, and turned around to face Nadie who was doing the same. "Nadie how would you like to get some breakfast? We haven't eaten anything since yesterday … so let's go to a café!" A smile beamed across Nadie's drowsy face. "That sounds good to me." Madlax knelt down, reached her arms out, grabbed the green sleeping bag and folded it neatly into her backpack. She stood back up and slowly walked down the foot hill, into the park, Nadie followed. The crimson haired girl reached out the map from before and looked over the café listings, then to get the sandy blonde's attention; she bumped Madlax on the shoulder and showed the girl where the closest café was located. Both agreed on going there –the café was across the street from the Bank.

A small yet atmospheric room with small circle tables and a coffee stand with a display of fine French desserts filled the view. Nadie felt an urge to order as many chocolate desserts as she could afford, but recognized she couldn't afford that many. The sandy blonde walked up to the cash register, got the employees attention and pointed at the coffee cake and drink she wanted, then urged Nadie to do the same. Nadie had a tuff time with indecision but eventually ordered a small cappuccino and an extra-large piece of dark chocolate cake. Nadie and Madlax settled at a table facing the window to the side of the Bank across the street. Both girls noted how much this particular café resembled Starbucks, the walls were the same tone, the atmosphere and layout also seemed similar and there were even CD stands. The employee arrived shortly with the food and drinks. Madlax took a sip of her extra creamy 

drink, wiped her mouth, and looked up to face Nadie's gaze. Madlax needed to find a way to ditch the girl at the café or take the girl to the Bank with her then make up an excuse to use the restroom and steal the money during that limited amount of time. "Nadie, do you by any chance have a check you need to cash or a bank count?" The crimson haired girl pondered for a minute, subsequently remembering the five-thousand dollar check the young man gave her at the fancy restaurant in Mexico City for winning a bet. Nadie strapped the black bag off her shoulder, opened it up and found what she was looking for. "**The check … it has the same symbol as the Bank across the street, how ironic is that**?" Nadie pulled the green check out, placing it before Madlax's face and pointing to the 5,000 signature. A beam spread over the sandy blonde's elegant face and her eyebrows leveled in a determined form. An idea hit her straight on the spot, "**We go to the bank … she cashes the check while I pretend to need to use the restroom but actually sneak inside the Banks safe, get money and finally sneak back undetected. Yeah this should work.**" Madlax pulled her arm out and snatched the check, looking it over herself to see its authenticity. "It's real … do you want to cash it Nadie? The Bank is right across the street so we can go there after we finish our food, how does that sound?" Nadie wiped her mouth, then swiftly snatched the check back and nodded in agreement and said. "Well at least now we won't have to sleep under the stars." Both girls wolfed down the desserts quickly, pushed their chairs in and walked out the front door. Madlax remembered being on some of her missions in the past and at least 7 of them involved robbing a bank or stealing something of value, so this wasn't something new. A few cars passed by then the lights turned green and the girls quickly crossed the street. The large brick and cement bank stood in front of Nadie and Madlax. The sandy blonde noted that the security was tight, cameras were planted all around the bank and inside, covering every inch of activity that could be of threat. Nadie rushed inside eagerly, swinging the doors wide open and gaining a lot of attention from the onlookers. Madlax sighed and followed her friend inside. The bank appeared even more ultramodern then Madlax anticipated, guards were present all over the place and Madlax wouldn't be surprised if there were hidden cameras in the restrooms. There was a long line of people in front of the bank employee windows, waiting to cash checks or withdraw money. Nadie took a spot in the line and turned to Madlax. The sandy blonde smiled at Nadie and softly said. "I … I have to use the restroom, so I'm going to go now." Nadie didn't show any signs of resistance and shrugged in response.

Madlax stopped at a small rack of stock and insurants advertisements and picked out a small brochure with a layout of the Bank printed on the back. The plan of the Bank seemed innovative to Madlax, the brochure even explained why the Bank was so safe and a good place to store your money in. "**The security is tight and a vault in a place like this is sure to have complex motion sensors planted all over … I am goanna have too turn off the motion sensors somehow. I can probably percolate trough a steel wall with my power**." Madlax neared the women's restroom, swung the door open and strode inside. All the stalls were empty, which made the job that much easier, Madlax walked in the largest one at the end of the restroom and closed the door behind her. She gazed up at the ceiling; there were white square shaped ceiling boards big enough for her to fit in them if opened. Madlax stepped on top of the toilet and pushed a ceiling board back, revealing a ventilating passage. She soared into the small opening, grabbed onto the boards inside and edged the rest of the way in. Madlax had a photographic memory of recent events and could clearly visualize the layout of the building, she knew her relative location and destination, the only problem was getting there undetected. Madlax made her way, slowly 

creping trough the cramped vent passage until she was sure she had to make a turn right. Something stopped her from moving ahead, she heard voices coming from the second floor of the Bank. "**So I must be close to the control room … the safe should be only 15 feet from here**." Madlax was known for her ability of being exceptionally sly on missions; she remembered having done jobs requiring total stealth on behalf of the Organization. A large fan spun at the speed of 1 round a second, Madlax smiled at the minor challenge of dogging the propelling metal blades. She jumped down to where the fan was spinning, arranged her body into ready position, stepped back then fired right trough the fans blades at the speed of 20mph … missing the razor sharp blades by a strand of hair. Madlax landed on all fours, took in a few long deep breaths, then rose back up to her feet on the other side of the fan. A few ideas plagued her mind on how to proceed next. "**I have two options; one is to slip inside the vault from above it and, two is to walk right in after switching off all the cameras. Now which would the old me chose … I think I'd chose option 2, yeah it feels like more fun**." The passage became brighter as Madlax neared the area right below the control room. She slid a square covering sheet just enough as to see if the guards were on duty. Two men set in grey comfy chairs, the one on the right enjoying a strawberry doughnut and the other sipping on coffee. Madlax could easily take care of useless security guards such as these. The sandy blonde slid a square fully open and bound down soundlessly behind the two unsuspecting men. An instant latter both men lay unconscious, one with scorching hot coffee spilled all over his shirt and the other with a donut smeared across his face. Madlax stepped over them and proceeded to shut down the motion sensors in and around the vault. An array of multicolored buttons appeared before Madlax's deep green eyes confusing the girl to death, but thankfully there was an instruction booklet laid next to the control panel. Madlax flipped through the pages and found one page listing a combo of numbers necessary to shut off the sensors. She followed the instructions, pressed enter, and then watched the camera display as the red laser like lights faded. "**Well all I have to do now is to sneak inside and out the vault before these guys wake up and find the security switched off**." Madlax climbed back into the vent and advanced until she was right on top of the pure steel vault. She took in a deep breath and focused her mind. A barely visible wave of light originated from her body and formed into a net of dancing particles. The net like shape then floated over the steel vault and dissented till it was cutting right trough the hard steel. Madlax kept her eyes closed, aware of what her powers were doing. A few minutes passed before the net shaped object was finished cutting trough the metal. Madlax reached out a green miniature flashlight, switched it on, and beamed it to the small hole in the steel chamber. She saw a rack of small safes and a whole section for money and rare items. Madlax exclaimed "Bingo!" as she dropped downward, into the large vault. A shelf of diamonds caught Madlax's eye almost immediately. "Now that I got here … what should I take?" Madlax shined the flashlight on the colorless diamonds that glimmered in response. She walked up to the shelf, reached out a small black pouch bag, scooped up as many diamonds as her hands could hold and heaved them inside the bag. Next Madlax ran to the opposite side of the vault and untied a bag labeled "100 dollar bills". Stacks of fresh green riches filled her view; she grabbed as many stacks as she could physically stuff in her backpack. Madlax happily sighed as she zipped up her backpack and placed it back over her shoulder. "This ought to be over 100,000 in cash, plus the value of the diamonds!" Contented with her takings, Madlax stood straight up then swiftly ascended up trough the hole she made. Before turning off the flashlight Madlax checked the map over to see if there was a faster route out –there was. Madlax noticed that she'd be out faster if she went trough the opposite end of where she came from. The climb 

back lasted half the time it took to reach the vault and in next to no time the sandy blonde was out the vent and on top of the same toilet, in the same stall as she started. She opened the stall and marched out, a bit cautious of her surroundings.

Nadie stood bored almost to death as the line finally progressed to her. A woman asked, "How may I help you?" Nadie felt relieved when she saw the bank window for English speakers, even thou that line was the longest. "I would like to cash a check." Nadie reached her arm out and handed the woman the check. The bank lady took it and stated "It'll be a moment." Nadie turned around and looked trough the lines of people, not seeing Madlax. A tap on the shoulder made Nadie jump in surprise then turn to see who did it. Nadie shouted in pleasant surprise. "Madlax, why did you take so long?" The sandy blonde just smiled without responding to the girls previous question, then asked. "Are you almost done cashing that check? If you are then let's get out of here." The banker woman placed an envelope with 100 dollar bills in Nadie's hand and thanked her for coming to the bank. Just as Nadie placed the new envelope inside her shorts pocket Madlax clutched her arm and pulled the crimson haired girl out the bank. "What the hell are you doing?" Nadie asked as the sandy blonde pulled harder. Madlax stopped, briefly glanced at Nadie and whispered. "I'll explain when we're far away from that Bank, but for now keep walking." Nadie complied. The two walked without saying a thing till they were back at the park. Madlax ran up to the granite frame of a fountain, set down on the structure and motioned for her friend to do the same. When Madlax was certain there were no people in close proximity to her, she pulled out the small black sack and handed it to Nadie. "Look inside! I think you'll like what you see." Nadie's left hand held the bag in place and her right untied a small white string. At first Nadie's expression was unreadable, but then it hit her square between the eyes. "Madlax are these real diamonds? How did you get them… what did you do?" The sandy blonde snatched the bag back, turned to face Nadie, smiled secretively then softly whispered. "I got them from the bank … I also took a backpack full of 100 dollar bills. That is why I told you to continue waking until we were far out of sight…" –"You robed the French bank!" The sandy blonde shrugged, and then said. "Don't complain. Now we can stay at the 5 star Hotel, like we planned to." Madlax placed the sack back in her shorts pocket, stood up and walked over to a large interactive map display. The display featured a touch interactive system where one could press their finger to where ever they wanted to go, next draw a route they'd like to take and press print –all for a dollar. Madlax placed her finger to the edge of the map and pushed the zoom in button. Nadie walked over to see what her friend was doing. Madlax turned around to face Nadie and stated. "I'm making a map that will lead us to the ancient High council Mansion … it's almost one hundred miles from here so what do you say about renting a car?" –"Your idea sounds good." The interactive display machine took a few minutes to complete the printed version of the map. Madlax grabbed the map and placed it inside her green jacket. Nadie ran up to the street and yelled "We need a cab don't we?" The sandy blonde walked over to Nadie and responded. "No I would rather walk to the Hotel. After we get there we need to call the car agency and take two long hot showers." –"Why two showers… cant we take one together, at the same time?" Nadie's expression turned to a scheming grin, but the sandy blonde didn't respond to her comment and so Nadie gave up on trying at aggravating the girl.

The two walked for a mile, till they were across the street from the Hotel. Nadie gazed at the green eyed girl beside her, she couldn't figure out why her relationship with Madlax dropped from the level of 

almost lovers to just friends. "**Ever since she asked me to call her Madlax … everything went down hill for us … I wonder if she remembered something important. I have to know.**" When the lights turned green Nadie took the sandy blonde's left hand into her right and the two hurriedly crossed the two way road. The guards at the tall barred gates moved aside and let the girls' trough to the Hotels private garden. Both girls walked slowly, admiring the red, blue and yellow flowers surrounding the plot of land. A bright red rose in full bloom caught Madlax's eye, she walked over to it and smelled the aroma, then spun around and whispered into Nadie's left ear. "This flower, it reminds me of you … what flower would you say reminds you of me?" Nadie slightly blushed, next gazed over the lush flower garden and noticed a flower right to Madlax's right. "This flower reminds me of you." Nadie pointed down at the yellow rose with spots of an orange, almost red tone. Madlax smiled then looked around. "Do you want to know what flower reminds me of Vanessa?" –"Yes, which one is it?" Madlax ran towards the end of the garden, crunched down and smelled a fully blooming purple Daffodil, "This one is sort of like Vanessa … its colors and the way it smells, I remember seeing flowers similar to these in a memory I had with her. I gave her a bouquet of Daffodils and she smiled at me, her sea blues eyes lit up and fluttered my heart… yeah her flower is a Daffodil." The sandy blonde felt nostalgia sweep trough her eyes, nose and mind, she remembered a special moment spent with Vanessa. A few moments later Madlax rose to her feet and began to walk towards the large wooden doors of the Hotel.

Madlax handed 10,000 dollars upfront to the French hotel manager. He took the money, picked up a brochure and handed it to Madlax then spoke in butchered English. "I'm soarrey but whe are booked, whe have no rooms available –exhipte one." Madlax made out what he said and replied. "We'll take the room then, but what room is it?" –" I belhve it's the honeymoon lovhers swhet." Nadie looked over the tall sandy blonde arranging a room, she wondered "**did** **he just say honeymoon lovers suite**." Nadie's thoughts were confirmed when she and Madlax reached the 4th floor and found their room number. Madlax turned the key and swung the door open. A large pink and heart shaped king-sized bed was positioned in the far end of the oval shaped room. The flooring was a smooth pink carpet and the walls were all red with romantic symbols painted over them. As Nadie stepped in something caught her eye –there was a life-size tequila glass shaped Jacuzzi bubbling with water planted to the far left of the room. Madlax also noticed something peculiar, she saw a strange looking drawer with small bottles that read, "Pheromone" on the labels. Madlax shut the door and eccentrically looked straight at Nadie, who did the same. An awkward silence filled the room, both girls were speechless and stunned by how romantically oriented their room was. Madlax cleared her trout, chewed her lip, and then finally spoke. "You know, I heard that this is one of the world's most romantic places to stay at. They say it's unavoidable for the two people who stay here to make love … I think we'll be the first to prove them wrong." Madlax let out a nervous laughter and gazed down to the floor. Nadie's lips turned into a disappointed frown at the last bit of what Madlax stated, however the frown twitched into a mischievous smirk as Nadie recalled the first part of the sandy blonde's statement. Nadie mumbled too softly for Madlax to hear. "Don't be so sure of that. I don't think we'll prove… them wrong." A white phone next to the heart shaped bed caught Madlax's eye, she made her way to the phone, picked it up and dialed a number she obtained from the interactive display machine downtown. While Madlax spoke on the phone Nadie took her dirty clothes off and climbed inside of the bubbling glass shaped Jacuzzi. She felt a wave of refreshment seep trough her body as the bubbly water massaged her skin. At a closer 

examination the crimson haired girl noticed that the water was fresh mineral water. She tilted her head to the right, seeing if Madlax was done with the conversation –she wasn't. "**This is a perfect opportunity to get her to fall in love with me … I wonder if the pheromones will work on her? What am I thinking … I'm here to help her find her past and lost love, not to seduce her.**" A soft voice interrupted Nadie's thoughts. "May I join you?" Nadie turned around and saw Madlax stripped down to her red bra and underwear leaning on the rim of the Jacuzzi. "Yes! Yes you may." Nadie stammered. The sandy blonde complied, swooshing up and landing in the boiling hot water in one elegant motion. Nadie felt an arm brush against her own; she looked to the right and become aware of Madlax seated beside her. Nadie's blue eyes traveled down and around observing every detail of the sandy blonde's body, remembering the morning where she found herself kissing Madlax as passionately as a lover would. A heat overcame the crimson haired girl's body; she felt her cheeks turn a bright red. "Why are you blushing?" Madlax asked, oblivious of her friend's thoughts. Nadie only blushed harder then deceivingly answered the girl. "The water is boiling hot ... it's to hot." –"Yeah you're right, let's get out of this boiling pot before we get boiled alive." Both girls climbed out of the glass shaped Jacuzzi and each grabbed a white towel, wiping the water off. "Nadie I called the car renting agency and they should have a car delivered by tomorrow so we'll go to that mansion tomorrow." Madlax softly said as she walked to the shower and locked the door behind her. Nadie let herself fall to the soft carpeted floor in total exhaustion. She wasn't good at adjusting to new time zones and she would probably faint if forced to stay up for another minute. "**Madlax I want to know your past as much as you do … I guess its woman's curiosity**."

Madlax turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry with. After drying off her body the sandy blonde placed a silky red night gown over her body –not wanting to provoke what happened the last time she slept in the nude. She slowly opened the door and walked trough, seeing Nadie spread across the carpet, fast asleep and snoring. "**Well I don't want to wake her so I'll let her stay asleep on the carpet, after all its soft**." Madlax quietly tiptoed to the bed, careful not to awaken the girl laid across the floor, threw down the sheets and scrambled in the soft comfy love-bed. Only one thought filled Madlax's head –the thought of learning something about her past. In all honesty she was more interested in learning more about who Vanessa Rene was then who she was in the past but something inside her told her that the two were connected –if she learned about the book, organization and her past then she'd learn about Vanessa Rene as well. Madlax turned to her side, restlessly pondering on what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Earlier that day in Mexico City, Natalia & Elian**

* * *

Madlax had left Natalia with 20,000 dollars before going to France with Nadie so the girl could support herself and Ellis while she was gone. A young man by the name of Elian left his phone number with Natalia after the two shared a nice dance together, and she was just about to call him but he beat her to it. Natalia heard the phone ring from across the room and dashed straight for it –thinking that the caller must be Éliane. She picked it up on the fourth ring and answered. "Hi Éliane, how are you?" The caller 

responded. "It's pronounced Elian, and I'm doing well." Natalia instantly realized the caller on the other end was the handsome young man from the restaurant then apologized. "So why are you calling me … could it be to ask me on a date?" –"Actually your guess is almost right but not quite. I called to tell you that I'm staying at the Harington Hotel –same one as you." Natalia was surprised by the statement and didn't respond, and then Elian added. "I would like to have lunch with you today Natalia, I have a lot to converse with you about –concerning the girl you call Éliane. So how about you meet me at the café across the street from this hotel … say in an hour." Before Natalia could reply, Elian had already hung up. Natalia placed the phone back down and set herself on the water bed. "**He said he knows things concerning Éliane … could he know about her past? I will meet him; I need to know what he knows**." The bathroom door swung open and Ellis walked out yawning and stretching her arms out. Ellis grabbed a jacket out of the closet and walked towards the hotel room door. "Where are you going?" –"To the park, and I wont be back till late in the afternoon." The short blonde replied as she shut the wooden door behind her. Natalia sighed, deciding to see Elian in an hour. She stood up from the bed and proceeded towards the walk-in closet. As the lights switched on a simple evening dress caught her eye, it was blue with red and grey lines intersecting. Next she formed her hair into a braid, clutched her Chanel purse and hurried out and down the stairs.

Elian arrived at the café half an hour earlier then Natalia, dressed in simple yet neat attire. The café was a small place where one could get some fine coffee and an uninterrupted conversation. Elian set at one of the white round tables right outside the café –where he was easy to spot. A thought crossed his mind as he sipped on a cup of coffee. "**I need to know where Madlax is, and how much she remembers. She could be the key to finding the book and if so then I need her aid.**" Elian tilted his head to the far left. Facing the road, noticing an attractive blonde dressed in a partially crosshatched blue dress crossing. "**So you chose to come here Natalia –good choice.**" The blonde neared his table, instantly noticing his presence. She pushed out a chair and made herself comfortable then spoke. "Before we speak of anything else, tell me … are you a member of the high council clergy?" –"I was, but I quit a very long time ago and now I oppose them." Natalia pressed a finger against her lips. "So why did you quit, and what do you know about Éliane?" Elian stirred a spoon in his coffee then responded. "I quite because of personal reasons and also a realization came to me … would you care to hear a brief description of my story?" –"Yes, tell me about yourself." Elian took a few sips of his coffee, wiped his mouth and proceeded to describe his side of the truth.

"I was a very high ranked member of the organization who searched for the book for his own reasons, although I pretended to do it for the organizations sake. The book that I'm speaking of is of course the one that Madlax… Éliane is searching for. Do you know what the book is Natalia?" –"No, and I don't think she knows either but it's magical in some way, isn't it?" Elian let out a soft chuckle then replied. "Well I guess you could call it magical, but there is a better explanation, the book is a piece of highly advanced technology … I don't believe its right to describe something as magical if you lack a better description." Elian took a sip of his coffee and continued. "I believe that your friend is a creation of the book … she isn't physically human –that is why she's immortal, but what surprised me is the fact that she turned the redhead immortal … she's just like the book, if not more powerful." Natalia was surprised by the mention of her friend not being human, and asked. "If she isn't human then what is she?" –"more 

then human … when her powers awaken, she could be called a god. The reason I left the organization is because they won't change … we now have proper science to explain the books powers yet they won't acknowledge the truth. Saying things like, your friend is Gods-hand and the book is his will is foolish. The book, I know what it is and I saw it with my own eyes. How old do you think I am Natalia?" –"You are 22 maybe a few years older." Elian shook his head. "Wrong, I'm over 186 years old, I know I don't look it but I am. The book turned me partially immortal 160 years ago by accident, it locked your friend inside of its realm and before she disappeared she turned my fiancée, Vanessa Rene immortal." Natalia was astonished as the déjà vu hit her. "**Did he just say Vanessa Rene … the waitress? And come to think of it, she told me about her fiancés name being Elian … so she's immortal too and her bodyguard –Madlax?**" Natalia swallowed her shock and asked Elian if her thoughts were correct. "You said Vanessa Rene right? Well I have a question about her … did she leave you for a woman named Madlax?" Elian's eyes became wide ovals and his jaw practically fell to the floor. "**How does she know about that? I thought she didn't know her past.**" Elian took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, and then spoke in a shaky voice. "Yes she did, she left me for Madlax or as you call her, Éliane. How did you know that?" Natalia's jaw fell twice as low as Elian's had before her, the fact that this Vanessa Rene woman who she had met just a few days ago also happened to be Éliane's lost love hit her square in the face. Natalia took a moment to remember how to speak, and then whispered. "She tolled me." –"Who –Madlax?" Natalia shook her head, "No Vanessa Rene told me a couple of days ago." Elian was again struck by Natalia's words. "You met Vanessa and you didn't know who she was?" Natalia nodded violently in response. "Wow, I haven't seen her since 160 years ago, but I'm glad she's well. Listen do you know where she is or her phone number?" Natalia thought for a moment then reached in her purse and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. She reached her right arm out and handed the paper to Elian; he took it and instantly unrolled it. Elian grabbed a slick cell phone from his pants pocket, dialed the number written on the paper and awaited for Vanessa to pick up. The phone rang 6 times and then the operator answered and said this number was unreachable from this location. Elian sighed, slammed the phone down on the table and looked straight at Natalia. "She isn't in a reachable location, but are you sure you met a woman named Vanessa Rene who tolled you she loved Madlax and about me?" –"Yes and she even flirted with me … you know what the funny part is –Vanessa spoke on the phone with a girl setting right next to Madlax, not ever realizing that her true love could be so close." Elian laughed at the idea of the Vanessa he knew flirting with someone, and then boldly asked. "How did she flirt with you?" First Natalia made a face at him for asking such an inappropriate question, but then she replied –telling him everything that happened that night. By the time Natalia finished Elian was laughing like a madman. It took him five minutes to stop his sudden emotional outburst and calm himself to where he could look at Natalia without giggling. "I'm sorry for that reaction, normally I don't laugh but this to me is indeed funny." Elian wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, composed his posture and proceeded with his main conversation. "Natalia you have informed me with more then I can handle, I am only obliged to do the same so I am inviting you to my estate in England … will you accept my proposal –I have lots to tell you." Natalia nodded her head and then excitedly said. "Yes I would love to go to England … but why are you inviting me?" –"Like I said before, you informed me and its only natural for me to do the same. There is a second reason and a third, the second is that I want to get to know you better and the third is because the organization might go after Madlax's friends to get to her." –"Elian you just flirted with me?" Natalia remarked playfully but then changed her tone to a more serious one and asked. "You didn't tell me why 

the organization wants Madlax gone … why do they?" –"She's a threat to their plans somehow –they believe she would annihilate them if she remembered her past, so they want her gone. Madlax was a tool of their organization for millennia and she is the sol reason their organization still exists –she is what the book grated humanity. Their concern is that she is now free from the books restraints, she doesn't have to serve the organization anymore, and she's her own person with a free will and if she remembers the organizations wrongs… she'll surely avenge them. Natalia she's free because of your memory returning ability so I'm very grateful to you and so is she."

* * *

**Ellis at the park**

* * *

Ellis loved Nadie and she wanted to be with Nadie but she wasn't immortal –yet, and she was going to change that. The park was almost empty today with only a few old folk gossiping on the benches and children running around by the slide. A wide river filled Ellis's view as she ran trough tall strands of glossy green grass. The circular park was surrounded with tall leafy trees and the river ran down the middle of the park. Ellis ran until she was on a small white wooden bridge crossing the river. She set down on the wooden planks and threw her feet over the water. The sun was right about to set and hit the waters reflection. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and not a ripple in the crystal clear water –today was the perfect day. Ellis crooked her back lower, raised both her hands and splashed them in the water. A small ripple formed and vibrated trough the water, she slapped the water and another ripple formed. Ellis didn't come here to enjoy the scenery and smell the freshness but she came here to exercise her witch's powers in peace and serenity. She focused her mind on rippling the water more and more. Nothing happened, so she decided to try a different approach to evoking her powers. Ellis dipped both hands under the water and thought of what she wanted how much she wanted it and yet couldn't have it. A few moments passed and nothing seemed to change until she sensed a growing vibration tinge her hands and rock the bridge she set on. Ellis opened her blue eyes, looked around and noticed the previously still and lifeless river flowing at dashing speeds that could sweep someone unfortunate enough to fall in away. The speed of the gushing water only increased and she had a hard time getting up and walking off the bridge without falling off. Ellis managed to reach the tall green grasses on the opposite side of where she started. A single drop of sweat trickled down her forehead and landed in her palm. Ellis softly fell in the grass and took in a few deep breathes –she was beat. A thought came trough her mind. "**Did my powers work? The water became fast and I feel drained, so I did do something. Then the secret to evoking my power could it be –desire**." Before Ellis could finish thinking, she observed that the water in the river was becoming more rapid; the stream looked like a deadly whirl pool. "**I don't have control of my powers after I evoke them. I have to learn to control them … not just use them**." Ellis focused her mind on desire then switched her thoughts to calming the river to a halt. She kept her eyes fully focused on the water this time. After a few minutes she realized the stream slowed down, another couple of minutes later all movement had seized –it was as if nothing had happened. Ellis picked herself up with the last of her physical strength and walked to a small wooden bench facing the river; she set down and closed her eyelids. The only thoughts that streamed trough her 

mind were thoughts of Nadie. "**At first we were friends, then we became like family, and now I want more but I'm stuck as just family. Nadie I love you so much, I wish you could feel just how much I love you. I will keep on trying; I won't give up till I can control all of my potential power**." Ellis gathered her strength and focused on making waves out of the body of water before her. A small splash made its way to Ellis's feet then another reached to her knees, a third hit just bellow her waist. Ellis felt the power take possession of her, the surroundings became blurry and she experienced a serge of exhaustion overthrow her. At this point there wasn't anything she had control of, her mind became blank and she could barely feel the outside world … she became numb to the world around her. All the water from the river ascended 20 ft in the air and formed into a swirling tsunami. Ellis's body was unconsciously controlling the powerful wave as it raised even higher –higher then any tree. The wave aimed itself straight for Ellis; the water shifted back then pored straight on like a tsunami. The grass immediately drowned under the rushing water and trees ripped from their roots as the tide hit them but Ellis was untouched by the deadly murky waters plaguing the entire of the park. The people previously enjoying themselves in the park began to run for their lives, Ellis however stood as still as a rock and appeared as if possessed by a demon and protected from the deadly tide. Her breaths became even as the tide finally vanished into a large puddle and nothing was left of the river. Ellis's body lifted itself up in the air and levitated to the only tree left standing, then fell on to the highest branch.

Two hours later Ellis found she was lying on a tree top in a flooded park. She carefully climbed down the tree stem and stopped when she reached the shallow water. Ellis wasn't sure of what happened to her and why the entire park appeared as if a hurricane hit it but then an idea came to mind "**My powers must have done this, I must have lost consciousness whilst evoking them**". She jumped down, making a diminutive splash in the knee deep water, looked around again and began to walk through the water in the direction of the Harrington Hotel.

* * *

**Ellis and Natalia 9:00PM at hotel**

* * *

Natalia agreed to travel with Elian to his mansion in England if Ellis would agree to come along. The mid-height blonde was sitting on a bar stool in the small restaurant on the first floor of the hotel, drinking a root bear and waiting for Ellis to comeback from the park. Natalia raised her right arm up and motioned for the waiter to get her another drink. Elian told her he planned on leaving tomorrow afternoon and that she should call before hand when she made up her mind. Natalia waited for Ellis to return for 2 hours and became bored to death. Just as Natalia stood up and began to walk towards the elevator at the far end of the restaurant, she saw a girl walk trough the front doors, dripping wet with every inch of her clothes and body soaked. After a second glimpse Natalia was sure the girl was Ellis. Natalia dashed over to Ellis and helped the girl walk to the elevator.

Natalia looked at Ellis for a while, trying to figure out why the adorable short blonde was soaked. "Did you go swimming?" Natalia remarked. Ellis shook her head then responded in a trembling voice. "I used my powers to make waves from the rivers water and I lost control… the rest is history." –"So you went 

to the park to use your powers, didn't Nadie tell you not to?" Ellis felt a tinge of guilt spiral down her back. "I'm doing this for her, and she promised to never bounty hunt again –she broke that promise." The elevator stopped, its doors opened and both girls stepped out.

The adorable short blonde slammed the door shut and tore her wet clothes off right after she came in; Natalia threw her a clean towel and pajamas. Ellis dried off her body, slipped on the pajamas and fell on the bed, landing next to Natalia. "What did you do today?" Ellis curiously asked. "About that … what do you say about going to England?" –"What's England –is it a restaurant?" Natalia let out a soft chuckle. "No silly, England is a country far away, like France. It's beautiful and fun, I'm sure you'll enjoy it more then this desert." For a moment Ellis appeared as if she was thinking, and subsequently she stated. "Ok lets go to England –When do we leave?" Natalia sighed in relief. "We leave tomorrow; all I need to do now is make a phone call." Natalia rolled over, stretched her right arm out and clutched the phone. She dialed Elian's number and had to wait 4 rings before he picked up. "Hello Natalia, does this call mean your coming?" –"Yes it does." Satisfied with Natalia's response, Elian said, "good-bye and see you tomorrow", then hung up the phone. Natalia placed the phone down and rolled back to Ellis. "We are leaving tomorrow so you should pack your things today… Ahh, wait you don't have many things –I do."

* * *

**Madlax and Nadie: on their drive to the Organizations mansion**

* * *

The sandy blonde heard a knock on the door, soared out of bed and ran to open the door. She looked up at a mirror planted in the ceiling, seeing her appearance was appropriate, Madlax swung the door open. A French hotel employee stood before her with a sheet of paper in his right hand and car keys in his left, he handed her the paper and keys then ran off. Madlax slammed the door shut with her left leg, walked over to a red heart shaped love cushion and softly landed on top. She gazed over the paper, which read, "Car: red & black BUGATTI VEYRON, Parked at spot 23c." Madlax noted the numbers in her head, stood up, threw down the paper, and then proceeded to wake Nadie up. Nadie had stayed asleep on the floor for the entire night and snored as loud as a man –which kept Madlax awake for at least half the night. Madlax yelled. "Wake up Nadie … there's a cockroach in your hair!" Nadie's body sprang up and the girl rushed inside the bathroom. A few moments later Nadie came out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes. "There's nothing in my hair, you lied." –"I know, but it's the only way to get you to stop snoring." Madlax threw the car keys at Nadie and she caught them. "Nadie you drive, I'll just sit back and gaze at the country road and eat some pretzels. Come on lets go!" The sandy blonde walked over to the bed, grabbed her backpack full of money and threw Nadie the other bag. Both rushed out as if their lives depended on it. The Hotel had three garage floors, each with enough space for 1000 cars. Madlax got confused with the floor number and the two girls ended up checking all 3 floors for the red & black VEYRON. Madlax took the passengers seat and reclined comfortably into it. Nadie seized a few glances of Madlax then twisted the key in, and started the car with a roar. Madlax turned her head to face Nadie's right  side and softly asked. "Do you know the driving laws of France?" Nadie let out a thunderous laugh, and then said. "Actually I don't even have a driver's license, but I know you don't have one either." Madlax thought about where they were going for a moment. "**We are going to the organizations historic location … but I wonder if the actual organization still remains there today**." Nadie drove onto the busy main street and stopped at a traffic light. "Madlax do you think you'll actually find your answers at that mansion?" –"No… but I will be closer to the truth." Nadie smiled as the traffic began moving again. Madlax moved her body upwards, feeling how small the car really was. "Nadie when we reach the country road I want you to go as fast as this car will let you –we're talking 250mph." Nadie nodded her head and yelled, "Yes Sir."


	6. Ch 6 Nearing truth

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** I plan on writing this story out for at least 12 chapters, so this will be a long**, awesome** ride.

** Important**: **Clare** is an OC she isn't Madlax

**Natalia** is an actual character from **el cazador de la bruja** (**Ep:11**)

**Elian **is an OC however he's practically a clone of **Carrossea Doon **(MADLAX)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

No cars were in sight and the road was straight for miles on end. Nadie pressed the paddle to the metal, rapidly increasing the cars momentum. Country road began to zoom by faster and faster till it was all a colorful blur. Madlax pressed a button on the side of her door which scrolled the window down. She put her arm trough the window and stretched it out wide, feeling the resistance of wind press against her skin. No clouds were present and the sun was beaming brightly in the endless azure sky. Madlax moved her eyes to look at Nadie's face and softly said. "We should be there in 30 minutes –since your going at 200mph." Nadie smiled to herself and dared to speed the car up a notch, then cunningly replied. "Make that 20 minutes." A slow pickup truck came into view, heading in the opposite direction of Nadie's rented car. Madlax clenched her teeth as Nadie made a sudden dodge, avoiding the car ahead. A loud scream escaped Madlax's lips as the girl tried to move her right arm. Madlax's right arm had been hanging out the car and when Nadie made the rapid turn, the pickup truck and Madlax's arm collided at a velocity of almost 300mph. There was nothing left of the sandy blondes right arm, only bleeding bits of clothing remained hindering in the wind. Madlax had to grind her teeth, to keep from screaming in outmost pain. Nadie kept her eyes peeled on the road and didn't notice what happened. A strange wave of white light swept trough the right armless shoulder and began to form into a white transparent skeletal structure. The structure began to gain density until it was fully solid; the strange waves of light wrapped around the bone and began to turn into red flesh, soon covered by new skin. The sandy blonde's arm was grown back fully –as if nothing happened. Madlax felt the deadly pain dissipate and the feel of her fingers return. She brought her new arm back inside the car and crossed it with her other arm. "Nadie would you be more careful, you hurt me when you made that turn." The crimson haired girl didn't respond –she didn't know of the little incident. The new arm felt just like the old one, nothing changed except a part of the green jacket tearing off. Madlax glanced over the speed meter, noting that Nadie had reached the cars maximum speed barrier. "How long will it be till we arrive?" –"It'll be 2 more minutes." Nadie replied whilst fixating on the road. The sandy blonde brought out the map she bought from an interactive display; she took it out of her pocket and looked over the poster on the back. There was a picture of a villa, and a caption reading, "High Council Mansion." Madlax crumbled the map up and looked out the window, seeing the same villa as the one on the small poster, a few miles away.

* * *

**Arrival at the high council clergy mansion**

* * *

The mansion was a long concrete building stretching for what seemed 800 yards. It was planted on top of a flat mountain next to the rocky sea shore. Nadie parked the car on the side of the road, right before the gates to the mansion. Both girls walked out and slammed their doors simultaneously. Nadie looked over Madlax's clothes, noticing an entire jacket sleeve missing with stains of dried crimson seeped trough the fabric. The crimson haired girl wasn't aware of the fact that Madlax latterly had her arm torn off, and re-grown. Just as Madlax approached the tall dark gate and tried to open it Nadie asked. "Where is your sleeve … and why is the right side of your jacket soaked in red –did you have your period?" Nadie realized that her joke was a bad one, cursing herself for making it. Madlax acted as if she didn't hear the last part of Nadie's statement and softly answered. "You know when you made that turn 

to avoid hitting a pickup truck… well my arm was reaching out the window and it hit the truck. But I'm fine now so I won't blame you." Nadie wasn't quite sure of what happened to Madlax, but she knew it had something to do with an injury fatal enough to leave a large stain of blood and tare off a sleeve.

Nadie and Madlax climbed over the fence to get unto the mansion grounds. There were no signs of life around the mansion; it was overgrown with weeds and thorns appearing as if it had been abandoned. Madlax felt a strange familiarity with this old place, she remembered smelling this same scent somewhere it the past. Nadie noticed the windows were shattered and the roof had some holes in it. The sandy blonde took both of Nadie's arms and brought the girl near to her, then softly whispered. "I think no one lives here so we can sneak in." Nadie nodded then asked. "Have you been here before … if you worked for the high council clergy more then 160 years ago then you have probably been here before?" –"I feel like I've seen this place before but I'm not sure." Madlax let go of Nadie's right arm, but fastened her hold on the crimson haired girls left, pulled the girl forward and ascended up a tall staircase to the front doors of the organizations mansion. Anticipation was the only feeling running trough Madlax's blood as she twisted the door knob. The knob however didn't turn all the way as the doors were locked from the inside. Nadie suggested. "Let's just climb trough the window –its shattered." The sandy blonde complied with Nadie's advice and dashed to the nearest window she could find.

The two were inside of a large hall leading into a dark chamber. "Nadie do you have a flashlight … ah wait I have a backlight on my phone, never mind." Madlax took a cell phone out of her side pocket, turned the backlight on and aimed the beam of light towards the chamber at the end of the hall. Both girls began to slowly walk towards the chamber. Madlax noticed a few old paintings hanging on the concrete walls. While walking the sandy blonde turned her head to Nadie and in a poignant voice said. "Do you think I'll find anything … or do you think this is a dead end –if we don't find anything then we are back at square one." –"You have to be more optimistic Madlax … and even if you don't find anything, it doesn't mean this trip is worthless. We can still enjoy this trip even if we don't find information on the books whereabouts." Nadie's voice sounded reassuring, making the sandy blonde feel a bit better. Madlax stopped for a moment, and then raised her phone to light the entire chamber before her. The chamber looked as if someone cleaned it everyday, there were no weeds and not a spec of dust. The chamber resembled the inside of a European cathedral; walls were painted with angels and burned out candles stood in golden placers. Madlax noticed a rather familiar corner at the very end of the chamber; some strange icons were positioned right on the wall, each had a picture of a woman clad in either a black or white clergy like robe with expensive gemstones as buttons. The sandy blonde moved the light closer to the icon, reviling the painted woman's face. Stunned could not describe what Madlax felt when she realized who the woman in the picture is, "It's me … that woman is me." Madlax heard herself say as she comprehended her thoughts. Nadie walked over and looked down at the icons. The crimson haired girls jaw dropped at the sight, and she stammered. "Why… why are you in all of those paintings? All of them are over 300 years old … except for the last one –it reads, "April 14 1839." Madlax read the dates signed at the bottom of each icon; next she gazed up into Nadie's eyes and said. "Each one marks a different century and I'm depicted in different settings, also my appearance changes a bit in each and every one. I think they might mean something, they must have been painted for a reason." Next Madlax picked up the one from 1839 and gazed over it in detail. The painting showed a 

burning village in the middle of a lush jungle, a woman clad in a white dress stood observing the whole ordeal on top of the tallest tree with two gold swords crossing into an x. Madlax moved her face closer to the painting, noting a frown on the woman's lips and what looked like a tear dropping onto the burning village below. A sudden flash appeared in Madlax's mind, the picture came to life for a moment and she could feel herself as if she was the woman in the painting. "Madlax are you okay!" Nadie nudged the sandy blonde on the shoulder, getting her back to reality. A few moments later Madlax looked around the chamber, noticed something lying on a frame and picked it up. "**This … is this page from the book? I feel something pouring on to me when I hold it, it feels so nostalgic**." Madlax gazed over the paper; the text was in strange characters she couldn't read. Nadie glanced over Madlax's shoulder, seeing the strange paper. "Madlax what is that?" –"It's a page from the book … the page the organization owned… my page –this is how they had control over me, with this mere page." The sandy blonde's voice was sobering as she responded. "I will keep this safe … until I find the book and put it back." Madlax carefully rolled up the sheet of paper and placed it in her jacket. A quit sound of footsteps came from the hall, growing louder as they neared. Nadie grabbed the sandy blonde and rolled her down bellow a small wooden table then placed a finger before her lips and whispered. "Don't make a sound, there is someone coming … be ready to fight." The sandy blonde slowed her breathing, as the figure entered the dark chamber. "Meow… meow." Nadie's eyes grew wide in relief and her lips formed into a smile as she realized that a cat was the figure. "It's only a cat." Nadie stated in relief as she stood up and neared the little figure at the entrance to the chamber. She bent down, reached an arm out and began to brush the cat's fur. Nadie tilted her head to Madlax and yelled. "You can come out now it's just a cat –not a member of the high council clergy!" Madlax however didn't move a muscle as she noticed a larger shadow creep into the chamber. The shadow made its way behind Nadie then stopped 10 inches from the girl. Madlax gasped as she saw a weapon in the figures hand –it was a fully loaded gun aimed straight at the back of Nadie's head. The figures index finger began to slowly slide to release the trigger. "Bang!" The gun fired a bullet. Nadie soared up at the deafening noise and landed next to Madlax, who was standing motionlessly with both arms holding something in place. The sandy blonde had somehow managed to practically teleport from under the table to where the figure was standing with a gun clutched between his fingers and move his arm away from Nadie's head just as he pulled the trigger. Madlax snatched the gun away almost instantly after it fired and caught the figure in a dark cloak defenseless. "Don't move or I'll shoot you." Madlax whispered to the man in a cloak. The man complied. Nadie was still unaware of what happened exactly but she was sure that the sandy blonde had saved her from the man in a cloak. "Madlax is he a member of the high council clergy?" –"I'd guess so but lets ask." Madlax tilted her head to face the man, then softly asked. "Are you with the high council?" The man didn't respond but kept starring at Madlax. "Are you not going to answer me?" Madlax asked whilst pointing the gun straight at the man's forehead. The man rose his hands up in surrender, then slowly walked over to the icons placed in the far corner of the room. Picking up an icon from 160 years ago, he said. "This is you Madlax. It happened on the same day it was painted –April 14 1839. I remember sending you on that mission … to burn down those villages, I also remember assigning you as, what's her name … Vanessa Rene's bodyguard. And to answer your question, yes I was part of the organization but I quit 160 years ago. I will not harm you or your friend –I thought you were some trespassers, that's why I almost shot her."

The ex-high council clergy member led Madlax and Nadie into the dining room and served both girls fresh hot coffee. He refused to introduce himself but agreed to tell Madlax all he knew about the book. Nadie set across from Madlax and the man clad in a cloak set at the end of the 7 feet long wooden table. Madlax had too many questions and this man had the answers –he assigned her as Vanessa's bodyguard so he was sure to know where she was … or at least who she was. Madlax brought out the page from the book and placed it on the table, then asked. "Is this from the book? Is it the page you used to control me?" The man honestly answered. "Yes it's the only page that the organization has ever seen, and it is what gave us control over you Madlax –Gods-hand." The sandy blonde brought the page closer to her face, and asked. "Why does it not have control over me now … and can you read what it says?" –"I don't know the answer to your first question, however it might have something to do with your memories. And the only thing I could find a translation to is the title, "MADLAX." The sandy blonde rolled the page back up and placed it in her jacket, gazed up and asked the biggest question plaguing her mind. "Tell me all you know regarding Vanessa Rene!" The man took a sip of his coffee, looking strangely at Madlax, wiped his mouth off and responded. "I'm surprised that something such as this concerns you. I don't know anything about the woman… except that she came to Sonika from London. There is an estate in London that belongs to her, but she's long dead by now so why does this interest you?" –"She's not dead because she's immortal –like me. I need to find her because I love her!" Madlax responded with determination in her voice. The man didn't question her intents but just nodded in response, and then brought out a pen and paper, quickly jutting down the precise coordinates of the Rene estate. He clicked the pen, placed it back in his pocket and handed Madlax the small sheet of paper with all the information he had on Vanessa written on it. "Before you leave for London, you should know the organizations current headquarters is located there … be careful Madlax. I have heard rumors from creditable sources tell me that the organization knows you're alive, and they are searching for you." –"I'll follow your advice… oh and thank you for the information." Madlax stood up from her chair, walked over to Nadie and helped the girl up as well. She waved a hang at the man holding a coffee cup, and walked out trough the front doors with Nadie trailing close behind.

Madlax took the drivers seat and Nadie took the passengers seat, Madlax was pretty sure she was the safer driver of the two. "Are you ready to leave France and go to London?" Madlax eagerly asked. Nadie felt a sudden flow of emotions repressed from the stormy night spent in the elevator wash over her. "**We are in France, the country of romance and love … and we haven't even done one romantic thing together this whole damn time. Madlax I'm not letting you leave this place till you take me out to dinner at the fanciest restaurant in all of Paris**." Nadie looked around, noticing the car was already moving at full speed, she turned to Madlax in full resolve and stated demandingly. "Before we even think about leaving, we'll go to the finest restaurant in Paris and spend a memorable day together … how about tomorrow?" –"Sure then it's a date." Madlax replied teasingly. Nadie pondered for a split second. "**What should my relationship be with you … a friendship, companionship or a love? Madlax I wish I knew how you feel about me, I wish I knew what I feel for you**." The sandy blonde's thoughts were impeccably similar to Nadie's, she also wasn't sure of the cause of her earlier desires for Nadie. When she just met the girl she felt a strong attraction to her but as she got to know Nadie the attraction seemed to fade, but only to return during the sensual dance the two shared. "**There is something about you Nadie. I can't put my finger on it but there's a certain kind of chemistry I feel when I get to close **

**to you, to your body. If you try it again I'm not sure I'll resist you. And I know you'll try it again, Nadie I cant wait till tomorrow's dinner. Vanessa forgive me**." Madlax cleared the thoughts from her mind –she had all the time in the world to pounder on it and now was a time to enjoy the drive and focus on the road ahead.

* * *

**Vanessa Rene: on mountain hike hear Mexico City**

* * *

A sea of yellow puppies' spanned trough the desert lands surrounding a valley of mountains. The time was early morning and Vanessa planned on hiking trough the entire mountain valley before sunset. She got the job as a waitress at Le Cirque to earn some money for her travels, and when she had quit Vanessa's life became that of an adventurer –after the time spent with Madlax 160 years ago, she kept her promise of running away from all that she disliked, to be her own person. There was a small Mexican village in the mountain valley that she planned on visiting. Vanessa slammed her car door shut, threw a backpack over her left shoulder then proceeded off the road and towards the wild flower valley before the mountains. A thought came over Vanessa's mind as she stepped on to the flower grounds. "**This reminds me of you Madlax. I remember you taking me to a valley similar to this one in Sonika**." Vanessa felt a strong northern breeze caress her skin, she enjoyed this abundance of nature, the winds, the lush variety of plants and all else Mother Nature had to offer. She kneeled down, reached out her right hand and carefully cleaved down the most radiant yellow flower in sight. Vanessa carefully placed the flower in her hair then stood up and began to walk trough the high grasses. She had never forgotten Madlax and her love for the girl had stayed in her heart. Vanessa couldn't let go of Madlax no matter how hard she tried; the girl disappeared into a book right before her eyes, yet Vanessa had hope that one day Madlax would somehow return.

A young woman set beneath a small tree, reading a book. The woman had long sandy blonde hair and a tall figure. Vanessa ran up closer to see what the woman was reading, with utter hope that by some miracle the woman would be Madlax. She neared the tree, and then crunched down to see the woman's face. "Hello my name is Vanessa Rene; it's a pleasure to meet you." Vanessa smiled as she reached out her right hand. The woman firmly shook it and looked up from her book. Vanessa noticed the woman's bright forest green eyes and a strangely familiar smile. The young woman let go of Vanessa's hand and softly said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, and I'm Clare." Vanessa's hopes were instantly dashed as she realized that this girl was just similar in appearance with Madlax –nothing more. Clare was dressed in clothes similar to what a hiker would ware, so Vanessa figured Clare was here on a hike. Vanessa took a seat right next to Clare and looked over the colorful cover of the book the Madlax look-alike was reading. The young woman tilted her head to face Vanessa and invited. "If you are going to hike that mountain then maybe we could team up … what do you say Vanessa?" Vanessa took a tress of her Burgundy brown hair, untangled it with her fingers and threw it back then looked at Clare and excitedly said. "I would be honored to go hiking with you … but I've got to warn you, I'm quite experienced in 

mountain hiking so if you can't keep up I'll go on without you." –"It's a deal." Clare responded as she picked herself up and stretched. Vanessa stood up as well and gazed at the tallest mountain in the valley. Vanessa spoke in a daring voice "Clare how about we hike the tallest one first, unless you can't handle it…" –"I can handle it … and that sounds great!"

Both women began to ascend up the jagged mountain. Vanessa took the lead and chose the hiking trail they needed to take. The trail went all the way up the tall desert mountain. There were a few zigzags they'd have to make at the top, but the longest part of the rocky path was ascending straight up. Vanessa noticed a few steep rocks up ahead, stopped and turned around to face Clare. Something in Vanessa's heart went throbbing as she took a better look at Clare, who stood with the sun shining right on to her and making it appear as if Clare had a golden aura. Clare's eyes were those of Madlax, Clare's face was that of Madlax –if Vanessa didn't know better she'd say, Clare is Madlax. The sandy blonde swung her glossy shoulder length hair back, and then brushed her bangs out of her face. Vanessa was still standing as still as a rock, gawking at the girl who was an exact copy of Madlax, all that was different was the hair style –there weren't two bangs sticking up. Quickly, Vanessa turned around and looked over the path ahead of her then a thought hit her. "**This girl is the only person I've seen in a long time who reminds of her … who's making me feel like I'm with her. I have to find a way to spend more time with her**." Vanessa made a slight turn and began to ascend up a different path, a longer one where she was sure to get lost and take longer to reach the small Mexican village between the mountains. Rocks began to grow larger and wild plants became more abundant as Vanessa and Clare climbed the wrong path. Vanessa's plan was to climb the mountain till sunset, and then propose to stay at the village for the rest of night with Clare –that way she could really get to know the sandy blonde. Now the steepness was increasing and both women had to try hard not to fall and tumble off the mountain. Clare neared Vanessa's right side as she plunged a small hammer into the hard boulder below her. Clare glimpsed at Vanessa then back to the rocks below her and softly dared. "Do you want to race Vanessa? To see who can reach the top first." Vanessa was surprised by Clare's obviously completion like mindset. Madlax had never seemed the type to compete in anything, she was just too good but Clare on the other hand enjoyed the prospect of competition. "**I guess she isn't you Madlax but I can't be sure now can I, after all –it has been 160 years since you disappeared from me**." Vanessa answered the sandy blonde with determination flowing trough her melodic voice. "I would love to, but how about we make a small wager … if you reach the top first then I'll have to carry you all of the way down, but if I reach it first then you'll have to do a little favor for me. How does that sound, is it a deal?" The sandy blonde appeared as if she was lost in her thoughts, she pressed a finger to her lips, smiled and replied. "I like those conditions but aren't you goanna tell me what that little favor is?" Vanessa brushed a hand trough her hair then replied with a hint of mystery in her voice. "Well it's a secret so I guess you'll have to find out when you loose." Vanessa winked then turned her head back to the surface she was climbing on. Vanessa knew that she'd get what she wants either way –she wouldn't mind carrying a girl so similar to Madlax in her arms. Both girls backed their feet up a bit, took in a few deep breathes and positioned themselves for the long climb ahead. Vanessa took the lead hammering at the rocks and moving at a steady phase. She noted that Clare was exceptionally good at her climbing, but Vanessa wouldn't back down unless it was necessary. The rocks up ahead were sharper then the rocks from before, and Vanessa carefully avoided their edges as she gripped on to them. When she was sure that Clare was far enough behind, Vanessa glanced down 

for a second, not seeing anyone below her. A surge of fear ran through Vanessa's spine as she thought of the worst things that could have happened to the competitive sandy blonde. Then a loud shout from above rattled her. "Vanessa why are you stopping … did you give up already?" Vanessa looked up and noticed the sandy blonde holding on to a rock 10ft ahead of her. Vanessa sighed in relief, grabbed a second hammer out of her bag and proceeded upward –this time faster then before. Clare saw that Vanessa was nearing her at an exhilarating speed and began to climb as well. Both women where half way up the mountain and already tired of their non-stop climbing. Vanessa stopped for a moment to catch her breath at the same time as Clare stopped to catch hers. Both where tied on their climb, but neither wanted to lose –or at least not Clare. Just as Vanessa pulled out a miniature sized water bottle and took a drink, Clare grabbed on to both hammers and proceeded to climb ahead. "Hey that's cheating you know!" Vanessa yelled, choking on her water in the process. Clare let out a soft chuckle as she created more distance between herself and the naive Vanessa. A moment later both women felt a strong vibration surge trough the entire of the mountain. Vanessa looked up to where Clare was, and noticed that the girl was hanging on with one hand, to a cracking rock. "Clare!" Vanessa yelled as she realized the rock would fall with the girl if she didn't let go in time. "Clare let go, I'll catch you … or you'll die!" The sandy blonde's fingers began to slip as she tried to regain a better hold of the sharp rock above her. Clare made up her mind and let go of the rock, trusting Vanessa's word. Vanessa quickly pulled a rope out of her backpack and threw the sharp edge straight into a rock, next she tied the rope to her waist and let go of the rock she was currently holding on to. Vanessa, pushed off the mountain, caught the sandy blonde by the hand, and pulled the girl up into her arms. Clare's face was still with fear, yet she seemed somewhat relieved. "Are … are you okay?" Vanessa asked concerned, as she tried to swing the rope back to where she could get a hold of the mountain. Clare's arms tightened around Vanessa's waist and she nodded in response to Vanessa's question. The rope swung back and forth a few times before Vanessa caught hold of a rock with her bare arm. Vanessa undid the rope right as she neared the flat surface of a rock. Both women plunged hard on to the solid surface, feeling the pain in their backs and small scratches on their arms and legs. Clare lay on top of Vanessa with a small yet sincere smile planted across her face and sparkling eyes. Vanessa's eyes were shut as she felt the girl's body on top of her own. Clare moved her face closer to Vanessa's right ear and whispered. "Thank you for saving me … you are the winner of that competition, so whatever your little request was is now doubled, I owe you two favors miss Vanessa." Vanessa slowly opened her eyelids and peered at the girl above her, and then said. "Oh but are you sure you should owe me so many favors, after all you don't know what they are –they could be anything." A smirk grew across Vanessa's face as she thought of what she'd like the favors to be, but Clare's words interrupted her. "That's fine Vanessa, I'm sure you'll be kind with your favors and ask me to do something favorable –I trust you. Oh and by the way… could you let me grant a special favor just for you? I don't think we'll make it back by sunset so how about we stay at the small village tonight?" Everything went just as Vanessa had hoped –Clare had offered to stay at the village and Vanessa even became a hero to the sandy blonde. Vanessa smiled and agreed with all of Clare's suggestions. Both women got up, brushed the red sand off of their clothes and began to slowly ascend up the mountain –side by side with content smiles paved on their faces.

* * *

**Bottom of Mountain: Arriving at the small Mexican village**

* * *

Clare was right, the sun did set before she and Vanessa made it down the mountain. Both women got lost in the small forest of long dead trees on their way to the village however Vanessa knew the approximate location of the small Mexican village and led the way. They heard howls coming from all directions and Clare asked Vanessa if she could hold on to the woman's arm –she said yes. Vanessa didn't fear the coyotes, for she knew they wouldn't hurt people unless they were startled, however she didn't say that to Clare since she liked the feel of the girl's arms wrapped around hers. Idea's filled Vanessa's mind and she couldn't control them, the thoughts of seducing the girl who looked exactly like Madlax kept persisting her. Vanessa felt a desire to wrap her arms around the sandy blonde and kiss her there and then, but she refrained from it. "**If I do something impulsive now … I won't have a chance to do something better later. If I can find a way to…**" Vanessa cleared her thoughts and kept walking straight, until she noticed a bright yellow light coming from her far right. She tapped Clare on the shoulder and the girl looked up at Vanessa. "Look to your right, that's the village." Clare complied and looked to where Vanessa was pointing her index finger.

As the two neared the wooden village gates they noticed a small dog sitting in a bush, it had white spots over a black coat. Clare ran up to the puppy and picked it up then carried it to where Vanessa was standing. "Can we keep him?" Clare said whilst trying to look as cute as she could. Vanessa's eyes grew wide as she replied. "You can keep him … but what do you mean by, _we_?" Clare's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she replied. "Oh I'm sorry for saying that … it's just that for a moment I forgot that I met you just 12 hours ago. After everything I feel like I've known you for ages." –"I feel the same." Vanessa replied with sincerity in every syllable of her words. The women walked trough the gates and saw what looked like a festival. People were dancing around in costumes, animals were running throughout the small stage in the middle of the village, and everything was decorated with colorful designs from ancient legends. Vanessa was in awe of the sheer beauty of this place, she had planned to go here for the festival however she didn't expect it to be this enhancing. Vanessa turned to face Clare, but noticed the girl wasn't there. "Clare where are you … where did you go!" Vanessa Yelled at the top of her lungs, panicking over the girl's absence. She made her way trough the crowds in search of the sandy blonde who had ditched her. "**Clare why did you leave me … you didn't grant me those favors you promised yet you left. That's not fair at all**." She was now standing right below the tall stage. A loud microphone screech startled her and she looked up to see the source of the screech. A woman stood on top of the stage, dressed in a short white dress with her hair tied back into a ponytail. "**Clare… what are you doing up there?**" Vanessa thought as she realized the woman on stage was Clare. The woman clad in a white dress smiled into the microphone, then softly said. "I'm honored to be here tonight and I can't wait to sing the songs from my new album, but before I began I'd like to mention a very special person I've met a short while ago. Vanessa Rene is a woman who saved my life today and she's the inspiration to a song I've written tonight. I'd like to sing a song devoted especially to Vanessa Rene … I hope you enjoy it Vanessa… because this is for you!" Clare removed the microphone from the stand, walked over to the edge of the stage and reached her right arm out to a woman in the audience –Vanessa. Vanessa took the girl's arm and hopped on the stage, feeling a wave of both, pleasant surprise and embarrassment. 

Clare tilted her head to face Vanessa, handed Vanessa a second microphone, covered the microphone and whispered. "Vanessa when you see those quos on the monitor screen light up … sing, _yume kara samete mo kono te wo nobasu yo_, don't worry about it but just do it_." _Clare stepped back from Vanessa and began to sing.

_Awakening from dream,  
it extends this hand ..._

_To call with the same strength  
If it is to be accustomed to heart  
With scar of no human amount  
I catch_

_Already, the air does even a little, it is  
The dawn when this wall deteriorates_

_From dream awakening,  
to the dream which you do not see yet I et. al being one person,  
only it continues to run, it is the rolling which is being perplexed,  
my gravitation which it creates once upon a time to you_

_It was let flow to loneliness and/or lie although  
hid made a mistake with lie and/or and/or  
many degrees and "loving lastly"_

_When seeing dusk of the expectation  
which grows tired so it is clean, it cried_

_Jumping in the reset button with intention of goal,  
I et. al turning the same place round and round,  
the ru it is once upon a time with the spirit  
leaving which is you who exceed the gravitation of yesterday_

Clare stopped and let the violinist play on whilst gazing at the woman she devoted the song to. Vanessa felt a strange sentiment of familiarity with Clare's voice and the song itself. "**Clare's voice is so similar to Madlax's when she sings … and the song –Madlax wrote the same song for me 160 years ago … she sung it to me with only a violin as her instrument and I did the chorus. Clare is Madlax, she has to be**." The music picked up and Clare started to sing again. Vanessa gazed at the monitor and also sang in full familiarity with the song and her quos.

_I encounter you  
Awakening from dream,  
I et. al making connection dream,  
without being disgusted in someone whom  
you do not see yet it extends this hand,  
in you where the gravitation where heart and  
the body which it is are and are not enough search love reaches_

_Awakening from dream, it extends this hand ..._

Vanessa watched Clare resonate the last part of the song, then ran up to the girl and hugged her for all she was worth, not caring about anything but the current moment. The crowds cheered and clapped as the music stopped playing. Vanessa let go of Clare and began to walk off the stage, but the sandy blonde's arm caught her and restricted her from leaving. "Vanessa what did you think of that song … did you like it?" Clare asked with a mellow smile planted across her gorgeous face."I loved it and it felt Nostalgic singing and hearing you sing it. Thank you for this second favor." Clare lowered her microphone so no one could here her whisper "Vanessa wait for me inside the small inn at the far edge of the village, and just so you know this wasn't the second favor." Clare's words made Vanessa's heart flutter more then ever before. Vanessa nodded that she understood the sandy blonde's request, placed down the second microphone, stepped off the stage and dashed to the inn Clare mentioned.

An old couple greeted Vanessa at the inn and led her inside a clean room with two fresh beds ready for her and Clare. Vanessa took a seat on the bed placed against a white wall with a round window. A thought crossed Vanessa's mind as she placed her bag down whilst reaching out a towel. "**If she's Madlax then does she remember me? The song I'm sure is the same one as the one Madlax wrote, she looks and sounds exactly like Madlax … so does that mean she is Madlax**?" Vanessa felt a strange confusion … she had expected Madlax to be the way she was 160 years ago yet this girl wasn't. There was only one way for Vanessa to know if the girl was Madlax or not –to ask her if she's immortal or not, but of course much more subtly. Vanessa softly placed her head down on a pillow, stretched her arms and legs out and gazed up trough the round window, remembering how she ended up traveling to Sonika –where she eventually met Madlax 160 years ago. "**Elian if I would have known your true intentions, I would have never agreed to go on that trip however, then I would never have met Madlax nor would I be alive today**."

* * *

**Vanessa's memory: Elian's invite to Sonika –160 years ago.**

* * *

_Vanessa set on a long rectangular window frame admiring the view of the busy city streets of 19__th__ century London. She noticed a few carriages parked outside the mansions tall black bard gates. "__**This is truly a useless way of life … to be sheltered or rather imprisoned in this mansion; I want to travel the world, to be an adventurer**__." Vanessa brought up her right hand then drew a circle on the window; next she drew a small house in the circle and a large forest across from it. "__**I want to go from this tiny little **_

_**house to the lush forest … I need to runaway from this restricting Victorian society –but how?**__" A loud noise from across the hall of her main suit rattled Vanessa; she jumped up from the window frame and landed on the wooden floor then ran into the hall to see what made the loud sound. _

_A young man in his early 20s stood in the main living area, dressed in a brown casual suit with a tie and pocket watch hanging from his attire. Vanessa instantly recognized the young man –he was Elian Santamiere, the well brought up gentleman from France. She had only met him twice before but she knew him like a book. Elian Santamiere was an arrogant, self absorbed, egotistical man who spoke of his great accomplishments in the High Council Clergy organization both times she met with him. Vanessa wasn't fond of the man but she had to admit, it was more fun with him around. Her Mother and Father both died when Vanessa was only 7, and since she was their only child the mansion and all of her Fathers wealth fell on to her –along with the responsibilities. Planned-out, was the only way Vanessa could describe her life, she had no excitement and most of the time she spent studying with the finest tutors in all of London. Vanessa never had a choice on leaving the mansion and her fortune behind to go out into the world –but that was about to change. _

_A steward bowed to Elian and helped the young man remove his jacket. Elian approached the long circular table planted in the far end of the room, pushed out a chair, took a seat and motioned for Vanessa to do the same. Vanessa thought this visit to me rather odd, it wasn't expected and he wasn't bragging –yet. "So what brings you here today Elian?" His lips formed into a smirk as he replied. "I'm here to visit an old friend … you Vanessa." –"Though would you mind telling me why you came?" Elian made a silly frown then said. "I see you're displeased to see me … no matter, I think you'll be interested in my proposal…" –"Have you come to ask my hand in marriage?" Elian laughed at Vanessa's inquiring. "No not that kind of proposal, its one you'd actually accept. Vanessa Rene what do you say about going on a quest to find a rare book?" Vanessa's eyes grew wide in astonishment and a glow of hope sprouted its seeds in her. She answered Elian with outmost excitement. "I say yes if you don't accompany me … and if the quest is trough an interesting wild land not yet explored." –"Well that's good! that means your going to Sonika. Oh and Vanessa you'll be leaving next week. I arranged for a carriage to pick you up." Vanessa's face showed more emotion now then it had with her entire life combined. She soared out of her chair like a child and rushed trough the hall to her room. A wooden dresser at the left of the room caught her eye; she dashed to it and opened it. There were scores of old dresses covered in spider webs –her mother's dresses. Vanessa dug trough the spider webs, throwing all the piled dresses to the floor. Soon there were none left but a large leather backpack at the very bottom of the dresser. Vanessa picked it up realizing it was rather heavy and swung it over one shoulder then turned around and saw Elian in the doorway with a smile paved on his face. "So I'm leaving next week … but how am I going to get away from here unnoticed?" Elian walked trough the doorway and replied with certain secrecy in his voice. "Don't you worry about that Vanessa … you'll easily be able to leave this place if you… pretend to be my Fiancé, then they'll surely let you leave. I guess in a way I am asking your hand in marriage, what irony." Vanessa wasn't sure on how to react, she wanted to see the world, to travel but she never once wanted to be a wife –especially his wife. Vanessa gulped down her astonishment and asked in the most serious tone she could muster. "Elian I will not marry you –and you won't get my fathers fortune, I'm not gullible enough to let you twiddle with neither me nor my father's riches! Now tell me Elian is that your plan, are you trying to find a reason to marry me for the money?" – Elian leaned against the door and stated. "No Vanessa I would never think you to be such a fool. And I said pretend to be engaged nothing more or less. You won't actually be my Fiancé Vanessa, you'll only pretend so that you can get out of this country, and then you'll be free to explore wild lands not yet roamed by men –no strings attached." Vanessa still had her doubts with the young man's plan but agreed with his plan nevertheless. She let Elian take his leave and fervently waited for next week to come around._

* * *

**Vanessa at the inn: present**

* * *

A knock on the door rattled Vanessa; she soared out of bed and ran into the main room. The old lady with long gray hair and wrinkles that made her look like she was well over 80 twisted the door knob and opened the door. Clare stood panting in the doorway with a smile forming on her beautiful face as she become aware of Vanessa's presence. The sandy blonde walked trough the door and made herself comfortable on an old couch facing a black & white television set. The old lady shut the main door, walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner for the two young women. A moment later Clare moved to the edge of the couch then motioned for Vanessa to take a seat next to her on the old couch. Vanessa smiled and happily complied. There were many questions streaming trough Vanessa's mind as she gazed at the beautiful singer who was almost certainly her lost love or the reincarnation of her. Vanessa sat barely an inch from the sandy blonde and had an urge to kill the space between herself and Clare but resisted. Before Vanessa could back away, Clare threw her arm around Vanessa's back, leaned into the couch then softly whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the concert … I wanted to surprise you and it made me happy that you didn't know who I was…." Vanessa wasn't certain of what the girl was talking about and why she was sorry. Vanessa slightly tilted her head to see the girl's forest green eyes and asked. "Why are you sorry … and what do you mean, I don't know who you are?" –"I'm a singer and quite famous in the states and England. I came here to get away from the fame … I met you and well I enjoyed the time we spent together Vanessa. You were kind to me not because of my fame but because of something far more sincere." Vanessa didn't know what to say to the girl. Clare cleared her trout and continued. "Would you like to listen to some of my albums?" –"I'd love to hear you sing again." Vanessa replied in the most angelic speaking voice ever created. Clare dug into her pocket, brought out an extremely small green iPod then she placed one earphone in her ear and the other in Vanessa's. "I want you to listen to my favorite songs with me and tell me your honest opinion on them."

While Clare and Vanessa listened to the songs, the old inn keeper lady prepared dishes in the dining room and set up the table for dinner. A few minutes later the old woman walked back in the main living area and noticed the two young women sitting on the coach and listening to music in front of the TV set. She walked over to the couch, looked down at the two women sitting exceptionally close to one another, cleared her trout then spoke. "Dinner is ready and both of you are welcome to it!" Both Clare and Vanessa soared up at the same time, turned then smiled at each other, and then dashed inside the dining room as if racing.

A large pot of roast beef stood on a clean but overused stove, the aroma from the food smelled like all the best spices combined. Vanessa realized she was drooling at the tasty food and quickly wiped her mouth off before Clare could notice her improper behavior. Vanessa pulled a wooden chair out, set down and watched as Clare took her seat next to her. "Wow this food smells as good as Madlax's cooking … I wonder if Clare can cook –maybe that should be one of her favors." Soon the beef was prepared and placed inside of traditional Mexican plates that would be served to all four people and the little spotted puppy Clare found at the entrance to the village. Vanessa licked her lips as she saw her food being placed before her. Clare appeared to be starring at her dish when Vanessa seized a quick glimpse of her. This made Vanessa curious on weather or not Clare was romantically interested in her, when Vanessa looked out of the corners of her eyes she noticed the sandy blonde's forest green orbs fixating on her but when she turned her head straight at the girl, Clare quickly averted her attention to her plate of roast beef. "**This is odd; people only avert their eyes like that when they're extremely attracted to that person, so does this mean Clare is –attracted to me? Come to think of it the song she **

**sang for me was rather romantic. Hmm I wonder if there's a way to get her to admit she wants me…**" Vanessa thought as she cut a slice of her food off. Tonight she would spend an entire 12 hour night with the beautiful sandy blonde, in separate beds but still in the same room. Vanessa's food was already eaten up, after only 5 minutes, in the past she would eat slowly and saver the taste of her food but since meeting Madlax and tasting her cooking other foods would pale in comparison. Full, Vanessa stood up from the table, thanked the gray haired old lady for the delicious food and hurried off to her and Clare's room. Vanessa felt uncomfortable with the fact that there wasn't an indoor shower however a private outdoor spring did arouse a certain kind of sentiment she couldn't name. Slowly Vanessa grabbed a white towel off her bed and proceeded outback to the natural spring, however a warm hand fell upon her shoulder and she turned around. Clare stood behind Vanessa with a towel in her left hand and a bar of soap clutched between her fingers, she took a hold of Vanessa's arm, and let the woman lead her to the spring outback without saying a word.

The spring was as round as a circle and the size of 20 Jacuzzis. Desert sands filled the surroundings with a few cactuses a safe distance away. Vanessa swung her Burgundy brown hair back a bit, next reached her arms up pulling the pink shirt she was currently wearing off completely in one swift move. Next Vanessa pulled her shorts off, threw them down hard into the sand and walked closer to the water with her fingers undoing the bra as she swung her thighs. The revealing bra however wasn't budging and she couldn't take it off –by herself. Vanessa deliberately tilted her head ever so slightly to face the girl who was gawking and practically drooling like an idiot behind her, and in a sensual tone whispered to Clare. "I can't undo my bra, so Clare you help me untangle the binding." Just as Vanessa had wanted, the naïve sandy blonde walked behind her and placed both hands on the back of her bra. Vanessa felt the girl's body trembling as she carefully undid the bra and let it fall to the red-hot desert surface. Clare asked in a soft yet rattled voice. "Is this okay?" Vanessa twirled around at an incredible rate, with Clare's arms still touching her soft body as she turned. Now Vanessa was facing the flabbergasted sandy blonde whose eyes were as wide as two seas. Clare's mouth practically dropped as she observed Vanessa's perfectly shaped breasts, she felt drool build up in her mouth and almost seep out. Vanessa only smiled to herself as she noticed how hungry the girl looked when she starred at her bare upper half. "**So I was right … she finds my body extremely delicious. This is good!**" Vanessa thought as she tapped the preoccupied sandy blonde's shoulder to get the girl's attention. After she snapped out of her trance, Clare literally soared forward, dogging Vanessa's chest by mere centimeters and instead falling right into the clear blue water. Splashes dropped all over Vanessa and soon Clare found the gorgeous Burgundy haired woman swimming in the water next to her. Vanessa knew Clare was embarrassed to death by her behavior but it didn't stop Vanessa from playing on with her seduction. Ripples of clear blue formed trough the water as Vanessa's arms elegantly swayed trough it. "Clare aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Vanessa inquired in a curious tone. Clare's face was clearly visible in the blue luminescent moon light, and Vanessa could distinguish the girl's expression turn into a canvas painted with crimson apprehension. Clare didn't bother to answer Vanessa in words but instead showed action, she ripped the soaked clothes off there and then. Vanessa felt a quiver spiral down her spine and reflect in her entire body. "**Wow her body is as beautiful as I've imagined it … it's just like Madlax's nude form. The size of her breasts, her hips, her thighs … oh god Clare you are Madlax, but how the hell do I know for sure?**" Vanessa hesitated for a moment but managed to move herself to where Clare's naked form was making ripples throughout the spring. The water below Vanessa's waist felt strangely cold for a desert spring but she figured that it was because of how hot it was above the water. Vanessa took in a deep breath, dived under the sparkling water and swam to where she saw a pair of legs moving around. She reached both arms out, grabbed Clare's legs and pulled the girl to her, underwater. Both women tried their best not to laugh or panic as they saw each others naked forms wavering below the surface. Vanessa took hold both of Clare's hands, caressing them then, brought the girl closer and into a heartfelt 

embrace. Clare reacted similarly, embracing Vanessa whilst still underwater and pushing the woman as close as the woman would let her. There were too many thoughts rushing in and out of both women's minds however one consideration prevailed –both felt an overwhelming desire to bring their mouths closer together. Vanessa closed her eyelids and pushed her ruby red lips passed the friendship barrier, Clare simultaneously did the same. A passion from deep within released itself from Vanessa's heart and pressed on to Clare's lips as a sentiment of its existence. Vanessa had sworn not to open her heart to anyone in this world but her Madlax, however this girl –she was sure was a reincarnation of Madlax and hence Vanessa's heart was opened again, releasing all its utter most desires in a torrent all at once. A strong push against Vanessa's lips almost made her breath in water. She wanted to prolong the kiss but not under the water. Both women ascended their heads out of the water, bodies still connected in an almost bone braking tight embrace. Vanessa breathed in and out hard, as if she'd run a day long marathon. A fear was building its way trough Vanessa's being as she pondered. "**The kiss … was it a one time thing for her, is she going to kiss me again –wait what am I thinking, I know she will let me do it again.**" Vanessa moved her face an inch apart from Clare's and breathlessly whispered in the most romantic tone attainable. "Kiss … may I kiss you again?" Clare replied just as breathlessly. "Yes you may, but only if one of those favors I owe you involves a single bed and the two of us in it." Vanessa felt a surge of joy seep inside her heart; Clare had said something she was dying to hear constantly ever since she met her. Vanessa loosened the embrace to where she could respire without having to put in excessive effort, slightly opened her lips then fiercely crashed them into Clare's fully parted lush lips. Ecstasy couldn't describe what Vanessa experienced while kissing a woman who completed her in every way. Vanessa's body fell back unto the shallow end of the spring as Clare pushed her, secondly Clare crashed into the water over the latter's body and met lips with the woman again –this time deepening the kiss. Vanessa had no interest in stopping but something inside of her kept telling her to, the feel of this woman was just like that of Madlax yet there was a difference, "**This girl, she's not immortal. The scratches from before, from the hike, I can feel them on her skin … they would have healed if she was the Madlax I knew. Also this girl ages, she hasn't been around for 160 years or longer because she's not the woman who I thought her to be –she just looks and sounds like her, that's all**." Even with those thoughts Vanessa still felt an urge to keep kissing the girl –to go further. She managed to control her desires, untangled her arms from the sandy blonde's back and instantly parted lips with the girl, leaving a colorless string like link between their lips. A few seconds passed by as Clare became aware of the fact that Vanessa had stopped the kiss , moved away, and was now drying herself off as if nothing happened. Unmistakably, Vanessa winked in a seductive manner then hurried off inside of the inn, making the sandy blonde more then eager to follow suite.

Clare opened the ragged door, slowly stepped inside, and then walked to where Vanessa lay in only a bath robe tied with a sash, on a small wooden bed positioned next to a wall. Clare heard Vanessa's voice, stopping her just as she was going to fall on to the woman's extra seductive body. "Don't … before we take this any further you should know why I'm attracted to you!" Clare was confused by the woman's pleading statement so she set down on the edge of Vanessa's bed, looked the woman in the eyes and asked in just as pleading a tone. "What are you talking about?" –"I'm only attracted to you because you look and sound like my first love –not for you but for someone else, my love is with Madlax … my first love." Clare felt her heart brake in two useless pieces of red, for Clare also felt an attraction to Vanessa for unknown reasons. She had never loved a single person in the entire of her life but the one woman in her dreams, a woman with long burgundy brown hair and the softest petite lips one could ever taste, a woman who was just like Vanessa Rene. Clare blinked a few times, feeling tears began to form in her forest green eyes then she said in a trembling voice. "Vanessa I'm also attracted to you for a similar reason. I had a dream every night from ever since I can remember, the dream had one woman in it, that woman looked exactly like you, her voice is your voice … soothing and melodic." Vanessa's 

expression became first unreadable, then indomitable in déjà vu. She took Clare's hand and brought it up to her clothed chest, caringly whispering. "I'm not a psychiatrist but what that sounds like is a memory of your mother from when you were a baby…" –"That could be true but I don't remember my mother or my father … my uncle raised me and made me into a singer, that's pretty much my life." Clare responded in an almost inaudible mumble. Vanessa felt compassion for the girl, and soothingly whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." A moment later Vanessa took Clare's hand into her own and began to retell her own life story. " I only knew my parents for 7 years … they died from some disease, or at least that's what I was told as a child but the truth is my parents where murdered by an organization for disobeying their wishes. The one who murdered my parents … I remember seeing that person vividly.

* * *

**Vanessa's memory: 1821 London England**

* * *

_A sound of soft footsteps awakened me; I rubbed my eyes then slipped out of the large bed in my oversized room. I was always curious as a child so I couldn't resist finding out what had caused the noise. There was a crack between the door and doorway so I didn't have to pull up a chair to twist the door knob open. Slowly I made my way rough the long hallways of our mansion, concentrating to hear the barely audible footsteps nearing my parents' bedroom. Just as I was about to knock on their door and ask if they made the noise, the door crept open and I saw what looked like a person half dead and brutally tortured pressed against the other side of the white door. I couldn't make out facial features in only the moon light but I was sure that this was my father; his eyes were as blue as ever even when his body seemed to be dismantled his arms twisted and full of deep cuts. I called out "Daddy what happened to you, why are you bleeding, please stop bleeding, where's Mommy!" He let out a loud screech then coughed up a pool of fresh blood and fell to the hard wooden floor –right before my feet. I was frozen still in fear and shock as I saw his eyelids began to close and his pulse stop. A pool of blood lay below him, rushing closer to my feet, brushing against my white furry slippers. I didn't comprehend the situation. I dropped to my knees, put my hands over his shoulders, shaking him and screaming with tears streaming in torrents down my face. "Wake up Daddy, please wake up … I'm scared." Accidently I slipped and turned his body over to where his back was against the floor. His stomach was slashed through completely; red and slippery; I saw his guts before my eyes. All I remember after that is turning my head to face the length of the room beyond the crimson soaked door and seeing my Mother's body peacefully lying on the silk sheeted king sized bed. My body soared up on autopilot and my legs dashed me to where my Mother peacefully lay as if sleeping. Before I could reach her a figure walked out from behind a curtain, kneeled down to me, reached out a slick blood soaked blade and pointed it at me, right between the eyes. I was too perplexed and horrified by what I've witnessed to make a slightest shudder; the figure with the knife pulled back, threw the tainted knife down and smiled at me in an eccentric way. I can't remember the murderers face but that smile I will never forget. It placed a finger softly against my lips, brushed a hand trough my hair, and then gently lifted me up into its arms and carried me past the door and out the room. I had wanted to scream my lungs out, to battle my way out of the murderers arms but something wouldn't let me, an unfamiliar comfort seeped trough me as I resided in its arms. The figure walked quietly trough the hall until it found my room, gently I was placed down into my bed and tucked all the way in. Before it left I heard a feminine whisper come from her mouth, she whispered. "I'm sorry child, you don't deserve any of this and I will not hurt you because I wasn't ordered to. I couldn't get anything out of your parents; they were too stubborn to tell me what they knew about the book. They have seen the book and rumor has it, they kept a page but now we'll never know." Back then I didn't know what she was talking about (later I found out). She stood up from my bed and walked towards the window, after a blink she was gone, and then somehow I fell fast asleep._

_Next mooring I woke up thinking last night was only a horrid nightmare. To make sure I got up from my bed then looked down at my slippers –they were filth less white, no stains of crimson. I breathed a sigh of relief confirming that it was a nightmare –my slippers would have been soaked in blood if that tragedy really occurred. I however needed to be assured so I ran out of my room, trough the long hall and stopped at the door to my parents' room. My right hand slowly reached out to turn the door knob, I felt chills run down my spine and a fear reap its way trough my mind, I thought, "__**What if it was real … what if my parents died before my eyes…**__" Before my hand could even clasp the knob, it swung open and 3 maids walked out with buckets of red died water and smears on their aprons. All of them acted as if I wasn't even there, walking passed without any proper greeting with disgusted looks upon their faces. I rushed passed them. A dustless room filled my view; it was as clean as a sanctuary –no signs of last nights struggle. I stepped beside the bed where my Mother lay motionless last night and glanced around, noticing a man in his late 40s dressed as a detective standing beside the curtain the woman appeared trough last night. I asked him what happened last night; he frowned at my inquiring, placed his large hand on my head, and motioned me out of my parents' room, saying. "One day you'll be enlightened by the truth but for your sake I hope that day never comes."_

* * *

**Vanessa & Clare: Present**

* * *

Vanessa had told Clare her entire story but of course left out the fact that it happened 179 years ago. This was an important event in her life and it shaped a lot of it –she wouldn't be around today if this never happened, she wouldn't of met and fallen in love with Madlax were this to never have occurred. Vanessa realized this was the first time she's ever told anyone of that night, she only briefly mentioned it to Madlax but just as quickly changed the subject 160 years ago. Carefully, Vanessa observed Clare's reaction to her life story, she noted a sympathetic and soothing expression paved on Clare's face. Some minutes passed as both women lay together, not saying a word but enjoying their connection, their past's similarity.

By now Clare was in no mood to make love or play flirtatious games with the woman lying beside her. Vanessa's story felt as if it was real, like it was happening to Clare right there and then, she felt that she knew the murderer for some reason or maybe that she was. Clare didn't dare say it but she on multiple occasions had a dream where a little girl walked inside a blood soaked room and saw her standing there with a knife clutched in one hand and a page in the other –this dream always brought her to tears. Softly Clare brought her arms around Vanessa and tightened the woman into a heartfelt embrace. Vanessa was facing away from Clare and the sandy blonde faced Vanessa's back, brushing her face in the older woman's hair. Guilt and longing were all the sandy blonde felt for Vanessa. Before hearing the older woman's story, Clare thought Vanessa to be an attractive woman ideal for her in every way, she fell for Vanessa the moment she glanced up from her book and saw her gorgeous face. However after this her feelings changed dramatically, from desire and longing to a whole different kind of longing and overwhelming guilt plaguing her entire being. She still felt an overpowering attraction but somehow it became 10 times deeper in meaning.

Both women spent the night in each others arms. In the early morning Clare informed Vanessa she was staying at the village for the rest of this week and asked her to stay with her –Vanessa happily agreed.

* * *

**Natalia, Ellis and Elian: Earlier that day at Mexican airport**

* * *

Natalia prepared all of her dresses and packed them neatly into 8 separate suitcases the size of half a person. Ellis warned the mid-height blonde on several occasions that this was simply too much luggage for a private jet to carry yet Natalia didn't pay attention. When the two arrived at the Airport, Elian spotted them and greeted Natalia excitedly then gave Ellis a firm handshake. He noticed the staggering amount of luggage and all suitcases appearing as if they were about to burst, next looked Natalia straight in the eyes and frankly said. "You won't take all that with you, the plane isn't designed to hold that much weight." Natalia scowled at Elian, turned around, and began to walk. The man didn't bother calming her but instead chose on making conversation with Ellis. He said. "Well I'm betting you want to know who I am what I do and where I'm from … so ask me anything and I'll try hard answering it." He looked at Ellis whilst walking passed the luggage check point, awaiting her response. All three stopped when the security guard caused Natalia to halt and take a quick strip search. A gun and 4 boxes of bullets were found in one of Natalia's bags and this was grounds for a search and seizure. Elian however wouldn't let something as trivial as this get in his way; he simply did what he was good at –manipulation. He gave the security guard a couple hundred greenbacks and the guard was happy to permit Natalia if she agreed to leave the gun behind –which she gleefully did. Soon all 3 were in the large terminal awaiting their time of departure. Elian took a seat next to Ellis, and again asked the adorable short blonde if she wanted to hear of his past. He realized the girl was not interested after the third time he asked; this was familiar to him somehow. He pondered. "**I really haven't changed; I still talk of myself an awful lot and brag … hmm Vanessa I think your words are finally catching up to me. I am an egotistical man that is something I'm sure of.**" The announcer's voice came on, interrupting Elian's train of thought. "Flight 7b is now boarding." At those words Elian grabbed two of Natalia's bags, like a gentleman, helped her up, and then began his walk towards the doors that led outside, to the plane grounds. Natalia and Ellis followed suite.

A compact white plane four times the size of an SUV stood ready to be boarded. Natalia dragged her bags over to the luggage department and threw them in. Next she dashed inside the plane, she noticed only 4 seats and a foldable table placed in between. There was a large projector screen for the passengers' to watch movies on, and to make it better, small sets of video glasses were lying at the foot of every seat. Natalia took a seat next to a window and motioned for Ellis to sit next to her, however Ellis chose a seat across from her so Elian ended up sitting beside her. Moments after everyone was positioned in the airplane, a tall man dressed in blue and white uniform rushed inside and made his way to the pilots section of this plane. Natalia sighed, placed on a pair of video glasses, slouched back and zoned out watching her movie. A roar of the engine and turning of wheels elevated the small plane into air, as swiftly as a leaf in the fall. Ellis gawked out her window, seeing buildings shrink smaller and smaller till they were less then the size of LEGOs. Mountain ranges became vivid as each second passed, and soon entire ranges were visible. One particular mountain valley interested Ellis most … the valley of Wiñay Marka. Something about that place caused Ellis's powers to flow as if she had no control over them, everything in the plane became gravity less and static as it flew over the place where Ellis almost lost Nadie, where she almost lost herself. Elian's eyes grew wide in amazement seeing gravity dissipate; he turned to Natalia, took her video glasses off and motioned for her to look around. Natalia gazed around then out her window, and it hit her. "Ellis this is the place where you found out the truth, isn't it?" Natalia asked whilst peering out her round window. "Your powers become harder to control when you're here, don't they" Ellis rubbed a hand over her face, feeling a slight drowsiness and desire to fall asleep. Elian however had no idea of what Natalia was talking about, but he was interested nevertheless … he tapped Natalia on the shoulder and curiously asked. "When you say powers and this place, what do 

you mean?" For a second he didn't hear a response, but soon he'd realize what she was talking about –first hand. A rapidly shaking wind brought the plane to its side, tossing it, as if it were a leaf. No one however felt the devastating impact of gravity, the only reason Elian knew the plane to be shaking was because he peered out a window and noticed a rattle and turning. Ellis's powers had saved them all, and Elian realized what Natalia meant by "_your powers_". But one thought plagued his mind. "**Why does she have such ability, a control over gravity … not even Madlax has such power. There has to be a reason … and why did this plane shake so violently**?" Elian focused his attention to Natalia, and then said. "Please tell me all about Ellis's powers." Natalia glimpsed at the girl sitting across from her, seeing a look of approval she began to explain the little she knew about Ellis's powers to Elian.

* * *

**Natalia & Elian on airplane flight over Atlantic Ocean:** **10 hours anon**

* * *

Darkness filled the sky and only infinitely, stretched Ocean spanned for miles below the private jet. If one starred far out the rounded window, they would see a bright blue moon and colorful dots we call stars surrounding it in endless patterns. All three passengers on the plane were firmly awake; Elian spent half his time dangling around with a strange device and the other half engaging in conversation and sometimes meaningless yet flattering chatter with Natalia. He felt strangely at ease when with Natalia, he could not put a finger on it but the young woman had some sort of charm. "**Natalia your memory reading abilities … I wonder if they'll work on me –I'm interested in knowing for sure**." Shortly after a previous conversation concerning Ellis, and how her powers could be as great as those of Madlax, Elian took out the slick black phone like device and obtained a full internal power and substance scan on Ellis. He was shocked when the readings came back, they listed similar structures to Madlax's but there was one thing off, one thing that made Ellis more human then not –she didn't have the unknown structure that stopped decay and aging. With this new information, Elian cleared his trout and got Natalia's attention. She tilted her head to face him, tiredness present in and under her eyes. Elian said. "I have information that will interest you and Ellis … its regarding what she is composed of. Your friend has great power dormant –as great as Madlax's forgotten power but its different, their powers come from unrelated sources. As you stated earlier, Ellis is a man made witch, whilst Madlax is of unknown origin or rather the book that created her is from unknown origins. I believe Ellis is capable of great power and if she's interested … I could help her gain control of it." Natalia took in the new information, turned her gaze to Ellis then back to Elian and softly said. "I don't know you and frankly I can't trust someone I met only 4 days ago. Nevertheless, you are charming and you have informed me a lot on Madlax, her love and the organization after her, so I have to ask … why are you interested in all of this… the book, organization, Madlax, Ellis, why?" Elian's expression became fluid and feeble; the mid-height blonde-haired woman asked the core question, a question that rattled his minds very foundation. He placed a hand under his chin and deeply pondered. "**Why I want to know all those things, why I need to … the truth, what happened when I touched the books essence, when Madlax opened the book … I need to know what it did to me, the reason to why I'm only partially immortal**." A few moments later, he recomposed himself, picked up a warm grey cup of coffee and replied. "I simply need to know what the book is and remember what happened to me … Madlax is a key to all of this, of that I'm sure. The organization is my past and the truth is –I cannot remember how I managed leaving it without being hunt down right on the spot. One thing is certain though, I am not against Madlax, I will not get in her way when she finds the book, and I will only help as much as I can –for all our interests." Elian sipped some more on his coffee, then added. "If you don't trust me then that is fine but please do one thing… give me a chance to show you I mean no harm to anyone but the organization itself." Natalia took Elian's hand, brought out his pinky then intertwined it with her own. She shook his pinky and happily said. "It's a deal; I'll give you a chance Elian Santamiere."

Ellis overheard Elian's and Natalia's voices, them speaking of her but she paid no mind to them and instead set idle, observing a fascinating view of endless oceans, clouds and stars from the small rounded window behind her. A cloud as small as a car passed her by, more white puffs of the same sort were up ahead and behind, no big clouds insight. The stars filled the dark blue almost black sky above the private jet, an array of the moons reflection was moving visibly with the oceans bellow. Ahead however, Ellis saw what seemed like a pile of cotton balls growing bigger and dilating at an incredible rate as the plane drew closer to them. Ellis noticed lights inside the ever-expending cotton ball clouds ahead, flashing on and off in different parts of the cloud cluster, she felt excitement overwhelm her as the plane neared the formulating storm.

A thought came over her mind as she felt a small jolt from the static field they were now interring. "**Nadie where are you? When will I see you again … this weather somehow reminds me of you**." Ellis leaned back a bit, pressed a button to make her seat more comfortable, and put on a set of headphones with a sleep inducing meditation track preplaced in their memory disk. Slowly she began to feel drowsier, and wearier. Ideas began to flow far more vividly trough her mind as her consciousness faded into a whole other realm of reality. She saw Nadie's face in her head, the first time she met the crimson haired girl and the time she asked Nadie to kill her. Lirio's childish face and Ricardo's always serious expression passed trough her head and faded into oblivion. Ellis saw an engulfing amount of memories rush in torrents trough her, she remembered the first time she felt something special for Nadie and then a time when she and Nadie almost became –more then close friends.

* * *

**Ellis's memory: Camping outside with Nadie 2 months ago**

* * *

_The car ran out of gas again, and this time Nadie had to push it 10 miles to get it fixed. We got halfway to the next town with most of our water gone and Nadie as tired as a dog –from pushing a car. It was late and Nadie couldn't push it another inch so we settled on the far side of the road, next to our broken car and near a cactus patch. I laid out a sleeping bag, not finding the other anywhere insight –it must have fallen out. Before I could get inside, Nadie beat me to it and showed a silly face at her small victory, she said in a straightforward tone. "I did all the work Ellis, so it's only right for me to get the sleeping bag … you can sleep in the car." I frowned at her, turned around and left into the cactus patches, far from Nadie. She soared up to follow me but collapsed of total exhaustion and dehydration. I kept running deeper into the patches of sharp green plants until I sensed water –my powers enhance the senses. A waterhole surrounded by an array of desert grasses and cactuses filled my view, I reached my left hand in a small bag I brought with me, brought out an empty water bottle, placed it in the waterhole and let the water bobble in. I screwed the lid back on, got up then dashed back to where our car and my Nadie were. When I reached the sleeping bag, I noticed no one inside; I turned my head around, seeing Nadie sitting in the car with a heartfelt smile on her lips. I thought. "__**She cares for me so much, she's the one who did the work and even though she knows it, she still lets me get the reward –the comfortable sleeping bag all to myself. You're to selfless and gullible Nadie**__." I sauntered up to the car, opened the door opposite Nadie, got inside then reached out the bottle of water to her, and softly whispered. "I know you deserve the sleeping bag more then I do Nadie … so you should sleep in it, I'll take the car." She shook her head and whispered back just as softly. "That doesn't sound good at all –how about we share the sleeping bag. It's big enough for the two of us." My face beamed happily into a dreamy expression, _

_the thought of sleeping with Nadie came across my mind on many occasions but I never once thought she'd suggest it. Both of us jumped out of the car, Nadie hydrated back to her normal self and me overexcited by the idea of sleeping so close to her. I ran to our sleeping bag, unzipped it and got inside, observing Nadie as she crunched down and joined me –she was so close. A few minutes passed as we lay beneath a vast ocean of blue, red, yellow and white stars, observing them and thinking separate thoughts under the same sky. Nadie shifted to her left side –facing me. She whispered, her breath caressing my skin. "Do you love me?" I felt my entire body heat up, I was sure she could feel it also, gathering all of my confidence, I answered. "I love you more then the world Nadie, you know that I can't live without you." At my words, she circled her arms around my back and held me incredibly tight as if I was soap and would slip away. Her breath was hot as she softly said. "I feel the same … if you were to disappear I don't know what I'd do without you –I'll always protect you with my life Ellis." Her words washed over me like fine wine, she didn't say, "I love you" but she felt the same –her words were deeper then that simple phrase. She cupped my face and moved my head closer to her own then continued. "Ellis when you say you love me, what do you mean … is it as a friend, family or lover?" I tried to avert my eyes from hers, to turn away but she wouldn't let me, her hands still held my face close to her, unwilling to let go. My body heat went up and my breathing increased rapidly as I felt her roll me on top of her. I experienced butterflies in my stomach and tingles going down trough me, yet somehow I managed to respond to her question, almost inaudibly. "I love you more then any of those categories know how to describe … more then family and more then a lover –I love you more then myself." She smiled at me, placed her right hand in my hair, whispered. "I'm grateful to have you." Nadie then gently kissed me on the forehead for what seemed to liger 5 minutes. I closed my eyelids and fell asleep in her warm, protective arms –we stayed in that position all night._

* * *

**Present: Ellis**

* * *

The relaxation meditation track ended, and Ellis felt her consciousness return to normal, the sound of thunder and Natalia's voice from across the table filled her ears. She opened her eyes, rubbed them, and then focused her attention to Natalia's words –snooping. Natalia crossed her legs, gazed at Elian and said. "Do you actually think she has something to do with the book Madlax is searching for … Ellis…?" Elian nodded and confidently replied. "I think the book is somehow connected to all of humanity, so of course Ellis has a certain relation to the book –we all do, some more or less." Ellis switched her attention to the round window behind her; a swirl of clouds filled her view, nothing below or above them was visible. A bright yellow flash hit across the endless clouds, then another, this time blue and twice as powerful. Ellis turned around to face Natalia and Elian then suddenly the plane swayed almost upside-down, tossing her of her chair. Natalia screamed at the unexpected wiggling of the plane, right at that moment the pilot's voice came over the telecom, calmly stating. "Don't panic, this kind of thing is normal in a storm, just fasten your seatbelts and relax … we'll be out of this storm soon." Elian hugged Natalia, holding her until she was calm then whispering. "You heard what the pilot said; we'll be fine so neither of you worry, alright." The plane shook only harder, and sounds of thunder only grew louder. A 1 minute, short lived calmness filled the atmosphere, not a single rattle or sign of a storm were felt but somehow it was scary –forewarning a calm before the true storms power hits. Ellis blinked her eyes opened and closed then shut them and reclined her head back on the soft chair pillow. Brightness twice that of the afternoon sun filled Ellis's closed eyes, sound surpassing the sound barrier entered her ears and a strong feel of static embraced every molecule of her small body –the storm had hit. The moment seemed to slow to almost a halt; a loud murderous scream came over the telecom, 

next absolute silence. Ellis fully opened her eyelids, a fear swiped over her –the front half of the plane was breaking off. She held on to her seat as hard as she could as the front half cracked off and fell into the ocean –leaving a deadly vacuum and a rapidly falling broken plane. Ellis turned her head to where Elian and Natalia were sitting, a slight relief came over her –Elian had a tight hold of Natalia. Fear again swept over the whole of Ellis's being, the plane was descending at an accelerating rate and it would crash into a deep ocean of ice-cold water –death almost certain.


	7. Ch 7 Date

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** This story will be exactly **13 chapters**!

** Important**: **Clare** is an OC she isn't Madlax

**Natalia** is an actual character from **el cazador de la bruja** (**Ep:11**)

**Elian **is an OC however he's practically a clone of **Carrossea Doon **(MADLAX)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

Air gushed in violent flows, hitting as hard as it would feel to hit the ground from a two story building constantly. The impact of this flow propelled Ellis's body almost completely out of the plane and into mid-air, yet her hand clutched on to a luggage handle bar over her seat, keeping her inside the broken off tail end of the plane. She glanced down, seeing the oceans waters draw nearer, grow larger. Ellis instinctively knew she would die if she didn't do something at this very moment.

Elian buckled Natalia's seatbelt on, grabbed on to a bar and slowly made his way to the far back of the plane –where the parachutes were. He figured. "**We will die if we get sucked out of the plane and if we stay inside … I need 3 parachutes and a boat, that's our only chance at survival**." A compartment at the bottom left of a large luggage containment caught his eye, it read, "Emergencies only". He grabbed on with his left hand to the door handle leading to the restroom and began unlocking the emergency compartment. "Shit, its empty … where are the parachutes, what can I do now?" Elian yelled out as he realized there was nothing to help him –nothing to save them. He soared up, reaching for the bar. By mere centimeters, he missed it. The vacuum of air lugged him to the broken off front of the plane, where there was nothing but a big hole with air sucking trough. Just as his body was about to fall out, a hand caught his arm, pulling him back inside. Shocked, he gasped. "Natalia, what are you doing" As the mid-height blonde heaved him to the metallic bar over an array of 10 empty seats. He saw her smile as she opened her mouth to respond, but a slight shake of the plane stopped her, she almost bit her tongue off and lost her words as the air gushed , sucking her out. Elian could only watch what happened next with his eyes peeved on every single detail. Ellis tumbled out of the front just as Natalia lost her grip, got hold of Natalia's arms and pushed the girl with magnificent force seemingly uncanny for a girl Ellis's size. Next thing he knew was holding on to Natalia's unconscious body that flew in against bone crushing winds, which he managed to catch, and pull back with his left arm. He tightened his hold on Natalia's waist and watched as Ellis descended alongside the tail end of the plane. Ellis appeared to have lost consciousness, after pushing Natalia back in with unruly force. Only one thought went trough Elian's mind. "**Ellis you're using your powers subconsciously now … to save Natalia, to save all of us –I hope you use your ultimate powers before it's too late, before we die**." The plane was now less then a mile from the ocean surface, they had less then 2 minutes before it'd hit.

Rain began to pour from the skies that shattered the plane in two with their bolts of electricity. The funny part was that the plane and droplets were descending at the same velocity, so the droplets seemed to be stuck in place –motionless as if time stood still. Ellis's eyelids shut, her body lifelessly falling along side, but a moment changed everything. The adorable short blonde's body, the plane and all else stopped moving completely. Elian felt no more gushing air streams punching his body; he didn't feel like he was falling. He let go of the metallic bar, carefully placed Natalia in a seat and walked over to the front edge, where Ellis was seemingly floating on air. Her eyelids opened just as he reached his right arm out, to pull her back. Ellis's eyes were a strange tone of blue with a certain kind of power shining vibrantly. "**Her powers … they did this on their own, she wasn't aware of any of it**." Ellis stood straight up in mid-air, starred piercingly throw Elian's eyes and said in an unusual voice. "We are the same Elian –we are both fake." Elian's eyes grew wide at the girl's words, he yelled. "What do you mean fake? How am I fake, I don't know what you mean!" Ellis didn't respond but only starred, her arms went forward and her head moved back as energy began to engulf the plane and everything inside. The plane rapidly 

raised higher trough the air and things inside it didn't move an inch from all the intensifying speed. Elian's mouth dropped as he saw the front half of the airplane reconstruct molecule by molecule, it looked as if the plane was growing itself a new front like a lizard regenerating a lost limb. He also noticed the settings around him change, clouds of boiling thunder deformed into small white puffs and soon faded to where all stars and sky were clearly perceptible. A flow of string like lights wrapped around the whole of the plane increasing reconstructing particle speeds dramatically. Rendering final touches to the planes nose where a pilot would have been located. Elian fell dumbstruck seeing this sort of power –it had a similarity to Madlax's power. Standing right before the door to where the pilot would be located, Elian thought. "**Time … she turned around time in a way best suited. Madlax can't control time to create, destroy and reconstruct however Ellis has power over time –she can bring back the dead.**" Elian figured the pilot would be dead if all Ellis did was reconstruct the plane, but if she spun around time then the pilot would be alive and well inside the control room as if the lightning never struck him. Whilst twisting the doorknob to the control room a contradicting thought came over Elian's mind. "**If she reversed time then how do I remember all of this … why am I aware of it –she changed our destinies, she changed the events**." He swung the door open and saw the pilot at the controls, everything as it was before the storm. Elian cleared his trout, walked up behind the pilot then curiously asked. "Do you remember seeing a storm, a bright bolt of lightning?" The pilot slightly jerked his head, and said in an estranged tone. "There was no storm or lightning sir Elian. I'm not quite sure what you mean." –"I see then thank you." Elian turned around, slowly walked out, shut the door, next looked around and spotted Ellis reclined in her seat with her eyes shut. He saw Natalia also asleep in her seat. "**So no one but me remembers what happened … Ellis was possessed by her powers so she wouldn't remember and everyone else –its as if it never happened, the pilot doesn't even remember**." Elian softly set down on the seat next to Ellis, tapped her on her right shoulder but did not get any response. Next, he rocked Natalia back and forth; she woke up immediately and almost jumped out of her seat. After she calmed down he asked her the same question he asked the pilot –he got the same response. However, he wasn't going to let this pass by, he would certainly find a way for Ellis to control her powers, so he'd know why only he remembered what happened and what she's truly capable of.

* * *

**Ellis: 5 hours later**

* * *

The pilot's voice over the telecom woke Ellis up, she recalled having a nightmare about an airplane falling and crashing down in a grand explosion but soon it faded into nothingness. The pilot announced that they were 20 minutes from the London Airport and should get ready for a steady descent and change in altitude. Ellis peered out her window noting no ocean but only buildings and long streams of green fields. She spun back around, gazed at Natalia and said while yawning. "We are almost there … finally I can get off this plane." –"Yes, so put your seatbelt on, it's not safe to have it off when a plane is landing." Ellis complied, snapping the belt on, and then smiling at Natalia. Just as Ellis finished, Abruptly 

Elian asked. "Did you have any dreams in particular?" Ellis placed a finger over her lips, thought for a moment, then eagerly replied. "Yes I had a dream about an outburst and something falling … it was scary but I can't recall what happened, why do you want to know?" Elian staggered a bit as he responded. "Eh, no particular reason, just wondering." Ellis noticed his suspicious retort. He added. "Ellis when we arrive at my mansion I'd be more then happy to introduce you to a library full of ancient English books on the subject of witches, mysticism, and supposedly how those kinds of powers work." A beam formed across Ellis's face, she realized that she was stirring closer toward gaining control of her powers; this trip was not going to be a useless vacation after all. Ellis smiled and doggedly answered. "I can't wait to see your library … our first destination is your mansion!"

* * *

**Madlax & Nadie: At Their honeymoon suite**

* * *

Yesterday both girls' learned of the truth to how the organization controlled Madlax with a single page of the book –the page she now owned. The ex-organization member informed Madlax of a mansion belonging to Vanessa's family, located in England along with a major branch of the high council clergy. Madlax set on going to England as soon as possible but she also promised Nadie a date at the finest restaurant in Paris tonight, so she decided on going to England next thing tomorrow –it would be a short flight. The sandy blonde lay upon the heart shaped love bed with a laptop laid out before her, showing images of Vanessa's mansion –they looked somehow familiar to her. She clicked on an image of the room titled Vanessa's room. The page took a minute to load, then when it did, Madlax felt a weak array of foreign emotions come and pass like a wave hitting the seashore. The picture displayed a bed positioned to the far back of the room, a balcony right across from the white door and a large brown wardrobe to the side of Vanessa's bed. Madlax felt familiarity with this place, she was sure that visiting it would unlock some memories. A powerful vibration rattled Madlax and caused the laptop to jump up and down on the soft bed. Madlax instantly knew the source of vibration –Nadie pouncing on to the bed next to her. The crimson haired girl crawled on all fours behind Madlax, positioned her body over the sandy blonde's lying figure and observed the computer screen. Nadie softly asked whilst gently residing on Madlax's back. "So what are you looking at … could it be –naughty pictures of me taking a shower?" Madlax smiled in hilarity, and then shook her head. "No, these are old photographs of the place the ex-member tolled us about. But you know … I do have naughty pictures of you –and me." Madlax's voice was juiced with sensuality and Nadie couldn't help but gawk and contemplate if the girl actually meant what she said. Nadie practically quivered when she said. "Where did you get the naughty pictures of me?" –"Natalia send them in an Email –want to see?" Nadie didn't hesitate to respond. "Yes show them to me!" Madlax clicked on a file attachment, pressed open and watched as 4 pictures popped up. All four were of the same moment but in different angles. Nadie felt her body temperature rise uncontrollably, seeing herself and Madlax lying in bed, intertwined against each others uncovered forms. "Is that what we did the morning before the dance –and the elevator?" Nadie heard her mouth 

open and those words flow out, on their own. Madlax jerked her head up from facing the computer and turned her neck to face Nadie, who was blushing madly on top of her backside. "Yes we did that, or did you forget what happened between us … I'm not proud or ashamed but it's a fact that we …" Madlax briefly paused, then looked straight in Nadie's blue eyes covered with fully dilated pupils, continuing. "It's a fact that we are attracted to each other." –"Well I know that I'm attracted to you, you know that too, so there's no reaso… wait did you just say we, you?" Nadie was stunned; Madlax clearly said she was attracted to her. Madlax crawled out from under Nadie, watched as the crimson haired girl sat up, and then wrapped her arms around the girl's neck from behind, softly whispering. "Yes I've been attracted to you since the first time I met you –that's probably why I saved your life." Nadie sarcastically remarked. "That's a nice raison d'être." Madlax took Nadie's chin in her right hand, gently turned the girl's head to face her and said. "Learning French are we now… Nadie I lied when I said I wasn't interested in you, if we are going to give this a try –we should take _it_ slow, starting with today's date!" Nadie felt a strange emotion build up inside of her; she had an urge to kiss the sandy blonde right there and then. Madlax let go of Nadie's chin, took her laptop, switched it off and hopped off the bed. The sandy blonde arrived at the exit door, rolled her eyes to see Nadie, who was still sitting on the red heart shaped bed, and loudly said. "I have to arrange Dinner at the fancy restaurant we're going to tonight, so a limo will pick you up and get you to the restaurant, where I'll be awaiting you and only you. See ya tonight Nadie." Madlax waved a hand whilst slamming the door shut. Nadie only sat as still as a rock on the jelly soft bed and watched the door close, there were too many thoughts rushing trough her mind and they were all confusing at that. "**I don't understand … she wants to take **_**it**_** slow, is she referring to our relationship? And the computer with those pictures, she took it with her… she's probably looking at them right now –that Madlax, a real perv**." Tiredly, Nadie picked herself up off the bed and dragged to the bathroom. Tonight would be her first official date with Madlax, and to add to the good, the date was going to be the most romantic date she'd ever go on. Nadie noticed that shelf of pheromones and perfumes that came with the fanciest honeymoon suite in France, an idea washed over her, she pondered. "**I don't want to take things slow in Paris, and after all we are staying in the perfect room for making love … so if I ware some pheromones I'm sure I'll seduce her tonight. After the romantic date we have a perfect place to come to –this bed**."

* * *

**Paris France: Madlax searching for a perfect restaurant**

* * *

Streets of dazzling lights and fancy French restaurants on every corner paved on as far as the eye could see. Madlax was keen on finding a place with a perfect view of the Eifel tower and settling for no less –she would make sure this dinner to be more romantic then the one she and Nadie shared before the elevator. She visited over 10 different establishments, not finding one romantic enough for her tastes. However an idea of outmost romance filled her mind. "**What if I lease a hot air balloon … it could fly right over the Eifel tower, we would have the best view from up there… she would be amazed**." 

Madlax found a seat at a small outdoor café next to the road and some palm trees, placed her laptop on the white round table before her, next she clicked on Google and searched for private hot air balloon renting. Soon Madlax found what she was looking for, "Renting of Balloons for 3,000 dollars"; she clicked rent, placed the order and memorized the location where she would retrieve her purchase. Contented, she shut the screen off, picked up the slick PC and gently placed it inside of her backpack. She stretched her arms out, yawning at the setting sun. "**Now that the location of where we eat is settled … there's still a question of where to order the food from.**" Madlax crossed her arms over the table, looked around to see if anything would catch her apatite, then noticed a sign at the end of the next street, reading, "List of Paris' top restaurants" Madlax made out what the restaurant at the very top of the list was called, memorized it, then stood up and began to walk the 12 blocks to where the rented air balloon was being prepared for her romantic date.

Madlax crossed a street leading to the restaurant she chose, strode trough the doors, got the young hosts attention and stated. "I would like to order 2 bottles of you oldest finest wine, 1 large dish of your best pasta and 2 servings of the finest chocolate cake in all of France." She cleared her trout and added. "I want it all placed on top of a building with a great view of the Eifel tower … no actually it should be placed on the tower itself, on its base." The host who was a dark-haired young man in his 20s had a look of both confusion and astonishment in his dark brown eyes, he shook his head then stated in bad English. "We can't douh thate … whe don't deliver our food to places so unreachable." Madlax's smile only grew wider at those discouraging words as she brought out a stack of 6,000 dollars and handed it to the young man. She softly said. "I think you can manage, if not then I guess your number 1 rating will fall to a two –I'll be sure to give a bad service review if you don't get it done." He quivered in place, hesitating to accept her money but in the end accommodating her challenge to the restaurant establishment –the food would be placed upon the Eifel tower.

It took Madlax 20 minutes to reach the hot air balloon location. She gazed around for the perfect balloon for a romantic date, a blue and red colored balloon caught her eye, and it had a swirl of red inside a bubble of dark blue fashioned on its fabric. The sandy blonde told an employee of the company that she'd like to rent the red and blue balloon. He nodded his head, went up to a strange looking panel, pushed a button and Madlax watched as air puffed the volume of the drop shaped balloon up. Madlax reached out her red cell phone, "8:25PM"; and dialed Nadie's number. The phone rang twice before Nadie's loud voice filled it, Nadie said. "Hello Madlax!" –"Hey I'm just calling to say that I'll pick you up. Please go to the very top floor of our hotel building and wait there." A short lived silence filled the phone, and then Nadie doubtingly asked. "What… Why do I need to go to the roof?" –"It's a surprise, but just trust me and wait for me –I'll be there for you." Madlax closed up the phone and focused her attention to the fully blown balloon quadruple the size of a yellow school bus. "Its ready madam!" the employee yelled from the control area. Madlax nudged her head back, smiled at the man then preceded into the basket bellow the staggering balloon. There was a table smacked in the middle with two small wooden chairs across from each other. Madlax resided in a chair, reached her right arm out and pulled a string connecting the balloon to placers that kept it down to the ground. The ground grew distant as the balloon ascended over brightly lit streets of Paris. A thought sprang trough Madlax's mind. "**I have zero experience navigating this thing. But then again this new model has computerized controls … so I **

**should be able to take this baby for a ride to first pick Nadie up and then the food**." Madlax had a small LCD display that she was given by the employee earlier; the display marked both of her destinations and navigated the inflatable in the direction to the roof top Nadie was waiting on. Madlax watched as people bellow her walked about the streets and interacted in numerous ways. Rows of cars she could barely distinguish filled the view bellow, rooftops with colorful billboards spread as far as she could see. Madlax placed her finger against the interactive screen, scrolled down a list of songs and albums then chose an album by a singer named Clare. There were speakers installed around the passenger basket of the inflatable. Madlax adjusted the volume, relaxed her body in her chair, closed her eyelids and listened to the calming music that blocked out the noises below her. Within 10 minutes Madlax could make out a staggeringly tall building ahead of her, she squinted her eyes, and saw a figure dressed in a long almost maroon dress standing on top of the roof –Nadie.

Nadie thought waiting on the roof was rather odd, nevertheless did as Madlax said. She wore her best dress, her most seductive dress with a perfectly cut neckline and good form to show off her attractive features. Nadie only wondered why the sandy blonde would tell her to wait here. "**She might have planned for us to have dinner on the roof … it is a romantic idea after all, and maybe she went to preorder the food, which would make things easy –we could make love on top of a 12 story building with a great view.**" Nadie gazed around seeing the time and confirming that Madlax would be there any minute now. A large air balloon got her attention, it was flying lower then the top of the Hotel where Nadie was, however she noticed it slowly began to rise until it was at the same level as the Hotels roof top. She strode to the very edge of the concrete roof, grabbed unto a metallic railing then leaned over as far as she physically could without falling over. As the inflatable neared she heard music grow louder. Nadie recognized the music playing to be a song by a pop singer she heard of –Clare. A figure of a girl stood inside of the basket tied to the hot air balloon, as it neared she made out who the girl was. "**Madlax**." She thought as the balloon neared jumping distance. The sandy blonde girl in the inflatable opened up a small door of the passengers' box, smiled and reached out her right hand to Nadie. Nadie quickly leaped for the hand reaching for her, caught it and practically crashed into Madlax, knocking the sandy blonde down with a wobble and ending up positioned over the girls' body. Madlax didn't seem to mind the position she was currently in with Nadie, she didn't move away but just lay there at the bottom of the passengers' basket with Nadie spread over her. Nadie blinked a few times realizing that the pheromones were working, the said. "This is very romantic. You rented a balloon as our restaurant table –I'm impressed." –"Glad –I'm glad you like it, but the best part is yet to come." –"Oh, then I can't wait to see what you have planned for tonight." Nadie replied whilst getting of the girl and placing herself in a seat. Madlax stayed down, for a brief moment wondering why she felt such strong sexual energy when the crimson haired girl lay upon her. "**We did this kind of thing many times before but somehow… it feels like I had an aphrodisiac –I wonder why**." Shortly after pondering about her exhilarated attraction to Nadie, Madlax picked herself up and sat across from the girl who was admiring the lush view of Paris from above the ground. Nadie had a breathtakingly beautiful smile planted on her face; Madlax couldn't bring her eyes away from the crimson haired girl's wet cherry red lips. Madlax noticed a shift in Nadie's position, slight movements of her delicious curves, and almost as if in slow 

motion the crimson haired girl's petite mouth formed into small ovals, saying. "So where is our dinner Madlax … are we just using this balloon as a ride or a place to eat?" Madlax didn't respond –mesmerized by insignificant motions of Nadie's muscles. The snapping of fingers and a shake brought half of Madlax's attention back; she gazed straight at Nadie for a second as if thinking on what to say, and then responded. "We eat here on this table; we'll also drink wine on this table –guess where our food is waiting for us!" Nadie's expression turned into a daze as she contemplated on where the food could possibly be. She looked out and around trying to get an idea … then gave up and dejectedly said. "I really don't know so hit me with the truth." Madlax chuckled, reached out her right arm, pointed her index finger to a tall tower full of lights then whispered with delight in her eyes. "See that tower ahead … it's called the Eifel tower and our pasta, wine and deserts are all somewhere on it." Nadie's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped lower then Madlax thought humanly possible, staggered to death she responded. "Wow! This is so romantic; you'd do all this for me –thank you for making me the happiest girl in all of Paris." –"You're very welcome." Madlax finished sincerely. Both girls watched as the dazzling bright tower grew closer till each could reach out and touch it. Madlax was smart enough to ask the young man at the restaurant to place tracking devices on the wine bottles so she wouldn't have to search for the food –she paid 6,000. She clicked on the LCD screen, found the program that came with the tracking devices and pressed enter, navigating the balloon to where her orders were placed. Both watched as they lifted higher in the air and flew around to a side of the Eifel tower, and then stopped. Madlax saw all the fine food placed at the edge of a large metallic plate. She stood up from her chair, took two steps to the left, reached her arms out and picked up all the food at once, next placed it on the table and sat back down. Nadie noticed the food to be still smoking hot, and that there was only one large bowl of pasta with two silver forks stuck inside. She gazed over Madlax's face, trying to read her, and then asked whilst smiling uncontrollably. "Do we share?" –"Yes it's for two." Nadie's smile only grew wider as she added. "Can I spoon feed you the cake, after we eat our pasta?" –"I'd like that." Teasingly Madlax replied. Both Madlax and Nadie clutched a fork and began to eat their pasta. Nadie slurped her half of the pasta up faster then Madlax thought possible, next the crimson haired girl attempted to eat the sandy blonde's portion of the food. As Nadie gulped down a long string of pasta she realized her date's mouth was on the other end. Butterflies flew in back and fourth in her stomach as she neared those sensuous lips. Her eyelids shut when she felt the warmth radiating off of the sandy blonde's cheeks. Seconds later lips tenderly met in an innocent kiss over a string of taste pasta. "This tastes good." Madlax whispered whilst breaking 2 inches away. Nadie smiled and whispered back in a voice even softer then Madlax. "Yes you do –or did you mean the pasta?" –"Both … you and the pasta are delicious." Nadie pursed her lips attempting to kiss those lush lips again. She didn't feel anything but air as she moved in closer with eyes shut. A second later as she jerked her head up, she noticed Madlax's seat empty and the sandy blonde leaning over a wooden rail, looking up at the stars with a gaze of longing in her forest green eyes. Nadie picked herself up, next glided to Madlax's left side, shifted her vision to what the sandy blonde was peering at, and then stated. "Madlax what are you thinking about?" –"You, Vanessa, Natalia –people who matter to me." Madlax added. "I'm thinking of where this relationship would lead us… were we to pursue it. It wouldn't be bad for us to be together but I can't let go of the past, I can't throw it away –if we grow closer then my search for Vanessa would be contradictory to our relationship because if I find her … then you know I'll leave you without a second guess." Nadie's expression became paved with sadness at those truthful words. She slowly moved 

behind Madlax then hugged the girl around her neck from behind, softly whispering. "Your past is all that stands between us … Vanessa. Listen I want this relationship and I'm willing to risk the possibility of you running off with Vanessa –if you find her it'll only make me happy." Tear drops formed in Nadie's eyes as she spoke in a shaky voice. "Madlax we want each other, you said it yourself so why are you telling me not to be with you? Answer me!" Nadie watched as the sandy blonde tilted her head slightly to face her. There was no response for a minute; Madlax just watched the expression on Nadie's face without saying anything. A thought plagued Madlax from responding. "**Why do I want her one moment and feel like I shouldn't be with her the next … I keep fighting myself for stupid reasons –I won't fight this anymore**." Before Nadie could muster a gasp, she felt a quick spin and lips pressed against her own. Madlax swung her arms around Nadie's waist and neck whilst leaning into the girl's soft well dressed body. Nadie felt a strong push as her body crashed against the rail –almost tipping overboard. Madlax's lips only pressed harder then split open on to Nadie's. Soft, wet, addicting were the only words to describe how the kiss felt to both girls'. Nadie wouldn't part lips because she sought this and Madlax made up her mind on doing this. A gentle breeze pushed strands of blonde together with crimson, Madlax wouldn't stop until Nadie forced her to –she would see how far she was allowed to take it. The sandy blondes arms untangled from Nadie's waist next went up to her shoulders then swiftly rammed her date to the wooden surface. Words were juiced with desire as Madlax whispered whilst she was positioning over Nadie's motionless slender figure. "You taste even better now Nadie … I won't stop unless you make me, but if you do then I guess our relationship can't work because what I want is this." Before Nadie could even respond, lips were already crashed into hers. Those words however echoed in Nadie's mind, she thought. "**I will never stop you if you plan on doing what I think you plan … I will encourage it. Try me Madlax**." Nadie experienced outmost pleasure as she felt the sandy blonde's hand slide under her silky maroon dress and up her thigh. Madlax stopped at Nadie's underwear, a lustful smile paved across her lips and she placed her right hand right between Nadie's lithe thighs, smiling even more. Nadie couldn't hold back a desire to simply press her thighs tightly together –she pressed them together, leaving Madlax's hand clasped in the middle. Madlax pressed her right hand harder against Nadie whilst sliding her left over the crimson haired girl's cheek. She teasingly whispered. "This isn't going to work if you lay around doing nothing Nadie; I know you better then that … you be more aggressive then a vegetable." An uneven smile formed on Nadie's lips as she asserted herself –she placed both hands on a part of Madlax's green jacket covering the sandy blonde's chest. A moment later one of Nadie's hands slipped under the dark red shirt and bra covering Madlax's firm breasts. She gently held the sandy blonde's soft right breast in her hand, feeling warmth seep trough her being. "You're soft Madlax." Nadie whispered as a strong current of ecstasy swept her to a new plane of awareness. Madlax removed her hand from between Nadie's thighs, over her underwear and brought it up to her nose, smelling it then softly saying. "Your scent is imposing, you too are soft –I like it." Before Nadie could respond another kiss landed upon her cherry red lips. A loud moan escaped Madlax's lips as she felt Nadie's hand slide over her covered bosom. Madlax's voice sounded overflowing and melodies as she let her desire out. "SandyForest!" Softly Nadie said when Madlax stopped moaning out in pleasure. A few blinks came in response, so Nadie added. "Remember that time … when we were driving trough México's deserts … you came up with a nickname for me, SunSet, and I came up with one for you, SandyForest. I asked you how you'd like to use our nicknames and you said –in bed like lovers." A sparkle formed in the sandy blonde's green eyes as she remembered that day. She responded. "Well 

look who changed her mind." Both girls' chuckled at each other, enjoying a nostalgic remembrance for a minute until realizing how their relationship grew, how it changed and what they were in the midst of doing. Just as Nadie was about to remove the jacket, shirt, and bra covering Madlax, a deafening noise tore trough the soothing music over the speakers. The hot air balloon rocked hard as if about to twirl. Something flew right over the long sandy blonde hair on Madlax's head –missing by only a centimeter. She soared up and off of the girl she was lying on, looked up, down and around, noting what appeared as a man dressed in black with a long riffle on a rooftop near by. Madlax reached out a slick black gun, aimed and fired at the man 15ft below her whilst yelling. "Nadie remember that time when you said you could shoot better then me, well this is your chance to prove yourself. Here catch." Madlax shot the man dead on then threw the gun to Nadie. The crimson haired girl looked over the gun, and then curiously asked. "You told me you didn't have a gun! When did you get it?" –"I bought it … no I snatched it while preparing this date for you." Madlax replied whilst climbing up a rope leading to the large drop shaped balloon itself. Another shot fired trough the fabric of the inflatable, Nadie instantly reacted with a gunshot twice as powerful, and then gazed up at Madlax who was now on top of the damaged balloon. "Madlax what is going on, why are we being shot at?" Madlax grabbed on to the vast vibrating fabric and yelled back. "They found me. The high council clergy tracked me down –just like what the ex-member said!" Only one thought ran trough Nadie's mind as she watched for targets to shoot. "**Why did they have to find us now, such bad timing –why did those bastards have to interrupt my perfect date**?" Nadie peered down, seeing over 4 black cars following the slowly falling hot air balloon. She aimed the gun straight at the car in front of the rest, this was her ultimate chance to show how good a shot she really was, her finger slowly slid. "Bang" The gun fired two golden bullets at once. Nadie had enough time to only blink halfway as the first car exploded from a direct hit to the gas tank, the rest followed like dominos falling in a perfect array. She swore some debris flew high enough to hit the balloon. "Is that all of them?" Madlax shouted as she balanced herself on top a balloon 50ft in the air. Nadie replied, "Yeah I got them all so far –with one double shot!" –"I'm proud." Whispered Madlax whilst raising her arms and closing her eyes. Madlax knew they'd crash-land on some street far from where they needed to be if she didn't fix the bullet holes. The sandy blonde focused her mind. String-like waves of energy circled around the whole of the inflatable and began to reconstruct all damaged areas. Nadie saw the entire display of power; she was amazed by how small bright particles breathed air back in the balloon till it was full of volume. The organization discovered Madlax's location and she was sure they'd find where she was staying, so she had no choice but to go back, get her stuff, then drive to the Airport and catch a midnight flight to London –with Nadie. Madlax jumped off the balloon, swiftly slid down a rope and landed beside Nadie. "We need to get to the Hotel as soon as possible… we need to leave this country as soon as possible." Madlax directly stated while clicking on the Hotel as her destination on the navigation display system. Nadie handed Madlax her gun back then asked. "When do we continue what we started, what about our date?" The sandy blonde briefly smiled, leaned in and kissed Nadie, reassuringly whispering. "We can finish that when we're on our way to London."

* * *

**Madlax & Nadie: Arrive In their Hotel room and pack**

* * *

Madlax sneaked inside the dark hotel room first and checked if there were any signs of the high council clergy rampaging or even searching the place. The ghost was clear so Madlax motioned Nadie to get in. The crimson haired girl complied, turned on the lights and walked trough the front door, towards the bathroom. Nadie shut the bathroom door behind her, leaving Madlax alone to pounder in the main room.

The sandy blonde was packed in no time. She made herself comfortable on a love cushion and waited for Nadie to finish whatever she was doing in the bathroom so they could leave. Madlax pushed her head back, crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "**Nadie and I almost did it; I was the one to take it that far … I had no control over my impulsive desires. I had the urge to tare her dress off when she spoke, when she looked and when she kissed me. But now it feels so different –what the hell came over me?**" Madlax could only guess why she acted like a hormone charged teenager. Luckily and unluckily for Madlax –she soon found out the exact reason for her accelerated sexual desire. The bathroom door swung open and Nadie walked out with a face paved with indecision. Whilst in the bathroom she thought over what happened between herself and Madlax then realized that the pheromones she sprayed on her neck, dress and everything else of value had something to do with Madlax's sexual behavior earlier. "**The Madlax I know would never act like that … should I tell her the truth, or not?**" Madlax peeved her eyes on a cabinet with many small spray bottles of numerous colors placed upon it, she began to walk, passing the crimson haired girl half way to the cabinet. Nadie watched Madlax pass her, suddenly realizing that she had the choice of either telling the truth right now or for sure never having a chance to sleep with the green eyed girl. Right as Madlax reached out an arm to pick up a red spray bottle, Nadie dashed to the cabinet and got in between Madlax and the bottle, gasping for air and loudly attempting to explain the truth. "Madlax there is something I need to tell you regarding tonight … I wore 4 different kinds of pheromones all over my body, I did it to seduce you and it worked." Nadie took in some air then added. "I'm sorry for doing something so wrong … those bottles behind me are the pheromones I used." Without saying a word Madlax picked up a bottle and looked over it, with hilarity in her voice, she said. "It reads, arouse anyone within 10 ft of you and make them want to tare your clothes off and shag you all nightlong. Nadie this is just too funny for me, I love how you think … by the way what it says is 100 true –I wanted to rip your clothes off and do it all night when I sat across the table with you." Involuntarily, Nadie managed to ask. "Do you still want to now?" Madlax couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh like someone on laughing gas. After a long minute of deadly laughing, Madlax brought herself together and with a wide smile and quivering voice said. "I said wanted to in past tense. But aren't we a bit desperate –to use such methods to get a girl in bed with you. Oh and Nadie I forgive you for doing it because you're the one who regrets it –our relationship could have been way more romantic but not now that might me ruined." Nadie wasn't sure on how to respond, what to say or how to act, she only knew that at least Madlax didn't hate her for what she did, but the rest was a big yarn ball of uncertainty. Nadie sat down on the soft heart shaped love-bed, forced her eyes to watch the sandy blonde's face then pleadingly asked. "Where is our relationship now?" –"Where it was before… except now we have more memorable experiences to add to our book. I still want to take it slow Nadie, what happened tonight were the pheromones –not me so we are where we were before. We are dating."

* * *

**Elian & Natalia: disembark in England**

* * *

A long white limousine arrived shortly after the Airplane landed. Elian's status as a social elite amazed Natalia. The handsome young man interested her a great deal. His appearance reminded the mid-height blonde of Madlax but in male form, his personality was exactly what Natalia found enchanting. The young man she still barely knew treated her like a queen with his gentleman-like behavior. Elian helped Natalia out the plane and when she almost tripped, he caught her. As all three walked up to the limousine, instead of the chauffeur opening Natalia's door, Elian opened it then kindly said, "After you Natalia." Natalia thought his behavior to be rather odd. Before the plane trip Elian was charming nonetheless he grew tenfold in the department of impressing Natalia after the flight had ended. Natalia was seated between Ellis at her left and Elian at her right; she leaned close to Ellis's ear then whispered. "Have you noticed a difference in his behavior?" Ellis frankly replied. "I don't really know him so nope, I haven't." Natalia groaned in annoyance at the fact that Ellis was of no help to her suspicions. She tried a different approach –to ask the man upfront. Natalia turned her head to face Elian, tapped him on the shoulder then boldly asked. "Why are you being such a gentleman with me … you weren't like this before but now you act…" –"Are you displeased? Well no matter, I'm acting like this because once I was considered a gentleman in England, I remember going to a grand BAL with Vanessa, the first time I and the woman met –she didn't like me much, no she practically thought me annoying and self loving." –"I see." Natalia replied in a satisfied tone of voice. "**Well I guess any man that has been around as long as Elian is bound to have many sides to his face**." She looked out and around the windows, noting spectacular landmarks scattered all over. The limo turned at the side of a street, now heading straight for the London Bridge. Natalia exclaimed. "Wow it's the actual Bridge … hey Elian where is your mansion located?" –"Over 10 miles from here, you'll know when you see it –you can't miss it." Elian replies whilst gazing out his window. Ellis jerked her head up as she saw the Bridge began to split in two before her very eyes. The bridge was slowly parting with the limo still on one end. Ellis asked. "Is that supposed to happen when there's a car on the bridge?" Elian's voice sounded anxious as he answered. "No this is isn't normal … but I don't think anything will happen to us if we drive trough right now –we can still make it!" The chauffeur heard Elian's words and speed up the limo right over the split in the London Bridge. Amazingly the long car flew over 6 feet and landed on the other side without any trouble, the rest of the ride was easy since it was downhill.

The chauffeur stopped the limo at a large estate with an impressive garden and a grand staircase. Ellis got out and looked back to Elian and Natalia. "Don't worry I'll personally pick you up when you give me a call, my actual mansion is on the other side of that long field of trees to your left so if you want to find me I'll be there. Enjoy your stay at the grand library –I'll pick you up in 8 hours." Ellis waved at Natalia, turned around and sprinted towards the long staircase to a library where she could find the truth to controlling her witches' power.

An old man without a string of hair on his scalp greeted Ellis when she stepped inside the library. He introduced himself as a scholar of English myths of witches and other mystical phenomena. To Ellis the old man appeared as almost a wizard with his attire and long white beard. The old man led her to a section of the library located on the third floor concerning mastery of natural born witches' power. She thanked him then dismissed him and turned her attention to the endless bookshelves' of volumes upon volumes of books all regarding the subject she was interested in –she didn't know where to start. Ellis simply closed her eyelids, spun around three times, reached her right arm out and walked towards a random bookshelf, next grabbed a book, opened her eyes and read the title. It read, "Never aging witches". A smile beamed its way over the adorable short blondes face, she stated. "Is it a coincidence I found a book matching my interests exactly or fate? There is only one way to find out!" Ellis flipped to the intro page, read over every word and realized her vocabulary was limited to simplicity –she didn't understand half the words. Instead of reading it page by page, Ellis looked over the table of contents, found the page number to how witches never age, and flipped to it. Unable to read anything at all on the page, Ellis made up her mind to ask the wizard-looking man to read the book and explain it. She dashed down round staircases till she was on the first floor where the old scholar was walking around with a book clutched in one hand and a magnifying glass in the other. Ellis tapped him on the back; he swung around instantly, sighing in relief as he saw that a mere girl was before him. "How may I help you young miss?" He asked with a heavy British accent. Ellis brought the open book right to his face and eagerly replied. "Can you read this for me, and explain what it means?" The old man scrunched his eyes to the incredibly small text, then back to Ellis and answered. "I've already read all 12 volumes on this subject so would you rather me explain the entire concept –it'd take you longer reading it all." Ellis nodded, took a seat on the wooden floor and urged the man to inform her of the truth to her power.

* * *

**Elian & Natalia: Discussing the organization**

* * *

A breathtaking large fortress hidden by a forest of piney dark green trees stood before Elian and Natalia. A fountain was planted right before the staircase leading inside. The steward to Elian's estate greeted both and showed Natalia where she'd be staying. Afterwards Elian led Natalia to the main dining area, settled on an antique wooden chair and waited for Natalia to do the same. Natalia pulled up a chair and did the same. She swayed her hair back before asking. "Earlier you told me the organizations headquarters were in this country –where?" Elian motioned for a butler to get him a cup of coffee next he calmly said. "Here, this used to be the old headquarters. They still have a powerful branch in this country but their current headquarters is in Sonika." Natalia thought for a moment. "**So why does he own this place if it belonged to the high council clergy…**" Before Natalia could inquire, Elian added. "I've heard rumors from low ranked members of the organization; they know Madlax's ware bouts. She's still in France right now but she plans on leaving the country –they don't know where to as of now." The butler brought Elian and Natalia coffee and quickly left, urging Natalia to ask. "What will they do if they catch Madlax?" Elian let out a soft chuckle then said. "I have no idea, but my guess is they'll try and make her work for them again. Either way we don't want that to happen." Natalia nodded in 

agreement. For a moment neither said a word yet both thought of the same thing –the book. Natalia knew the book to be not ordinary, she knew it wasn't literally in the same realm as humans and that a key of some sort was needed to unlock the book, to bring it into this realm –she knew as much as Elian told her, all that he knew. Natalia spoke up first, asking. "When Madlax found the book 160 years ago, how did she do it?" –"Well I forgot most of what happened that day … we were in the far jungles of Sonika, a chamber. Vanessa was there with Madlax. Madlax somehow knew the books location, it was odd but both of them seemed perfectly aware of what the book was. I watched as Madlax spoke three strange words, a book formed seemingly out of nothingness, she picked it up, opened it and the rest I can't recall." Elian finished, then took a sip of his coffee and watched for Natalia's response. An idea hit Natalia straight in the face. "**Vanessa is defiantly related to opening the book, if not then Madlax could have used the book way back when**." With her new insight Natalia eagerly smiled and practically yelled out. "Vanessa is also a key to opening the book … or Madlax being in love is, but my bet is on Vanessa." Heat, is what Elian felt spilling his coffee whilst hearing that. He quickly jumped up trying to cool himself, after a minute he settled back down with a wet stained shirt. Natalia couldn't help to laugh at the hilarious display of slapstick comedy. After both calmed down, Elian composed his posture, winced at Natalia then stated. "I agree Vanessa might me a key also, but why?" Neither knew the answer but Elian was determined to get hold of Vanessa and tell her everything he knows, he was certain that if he brought Madlax and Vanessa together in Sonika, the book would be found.

* * *

**7 hours anon at Grand Library: Ellis exercising her powers**

* * *

The old man explained every single detail on witches and their age control ability, Ellis fell asleep and started snoring halfway into his speech. Over an hour passed by, when she awoke, the wizard like scholar was already long gone. Ellis remembered a few theoretical key points on controlling her aging –hypothetically she had a natural ability to transform from a young 16 year-old to an elderly wrinkled 80 year-old. If she could master this power she'd literally be able to never age, she'd be able to stay with her immortal Nadie forever –never die and leave the light of her life behind. Ellis stood up from the hard wooden floor, looked around, next chose a direction then began to walk towards the rows of long staircase reaching to a 7th floor. Dusty bookshelves spanned as far as the eye could see, most books were first additions, and Ellis was sure there were over a million books here. She stopped when she reached the final floor, where she'd be alone to exercise her powers. A large oval mirror stood positioned between two extra dusty bookshelves, Ellis strolled towards it, wiped the dust off then looked at her reflection, from head to toe. Ellis saw a short girl, blonde with shoulder length hair evenly cut and a jeans jacket over a dress reaching her knees. She made one or two faces, sticking her tongue out, observing as the girl in the reflection did the same. Next Ellis closed her eyelids, focused her mind on serenity, thinking. "**This should work … the books said it'd work, also the atmosphere of first additions all dealing with witches powers enhances my own power. Nadie this is for you**." A lingering 

moment passed and nothing appeared to change, no powers seeped out of Ellis's being. She kept her eyes sealed shut, trying again to collect every particle of witches power running trough her blood. A surge boiled trough her, her skin felt like it was being rippled by rocks and no words could describe what she experienced on the inside. Painful, hellishly dreadful were the words that went around in agonizing circles in her mind. She wanted to stop extracting her powers there and then but the desire for Nadie kept her at it –she wouldn't impede now. The pain grew tenfold, Ellis let out a cry similar to a dying persons last word. Then suddenly the pain dissipated to nothing –as if it never happened. Ellis slowly opened her eyelids, looked in the human-sized oval mirror then gasped at what she saw. The figure reflecting off her was completely different from the 16 year-old girl she saw earlier. A woman 6 feet tall with silky strands of blonde gliding down to her lower back, transcending blue orbs as her eyes, a well built slim female form with every curve perfectly formed as her body. One though ran trough Ellis's dumbstruck mind. "**She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen … is this me**?" Ellis raised her right arm over her head, and then slid it down against her hair –the gorgeous woman in the mirror did the same. Ellis instantly knew she had succeeded, she changed her age perfectly. Softly Ellis whispered to the mirror. "Would Nadie like this me? What would she think were she to see me like this?" The voice she whispered sounded as melodious as the finest classical master piece. Ellis was truly amazed by this older version of her. Flawless was the only word capable of describing the fully grown Ellis, she could be portrayed as a woman in the same league as Madlax if not exceeding. If she had to guess she'd say she was a 26 year old right now –the number she thought of whilst transforming. "**I'm good enough for Nadie, I feel so confident with myself right now … you'll be blown away the next time you see me Nadie –I promise**." After gazing over her fully grown body and getting used to its feel, Ellis noticed her clothes were too small, revealing the forms of her eye-catching curves. Deafeningly loud, the clock rang indicating it was almost time for the library to close. Ellis realized Elian would be here any minute to pick her up, she was sure the man wouldn't believe her to be Ellis if she claimed to with this stunning appearance. An incoherent thought ran trough her mind as she began to focus her powers, to change back to normal. "**I wonder if Nadie would be turned on by me looking like this, I bet she'd be drooling over the 26 year-old me. Nadie when we are together, when it's just the two of us –I'll astonish you, you'll like this**." This time the transformation was faster and not at all painful. After returning to her 16 year-old self, Ellis noticed a tear in her jacket, bra and dress, however her attention shifted to the sound behind her. She twirled around and saw the hairless old scholar with Elian standing beside him. Elian walked up to Ellis then eagerly asked. "Did you find anything of help?" Ellis shook her head and disappointingly whispered. "No Elian I haven't –but thanks for bringing me here." He shrugged, and then began to descend the stairs, Ellis following close behind whilst pondering. "**I don't trust him, and it's better off if he doesn't know about my age changing ability –I'll tell Natalia about this when he's out of sight.**" Without another word, Ellis found a comfortable position in the limo, and watched as the library dissipated out of sight. She wouldn't tell Elian of her powers and she would be keen on getting Natalia to leave his mansion with her as soon as possible. Something about Elian she reviled… invisible to a normal person.

* * *

**Mexico: Vanessa & Clare**

* * *

Clare and Vanessa stayed at the Mexican village, between a mountain- valley for 2 days. Early morning on the third day Clare received a phone call from her manager, informing her of a change in schedule –she would have to catch the next Plane scheduled to England for a concert. Clare soared out of bed, leaving Vanessa in the covers, grabbed a clean light blue bra, matching underwear, and began to hop on one foot whilst putting her garments on. Vanessa just sat in bed, amused by the girl before her, gawking without a stitch of clothes on –only white sheets covering her bare body. Huskily, Vanessa asked. "Why are you in such a hurry … don't we have a week left?" Clare finished buckling her bra then met Vanessa's eyes and sadly stated. "I have an unexpected schedule change, I have to catch the next plane out –I need to fly to England for a damn concert!" The sandy blonde walked over to Vanessa's left, next she leaned half an inch from Vanessa's warm parted lips, adding. "Would you like to come?" A smile formed over Vanessa's face as she did her play on words. "Oh but Clare you already had me _come_ … over 20 times last night…" A boiling red blush formed on the sandy blonde's cheeks as she replied. "I meant to England with me … but 20 –I'm impressed with myself." Vanessa giggled then happily stated, "I'd love to come to England with you, so yes I'll come", before wrapping her arms around Clare's back and kissing the sexy girl hard against the lips. Both kept the juicy kiss going till Clare opened her eyes, blinked a few times then swiftly tore away. Vanessa followed the queue, slide out of bed, quickly slithered her clothes on like a soap slipping out of a hand, and proceeded to helping her current lover pack. Clare and Vanessa had undoubtable chemistry for one another –to Vanessa Clare was the closest thing to Madlax in the world, to Clare Vanessa was the woman from her dreams, the woman of her dreams. The second night the two spent under one roof brought them closer together then most people would get in a year –they were a match. Soon both were packed and ready to depart. A small helicopter landed right outback on the calm water spring, causing ripples to surge throughout the water. Without warning Vanessa swept Clare of her feet and carried the girl over the shallow water to the small helicopter, like a prince carrying his princess. Carefully Vanessa placed the girl into the helicopter then proceeded in, slid the door shut and watched the surface bellow shrink in size, becoming a formless green blur.

* * *

**Madlax & Nadie: On their way to the French Airport**

* * *

Madlax took the steering wheel, handed Nadie her gun, and drove off from the Hotel. The organization members were still tracking them so Madlax drove at full speed trough the night streets of France. Madlax slightly tilted her head to see Nadie then stated. "We are being tracked; you see that black car behind us –its trailing us! Fasten you seatbelt, I'm going to lose him." Nadie complied as the car swiftly turned a corner. The black car followed, turning the same corner. A smile spread over Nadie's face as she slid her window open and pulled out the double-shot handgun. "I'm going to shoot on our next turn, drive somewhere dark –where there aren't witnesses." Nadie stated. Madlax noticed a shortcut trough a lifeless forest and took it. Interring the lightless forest, she slowed the car down to a snails phase, glimpsed in the front view mirror then signaled Nadie to shoot at the black car behind them. The 

crimson haired girl closed her eyes, slid her index finger and listened as recoils hit ground. Seconds later debris flew amidst the air, Nadie swung her head around back, watching a fireworks display of bright red and yellow flames filling air with smoke. "Good job Nadie … all we have to do now is get the hell out of this country –the Airport is two streets away." Madlax raised the speed by 40mph, turning to a double lane. An airplane flew roaring low over the sports car Madlax was driving. The sandy blonde gazed over beautiful streets of French architecture and culture, she dreaded on leaving such a romantic country however had no choice, as the organization already tracked her down. 10 minutes passed like seconds. Nadie was relieved to be back at the oversized Airport they came threw a few days ago; it somehow felt familiar with its international charm. It was 12:35 PM and a section of the Airport was thankfully still open. Madlax ran trough now empty space usually filled with thousands of people, stopping at a reception desk, then reaching in her pocket and pulling out money for two one-way tickets to London. She looked up at the reception clerk, smiled and softly said. "I'd like two tickets for the next flight to London." The clerk, and old man dressed in uniform, looked over a flat computer screen on his desk then back to Madlax, and stated. "Madam the next flight leaves in 5 minutes, I still have over 30 empty seats so you can buy the tickets…" –"Yes hurry and give us the tickets." Madlax demanded, showing the man her money. He nodded, took her money and almost instantly handed her the tickets. She grabbed them, gave one to Nadie, urging the girl to follow her in the direction of the departing plane.


	8. Ch 8 London

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** This story is exactly **13 chapters**!

** Important**: **Clare** is an OC she isn't Madlax

**Natalia** is an actual character from **el cazador de la bruja** (**Ep:11**)

**Elian **an OC however he's practically a clone of **Carrossea Doon **(MADLAX)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

**Madlax & Nadie: arrived in England, on their way to the Rene Estate**

* * *

The Airplane flight took only 3 hours. After their arrival, Madlax and Nadie immediately left the Airport for the Place where Vanessa lived over 160 years ago. Madlax was certain she'd been there before; she knew memories would return if she visited the place. The girls didn't hesitate to get into the next cab to drive by the wide plaza facing the English Airport. As soon as Madlax set in the torn up dirty seat in the back of the cab she realized she didn't have any British money –zero pounds. Shortly the cab driver jerked his head around, looked over the two girls in the back then asked in a heavy British accent. "Where to, where would you like to go?" Madlax snapped out of thoughts concerning money, gazed up and handed the bum-like cab driver the list of coordinates to the Rene estate. He took it, looked over the paper, a line formed on his forehead as he stated. "I've heard of that place … they say its hunted cause no one's lived there for a century if longer, but it has an owner that visits it once in 10 years –they say it's the same person visiting it every 10 years for 160 years." He started the car and began to drive to where the Estate was located. He's words of a lone visitor to the Estate brought hope to Madlax –it could only be Vanessa, it's her estate after all. The cab driver lit a cigar, opened his window, cleared his trout then stated. "The place isn't far from here; we'll be there in less then a jiffy." Madlax reached out a fraction of the American money she stole from the French bank, counted it, next reached it over to the front of the car, showing it to the cab driver, next asking. "Will you accept American currency?" He grabbed the money from her hand, smiled and honestly said. "Any currency that I can exchange will do." Madlax sighed in relief, sat back down, this time closer to Nadie, who was peering out the window like a cat watching a bird to catch. Nadie's right hand fell on the sandy blonde's practically bare thigh, she leaned her head upon Madlax's shoulder, enjoying the warmth then softly whispering. "I want you to know that I love you –I love you Madlax." The crimson haired girl's words washed over Madlax like a torrent of raw gushing water. "**Did she just confess her love…? Nadie you love me**?" A silent moment of absolute tranquility passed by as the girls both peered into the cores of each others eyes. "Wow the damn royalty taking their limousine for a spin is they now –I wish I drove that car." The cab driver stated to himself as a long white limo slowly zoomed by the side of his yellow cab. Madlax and Nadie ignored the driver, limo and everything else around them as they leaned in for what Nadie thought to be a sweet kiss –it was an embrace.

* * *

**Ellis, Elian & Natalia: in limo on the way to the Airport**

* * *

Ellis watched as the tall skyscrapers, numerous cars, trees and road zoomed by. She noticed a cab ahead, heading in the opposite direction of the long white limo she was riding. Time froze into slow motion for her as she saw the side of the yellow cab pass by her eyes. There were two people in the cab, she couldn't make out their faces as they were in an embrace but for a mere second she thought them to be Nadie hugging Madlax. A thought streamed inside of her mind as she watched the cab slowly pass. "**Nadie it can't be you … you are in France so it's just my imagination creating what I want to see**." As 

though a bubble burst, Ellis heard the sound of Elian's voice hit her eardrums, everything speeds to normal rate. She blinked a few times, then starred trough her tinted window, seeing the yellow cab streaming down the road far behind her. A tap on the shoulder made Ellis jump in her seat. She turned around to see Natalia's face full of concern and worry. Ellis found her voice then softly asked. "What is it Natalia?" The mid-height blonde didn't answer for a moment as she pondered on how to proceed. "**I still didn't tell Ellis about the organization knowing Madlax and Nadie's location … we have to leave for our own safety, Elian said the organization tracked him down as well and that they were planning on capturing him. He doesn't plan to run however we aren't part of this and he doesn't want to get me and Ellis involved in his troubles**." Natalia thought back to yesterday evening, when Elian informed her of the news.

* * *

**Yesterday evening: Elian's Mansion**

* * *

Natalia took a room that was a large chamber with fine furniture and a comfy double bed, Ellis took the room with her because she feared being alone in such a large mansion. Both girls had their steamy showers and were now preparing for bed. The sun was almost completely down; half the stars could be seen with the naked eye. Looking trough a person-sized rectangular window, Natalia noted the view to be rather lush, entrancing and majestic, somehow a forest of pine trees behind which one could easily make out the London Bridge brought a sense of nostalgia to the mid-height blonde –she figured it had to do with seeing dozens of movies with the London Bridge in them.Ellis walked up next to Natalia, revolved her head to face the right side of Natalia's face, her gaze focused as she began to explain awaking her powers earlier today at the grand library. At first Ellis tip toed around the main point of her little speech, however Natalia grew bored, inquiring. "Get to the point Ellis, I want to sleep." Just as Ellis opened her mouth the door swung open hitting hard against the wall. Elian stood panting in the doorway with a fearful expression painted over his face, he appeared as if he witnessed a gruesome murder or watched a loved one before his dark eyes die. Ellis stopped before explaining her new age shifting ability to Natalia, seeing that Elian was here. The man rushed over to the area in front of the window, cleared his trout to get both girls attention then began as calmly as he could. "I have bad news … well its bad for me but it affects you both as well. The high council knows about my quest for the book, they know you are related to Madlax as friends so they will go after us. My informant –an ex-member of the organization told me he was certain the organization wants to catch me, but not kill me. Apparently they don't know you're staying here, so first thing tomorrow I'll have an Airplane ready to take you both to my private island in the isles of France." It took Natalia a few minutes to comprehend the new information, she thought for a moment then questioned. "Why aren't you going with us?" –"I can't I haven't a choice but to let them capture me –I want them to capture me." Confusion struck Natalia for a split second. Why would he want to be caught and why wasn't he running? Natalia thought it ludicrous to give oneself up without a fight, but before she could hysterically question his seemingly insane idea, he added. "It's all part of my plan. If they capture me I'll learn of my forgotten past, of their plans, and of the book –that's exactly what I desire so don't worry for me –we'll probably never see each 

other again after tomorrow." Elian's voice trembled at the end of his sentence; sadness filled the last of his words. He turned around, picked his head up and walked out the room, this time gently closing the door behind him. Natalia watched empty space before realizing she was zooming out. She strolled over to the double bed, sat down, fluffed the giant pillow and watched as Ellis neared the bed. Natalia softly whispered to the girl climbing into bed. "We are leaving England tomorrow –it sucks that we only stayed here for a day. We flew 19 hours and now we have to fly again… at least we're going to an island around France." Ellis for some reason was happy at the thought of leaving Elian and like he said, never seeing him again. She over-excitedly said "This is great; we get to finally leave Elian's presence. I don't know about you but I don't like him so to me this is more or less –good news." Natalia motioned her body under the sheets, beside Ellis. With a pat on the head, Natalia leaned in and softly kissed Ellis goodnight. She mumbled in a barely audible voice. "I hope Madlax and Nadie find the book as soon as possible. Madlax I wish I could call you but right now I can't –the lines are tapped and we'll all be found for sure if I call you."

* * *

**Present: Natalia & Ellis Arrive at the London Airport**

* * *

Ellis shook Natalia back and forth until the girl snapped out of her head. "Natalia we're at the airport parking lot. You have to get up –our plane leaves soon!" Quickly, Natalia crawled out of the car with half her luggage, ran around to the trunk, got the other half, and then ran to catch up with Ellis who was already at the glass doors leading to the airdrome building. Once inside the airport, Natalia sighed in relief that she was free of Elian –she didn't plan on actually leaving the country quite so soon. Natalia took Ellis's right hand into hers, kneeled down to meet the girl's eye level and loudly stated. "We aren't boarding the plane! Ellis we are only preordering tickets to Sonika … after that I'll get us a hotel room somewhere in London and we'll stay here till we can get hold of Madlax and Nadie." A wide smile developed over Ellis's face as she nodded in agreement to the mid-height blonde's plan –she was glad Natalia disobeyed Elian's intents. Natalia picked her legs up to standing position, looked around, noticing many small stores scattered about the Airport, also she saw an amigos tacos at the far side of the building. She pointed her finger at the fast food establishment, yelling. "Since you're hungry … how would you like some tacos –it's on me." –"I'd love some, but you know … I didn't think they'd have an amigos tacos in this country." Natalia chuckled at Ellis's amused expression then after a moment began to walk towards the food place where she'd buy Ellis some tacos.

Natalia found Ellis a nice round table next to a bench, a lime green palm tree, and a trash bin to make all easy. She bought the adorable short blonde 2 tacos, a coke and some blue sour candy, she bought herself a single undersized diet taco –for some reason Natalia never had a fondness for food. "Ellis I need to get those tickets preordered so I'll leave you for about an hour … its boring ordering those tickets so you can stay here, eat your food and then go to any shop you fancy but be right here in an hour –got it?" Ellis settled down in her plastic chair, gave the biggest smile she could muster then happily yelled. "Yes sir! I'll be at this spot when you return." –"Good, see ya soon." Natalia loudly said as 

she spun around and began to descend into the distance. Mentally Ellis said. "**I'll eventually be here when you return Natalia but maybe 30 minutes –or 40 late. I lose track of time when I'm out shopping**."

* * *

**Natalia on her way to the ticket ordering office**

* * *

Rows of people stood stacked in front of the ticket office that was located right next to the terminal where passengers from previous flights passed trough. Natalia was probably number 300 in line and she'd most likely have to wait for more then a mere hour to purchase her tickets. She turned her head to a flat TV screen planted above her, in the far corner of a wall. The sound was inaudible because of the loud speaking and screaming chaos surrounding it however there were subtitles so she knew what the broadcast was regarding. A female reporter who seemed French was standing across the street from a bank, the subtitles read, "Just a few days ago the French national Bank was robbed of a pound of valuable white diamonds and of 100,000 dollars in cash. There are no leads on who the robbers are as of yet but we believe this was a well planned heist. We will now show you the video tapes of the time periods before and after the bank was robbed." The reporter woman faded and a black & white video showed up on the screen. Natalia's eyes were peeved on to the screen, for some reason she was feeling a premonition of Madlax being the one to rob the bank –after all she did it before. "**Madlax was practically penniless when she left for France; the timing of this robbery is a day after she arrived … so my guess is that she's the one who stole the diamonds**." Natalia watched the video as it zoomed into the line of people waiting to cash checks. A girl dressed in bounty hunter clothes caught her eye, she was sure the girl was Nadie. Her suspicions were proven correct –the video switched to a segment of 20 minutes later and it showed as a sandy blonde girl in a military-like jacket grabbed the bounty hunter girl by the arm, dragging the girl out of the bank at immerse speeds. "**Wow that is them alright! So that's how the organization found them –they were too indiscreet –robbing a bank is definitely a cause of attention.**" Natalia looked back at the screen, seeing the report on the bank had ended. She was both happy to see her friends faces on the TV yet unhappy to realize she wouldn't be seeing them in person anytime soon –or so she thought. It seemed as if the line only grew longer, and it had –whilst Natalia was immersed in viewing the TV, quite a few people cut in front of her as if she was a useless statue blocking their way. After 30 minutes of boringly waiting Natalia wanted to give up and leave the damn line, her tickets could be purchased later, there was no hurry. However she managed to resist the temptation by thinking of other things she'd rather be doing –like starring at the all too gorgeous Madlax, or even having an hour long conversation with Elian. Anything was better then waiting. "**Oh Madlax I should have been bolder with my feelings for you when I still had a chance, now I won't ever be with you, now that you have Nadie and of course –Vanessa. I am of no match for those two but a girl can dream, can't she? Dream of walking down a beach, hand in hand, you suddenly stopping, twirling me around and kissing me hard against my lip … that's something I'd want with you Madlax**." 

Right at those thoughts, Natalia heard a familiar voice echo from the far right –the terminal. She spontaneously jerked her head to where the voice originated. Her jaw dropped as low as the marble floor. Only one name reverberated in her mind as she dashed towards the person who spoke in such a voice. "**Madlax … your voice, it's really her.**" Natalia flew passed numerous people. She knocked, pushed and shoved her way to the woman who sounded so familiar. Astonishment seeped within her veins, her eyes almost rolled out of their sockets and towards the girl that she saw walking passed a bag check point. Before Natalia knew what she was doing, her arms were wide open, her expression determined, her speed immersive as she neared the young woman clad in a simple low-cut dress painted with many flowers. The woman had long tresses of sandy blonde almost floating in the breeze around her. Forest green orbs glimmered brightly and blinked a few times. Natalia was certain the girl was her Madlax; she was beyond joyful to see the woman there and then. "MADLAX I'm happy to see you!" Natalia managed to let out before clutching her arms tightly around the sandy blonde-haired woman's slender waist. The woman dropped the suitcase she was dragging in her right hand as she felt such a strong embrace around her waist, she wasn't sure as to why she was receiving a hug from a perfect stranger.

* * *

**2 minutes ago: Clare walking trough the bag checkpoint**

* * *

The plane arrived on time, a day before Clare's scheduled concert in the middle of London. She and Vanessa both left the plane feeling excited to be back on plain ground. The luggage check went quick for Clare and before she knew it, she was walking passed the checkpoint and into the English Airport itself. A thought lingered in her mind. "**Vanessa why did you bring that strange-looking box with you this would have gone faster if they didn't have to check the contents of the box. But after all they are doing their job, for all they know you could have a bomb or biological warfare germs inside of your box**." Just as Clare stopped pondering over the reason Vanessa got held up by security a girl screamed, "I'm happy to see you", before throwing herself into a tight hug around Clare's lithe waist. Clare stood motionless feeling the embrace only tighten; she didn't know whom the girl hugging her was but she figured the mid-height blonde-haired woman hugging her to be a big fan that recognized her and couldn't resist the urge to hug her –she was wrong. The girl kept the embrace going for another 2 minutes before picking her head up to get a better look of the sandy blonde girl she was holding.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Natalia finally undid the hold on who she thought to be Madlax, she realized she had showed too much emotion. After gazing around and seeing no signs of Nadie, Natalia asked the sandy blonde. "Madlax where is Nadie –did you two brake up?" The sandy blonde's face showed puzzlement and confusion as 

she responded. "I don't know anyone named Nadie … you have me confused with someone else my name isn't Madlax…" Natalia acted as if she didn't hear what the woman who appeared exactly as Madlax said, and continued. "I have good news for you Madlax. We know where Vanessa Rene…" Something stopped Natalia mid-sentence, she gawked as she witnessed a tall woman with long dark burgundy-brown hair, a seductive smile paved on the woman's lips and those unforgettable sea blue almost green eyes, walk behind the sandy blonde she was still incredibly close to. Natalia was sure she remembered the woman whose looks were enough to get her to think of all she and the woman could do alone together. Just as Natalia froze in the moment, Clare moved away. Natalia yelled. "Wait Madlax; don't leave me without telling me how you found your Vanessa. And Vanessa don't you remember me from that restaurant –I gave you my phone number." Clare for some reason thought Natalia to be Vanessa's ex-girlfriend, maybe the mention of restaurant and giving a phone number. However that idea would soon fade. The burgundy haired woman walked up to Natalia, looked her over with a strange kind of desperate desire to know something paved over her face. Natalia instantly knew the burgundy haired woman to be Vanessa Rene, she could never forget such a woman, and it was a miracle to see who she thought to be Madlax reunited with Vanessa. However Natalia was wrong about one thing –the sandy blonde wasn't Madlax. "Let's get a table right now, we need to talk about you knowing where Madlax is, tell me everything you know about Madlax's location!" Vanessa demanded with determination in her voice. Clare only watched without a clue about what Vanessa was talking about with Natalia she figured it having to do with a previous relationship. Natalia stood expressionless, she was confused beyond doubt by Vanessa's words, she thought. "**Madlax is right here Vanessa … what the hell do you mean by saying that you don't know her location –are you blind**?" Natalia resisted the urge of hitting Vanessa on the head for acting like an idiot, and instead said as calmly as she could. "Dear Vanessa, Madlax is right here … look and see that sandy blonde woman standing before you…" It took Vanessa a moment to comprehend why Natalia would think Clare to be Madlax, Vanessa thought. "**When I first met Clare I swore I saw Madlax, I was sure it was the same woman I love more then anything. I have to explain all of this to her, and she has a lot to explain as well so we need to buy something to eat and calmly discuss it.**" Rapidly, Vanessa took Natalia's hand into her left and Clare's in her right. She began to drag both girls with her till she spotted amigo tacos with many white round tables perfectly suitable for an intense conversation. Passing poster boards, clothes displays and small food stands trough the shopping mall section of the Airport, Vanessa quickened her walking speed. Neither Natalia or Clare said a word, both were dumbstruck and confused. Vanessa was also confused but unlike the other two, she had 186 years of life experience, she knew how to deal with a situation such as this. As Vanessa finally reached a round table, she let go of both girls and motioned them to take a seat –as they did. There were no sings of Ellis around. Natalia figured the younger girl was out shopping and would be back soon. To get their attention Vanessa tapped both Clare and Natalia at the same time. Just as they turned around she began explaining the part of all this that she knew –she needed to get the situation across to both Clare and Natalia, tell Natalia about Clare, ask Natalia about Madlax. "Ok now both of you listen to everything I have to say. Neither of you interrupt before I'm finished, okay?" The two girls nodded simultaneously, urging Vanessa to untangle their scrambled minds. Vanessa briefly smiled at the confirmation, brushed a hand trough her long burgundy brown then started. "I remember Natalia from a restaurant where I worked. We flirted quite a bit that night but we weren't in any kind of relationship, it was just fun –I saw how you looked at Natalia, but don't you worry Clare. She's not my ex-girlfriend." Vanessa stopped for a 

moment and smiled sincerely at Clare before continuing. "Natalia you have someone you like don't you? Her name is Éliane is it not?" At those words Natalia's face turned a slight pink –she still thought Clare to be Madlax and having that said in front of the girl she liked was rather embarrassing. Natalia noticed it to be odd how Vanessa was referring to the sandy blonde so she decided to clear one thing up. Natalia blurted out with strength in her voice. "Vanessa I'm still confused but you should know … Éliane is Madlax! Yes the woman sitting next to you is Madlax –and I have a crush on her!" Vanessa's and Clare's jaws both dropped to the table –it was hard to tell which one was more astonished. Clare was feeling a slight warmth creep over her from hearing what seemed like a blatant love confession from Natalia. Vanessa on the other hand found the source of Natalia's confusion, but also found that the girl Natalia spoke of ever so fondly as Éliane was actually her Madlax with a different name. A revelation came over Vanessa's mind. "**When I spoke on the phone with Nadie, I should have been speaking with Madlax. She was so close, in that same car, yet I didn't even know**." Vanessa peeved her eyes on Natalia and declared. "This beautiful blonde haired woman sitting next to me is a singer named Clare who you just confessed love to –she's not the immortal Madlax from 160 years ago, she isn't the one who I desire more then anything else. Simply she looks amazingly similar to Madlax –and maybe that's why I'm attracted to her." Natalia stood up, circled the table to Clare, kneeled down then observed the girls face extremely close up –too close for comfort. A minute later, after Clare's face grew exceptionally red from having a girl who just confessed her love starring at her, Natalia didn't move away but turned to face Vanessa and stated. "I've heard of that name before … Clare you are a singer Madlax listens to, on her iPod. Wow so this isn't Madlax, you're a famous singer who looks like her –Vanessa I'm appalled that you'd settle for a Madlax look-alike whilst the real thing is hopelessly searching for you like a love struck idiot." Vanessa felt a torrent of guilt wash over for sleeping with Clare, when the true love of her life was somewhere searching for her –little did she know Madlax had her own fling with Nadie. She knew she'd have to brake up with Clare as soon as possible and go on a search for Madlax but somehow she knew it wouldn't be fair for Clare. "**She took me to this country with her, I was her first time and the girl is practically in love with me… however Natalia did say she's attracted to Madlax who in turn looks like Clare, hence I could get the two girls together. It would be perfect for Natalia, she's a mortal girl and Clare is a mortal girl, Natalia is attracted to Clare and Clare is blushing furiously with Natalia so close by –I have to glue those two together like parts of a broken vase**." Vanessa made up her mind on not braking up with Clare until she hooked Clare up with Natalia. A look of resolve filled Vanessa's gaze over the two girls sitting next to her. All three sat motionless deep in thought. Clare was the one left out of all the insight and Natalia along with Vanessa were the ones scheming to match-make.

Natalia thought about the conversation she had with Ellis, where she told the girl that Nadie would eventually return to her. "**Everything is good. Madlax will end up with Vanessa and now even Ellis will have Nadie –which I'll make sure will happen. But what about me … I won't have anyone except … loneliness. Clare too, she'll be alone because Vanessa will dumb her, and then I could have her… she's like Madlax and everything –what am I thinking**?" Just as Natalia quit her pondering and turned to face Vanessa, she noticed Vanessa's head tilted up with a strangely hungry expression on her face. She followed Vanessa's view, gawking as she saw a tall well dressed woman who was perfect in every way imaginable. The woman had long strands of a very light blonde flow down her back, the woman's eyes were the deepest ocean blue eyes ever created and her figure would make anyone envy or desire it. 

Natalia didn't know who in the world the graceful woman could be but she noted a familiar smile on the woman's face –and the fact that the woman was slowly walking in her direction. Before Natalia knew it, the woman had grabbed a chair, placed it next to Natalia next sat down then let her melodious voice flow. "Hey will you go out with me?" –"Huh" Natalia managed to respond to the stunning woman's question. The woman kept her angelic composure steady for another moment before breaking out laughing like a child watching something funny on TV. Natalia wasn't aware of who the woman was –Ellis didn't have the time to show Natalia her age changing ability. Vanessa and Clare both just starred, as the attractive woman laughed her heart out. The attractive woman stopped laughing then glanced in Natalia's eyes, saying. "You don't recognize me … Natalia it's me –Ellis. I lied when I told Elian I couldn't control my age, in truth I learned how to do this yesterday. I'm beautiful as a woman in her 20s … Nadie will be impressed." Natalia easily took in all Ellis told her, she herself was flabbergasted by the adorable woman's newfound ability yet she expected something amazing from Ellis. Slowly Natalia tilted her head to face Vanessa, stating. "Remember the short cute girl who was my date at that restaurant, the one who's in love with the bounty hunter girl who's in turn more then interested in Madlax? Well this fine woman right here is that girl –they grow up fast don't they?" Natalia slammed her hand against the round table, quickly looked at each and every woman seated at the table then declared. "Vanessa we don't really have a place to stay in this country, an organization called the high council clergy is after Madlax and so can I stay here with you … I and Ellis that is." Vanessa didn't hesitate to respond, she eagerly spoke. "Yes of course you may stay with me, I won't let you leave my sight till I know more about Madlax and the high council clergy –I'm sure Clare is ok with both of you staying in her one room apartment. We'll be like roommates or it'll be like a slumber party. Let's hurry up and leave this loud Airport, let's go to Clare's place."

* * *

**Meanwhile: Elian on his way to the organizations British headquarters**

* * *

Dark shadows draped between two high buildings blocking out the sun rays. Elian took the black device, a cell phone –and a gun secrete as a silver whisky bottle. He motioned for the limo driver to slow down and stop, the driver did as he was instructed. Just as Elian reached his right arm to open the door, the driver clicked them shut, turned around and starred deep into Elian's dark eyes then sincerely said. "Don't die sir Elian, I would be partially responsible for letting you go straight into their trap so the least I ask of you is to –stay alive." A sly smile formed over Elian's lips as he honestly said. "I can't promise you that I'll live but if everything goes to plan –I'll be fine. And you know my planning is usually 98 accurate so don't worry chap." At those words the driver unlocked the doors, soared out, opened the door for Elian, then finally saluted the man for luck. As Elian walked off, the limo driver pulled out a cross and prayed that his boss would not be wrong by 2.

Elian walked passed a notable amount of stinky dumpsters of filth. The streets of the common folk had never been clean –not 160 years ago and certainly not now. A few cardboard boxes were made out into small homes, some empty others occupied by a bum with incredibly unpleasant odor. Elian was of high class society and never accustomed to settings such as this, in fact Elian was known for despising people who didn't do anything for society in the past, but now he could care less. He stopped dead on when he reached the end of the street. There were bricks painted with graffiti all around the door leading to the organizations British headquarters. Surely it would be much classier inside –Elian was definite that the exterior wouldn't match the interior –he remembered the organization to be extreme high class blue bloods that could practically be called royalty. Elian brought his hand up, formed a fist, and next banged it against the metallic door 4 times. At no response he did it again, this time harder. Just as he raised his arm to bang again, the door swung open, plunging him inside hard against the concrete surface. Elian brushed off his jacket, stood up and checked out his surroundings –he was surprised by what he saw. The interior design was high class all right; it was exactly his style at that. A man clad in a black robe walked from a room at the end of the rectangular chamber Elian occupied. The man's face was covered off by a dark clothe wrapped around his face revealing only his eyes. Elian stood and watched as the man settled down on a fine leather coach before a solid glass table then motioned for Elian to join him on a couch across from his. Without any resistance Elian adhered to the strange man's wishes. He knew the man was a high ranked member of the organization, and he knew the man expected him to arrive –but why was a total mystery. "**This is insane … I can't see his face yet I feel like I've known his presence all of my life.**" Elian settled down, gazed into the organization members dark eyes then said. "I know you've been searching for me, so I'm here. However I was once a high ranked member of this very organization and I deserve to know your plans or at least why you lost control over Madlax." The man grabbed a bottle of whiskey off a shelf of wine beverages, undid the cap and swallowed ¼ of the whole bottle before loudly clearing his trout, then beginning. "You are foolish to think you were ever part of my organization –I'll tell you of my plans when the time comes but for now I won't have you interfering with me. You will go to Sonika … you'll stay in a cell before further notice –but I won't kill you, you are of interest to me." Elian gulped down the fear he felt towards the thought of spending his time detained in a prison cell, it was not what he had in mind –he was sure either the organization would kill or act neutral towards him however not imprison. The man clad in black from head to toe added. "I know this isn't what you planned but trust me. The truth will be worth your while."

* * *

**The four girls at Clare's apartment**

* * *

A balcony view right in the middle of the light sea green wall opposite the entrance door was the first thing eye catching about Clare's apartment. One large bed with a wooden cabinet to its side and a decorative lamp on top were all planted on extremely soft cozy pasty carpet. Clare's room was on the 

11th floor of a tall skyscraper twice as high. A dazzling view of the London Bridge and small boats floating under it took Vanessa's breath away when she looked out the balcony window. Natalia settled on Clare's bed, comfortably reclining on her back and starring at the propeller above her head. Clare took a soft fluffy orange shaped cushion, brought it to an edge of her bed facing the balcony window, sat down then observed Vanessa who was still dazzled by a breathtaking view of London. Ellis didn't hesitate to hop in bed with Natalia, landing on her side, facing a side of Natalia's face. All four girls were contented with the cozy apartment. Clare never really stayed in Britain for a time to long, so her apartment was usually vacant –having 3 friends over was a nice change for her. She never was too social. Clare had popularity as a singer and tons of fans but for one reason or another she never let anyone close to her. Vanessa was an exception for Clare; she just clicked with the dark burgundy brown haired woman right there and then in the Mexican dessert mountain valley. Clare turned her eyes slowly towards Vanessa's face, trying to read the woman's expression as Vanessa neared her, and then made herself comfortable in a cushion next to Clare. Clare feared Vanessa was about to say something she didn't want to hear, from what she overheard Vanessa say in the Airport, she expected Vanessa to brake up with her at this very moment –she was right. Vanessa told Clare all about her true love being an exact look-alike of Clare, of Madlax being immortal just as herself being immortal and she didn't hesitate to say she'd prove it if Clare wanted her to. To Clare everything Vanessa said sounded crazy and she was sure Vanessa was enjoying making an idiot of her –that is until Ellis overheard Clare's commotion and offered to show how she transforms back into her normal 16 year-old form. The beautiful 26 year-old Ellis got out of Clare's large bed, strolled over to the balcony, next closed the flowing streams of jade curtains then turned around to face the other 3 starring girls and began. At first Clare was highly critical as she saw noting happen for a minute, however just as she was about to complain, gravity surrounding Ellis's form seemed to dissipate. Ellis floated upwards until she was centered between the floor and ceiling. Colorless waves of energy wrapped around her body, holding her in place. Before anyone could even close their eyelids to blink, they saw the size of Ellis's figure shrink, the length of her hair however stayed just as long as it was with the older form of her body. The process was over in seconds with Ellis now a 16 year-old with excessively lengthy hair, standing in front of the covered balcony window. She smiled full of herself and watched Vanessa's amazement, Natalia's awe, and Clare's disbelief. Nevertheless Clare was rattled by what she saw –a 26 year-old woman turn into a girl 10 years younger. It wasn't over yet. Vanessa set on proving her immortality to Clare. Vanessa tapped Clare on the shoulder, got her attention then all knowingly smiled, whispering. "I have yet to show you my immortality … you might be frightened by what you see." –"You don't have to prove your immortality, I believe you Vanessa. Seeing your friend grow younger is enough proof to your words being true." Vanessa only kept smiling without any desire to change her mind on proving her immortality. Swiftly Vanessa stood up, dashed to the balcony, tilted her head to face Clare then yelled across the room. "Would you believe I'm immortal if I jumped down from the 11th floor … you saw me fall and splatter –then 5 minutes I'd be back trough the front door … unscratched with possibly torn clothes but no injuries. I'll jump if you want me to, do you?" Fear crept down Clare's spine –even is Vanessa was immortal, she didn't want the woman to experience the pain of tumbling down 11 floors. Just as Vanessa undid the curtains, Clare screamed at the top of her lungs. "How about you prick your finger and if it heals right away then I'll believe your immortal –but please don't jump out the window!" Vanessa stopped what she was doing, simply smiled and thought. "**My manipulation skills are as good **

**as they were 160 years ago. I knew you wouldn't let me do that Clare –although I would have done it…**" Next she walked up to Clare, reached her hand out then carefully took a sharp badge needle from Clare's shirt. Vanessa brought her finger up to Clare, poked it with the sharp needle until a drop of crimson dropped out, she sucked the blood off, and then showed Clare as the cut literally healed at speeds too immersive for normal humans. Instantly Clare was convinced Vanessa and her friends were something else entirely. She didn't know how to act or what to say, she knew one thing though –Vanessa really was dumping her. At those thoughts Clare recognized she had to break up with Vanessa before the woman dumped her. However she was to slow with words, Vanessa made eye contact with her then in a stern yet sympathetic voice said. "Clare I'll be honest with you … you're a great girl and I'm lucky to have been with you but the woman I've mentioned earlier, Madlax is my true love. I went trough a lot with her… I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for her, so you see I can only be with Madlax." Vanessa looked deep into Clare's eyes, continuing. "The truth is for the entire 160 years since Madlax disappeared into the books realm, I have been single without any lovers whatsoever –I've been waiting for her to return or rather living my (non-love life) to the fullest. Then I saw you Clare, after 160 years that I've spent traveling the world and seeing new people flash before me –seeing you were the first time I thought I found her, you look exactly like her. That is why I couldn't resist you Clare. My desires for her turned into desires for you, but now that I know she's alive and searching for me –I have to find her." All 3 girls listened to Vanessa's words; each was touched and immersed with empathy for the burgundy haired immortal woman. Clare instantly hugged Vanessa's figure against her soft chest, brought her face close to Vanessa's right ear then whispered. "I understand. We aren't meant to be together –you and Madlax are. I won't stand in the way of something as strong as your devotion to her. I support you –but I still want to be your friend Vanessa." –"Of course you're my friend Clare … and you know there is a single girl in this room who is very interested in you –don't tell her I said anything." Vanessa undid the hug, looked to the bed, then back to Clare, next added in a suggestive tone. "The girl who likes you is the taller one, oh and to add to the good –she's human just like you."

* * *

**4 hours later**

* * *

Clever is how Vanessa could easily be depicted, and she could be described as foxy, flirtatious, romantic and tempting. Vanessa had a conversation with Natalia regarding Madlax; Natalia told her everything about her true love staying in France, with the bounty hunter girl, unknowingly searching for her and for a book. The fact that an organization was after Madlax didn't slip by, Vanessa was aware of it, afraid of it nevertheless she knew she'd see Madlax again –it's all that mattered. Currently Vanessa was seated on the soft fluffy carpeted floor with a bottle of vitamin water clutched in her right hand, she was killing time, bored as hell because of being positioned in a building in London. This more or less reminded her of the dreadfully lifeless mansion she lived in 160 years ago, before traveling to Sonika and meeting Madlax. She thought of her disposition whilst unscrewing the cap of her water bottle. "**I haven't had this much hope in forever … I'm happy Madlax is searching for me but did she have to take the bounty hunter girl who Natalia described as obsessed over Madlax with her? I am sure as hell going to make **

**that Nadie sorry if she does anything with Madlax –what if they already did…**" Vanessa brought the bottle up to her mouth and began to gulp down avidly. She gazed at Natalia and Clare who themselves where planted on the bed, caught up in some conversation. "**Maybe Clare took what I said to heart … she looks like she's enjoying Natalia's company –and Natalia looks like she wants to tare into Clare with those rapidly moving dilated pupils, I'd say she's mentally undressing Clare or thinking steamy thoughts. It's all so evident Natalia, your burning red face and that expression says it all. You want my ex-girlfriend all to yourself don't you –well I'll help you catch her.**" Vanessa shifted her view to the adorable short blonde sitting on the balcony, starring out at cars passing trough busy streets. She remembered hearing Ellis say she loved the bounty hunter girl –that exact one who in turn is attracted to Madlax. "**This girl loves the girl who is interested in Madlax … however Madlax loves me and I her, so if I help out a bit, then I can get the bounty hunter girl together with Ellis. Now how do I start –with Ellis?**" Swiftly Vanessa picked her body up, strolled behind Ellis, tapped the girl on the shoulder then kindly asked. "May I join you Ellis?" Ellis turned around to see Vanessa slightly smiling and waiting for a response. Softly Ellis said. "Yes you may, I have something I want to speak with someone about." Vanessa settled down on the balcony next to Ellis, then stated. "I do to." Before saying another word Vanessa took in the diverse scenery of London –she hadn't been in the country much since 160 years ago and she noted quite a few changes. The Bridge stayed the same, yet all the buildings, the roads, everything else changed. Vanessa placed a hand on top of Ellis's hand then quietly asked. "Remember that day we first met at La Cirque, well you told me you love Nadie more then the world itself, right? If so then tell me exactly what you mean by saying you love her." Ellis at first didn't respond. Too many emotions washed over her. Vanessa noticed the hesitation and slyly added. "There are many ways to love a person so tell me in which ways do you love her … it could be mental obsession, admiration, or platonic love, or carnal love, romantic love … possessive attachment…" Vanessa stopped talking as she saw Ellis start to blush. A minute passed by without Ellis saying anything but instead thinking deeply with her palm against her chin. Ellis blurted. "What's carnal love?" A deviously spiced smile spread out of Vanessa's petite lips as she answered whilst trying to kill an urge to make the girl blush more then she'd have to. "Carnal means sexual, love means attraction so it all means –sexual or erotic attraction. Is that the love you feel for Nadie?" Vanessa clearly failed at keeping the adorable short blonde from blushing intensely. Ellis was burning up and wanted to say no to the thought of being attracted to Nadie that way, but she become conscious of the fact she actually had that kind of attraction to Nadie –yet it wasn't that, it was more then that. "Vanessa it's not that kind of love! It was platonic, now it's romantic love –I don't love her merely sexually, I love her in every way!" –"That's how I feel about Madlax too." Vanessa neared Ellis's face whilst a smile formed on hers, she whispered. "Now we know the nature of your feelings for her … you want to tell her you love her, take her somewhere romantic, get it on and be a flirtatious, seductive woman. She will either return your feelings or she won't but with a girl like you –she will. After all is set and done the core thing you want is the perfect intimacy with her, the feel of her body … yes and the completeness you feel when her body is pressed against you own. Oh yes! I can't wait to see Madlax again!" Vanessa yelled the last part of her sentence in an almost pleasurable moaning sound. Ellis felt the desire in Vanessa's words. She knew Vanessa was thinking of Madlax and herself when Vanessa began to speak in a tone growing more and more juiced with longing. Ellis honestly said. "That is exactly what I want with Nadie. The same thing you want with Madlax –we're both waiting for the same thing … for the women we long for to return."

* * *

**Meanwhile: Natalia's & Clare's conversation on the bed**

* * *

Both girls felt a jolt when first meeting each other today at the Airport. Natalia obviously felt attracted to the sandy blonde singer's delicious body, she knew full well Clare wasn't Madlax but not like Vanessa, Natalia didn't have a long powerful past with Madlax so her attraction for Madlax was purely bodily and a strong dosage of one-sided chemistry. Hence it was easier then pie for Natalia to instantly feel the same passion for a singer who resembled Madlax in every physical way –Clare. Natalia felt her heartbeat speed as the beautiful sandy blonde-haired woman dressed in a rather reveling half unbuttoned silky red shirt barely covering her well shaped thighs and just underwear beneath set down next to her. Realizing her eyes were spiraling over Clare's revealing shirt, Natalia quickly composed herself and stammered a, "Hi it's a nice place you have, I heard you're a singer, before feeling the sandy blonde's body gently touch against hers. Natalia watched as Clare responded. "Thank you, it is a nice place and I am a singer, but that's not why I want to talk to you –Vanessa said you like me and I was wondering if she was lying or not so I came over here to ask you, do you like me?" Instantly Natalia answered without thinking at all. "Yes I do." –"Wow, she was telling the truth…" –"I'm sorry. I mean I don't even know you yet I'm attracted beyond words to you … Madlax and you to me are the same except she belongs to Vanessa, you don't." Natalia finished. She was experiencing her heart flutter back and forth as if it would explode out of her chest. What she said wasn't what one would call heartfelt or subtle, it was 100 straightforward and something a person would almost surely react to in scorching annoyance. Strangely enough Clare didn't otter a word, instead she placed her body next to Natalia, brought the girl down with her into lying position, next pulled Natalia into her arms and wrapped her bare legs around Natalia's lightly clothed legs. Clare whispered with passionate fire in her speech. "I like your bold honesty Natalia, it's intense. You know me and Vanessa hooked up the first day we met, the reason I fell for her was because of a dream with a woman resembling her yet more importantly –she was honest and sincere. You are honest and sincere Natalia so I to am attracted to you." Natalia was mesmerized by the heat coming off Clare's body and even more so by the sandy blonde's words. She didn't know what to sat but. "Will you go out with me Clare?" A soft hand brushed its way under Natalia's tank top, she experienced a strong tingling heat spread trough her being. She knew Clare's answer –yes.

"Clare?" –"Yes what is it Natalia." –"we can't do this with Vanessa and Ellis in the same room." Natalia replied whilst feeling her body yarn for more of Clare's touch and a strong urge to take it further yet fighting to resist. "Vanessa saw me naked before and I'm sure they won't mind –or we could have them go see a movie together while we…" Clare stopped as she heard Vanessa loudly scream, "Oh yes I can't wait to see you Madlax", from the balcony across the room. Natalia got Clare's attention back then whilst looking in the sandy blonde's forest green eyes stated. "Having them go see a movie sounds like a great idea to me! Lets propose the idea to Vanessa –I'm sure she'll be more then happy to take it up." Both girls soared out of bed in unison, dashed to the balcony and standing behind Vanessa declared. "How would you like to take Ellis out to see a 2 and a half hour long movie whilst we eat pasta and then clean the dishes?" Natalia made obvious blinks with her left eye indicating she had a second meaning to 

what she and Clare said about pasta and dishes. An all-knowing smirk developed out of Vanessa's lips as she elevated off the floor, bringing Ellis up with her, with broad awareness in her voice Vanessa said. "I'll be happy to take Ellis out for 2 movies, a bowling alley and a buffet, so you'll have all the time you need for that pasta –and those dishes."

* * *

**Natalia & Clare alone together**

* * *

Shortly after Vanessa left for the Movies to see an action movie about assassins, Clare and Natalia decided to have a nice time figuring out if a relationship between them would work –in bed. Firstly Clare took a quick shower, after she finished, she walked out wearing a short pink bathrobe and made her way to the side opposite Natalia around her large bed. Resisting an urge to rip the rather reveling robe off Clare's body, Natalia dashed towards the bathroom, clutched a bag of her luggage on the way, reached the doorway then shut the bathroom door. She switched on the water in an exceedingly state-of-the-art silver cylinder shaped shower chamber. She scrunched down whilst the water was heating, unzipped her bag and gawked at what she saw. "This isn't my bag … there's an antique box inside, a few dresses –this must be Vanessa's bag." Natalia felt like an idiot for grabbing the wrong bag. Luckily for her there were 20 different colored, long and short bathrobes hanging neatly at the back wall, behind the cylinder shaped shower chamber. She had a voice in her head tell her to try and open Vanessa's box –she listened to it. However the book-sized antique box wouldn't budge so she gave up, placed it back in the bag, next zipped it up then proceeded inside the steaming hot shower. She didn't know what's inside the box but she'd most certainly ask Vanessa as soon as an opportunity would come along.

After what seemed an hour if more the door to the bathroom swung open. Natalia stood Clad in a long silky blue bath robe tied at her waist with a minute strand of a pale golden. Clare watched as Natalia made her way to the bed, crawled on top, and then suddenly grabbed her, rolling her over to where Natalia was on all fours over Clare. A barely audible whisper escaped Natalia's lips. "Are you ready for the best time of your life?" Clare giggled then replied. "Oh you think you can compete with how good Vanessa was?" –"You know it kills the mood when you mention ex-lovers like that." Clare stopped her giggling, seriously looked Natalia over, admiring how much lustful desire she witnessed in the woman's blue eyes. "Natalia show me the best time of my life (we only have 3 hours). Tomorrow is my concert but after that we can spend as much time together as we yearn for."

* * *

**Vanessa & Ellis at the Movies: waiting for their movie to start**

* * *

Ellis eagerly bought a truckload of extra buttery popcorn, two oversized soft drinks and 3 packs of sour Twizzlers –all for herself with Vanessa's money. Vanessa wasn't sure a little girl like Ellis could eat so much food in one go, but she'd soon learn just how strong the adorable short blonde girl's apatite really 

was. After buying Ellis her food and being forced to carry most of it, Vanessa walked to the left theater hall searching for what she thought was a number 10 printed in the upper left corner of her ticket –it was a 01, she held it upside down. Both noticed the confusion only when they reached theater room # 10, without looking at the title above the door stammered inside and marched up rows of stairs to the middle of the very top of the theater room and took their seats. At first they thought they were in the right theater room, but with a quick look around at the demographic of other moviegoers seated around the room –Vanessa thought it rather odd that there were no children or woman, just middle aged men. The next clue of their mistake was when trailers started playing. First a trailer of what seemed a sadistic horror movie played which didn't rattle Vanessa too much, and then a trailer of women playing volleyball in slow-motion began to play. Vanessa considered it to probably be a trailer for another teen movie –she was wrong. The next scene showed a darkly lit room with 3 girls and one guy partying (which still seemed normal) however after one of the girls removed her tank top in one swift move which reveled too much –Vanessa was sure this wasn't the right theater room, they wouldn't show topless women in a rated PG movie theater unless there was some kind of new law she didn't know about. Before she could soar up and leave at the sight of it, she noticed Ellis starring quite intently at the screen. Ellis whispered to Vanessa. "This is an interesting movie choice Vanessa." –"We're in the wrong room Ellis. Let's leave before the actual movie starts (it might make you into a pervert Ellis)." Ellis however didn't respond with anything but. "We're already here so let's watch the beginning …" Vanessa sighed, pushed her head back, clutched a handful of popcorn then slammed it in her mouth. "**Oh god this will be hell for me –unless there's an all female cast … I bet watching…**" The last trailer ended, a 20th century fox logo played by, and then the movie title showed up, it said, "Blood War, The Mythical Gods-Hand." Vanessa sighed in relief –this was a rated MA-17 movie, rated for extreme violence, it was also a movie about Madlax. She heard of it once before but never followed it up however she thought it'd be fun to watch a historical reconstruction of what Madlax was like before she met her 160 years ago. "**This is a movie I want to see –after all it is about my true love … I wonder what actress they picked to play her. I wouldn't be surprised if Clare played her, she would be perfect for the role of Madlax**."

Vanessa and Ellis spent their time watching Blood War, and when it was over Vanessa called Clare to see if the woman was done doing whatever she was doing. When Vanessa called she didn't get a response for 7 rings and hung up but before turning the phone off she left a massage stating, "Clare I'm just calling to say you're a great actress … its rather ironic you played Gods-hand because her character is based on Madlax. Yep I left you for a character that you played in a movie! I hope you and Natalia had a great time, seeya in 2 hours." –she was quite sure Clare and Natalia needed more time alone and she needed to kill more time with Ellis.

* * *

**5 hours ago: Madlax & Nadie visit the Rene Estate**

* * *

Beyond an array of trees, and tall black metallic sharp as a knife gates stood a mansion spanning over a small hill. Nadie and Madlax arrived at the Rene Estate they read about on the internet, the place where Vanessa lived 160 years ago. Surprisingly the Estate was a sort of museum like place where visitors could look around and learn about the history of the mansion. Admission cost 10 pounds a person. Madlax paid at the entrance, she received a pamphlet describing the most interesting facts about the mansion. Both girls decided to visit Vanessa's old room down the hall first. Whilst walking Madlax unfolded her pamphlet, skimmed around, noticing an article about the murder of Vanessa's parents. The article read, "Both owners of this very mansion were murdered for mysterious reasons and their only daughter (Vanessa Rene) was left with ownership of this Estate." Nearing a doorway, Madlax flipped to the other side of her pamphlet and read, "No one knows who the current owner of this mansion is, in fact our touring company doesn't know anything but the fact that ownership hadn't changed for 160 years –some believe the Rene daughter still owns the place and visits it every 10 years." Madlax found this piece of trivial information mostly useless except for the fact that if it were true and she waited 10 years –maybe she'd see Vanessa. What she didn't discern was Vanessa currently being only 3 miles away at Clare's apartment.

Memories didn't return when Madlax came inside of Vanessa's room left behind 160 years ago, this wasn't the room of significant importance to her mind –another room was. A British-looking man with short spiky hair and a square name ID tag pined to his ashen shirt noticed the sandy blonde and redhead standing around in the middle of the exhibit room, he approached them then asked. "Would you two like a tour of this place … I'm an employee of the touring company so I'd be happy to inform you of the little details not listed in that pamphlet you're starring at!" Madlax jerked her head up, seeing a man eagerly smiling and standing much closer then she would like. She didn't hear a word he previously said, but by reading his ID tag she knew he was an employee, she asked him. "I would like to know why Vanessa's parents were murdered … and can you show me where exactly?" –"Yes follow me Miss, it happened in their own bedroom, I'll lead you to it!"

The tour guide led Madlax and Nadie across the long hall into a larger room then the one from before. Inside the room everything was same as 160 years ago, there were chalk outlines where Vanessa's father was reported to have died, and the bed on which Vanessa's mother lay motionless also had an outline of her precise position. Unlike before Madlax felt familiarity with this room, a particular feeling of daunting uneasiness swept trough her like a storm crashing upon an island. She kept loosing her attention rapidly, ignoring the guide's words and Nadie's occasional comments. Her mind flashed vivid pictures before her eyes of this same room but a somehow different time. First it seemed like a delusion then it grew, becoming more and more of a black & white film in her head. There were ripples of inconsistency in her mental image; it was a haze of nothing meaningful. Madlax leaned against a wooden column of the bed, and then focused her attention to the guide's words instead of the motion pictures playing in her head. He was explaining the potential reasons to why Vanessa's parents could have been killed. Luckily Madlax paid attention right when he began to describe the actual reason. He picked up a picture of Vanessa's father and explained who he was. "The head of the Rene Estate, Mister Robert Rene was a member of English high society as most remember him; however there is information that suggests he was also a member of the high council clergy." The guide gazed over 

Madlax's and Nadie's alert expressions rubbed his chin then continued. "Robert Rene was rumored to have known something about the book that the high council clergy didn't know, he was even said to have owned a page from the book. However he didn't let the organization in on his private data and when they threatened his life he still kept his mouth shut so as a final resort they sent the mythical Gods-hand to kill him and his wife –that's the story of why the Rene couple died, but there is more to this one. Their daughter Vanessa was rumored to have had possession of the page Robert Rene found. Mythically she was the one to open the book and trap gods-hand inside its realm 160 years ago, they say the reason she's alive today is because the book granted her gods-hand's immortality." The tour guide sighed, tired of all the talking, before turning around and leaving he quickly added. "Oh by the way … if you want to know more about gods-hand you should see the MA-17 rated movie now in theaters, its called Blood War –a damn awesome movie!"

Madlax set down on the bed where Vanessa's mother was murdered, Nadie joined her. The new information she just heard was a lot to take in. First and foremost she knew when they spoke of gods-hand they spoke of her from before 160 years ago –her who senselessly obeyed the high council clergy's orders. Second that meant she killed Vanessa's parents and third, she knew why she was able to open the book –it must have been because of the page Vanessa was rumored to have. Currently Madlax felt no desire to discuss this with Nadie, right now she needed to discuss this with herself, to come to terms with the fact she killed Vanessa's parents. Suddenly the black & white movie playing in her head became more vivid, growing less distorted by the second until it was crystalline clear.

* * *

**Madlax has a flashback: Rene Estate 189 years ago**

* * *

_I was ordered to kill Robert Rene whether he'd tell me the truth or not. I edged trough an open window a room away from Robert Rene's bedroom. He was probably expecting my visit –he knew it was coming to him. Quietly as possible I tip toed my way trough the hall and into his room. As I thought –he was seated in a wooden chair waiting for me. I brought my right arm out, twisting the door knob shut, next I walked over to the window at the back of his bedroom, stopped then said whilst gazing at the empty streets outside. "You already know why I came here; you know I want the page. If you don't hand it over I'll have no choice but to kill your entire family, if you do comply then only you'll have to die. So how are we playing this?" I slightly turned my head to face him. A warm smile was spread across his face as he replied. "I won't give it to you but you should know that you can't kill my wife and child." –"So it has to be the hard way." I stated whilst walking toward him. Just as I pulled out a slitting sharp knife, still smiling he added. "You can't kill my daughter –she's the key to finding the book, if she dies then the book of your creation will never be found. And my wife, she's already dead; an hour ago she died from a terminal illness she had for years. So you see I really have nothing to lose. In fact I want you to kill me –without my wife life is miserable hell, end it." He stood up and pointed at the bed where his wife lay peacefully as if sleeping yet I knew he told the truth –she was dead. "How is your daughter a key to the book?" He walked over to the door leading out of his room, faced me then softly said. "Part of her is the _

_book. A page I found 7 years ago when I was still a member of the organization … I tore half of the page off, with its accursed power my wife was able to have a child but at a price of her health –its why she's dead. My daughter is like you in a way, she isn't really my or my wife's child, she is a child created by the book –Vanessa is a creation of the book just like you Madlax but not like you she is mortal." Instantly I understood killing her would be stupid, she was not only important for the organizations desires but for my own quest as well. Vanessa Rene would live as long as I wasn't forced against my will to stop that. I smiled, before he knew it the knife was in his stomach, piercing right trough to the other end. Boiling hot crimson blood began to gush out from the gash centered in his stomach. He realized what I did to him; his face was paved with horror as he crashed to the floor. Before leaving I stated so he could hear my intent. "I will not harm your daughter. You can die in peace." I dashed towards the window, opened it to leave but unfortunately it was covered with bars. I'd have to use another exit. The doorknob twisted open, a girl stood in the doorway, unable to see me behind the curtains. She was Robert Rene's daughter, she was like me –a creation of the book and she was witnessing her father's bloody death that I caused. I watched her react to the horrid truth before her eyes. She screamed when seeing her fathers mortally damaged body and almost slipped in the pool of blood caused by his injury. Somehow she managed to stand back up, walk over to the bed next to the window, and then see her mother lying motionless. She didn't hesitate to try awakening the dead woman –she failed. _

_I pointed my knife forward, jumped out from behind the window and landed in front of Robert's daughter with the knife aiming right between her eyes. Almost instantly I dropped the knife, my arms flew around her fragile figure, lifting her up into the air. I carried her out of Robert's room, across the hall to hers. I found a bed positioned close to a window, placed Vanessa down, tucked her in and whispered. "I'm__ sorry child, you don't deserve any of this and I will not hurt you because I wasn't ordered to. I couldn't get anything out of your parents; they were too stubborn to tell me what they knew about the book. They have seen the book and rumor has it, they kept a page but now we'll never know.__" She fell fast asleep. I strolled over to her window, opened it, and left the Rene Estate with information that would be more then sufficient for the organization._

* * *

**Present: Madlax & Nadie on their way to an inn**

* * *

After visiting the Rene Estate and learning of the truth about Vanessa's significance Madlax told Nadie everything from killing Vanessa's so called father to Vanessa being a key to finding the book. Now Madlax didn't know where to look, what to look for, all she knew was the organization tracking her would be her only clue to finding the truth to her past with Vanessa, and finding Vanessa herself.

Nadie felt sympathy for the sandy blonde, she would want to work on her relationship with Madlax but now was a bad time –Madlax was in a sulky mood ever since her visit to the Rene Estate and the flashback. Tired to death from a long day of always doing something Nadie hoped the inn they'd find 

would be a comfy place for her to relax and spend quality time with Madlax. Nadie and Madlax had searched for an available hotel or place to stay for over 2 hours, they didn't find anywhere yet –London is a busy place. Currently both girls stood at a bus stop in the middle of a traffic jammed road at the heart of London. There was a bus scheduled to arrive in 5 minutes and take them to Ritz London, a five star hotel near the Buckingham Palace. Madlax used her phone to check if there were rooms available at Ritz –there were. "Nadie lets walk to the hotel … it'll take longer if we have to sit trough all that traffic." The crimson haired girl nodded her head in agreement, got up from the bus stop bench, reached out her right hand to Madlax, and then watched as the sandy blonde took her hand and pulled away from the bench. Nadie kept a hold on Madlax's hand as they walked across a nosy street of traffic and people. She tilted her head slightly to observe every movement of Madlax's gorgeous face as she strode whilst holding on to her girlfriends soft hand. "**Madlax in the cab… when I said I love you –you hugged me and shrugged it off as if you didn't hear me**." Nadie pondered on weather the sandy blonde holding her hand really feels the same way she does. "I **should tell her again … even tough now isn't a great time**." Just as Nadie convinced herself to say those words again something stopped her dead in her tracks –she noticed a poster planted on the window of a CD store. The poster had a photograph of a girl who looked 100 like Madlax, Nadie thought it was Madlax till she read what it said, "Singer: Clare, Concert one day only". The date of the concert was tomorrow, Nadie was sure the tickets would be soled out yet she had to point fanatically at the poster, get Madlax's attention then yell. "She looks just like you and you have some of her songs on your iPod … Madlax can we go to her concert tomorrow?" Madlax replied. "No –I'm not interested in going to a concert…" She stopped speaking as she felt her cell phone vibrate and ring at full volume, reached in her shorts, pulled out the phone, next clicked the answer button then softly said. "Hello who is this?" –"Remember you came to my mansion in France, I won't reveal my name but you surely remember a man dressed in all black who tried to shoot your naïve bounty hunter friend." Madlax smiled into the phone instantly recognizing the strange voice on the other end, then spoke. "Yeah I know who you are –you told me to go to London, you're an ex-member of the high council clergy!" –"Yes I am. Back to the point, I have news that will interest you in particular. Would you like to hear?" Madlax took a quick glimpse at Nadie, seeing the girl was listening in on the conversation Madlax covered the phone up with her palm, and then whispered to Nadie. "I'll tell you everything after I finish this phone conversation." Next Madlax uncovered the phone and said. "Tell me all you know." –"I know your standing In front of a CD store and your facing a poster with a photograph of a woman identical to you on it. Before you ask any unnecessary questions you should know that I lied when I said I wasn't part of the organization –I am however my goals are different from that of my supervisor, anyways enough about me. I have already ordered 2 tickets for yourself and your friend; you need to go to that concert featuring Clare tomorrow if you want to find the truth." There was a short silence before the organization member on the other end added. "Clare is a human duplicate of you created 10 years ago by the organization, I freed her from them and made her into a singer pretending to be her uncle, but at any rate I can tell you one thing –she knows where Vanessa is so if you speak with her at her concert tomorrow you'll find Vanessa." The organization member hung up. Madlax flipped her phone shut, turned to face Nadie then and softly said. "Nadie we're going to Clare's concert tomorrow –I already bought the tickets."

"**Vanessa I'll see you again, I'll speak with Clare if that's what it takes to find you, and I'll search relentlessly**."


	9. Ch 9 Concert

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** This story is **13 chapters** **long**!

** Important**: **Clare** is an OC she isn't Madlax

**Natalia** is an actual character from **el cazador de la bruja** (**Ep:11**)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

**Day of Clare's concert, London 8:00 PM, one hour before the concert: Clare backstage with Natalia**

* * *

Yesterday Natalia and Clare resolved into a going out girlfriend relationship. When Vanessa and Ellis returned from the movies they were somewhat surprised to see Clare the Madlax look-alike fast asleep with Natalia on top of her. During dinner Vanessa asked Natalia what happened, Natalia replied. "We had a good time together … Clare asked me to be her new girlfriend –I said yes! Tomorrow I'm going to watch her concert VIP backstage, are you coming Vanessa?" –"No I need to research a few things on my computer and I never really liked loud music and thousands of cheering fans –oh Natalia I hope she asks you to move in with her… good luck."

A small rectangular area with a makeup mirror planted square in the middle, two vibrant green palm trees on either side of the doorway, and a stand of numerous designer dresses of excessive style was Clare's dressing room. She stood before the mirror checking over her makeup, her long strands of blonde sprinkled with shiny glitter and the long night-blue fashionable dress covering her from a low strapless cut all the way to her knees. The concert tonight would be big. Tickets were sold out in advance. Clare swooshed her hair back, turned around, looked up then saw a girl suspiciously smiling at her. She stammered. "Natalia you scared me. I am overly nervous before such a big concert, I need to calm down before I have to go on stage …or" –"How long before it starts?" –"There's about an hour before the concert." A grin formed out of Natalia's lips as she hugged the beautiful singer, suggestively whispering. "That is more then enough time for us to calm your nerves. I can calm them down for you." Clare felt a jolt of excitement strike trough her. "I have an idea of what you might mean Natalia –we need to lock the door." Before Clare could even move, Natalia dashed like lightning, shutting the door, clicking it locked, rushing back then grabbing the sandy blonde singer by the shoulders, next backing her hard against a wall and kissing her softly on the neck. Clare experienced a total wet thrill of ecstasy at the thought of what she was doing and where she was doing it. "**I'm being made love to only a paper-thin wall away from thousands of cheering fans –this is exhilarating**." Swiftly a hand went around Clare's dress, beginning to unzip it. Clare let out a barely audible whisper. "Don't take it off; I spent too much time preparing. Oh how about I take your dress off instead right now, you'll get to rip this fine thing off right after the concert –I promise." Natalia dragged her head up from the singer's neck, gazed Clare in the eyes. Smiling with her lips, eyes, and heart, she joyfully answered. "Ripping your dress off later hmm… I would have more time that way –ok then ravage me Clare!" Natalia backed off by a foot. Clare pushed herself away from the wall, gave her girlfriend a seductive smile, then took Natalia's right hand into hers, pulled the woman to her and clasped her arms around Natalia's lithe waist. Instantly their lips met in a warm wet kiss. Natalia fell back onto a soft fluffy red cushion with her lips connected to Clare's lips. Clare descended on all fours over Natalia, with her lips still glued in a kiss she brought her left hand to a thin strand wrapped around her lovers neck and in one swift move of her fingers untied it. Next she placed both hands on the dress, pulled it all the way down to Natalia's waist then stopped her arms, opened her eyes and parted lips with the girl. Breathlessly she whispered. "Stand up so I can pull the rest off." Natalia giggled a bit then complied. Instantaneously Clare dragged the dress down a perfectly shaped waist, admiring the young woman's well build thighs and the light purple underwear covering her most precious area. Natalia experienced a quick surge of pleasure as she felt Clare's fingers 

brush as lightly as a feather against the underwear covering the treasure between her thighs. Clare was still on her knees with Natalia standing in only her underwear and a rather small bra. "**Wow she is so appetizing right now, during the concert she'll be the only thing on my mind … just as she is now except without those restricting clothes. Oh I hope I can keep focused on the songs**." Clare blinked her eyes a few times, trying to take things in –the last time they made love Natalia did most of the work because she really wanted to. These were new grounds for Clare. She took in a deep breathe, gazed up at Natalia and saw an anticipating expression paved all over her face. Quickly the sandy blonde slid her hands unto Natalia's bare thighs, slowly motioning up towards the straps of the light purple underwear. The feel of burning hot skin bellow her soft fingers made her quiver, if she could then she would never let go of her girlfriends body –what she wanted was to feel this warmth every night of every day for the rest of her life. "Ahh!" Natalia moaned as she felt a warm wet softness press tightly against her tight underwear. She tumbled back down, her head landing on the soft cushion from before and the rest of her body on the chilling floor. Clare somehow expected a reaction such as this; she knew doing what she just did wasn't what Natalia anticipated –it was better. Clare crawled between Natalia's legs, moved her head towards her girlfriend's underwear then slightly licked the part of Natalia's underwear covering her precious innocence. She heard a loud moan escape Natalia's soft lips, she felt the heat of Natalia's body temperature rise and the scent underneath Natalia's underwear strengthens. "**Just a lick to her underwear makes her quiver so –I wonder how she will react to a nonstop flesh to flesh lick. Oh I can't wait till after my concert.**" Clare couldn't keep away from such a strong aphrodisiac of a scent; she had an urge to rip the purple underwear off right that second. Without anything to stop her Clare brought both hands to the straps holding Natalia's underwear, slowly bringing them down. She felt unimaginable amounts of heat come off her girlfriend as she slid the underwear all the way down to where nothing stood between her lips and Natalia's precious treasure so delicious and so craved for –she couldn't resist. Her lips met a soft warm place between Natalia's legs; she felt a scourge of intense excitement run trough her entire being as she parted her lips to taste Natalia's treasure. "You taste so good Natalia." She heard her voice escape in a natural flow of what she was experiencing. No response came from Natalia who seemed to be on another plane of existence oblivious to everything but the pleasurable feel of Clare's soft lips, Clare's soft tongue moving against her. Clare again parted her lips then took in the sinuous skin between Natalia's lean thighs –this time keeping her mouth motionless, enjoying the warmth, taste, and experience of her love. She kept her mouth on Natalia's treasure for what seemed eternity, time became meaningless to her. However a knock on the door and a loud voice yelling, "Your on in 5 minutes", brought her back to reality. She motioned her tongue over Natalia's treasure one more time, trying to get as much of her taste as possible, then picked herself up off her girlfriend, walked up to the mirror fixing her hair, next softly said to Natalia. "I'm sorry but I have no more time. The concert awaits but after that I'll be yours for the entire night … and the next night, and the next –forever." Clare decided she looked fine and more then presentable –not like a girl who just had sex and forgot to take a shower. Her head swung around to Natalia, seeing her girlfriend already dressed with a bird's nest of a mess in her hair but everything else neat. Whilst walking to the locked door leading behind the curtain covering backstage, Clare said to Natalia. "Every song I sing tonight is for you. I promise to write an album and have my next concert dedicated to you." Natalia grabbed a brush, quickly fixing the mess in her hair into a straight flow, dashed up to Clare, hugged her one last time before the concert and stated. "You are something else Clare … I have never met someone as romantic 

as you –except maybe Madlax but she's been only romantic with Nadie and from just spending two days with you, I like you better then I did her already. I love you Clare!" –"I love you too Natalia." Clare sincerely said in a breathless voice meaning every word. Opening the door, seeing the bright lights and hearing deafening cheers from the stadium of people, Clare gazed at the girl she fell in love within a day, she yelled at the top of her lungs so Natalia could hear her voice. "Natalia I know this is going fast but Vanessa told me you don't have anywhere to live so will you move in with me, here in London?" Natalia thought she miss heard her girlfriend. "**Did she ask what I think she asked –to move in with her**?" Clare smiled at the contemplating girl beside her, next ran towards her manager across the backstage from her. She turned around one last time and shouted to Natalia. "I'll give you time to think on whether or not you want to move in with me. I will ask you after my concert is over, I want your answer to be heard by all my fans so wait till then. Natalia I just want you to know I'd be blissful if you said yes to me." Before Natalia could utter a word Clare had already gone with her manager to do last minute preparations for the live concert.

A dreamy smile was spread almost to Clare's ears as she walked to her manager's chair and took a seat. Her manager, a sharp-eyed business man dressed formally in a suit stood before her with his hands to his hips and his eyebrows almost knotting together. He was clearly displeased with her sudden change in plans. With obvious scorn he said whilst trying to control his voice –and failing. "You what? You want to ask your girlfriend to move in with you after your last song over the microphone for the whole world to hear?" She calmly answered. "Yes I do, my mind is set. Now how should I do it … maybe I could write a short song right now or…" Her manager quickly interrupted her daze of wonder. "No, just ask her in words –you can ask her hand in marriage in song!" –"Thanks that is such a good idea –you are a creative soul … the best manager ever." Clare looked back to where Natalia was last standing; not seeing her she focused her gaze back to the well dressed manager before her then finished. "Alright then make the concert a single song shorter for me to ask by girlfriend to move in with me." –"Checked and done. Now before you go on stage, would you tell me a bit about your girlfriend … I didn't even know you fancied girls or chaps till now –you never let anyone near you so I'm glad you finally found someone special. How'd you two meet?" A grin formed out of Clare's lips, she dreaded yet loved answering his question. "You won't believe this or maybe you'll have a heart attack after hearing it but..." –"Don't scare me Clare." The sandy blonde singer nodded then continued. "She is a friend of the woman my ex-girlfriend left me for, and to make it weirder, I met my ex-girlfriend a week ago. Then she broke up with me yesterday and I hooked up with my current girlfriend yesterday as well. Oh and my ex-girlfriend is staying at my apartment right this very moment however I'll kick her out if Natalia agrees to move in with me permanently." The manager's eyes were wide and his jaw was touching the wooden surface of the stage. He thought. "**Wow a girl with no love-life at all was able to get into something this complicated in only one week –beyond doubt unbelievable**."

* * *

**Madlax & Nadie 8:35 PM: Arrive at the stadium where Clare's concert is about to be held**

* * *

The cab got to the football stadium 25 minutes early. Nadie squeezed out first, followed by Madlax. Unlike yesterday, today Madlax was in an actually good mood. This morning she acted as if the flashback never happened, as if she was herself from Paris and the hotel in Mexico City –joyful, sarcastic and a good flirt. Madlax even dashed up and kissed Nadie out of nowhere when she was making horrible coffee. Looking at Madlax now, Nadie could have sworn the gorgeous sandy blonde had some kind of multiple personality disorder which was probably the case –with the lost memories and all, Madlax could have easily been a different person it the past. This troubled Nadie, the more she got to know the girl's past the further apart they grew –it separated them fundamentally like a gap in a circle of time.

Rows, crowds, herds of people stood cheering at full volume, waiting for Clare the pop idol to come out from behind the stage and sing. Nadie had a hard time seeing the stage from this far out, however the tickets Madlax mysteriously came up with were front row –right below the triple rectangle stage. It wasn't easy shoving passed bunches of people and Nadie noticed frustration build up in Madlax's expression –she wouldn't shove to get to front row, she'd do something else. Before Nadie knew it, Madlax dashed back the way she came from –to the top of the stadium. Next she focused, gathered momentum, then ran intensely towards the edge of the very top bleachers, soared up and literally began to stream downwards, over and passed the heads of endless bunches of spectators. Nadie watched as Madlax landed perfectly on both feet after doing a triple mid-air maneuver. For a mere second Nadie thought of doing the same trick but came to her senses –she was not capable of flying gracefully trough mid-air without ending up falling on top of some unlucky persons head –possibly killing them in the process. She ruthlessly pushed and shoved the entire way down to first row where Madlax stood smiling with a childish expression saying, "I was here first!" Nadie took the sandy blonde's hand then dragged her to the very middle first row seats, finally sitting down and sighing in relief. An idea rushed like water trough Nadie's mind as she saw a bus-sized poster of Clare hanging on the left side of the triple-rectangle stage. "**The singer Clare looks like Madlax. Madlax has an incredible voice and she has some of Clare's songs on her iPod … I wonder if she knows the lyrics to them**." Nadie turned her head to the left, facing Madlax then in an inquiring voice asked. "I was wondering –can you sing all of the songs Clare is going to sing tonight by memory?" Madlax was perplexed, she asked. "Yes I can, why do you ask?" A devious smile flowed over Nadie's face, a smile clearly indicating trouble. Nadie answered. "Well I had this idea … how would you like to sing on that stage tonight in the stead of Clare?" –"I wouldn't!" Nadie pretended not to hear and continued. "Hear me out. You could tie the real Clare up backstage, stick her in a broom closet, take her clothes off and put it on yourself –pretend to be her, sing on stage in her stead." Nadie kept nodding her head violently to her own proposal; she took such a crazy idea seriously. However Madlax at first thought it a joke but when Nadie kept nodding her head she accepted it as an actual plan. After 2 minutes of thinking, Madlax responded almost as eager as Nadie. "Part of what you told me sounds good … I need to talk to Clare, that's what the organization member on the phone said yesterday, that's why we're here today." Madlax pressed a finger hard against her lips as if thinking extensively. Nadie watched an array of colorful expressions form and dissolve just as fast, rapidly changing on the sandy blonde's gorgeous face. Finally with her mind made up Madlax answered the initial question. "Here is my version of your plan Nadie. I'll sneak backstage, find Clare, and ask her about Vanessa, the book and organization … if she refuses to speak I'll tie her up, stick her in a closet and sing in her stead. That's my final plan whether you like it or not!" –"I love it, if 

you don't return before the concert starts then I'll assume you tied her up –and it's you on stage." Madlax picked herself up, winked at Nadie then proceeded around the stage front. She was annoyed when she found there where armed men at the entrance behind the stage –however it wasn't a problem for her, after all she was 100 identical to the singer Clare. They let her trough without even asking for identification. Backstage was larger then she expected, and confusing like a maze. There was a hall with over 12 doors, none of which labeled. Madlax had no choice but to check in each room to find Clare. As she crossed the hall a thought came across her mind. "**I wonder how my favorite singer Clare will react when she sees an exact duplicate of herself –me**." What Madlax didn't know was what awaited her in Natalia's empty waiting room. Natalia wasn't there but something she took from Vanessa's suitcase was –the antique box. The box had something powerful inside, something that was part of Vanessa as a creation of the book –half the page of her own creation. As Madlax walked inside of the first room to her right, she felt a strong presence, an atmosphere of something she hasn't felt for 161 years. The room itself seemed a regular changing room with a nice sofa in the center, a table in front of it and a rack of clothes next to a makeup mirror; however the atmosphere itself wasn't mundane at all. Madlax had a hard time keeping her thoughts in flow; she was seeing small bits and pieces of memories gather up into one solid image –trying to present them to her. Hard, she tumbled to her knees with her hands to her head. She felt where the compelling force was coming from but the closer she reached it, the stronger her headache grew. Pixels of images gathered only more vividly as she crawled in the direction of a particular antique box hidden by a dress lying across the floor from her arms. Her head fell to the floor, her right arm starched out 10 inches from the dress. A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped on the hard cold surface bellow her. The memories of a year before Vanessa streamed into her head in torrents. She saw what she was, what she did when she was a blood soaked mercenary toiling for the high council clergy.

* * *

**Madlax's Flashback: 161 years ago Sonika**

* * *

_The war had ended after I intervened, both sides signed peace treaties or rather the remains of both sides. I had only to appear between both ruthful herds of yelling men with swords clutched in their fists, rising over their heads. The men looked at me wild eyed for mere molecules of a second before heads flew in the air, arms rained down onto the lush jungle trees and crimson blood tainted the forest red. No men stood alive yet the commanders of each side lay motionless as blood seeped trough the fibers of their uniforms. I spiraled down from the treetops; landing perfectly between the two dying men then threw down a scroll of paper. "Sign these peace treaties if you want your people to live." I sweetly whispered. Both men drew their last breathes and singed with their trembling blood soaked fingers … a second later they were dead, my job was done. I took the treaties, rolled them up into cylinders then ascended trough green arrays of trees. _

_I noticed a small village on my way back to the council's mansion; around 6 miles below the mountain I stood atop with my eyes gazing over the lands. The mountain was tall and I felt no desire to climb down _

_it. I stepped to the edge backwards, took another step then smiled feeling the sting of wind against my body. The decent pumped my adrenalin to the max, urging me to give out bursts of energy. Minutes passed before I was down to where I could see each and every tree below me, even the leaves. Particles seeped the air around my body, emitting light as I literally flew down softly like a flower petal blowing in the wind. I landed on the surface of the jungle floor, the very bottom where no dirt shows trough the deep green plants blocking off the view. The village was mere yards from this labyrinth of a forest and I knew it was north. I made my way slowly swinging one leg in front of the other. An opening came in view and the vegetation became less and less dense. Tall wooden gates stood before me –opened. I walked right in. My clothes were a bit formal, a long white dress flowing down to my knees with a cut between one thigh. People would consider it an unspeakable sin to wear so little, to show so much but then again cultures change and when one lives as long as I have, one sees how dynamic and self contradicting human society is. A man gasped when he saw me then ran inside his house, slamming the door shut. A few others stammered but none said a word. I made my way to the bazaar and picked up an apple, tossing it 30ft in the air and catching it with eyelids shut. "How much will this be?" I asked whilst biting the red apple. The merchant answered in a trembling voice. "It'll be a silver coin." Before he could finish I threw 3 golden coins down on the wooden stand. "Keep the change!" The man bowed down almost to the ground in appreciation of the kind gesture. I turned around, bit another piece of my apple then waved my right hand at the merchant and dashed off trough the path leading to an inn._

_I heard a woman's scream come from in-between two bamboo houses. Usually I'd ignore something so trivial; it simply didn't matter, and all that mattered were my orders. The screaming grew louder, I sneaked trough the spaces between the houses then stopped. Three men and a woman were standing against a wall; the woman appeared in her early twenties and held a baby in her arms. Tears were streaming down her face and all 3 men seemed amused by the sight. The baby began to scream as two of the men hit the defenseless woman. I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach as I watched the men kick the woman in the back and on the side. The baby fell out of arms as she tumbled to the ground, hitting her head against dirt. I looked over at the baby, seeing that it was unharmed, then the woman who was picking herself up to her knees, struggling to stay up. The third man had an evil smirk on his face; he picked up a thick stick and brought it up to meet his dark eyes. A loud laughter escaped his lips as he raised the stick over his head. It struck my left arm hard, breaking into two halves in the process. I recognized his face, he was the guy I saw slam his door when he saw me. My face filled with rage –justice would be served. _

_Before a second passed all 3 men lay on the ground, powerless against me. I knelt down, picked up both halves of the stick, and then stabbed the man previously holding the stick, with piercing force. The man yelled out in pain as I stuck them out and threw them straight trough the other two's hearts. I gazed over at the woman still crying out in horror, my anger only grew tenfold. The woman suddenly clung unto me, shivering at the contact. I looked at her, trying to read het expression, but it was unreadable so I asked. "Would you like me to kill him now or let the bastard die slowly?" Her voice trembled as she tried to respond. "Thank you for saving me and my little brother. I am forever in your debt." The words echoed trough my head, I saved someone without being ordered to by the high council. I let the woman cling on to me as I picked up the baby and handed it over to her._

_I followed her trough the narrow paths of the village as she neared her small bamboo house at the edge of the tall wall surrounding the whole of the village. She swung the door open then stopped, not moving another inch, Everything inside was torn apart or twirled over, all valuables were taken and the back wall was torn apart, practically missing. "Why did they do this … do you know?" She nodded, and then spoke almost hysterically. "My older brother stole money from the high council representatives of our village and they found out. They came after our whole family, even after my brother returned all of it. My father sent me and my baby brother away in hope that we couldn't escape the village before the men from the organization found us, but unfortunately they did … but you saved me." My expression turned unreadable. "You should know that I serve the organization … but I won't hurt you, the organization isn't interested in catching thieves and punishing the thieves families, so don't worry." The woman smiled at my non threatening words, came up to me and hugged me._

_I spent the next few days helping the young woman get back on her feet. One of the first things I did was destroying the section of our organization in the village; they were corrupt and too low ranked to have command over me. Strangely the villagers cheered out of their windows and some stumbled to their porches when they saw the organization headquarters crumble, but when I emerged from the debris all hushed. The old merchant recognized me, ran into the street then yelled to all the people. "She is our savior; she defeated the high council clergy, destroyed the organization and freed us. We should not fear her but thank her!" A silence plagued for a few moments, no one said a word yet all thought the same. Loud clapping and cheers swept throughout the village, echoing and bouncing trough my ears. They were all cheering for me, I a hero –something I never thought possible. The young woman ran around the crowd of cheering people with her little brother in her arms. She stumbled on a small rock and almost fell 4 feet from me yet my reflexes were fast and I caught her just in the nick of time. I saw the glimmer in her eyes as small droplets began to form, but it wasn't like before, this time she was smiling. "Thank you Madlax… for saving me and my people. I want you to stay with us Madlax … to protect this village and its people." I heard her plea but couldn't fulfill the request to stay, I had to return to the high council mansion, I needed to deliver the treaties to the organization and receive new orders. My lips formed a sympathetic smile that lingered shortly and then I softly said. "I'm sorry but I can't fulfill your request of staying. I can however bring you all a grand farewell feast to remember me by." She smiled at me and whispered. "I'm fine with that." I backed up an inch, bent my knees then jumped high into the blazing sky. The crowds of people were in awe of my ability, evident by the way their eyes tried to leave their sockets. Both feet landed on the very top of a cross shaped symbol ascending from their church, all attention was on me. "People of the village hear me out! I shall throw a grand feast for all of you tonight as a departing gift. All I ask in return is that you remember me!" _

_I have learned and mastered my powers over the years. Usually they were used to destroy on command but my power is by no means destruction –it's creative. I can cultivate things like swords, guns and berries out of nothing but thin air, I have constructed houses with this power alone this ability made me a creator, an artist, my pastime between assignments –to create._

_The orange sphere that lights our skies began to descend beneath the flat of the earth on which I stood. Villagers were running around town, preparing the center of the village for the banquet. I stood before the tall gates leading inside, my eyelids shut, and my lips twitching into a slight smile. I raised both arms _

_forward, and punched the gates open. My white dress flowed in perfect motion with my body as I slowly made my way towards the center of the village –to my festival. Lights seeped trough the air, brightening and growing in size to where they were 20 inches around. Some began to expand to the size of half a person. The lights faded then objects emerged from inside of them. A large roasted pig with an apple between its teeth fell to a long wooden table as the lights bubble faded. Vegetables and fruits of excessive variety fell to the table in a strange pattern that spelled out my name in English –although I doubt the villagers could read it. Wows and gasps circled throughout the center of the village. A table without a crumb of food turned into a table with enough food to feed a village –with leftovers. I bowed down at all the applause and then proceeded to make a toast. "I have traveled trough many lands, I have seen many sights and one thing I can say is … this is the first time I've made friends with a village of people –and good people you are! Now enjoy the feast I have made you!" The crowds of people cheered my toast then settled down around the table and began to gobble the food down. I settled down on a wooden log with a piece of chicken clutched in my hand. The feast lasted the night and I left in the early morning._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

The flashback faded for a mere minute as loud music began to play –the concert started. Trying to regain composure, Madlax cursed herself for losing consciousness but she quickly realized what the organization member on the phone meant when he said, "If you come to this concert you'll find the truth." Whatever caused the flashback was important; she was still mere inches away from the antique box with half of Vanessa's page inside. When she thought the flashback was over –she was dead wrong. This densely dark, dreary melancholy only grew on her, this time showing the truth –real meaning of this memory.

* * *

**Madlax's Flashback: 161 years ago Sonika**

* * *

_My return was on time as planned. I handed the blood soaked treaties to my boss, he looked them over –clearly pleased by the sight. He wore a black robe with a hood over his head and black gloves covering his hands. "Madlax I know this is short notice but I have a job for you." I sighed then leaned my head back, "So what's the job?" –"Well you see … these treaties were supposed to help stop the villages' resistance against us, but instead the villages attacked our headquarters … and they killed every last member of the organization. Madlax you succeeded at your mission but apparently the villagers themselves failed." All I could do was nod as I felt my stomach twist and twirl. The one who destroyed headquarters was I, not the villagers yet they were at blame. "Madlax! Are you listening?" –"Yes, what's _

_the mission?" He pulled out a scrolled up paper and handed it to me. I tore it out of his gloved hand, unrolled it, and then read what it said. Before I could finish reading the entire paper, I heard his voice whisper into my ear. "Madlax your assignment is to leave none alive from these two villages, leave no traces of them ever existing … slaughter the people and burn their villages. That's your job, it should be rather easy for you." I could barely move my body, I felt the dark catarrhal turn into a freezing hell. The villagers weren't responsible, they were good people, my friends –and I had to slaughter each and every one of them. I folded the paper expressionlessly. This was the first time I felt this much dread, this much regret and the urge to refuse. I forged a miserable smile on my face to hide my agony, turned around and left, feeling my lips tremble into a frown. _

_I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape or go back in time. Images of the cheering villagers smiling and laughing filled my mind. I have killed many times before without a single bit of remorse but this wasn't like all the times before –these people actually mattered. I had to burn down two villages, the one where the council's headquarters was previously located and some other village I had no emotional ties with. _

_After 1 day of continues running and sprinting trough the lush jungles of Sonika I arrived at the same mountain that I leaped down and noticed 2 small patches of paved land and what seemed ant sized people. The village at my right was the one I tried to help, the one at my left was just another village with meaningless people –I would destroy the one to my left first. _

_Blood stained my dress. Before it was silky white but now it was dripping with deep crimson. Everyone fell dead to my touch. This village was almost all women and children –the men must have been in the armies I slaughtered. I dropped both of my golden blade twin swords then fell to my knees. For a minute I watched my surroundings, the crying children, and the delirious people running in helpless circles attempting to avoid their invertible doom. I noticed a torch burning brightly, planted on the side of a tall bamboo fence. I picked myself up and carried my heavy legs to the fence. My right arm stretched out then grabbed the torch. A moment later flames began to sprout throughout the village; I looked down to my hands noticing that I've dropped the torch, that it had instantly set the trees and cabins aflame. I stood trembling at the sight, my eyes wide and my mouth an oval. The fire would spread and burn trough the forest if left untamed –that I would not allow. I felt little more at ease realizing that the bamboo fence was holding the fire in place. The village was a pile of ashes after I stopped the fire, but my boss said, "Leave no trace of them ever existing." I had to refurnish the forest where the villages ones stood, make it appear as if there never was a village. My powers formed a white line of particles spreading into a wide net like shape. I lifted both swords then jumped on to the particle net of pure power. Seconds later trees appeared as small as individual leaves. I was lifted 50ft in the air and I could see the fire beginning to spread out of the radius surrounding the village. I realized I couldn't slaughter the people in the other village, they were my friends and I couldn't kill them indignantly. The fire below me spread in a straight line, it spread to the other village and before I even blinked the second village was aflame. Tears streamed down rapidly from my eyes, they fell right into the blazing fire and made a barely visible spark of smoke that faded by the time it reached my elevation. I had the ability to see something a mile away as if it was right before me. My eyes focused on the barely visible village bellow and began to zoom in. The middle of the village filled my view; I saw numerous people run around and a group of brave ones attempting to halt the blazing fires of my creation. The woman I have saved was trapped inside of a _

_flaming bamboo building on the second floor. Her baby brother was cradled in her arms and she was sitting in a corner surrounded by blazing flames with tears in her eyes and a cross gripped between her fingers. My heart sank even lower; this was too much … too tragic. A rage and regret came over me; I became impulsively controlled by my emotions –for the first time. I closed my eyes for a brief second then opened them, seeing the woman before me; I was inside of a small cathedral standing in the far end of the church with a ceiling window above me. I didn't know how or why I was here –one second I was observing her in a burning building, next we're in a cathedral. I looked around noting the dark grey smoke coming trough the window. "__**We are still in the village; we're inside the church at the edge of town**__." I thought as I realized the location. I gazed at the sobbing woman then asked. "What did I do? Why are we in here?" She gulped down her tears and mumbled in a trembling voice. "You appeared out of thin air, took me in your arms … and the next thing I saw was your face and this interior." I walked over to a window, glimpsed trough and felt the tears gather up in my eyes. She stood up, walked behind me then whispered. "I know you started this fire … I know who you are." –"Then you know you'll die in this fire. I'm after all merciless, I have to do this and I don't deserve forgiveness." I whispered as I fell to my knees. My hands covered my eyes as tears fell down in streams of clear droplets. She knelt down, placed her baby brother down then hugged me from behind and sincerely whispered. "I won't forgive you … because there's nothing to forgive. You are innocent, the book of ancients is innocent, the organization is guilty … they don't deserve forgiveness."_

* * *

**9:05 PM: Nadie watching the concert began**

* * *

Stadium lights deemed down to total darkness, the previously shouting herds of fans became as silent as mimes seeing the form of their beautiful idol emerge onto the stage. Bright green and blue lasers on each side of the triple rectangle stage lit up, flashing in patterns of shapes adhering to the beat of a soft melody. The singer took a bow with her microphone clutched in her left hand, straitened up, smiled brightly then gazed over the full rows of fans seated all around the circular stadium. She brought the microphone close to her glossy lips then with the melody still playing quietly said. "I'm glad to have each and every one of you as my fan … it makes me happy beyond words to sing for such a loud crowd! Alright then today's concert is one sad song shorter then listed in your brochures but not to worry because after the performance I'd like to use that time to ask someone very special to me something important and I want each and every one of you to bare witness to that!" Everyone cheered full volume. Music grew louder and the singer Claire began to sing her first song of the night. Nadie clapped and cheered front row, below the stage on which she thought Madlax stood. Madlax said she would return before the concert started if she didn't tie the real Clare up, stick her in a closet and take her place on stage. Nadie figured the singer on stage to be Madlax impersonating Clare. "**Madlax actually did it … anyways if so then I wonder what she meant when she said that stuff about asking a very special person something –could it be me**?" The singing grew louder; the song was the same one Madlax sang 

in the car when Madlax and Nadie first met –a romantic song. Nadie cheered, jumped up and down, and stuck two fingers up in the air, all to get the sandy blonde singer's attention. A voice angelic, powerful and prominent was Clare's voice, however somehow when Madlax sang the song in the car it sounded even stronger. "**What if Madlax isn't the one up there, what if it's the actual Clare –no it has to be her, to change the program and everything to announce something to someone she cares about… I'm that someone Madlax. Maybe she'll ask me to marry her. I'm thinking too wishfully**." To Nadie's surprise the cameras were on her, a giant screen hanging on a metallic wall behind the singer showed her face as she was cheering ecstatically from her front row seat. Soon fans rooted for Clare to finish the song, yelling loud, creating an atmosphere of anticipation. The camera zoomed back to Clare as she sung the last verse with intense emotion circling trough her voice. Lights shut off, leaving a colorful cloud of fog surrounding Clare from each direction, then covering her within its density. Clare's voice came through the microphone echoing all over the stadium. "Thank you for cheering me on with this song! I'll be back on in 5 minutes so please wait up –the concert isn't over yet!" Everyone applauded as the singer went backstage for a short brake. Nadie sighed in relief, positioned her body upwards from the seat at the bottom of the stadium then began to walk passed dozens of people. She realized she had an urge to use the bathroom during the performance and this 5 minute brake was the perfect time. The restrooms were located at the very end of the football stadium, inside a building where fans usually buy tickets and food. Nadie quickened her phase to a stride, avoiding people in her way –sometimes bumping into them in this darkness. She stopped when nearing the top final row, turned around and looked back at the stage. "**Come to think of it now … the most romantic times of my life I've spent with you Madlax. But still, I and Ellis had fun together –except she doesn't seem to feel this way for me… but that woman on the phone did say Ellis loves me more then anything. I can't trust someone I don't know though.**" Nadie jerked her head up towards the partially visible havens above, she knew she was in a sea of something as vast as the starry sky with Madlax, Ellis, everything. Her life seemed directionless to her yet she knew it was a good thing –with all the possibilities. A strong urge to use the facilities brought Nadie back to the situation at hand; she looked at a digital clock hung above the entrance doors to the building with restrooms inside. She realized she didn't have much time before the next song would start, then sprang from bleachers to bleachers until she was at both doors leading inside the building. The doors were unlocked however lights were off inside. She used a lighter she found in the inventory of Madlax's rented car to see where the women's bathroom was. Finding it, she rushed inside, switched on the fluorescent lights, next got inside a stall then shut it. She thought it rather odd that all lights were off in the main building with such a big concert and everything. With suspicions still hindering at her mind, she flushed the toilet, walked over to a sink, washed both hands with two squeezes of strawberry scented soap, and then walked back into the lightless main building. Silence plagued the interior of the room a slight click, a motion of a trigger being pulled. "Bang!" Nadie soared into air trying to avoid whatever fired the shot. Whilst in mid-air she pulled out the lighter, switched it on, pulled her arm back then with force threw it down to the slick floor. Instantly she saw six figures clad in long black robes with hoods covering their faces. All were holding guns, aiming at her as their target. Nadie landed on a wooden food bar, with one hand pushed off, falling behind it. "Shit I don't have a gun!" She stated whilst placing her hand where her gun would have been. Bullets hit against the thin walls of the food bar, causing two bullets to stop and make dents right before piercing trough and striking Nadie. Thinking quickly, Nadie rose to her feet, grabbed a basket of stake knifes off the top of the bar then leaped over 

into the air. With a clear aim she threw knife after knife at the cloaked figures attempting to knock the guns out of their hands. A gunshot fired hitting one knife and shattering it right as it left Nadie's finger tips. All the other knifes missed except for one –instead of hitting a gun it stabbed right trough a figures heart. Nadie landed on both feet, got down low, slid towards the falling figure, next caught his gun right as it fell. She aimed it at one after the other, shooting. "Bang! Bang!" Two of them fall the instant the recoils bounced against the ground, however the other three shoots missed completely. Nadie grabbed the lighter from before, threw it towards a man clad in black standing in front of a deep-fryer filled with flammable grease. Just as it hit the fryer, she shoots the final bullet whilst sliding and falling back away from the fry. She covered her head and ears, hearing a loud, Boom!" Debris tumbled in all directions instantly lighting the two figures previously standing before the fry on fire. The flying metal pieces struck right through the two already aflame figures –making sure they'd be dead. A final figure clad in black remained, Nadie stood up, gazed over at the motionless figure that seemed not to mind seeing his comrades die violently. She demanded. "Who the heck are you … wait are you with the high council clergy?" The figure didn't say a word in response but nodded, confirming a yes. Before Nadie knew, he was behind her with a gun pointing in the back of her head. Nadie felt the cold metal caressing her scalp, smiled and arrogantly stated. "Shoot me! You won't kill me, I'll comeback because I'm immortal you see." A strange laughter escaped his lips, and then he said. "Yes you'll comeback but did you know that if I shoot you in the head –the memories you have will disappear forever … if I shoot your brains out." A sting of sudden fear raged trough Nadie's heart as she realized she couldn't do anything at the moment –if she acts her memories will leave, if she doesn't act at least she'll keep her persona. Nadie gulped down her fear, dropped the gun then in a shaky voice asked. "Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" –"To take you back … to take you back to the organization –if you cooperate I won't shoot your brains out!" Nadie was confused by the statement, she curiously asked. "What do you mean back to… why me?" He didn't answer, but instead Nadie felt a sting in the back of her neck. She suddenly felt drossy, her eyelids shut and her consciousness faded into the world of sweat dreams. The organization member caught her, picked her up, and next carried her out into the parking lot. A long black car was parked right outside the stadium with two men dressed in suits, ties and dark black sunglasses standing by. The organization member handed Nadie's unconscious body over to the two men who carefully placed her in the trunk of the car then slammed it shut, got in the car and motioned for the superior organization member to get inside. He climbed in the front passenger's seat, buckled his seat belt then pulled out an iPhone and dialed a number. "Hello sir. I have her captured. An immortal with impressive combat ability –just as you asked. Yes sir Madlax had been captured and is on the way to the airport right now." He hung up, looked at the two men sitting in the seats behind him and stated. "I want you to send some men to clean the mess inside the main building right away! Make it look like nothing ever happened … like we weren't here." Both replied at the same time. "It will be done right away sir!" The superior organization member gazed out the window and sighed at the sight of old historic landmarks flashing by in a blur. "**You will be pleased by this … after 4 months of searching, we finally caught Madlax. Although I imagined her to be different –she must have died her hair red as a cheap disguise, that's why we couldn't locate her for the last 4 months**." What the organization member didn't know was the fact that he captured the wrong girl. He had thought Nadie to be Madlax based on only the fact that she matched the description he was given by orders from above. She was immortal, displayed inhuman ability and above all else was right at the place where his boss told him 

she'd be. "**I will by all means be moved to a higher rank by the boss himself. I have captured our organizations' strongest weapon, Madlax –gods-hand**" –Or so he thought.

* * *

**Madlax regains consciousness, 9:55 PM: Backstage in a changing room –15 minutes after Nadie's kidnapping**

* * *

Eyelids opened slowly allowing Madlax to see her surrounding. She was still inside the room where she had her flashback. Slowly she got up to her knees, her head dizzy from the gush of memories. "**I … I killed those people. I killed all of them for the damn organization. They will regret making me carry out their orders –I will annihilate them.**" Madlax remembered the sins of the high council clergy, the horrid acts she committed whilst under control of the book in comprise by the organization. She regained the characteristics of her former self from 161 years ago -1 year before meeting Vanessa. Unfortunately Madlax didn't remember much about how she and Vanessa met –not yet anyway. Shortly her mind organized the sequence of her memories; she comprehended events that took place in the last 4 months. One thought echoed in her mind. "**I need to speak to Clare … the concert already started so I'm too late**." She forgot all about the little antique box covered by a dress on the floor only inches away from her as she walked over to the door and opened it. A vibration in her jacket pocket stopped her dead in her tracks; she pulled out her phone, flipped it open, next placed it to her left ear then said. "Who's calling?" A voice she instantly recognized replied (the organization member from France, the one who got her the concert tickets). "Listen Madlax I have dire news for you, but first, you should know who I really am to you by now … I believe you remembered that tragic mission 161 years ago –I'm the one who ordered you to kill every last person in those two villages." Madlax felt anger, hatred and an urge to brutally kill the man on the other end 3 times over. With rage seeping into her words she asked. "What's the news?" –"Your friend, the redhead I almost shot the last time we met, she's been kidnapped in your stead. I caused this misconception with intent to keep you from being captured –I wouldn't want the only hope at destroying the organization to be captured before her true powers fully awaked." Madlax was confused by the man's intent, he was working with the high council clergy yet he seemed to be against it completely, she remembered him as the boss in command over her 161 years ago. Without a wasted breath she yelled into the phone. "Tell me where did they take her?" He laughed into the phone then shortly answered before hanging up. "She's being taken to the Country you need to go to … if you hurry you'll catch a few chaps cleaning up the mess your friend caused in the stadium main building. If you interrogate, I'm sure they'll tell you." Madlax threw the phone in her pocket, then ran out the door, trough a long hall and out to the stadium field. She didn't have much time before the remaining organization members would leave.

Just as she was told, Madlax walked trough the doors at the top of the football stadium. It was dark without any light but a small glow of yellow florescent coming from the female restrooms. Madlax flipped on the backlight of her phone, seeing a nice clean circular room with a food bar well kept, and a waiting area perfectly arranged with soft lather seats and a glass table with numerous magazines spread 

across. There weren't traces of the struggle she was informed about –was she too late? Madlax dashed up to what seemed like a deep-fryer, looking inside she noticed the thing was burnt and covered in dust of black charcoal, there were what appeared as remains of a gun deep inside the fryer. "**So she was here –something did happen**." Right at those thoughts Madlax heard the flush of a toilet come from the dim men's restroom. An instant glimmer of hope rained trough her soul as she apprehended the fact she wasn't too late. She slyly tip-toed her way inside the men's restroom, stopped behind the stall door she heard the flushing noise originate from. Her gun was clutched in her left hand; she did not intend to kill the man behind the door –at least until she knew where Nadie was taken. Shortly the door swung open, a man in a black suit and tie with gel in his rather long hair and sunglasses raised over his head, walked out towards a random sink. Madlax watched him as he finished cleaning his hands; she was like a dark shadow behind him, invisible because of the lack of light illuminating the room. Subsequently she reached her left arm out, pointing the gun to his head she whispered. "Don't move or Bang!" With her free hand she brought out the phone with a backlight then aimed light at him. "You are a member of the high council clergy; I can tell by the way you're dressed. I will get straight to the point … the girl you captured, where did you take her?" He laughed, swung around, next raised his leg then hit it down hard at Madlax. However he missed her completely, which he realized when a sudden thrust battered him downwards to the dirty restroom floor. Blood spilled from his mouth, he coughed relentlessly. Madlax moved in front of him, crunched down, looked him in the eye and asked again. "Where did you take her –I'll kill you if I get opposition this time." Without hesitation he blurted. "Headquarters … they took her there. She's being flown to Sonika as we speak. Who… who are you?" Madlax slightly smiled contented with her new data, she whispered. "I'm the one who'll go to Sonika, rescue the girl and destroy the high council clergy from existence!" Before the organization member could gasp, Madlax kicked him hard enough to bend steel much less crumble every bone in a person's body. He tumbled to the other end of the restroom hall, hitting the wall, dead at the contact. Madlax turned around, looked herself in the mirror, and then said. "It's good to be back … next destination – Sonika."

* * *

**After Concert: Clare asks Natalia to move in with her over the microphone**

* * *

A stadium of fans cheered as hard as they physically could as Clare finished her last song and bowed to all of them. They have been waiting the entire concert to hear why all of the sudden Clare changed her schedule to ask someone something. As she stood there in front of thousands of live fans, Clare felt a certain exhilaration rush trough her being. In this moment she would ask Natalia to move in with her, she was slightly nervous, her body was shaking but she would do it. Over the microphone, Clare said. "Alright everyone, I promised you all that I'd ask someone special something … and I'm keeping my promise by asking right now!" The crowd grew silent, anticipating who and what their idol would ask. Clare cleared her trout, turned to the right side of the stage and watched as Natalia dressed in a long elegant purple dress walked up to a second microphone, took it then turned to face Clare, waiting for the question. A big happy smile spread across Clare's face as she asked. "Natalia is my girlfriend everyone! This beautiful woman right here is the woman I love and I want you all to be witness to what I 

ask. Natalia will you…" Everyone opened his or her eyes into oversized ovals, their mouths dropped open in anticipation and thousands of oh's and Ahh's echoed throughout the stadium. Clare continued. "Natalia will you –move in with me?" At first it sounded like croquets shimming away in total silence, Natalia's face appeared on the big screen as she gave her reply. "Clare I think the audience were waiting for something more extreme, but to answer your question… Yes! I will move in with you!" A few claps, then more until the entire stadium cheered at the pop idol and her girlfriend as the two ran up to each other, embraced, gazed in each others eyes, smiled then crashed lips to lips. Confetti fell from the top of the stage, onto Clare, Natalia and front row audience. Fairytale-like is what this could be described as by the people baring witness to this event. The lights dimmed as Clare and Natalia continued their passionate display of affection. They prolonged the kiss for another five minutes before Clare's manager dashed up to her, tapped her on the shoulder and told her, "Your limo has arrived miss Clare … I think you two can wait till you get in the car before you take this passion further." Clare broke the kiss first, wiped her mouth off with her hand, smiled at Natalia, next took her hand then led her to the limo where they could prolong their passion.

* * *

**Clare & Natalia in limo: on the way to Clare's apartment**

* * *

Almost as if a room especially designed for romance, the back of the limo was a long hall with a mini cocktail bar to the left and a soft designer relaxation massage couch to the right illuminated by neon blue lights planted on each side of the closed off windows. The limo driver and the passengers were separated by a thin but soundproof wall allowing for total privacy. This suited Clare's desires perfectly. She ordered the driver trough a radio communications device, to make the drive last at least two hours before taking her and Natalia back to her apartment –she wanted to have fun without being disturbed by Ellis and Vanessa tonight and the room-like limo was a wonderful place. Natalia settled in sitting position on the comfortable couch, tapping a finger against her lips, waiting for Clare to make her move. Clare noticed the inpatients in her new housemate's composure; she was quite sure why the girl was so eager and restless however she wanted Natalia to be the one to start things up this time. A bottle of fine Champaign caught Clare's eye, she reached her right arm out, grabbed a glass then the Champaign bottle, next poured it in and watched it flow around before handing it over to Natalia across from her. Natalia took the glass then curiously asked. "Why are you giving me this … is it supposed to loosen me up because if that's the case then –I already am loose?" Without a second passing Natalia drank half the mini glass of alcohol, wiped her mouth off and added. "I want you Clare. Right this moment I need to feel you!" –"I'm waiting for you to do that." A smirk of delight spread onto Natalia's lips as she prepared herself for a wild night of fiery passion. She gazed over the beautiful dress clad on Clare's body she wasn't allowed to tare off before the concert, her mind imagined ripping the dress off before she actually did it. Instantly her arms went to the front of Clare's dress, softly traveled down to a zipper, next fully unzipped the dress then began pulling it off. "Clare I want to do this every night." –"By this, do you mean to undress me, or ride in the back of a limo?" Natalia chuckled, moved her head half an inch from her girlfriends, gazed her in the eyes then answered. "Neither of those I want. To make love to you 

is what I desire every night." Clare opened her mouth to respond but was to slow as Natalia's lips crashed hard against her parted lips. Neither did anything but kiss for the next few minutes. Natalia caught Clare's soft lower lip between both of her lips and gently sucked on it, enjoying the feel, taste, and static elicited from the small gesture. Clare experienced total pleasure from the kiss; she couldn't fight the urge to return the gesture tenfold. Both tore apart to catch a deep breath, stare each other in the eyes, observe the longing imprinted within one another's soul, and then with triple passion met lips –this time not holding back. Clare moved her tongue against the soft paradise of her girlfriend's mouth, enjoying a feel better then any other created. After the long kiss, Natalia sank down to the warm chest bellow her. She brought her arms around Clare's almost bare torso and removed the last garment covering the best part of the singer's upper softness. Before throwing the red bra down and burying her face in between two perfectly round spheres of pure ecstasy, Natalia caressingly whispered. "I love you Clare … I will always love you. I will always enjoy doing this –to you." A breathless swoosh of an arm brought the bra flying to the opposite side of the limo, landing right on top the Champaign bottle and covering it from view. Natalia's fingers lightly, almost forceless, brushed around the two warm rounded shapes below her, careful not to touch too hard. She wanted to treasure the angelic feel of Clare's soft breasts. Feeling their outline wasn't enough yet somehow it was more gratifying then just groping all at once. Natalia positioned her legs over Clare's legs, her head over Clare's chest. Leaning in slowly, closing her eyes and anticipating the feel of those soft red flowers against her tongue, Natalia pressed her lips onto Claire's bosom. She parted her lips and moved around with her tongue, feeling the heat, tasting Clare's delicious breasts –every inch. An echoing moan traveled trough Clare's lips as she felt the tingling sensation against her sensitive spots. Natalia sensed a trembling vibration shake Clare underneath her, she experienced the desire to make Clare shake even more, to make the woman feel outmost fulfillment like she had a few hours ago. She picked her head up from the soft breasts below her, moved down and stopped right at the bottom of her aficionadas firm stomach. Her arms traveled to Clare's lithe thighs, she brushed her fingers against the warm flesh, causing Clare to let out a soft laughter from the ticklish sensation. "I want to sleep the whole of the night with your naked figure buried in my embrace. When we arrive at the apartment we'll sneak under the covers, undress, cuddle and fall in a deep slumber." Clare whispered in a dreamy voice to Natalia who was kissing her right under the bellybutton. Natalia moved her head a few inches lower, breathed in and let Clare's scent fill her nostrils. She felt a stir of her senses as a strange tingle traveled down trough her at the sweet scent of her girlfriend. Before leaning in for the unavoidable, the desirable, the all so longed for, Natalia whispered to Clare. "After Vanessa leaves and Ellis finds her Nadie again … we'll do this in our very own apartment from dawn to day's end –I can't wait for that. Just the two of us together in one bed, inside of an apartment with a great view of London … what I've always wanted!"

* * *

**1 hour later: Madlax at London Airport**

* * *

Knowing Nadie was taken to Sonika, Madlax without a wasted breathe rushed to a cab, got to the Hotel, grabbed her backpack full of money and ordered the cab driver to take her to the Airport. When she arrived she dashed to see the boarding listings hoping Nadie was still somewhere in the Airport or onboard a non departed plane, however Nadie wasn't. This week there were three plane flights scheduled for Sonika, one an hour ago, another in 30 minutes and a third in 3 hours. Madlax felt lucky that at least she could catch the next flight out. Hopes shattered when she asked to buy the tickets for this flight –she was told that the last tickets were bought a few minutes ago and there were none left for this flight however the flight 3 hours from now was available and at a low price with much free seats and even a possibility of being pushed into first class. She decided to go with the final available flight. "**This is better then being stuck here for another week unable to do anything. Nadie I will find you, destroy the organization, obtain the book, remember and finally find my love Vanessa Rene**." Knowing she'd be bored for the next few hour of waiting she settled in the waiting area, threw her bag down, placed her jacket over her face to block of the annoyingly bright light then closed her eyelids and placed earphones in her ears. Although she realized she would sleep trough the planes departure and never even know it left until she woke up an hour later, so she ripped the earphones out of her ears, placed her iPod safely in her shorts pocket then closed her eyes back up.

During her sleep she didn't hear many people walking trough the airport, a few occasional new arrivals but nothing compared to how loud and crowded the airport usually is. Madlax spent the time wondering on thousands of things but mainly on what her relationship was with Nadie. "**She told me she loves me yesterday in the cab … she is in love with me. Nadie I should have stayed by you, if I stood by you then you'd be with me right now. But on the other hand I remembered the truth because I left**." Madlax felt no remorse to not being there when Nadie was taken but rather a desire to bring her back, to avenge the organization that erased some of the truth from her –who commanded her against her true will. Two hours after her initial arrival at the airport, she heard a somewhat familiar voice come from the back of the airport. Madlax thought it was Vanessa in her dreams, hearing her voice in her half sleep state. Instantly Madlax opened her eye wide, threw the jacket down then looked around. Seeing first an empty ticket line area, next an empty boarding area, and then she saw something peculiar, two people disappearing out of sight at a corner turn. She made out one of the people to have blonde hair and the other burnet. "**They are boarding flight … 29 –that's my flight. The plane is now ready to be entered so I should go now or I might drift off to a deep slumber and miss it later**." Madlax tied the jacket around her lithe waist, stood up, threw her bag over a shoulder then dashed to where she last saw people disappear.

The interior of the plane was far more luxurious then she expected a plane departing for a country such as Sonika to be –the country was mostly lush jungles without many large airports. A span of two separate floors, a special arcade room and even a bar was present on this airplane –she was actually glad she didn't board the small plane with sold out tickets earlier. She glanced down to the number listed on her ticket. "Seat No.103 that should be somewhere on the second floor since all the numbers here are single digits." Madlax softly whispered to herself whilst walking up a fleet of circling stairs. She noticed there not to be many people seated around; in fact it was practically lifeless. The two people who boarded earlier were seated front row on the first floor, Madlax couldn't make their faces out but 

she didn't much care who was seated on the floor below her –she was seated above the burnet passenger from before. Madlax set right before the control room door. From her window she saw a clear view of London, she at that moment wondered. "**Vanessa I know you've been in this country –you were born here … but where are you now**?" Before long the pilot made an announcement that the plane would be departing shortly. It was strange that it was so empty –there was just her, the pilot, two people below and an array of over 300 empty seats … yet the last plane was totally booked. "**This is just stupid. Wasting all this fuel for 3 people, is just so stupid … I should move to first class –yeah**." Right as Madlax stood up, she noticed a flight attendant blocking off the first-class doors as if there was something worth guarding. Madlax sat back down, leaned her head back and turned towards the window. What she didn't know was why the other plane was booked, why first class was blocked off and why this whole damn plane was practically an empty egg shell. She gazed at the white line underneath the planes wheels rushing faster and faster till it wasn't noticeable to the naked eye. The wheels lifted off ground, a sudden jump of the stomach made Madlax almost hurl. She sighed, relived that she didn't throw up. It was strange that she almost did –everything about this particular flight was strange.

Everything would only get stranger then she could imagine –the other passengers onboard were not just random people, this flight wasn't a regular flight. It was all prearranged by a certain defiant member of the organization who knew more then Madlax.


	10. Ch 10 Love

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** Just 3 Chapters to go :) -The majority of this chapter is an awesome flashback of 160 years ago.

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

_**During Plane flight to Sonika: Madlax 12 hours after boarding**_

* * *

Madlax looked out of a circled window seeing only water as far as the eye could see.

The airplane flew high above deep blue waters of the ocean below.

There were no islands, no humans for miles.

The headache only grew more painful when she decided to peer at the waters below.

Madlax had seen these waters sometime before, tough she couldn't recall being here.

The sandy blonde yelled in agony.

"Ahh… Vanessa Rene!"

Bright lights flashed before her eyes, but no one else could see it.

Pain and sadness dissipated as the blissful memories from 160 years ago seeped back inside of her conscious mind.

* * *

**Memory of being assigned as Vanessa Rene's bodyguard**

* * *

A man clad in black stood silently inside of a large marble chamber, a paper was clutched in his covered hand.

I approached him wavering my elbow length hair back and fort. His expressionless face broke into a false smile.

He opened his mouth and began to speak in an extremely strange voice –it didn't sound human.

"Welcome MADLAX! I'm glad you came."

I reached my arm out and snatched the rolled up cylinder paper from his covered hand.

My face bore a self-contained mellow smile.

I whispered, "You know it's not like I had a choice."

My left hand unrolled the paper, it read; "Job: covertly Guard a woman by the name of Vanessa Rene."

I didn't feel like reading the whole damn thing, how low did that man think I was.

My voice sounded an angry roar.

"I'm a killer of soldiers; I can defeat armies of men without a scratch upon my skin! I just killed an entire village of innocent people at the high councils command."

I felt my eyes began to water.

"So why do you make me do such a contradicting job?"

The man's evil smile only grew wider.

"Well I guess it could be called repentance for your sins … but then again I'd say your sin itself. Madlax before you leave, you should know that this job is of far more interest to you then you'd think."

How could anything be of interest to me?

Before I could finish my train of thought, the man began –his voice barely audible.

"I have been a member of the high council clergy for all of my life and have never betrayed their trust.

You are the only exception, you are the sol reason I have questioned God.

Listen and listen well, the woman who you shall guard is on a quest to find the book of your creation, but I have reason to believe that she's unaware of what the book really is."

I turned my head around to face the man.

"Then why is she searching for the book?" –"Her future fiancé is stammering to become a high ranked member of the council … I have reason to believe that he is well aware of what the book is capable of. His presence reeks of evil."

slightly I nodded my head.

The man's words indeed interested me.

I have always toiled for the high council, yet I did not even know why –I didn't know anything.

* * *

**First encounter**

* * *

I've heard that the woman lives in London, that she's a member of a wealthy family of aristocrats.

Vanessa Rene was supposed to arrive in Sonika today.

Sonika, the land of the ancients was believed to be the land where the book resided.

I have been here before –at least 100 times.

Never once did I imagine that the book could be here, right before my nose.

The jungles of Sonika were as diverse as that of India; the country was as large as France.

This would surely be a long journey, and a boring one –or so I thought.

My job was to protect Vanessa Rene stealthily unless ordered otherwise.

I sneaked around town, dressed as a local.

The paths were paved in mud; it probably rained a lot in this country.

I made my way to a large steam boat.

The boat was as big as 10 carriages, it looked well-kept.

A woman slowly immerged from the boats only entrance.

Dark burgundy hair adhered to her face; it was humid in this rainforest of a country so her hair was drenched.

She wore a simple white hat, an elegant white dress and silky gloves.

Brown leather boots covered her feet and she held an umbrella in her left hand.

I sneaked closer trough the bushes, until I was less then 7 feet away from her graceful figure.

A tall tree was all that covered me from her gleaming sea blue eyes.

Vanessa Rene had lush cherry red lips and an ambiguous smile planted upon them.

She walked over to a wagon awaiting her.

I dogged her eyes by rapidly moving tree to tree every time she looked.

My jobs were often unpleasant and this was surely a change.

I had not to kill but to savor a life and even if it meant killing, it still felt far better when it was to save the life of such a dazzling lady.

* * *

**2 months later**

* * *

We have traveled for many miles trough the huge jungles of Sonica.

I haven't faced a single enemy. Not one threat to Vanessa's life thus far.

Everyday I followed her wagon, every night I watched her sleep.

I have certainly grown fond of Vanessa Rene.

She doesn't know of my existence but I'm here, always ready to kill anyone who'd dare lay a finger on her.

Once she had run out of food and water.

Vanessa was sure to die without bread to fill her stomach.

I however had the job of keeping her alive, so I hunted down a wild beast and picked not-poisoned plants and berries.

There was a fresh-water lake near where she was staying –she had no idea that salvation was so close by.

I waited till she had fallen asleep; I crept inside of her tent, picked her resting body up and made my way to the lake where I left the rations.

I was told not to interfere with her actions, to be a ghost to her presence.

However they never said I couldn't provide her help –as long as she didn't know my identity.

I placed her down gently, next to a tree 6 feet away from the streaming waters.

The food was placed next to her backpack.

I left a note explaining that I have moved her and provided her with proper food.

It explained everything relating to this mysterious teleportation, but I wrote that I could not say my name, the end read "I will protect you Vanessa Rene sincerely, your defender."

I kissed her softly on the forehead before departing into the night.

The next morning Vanessa woke up right at sunrise.

She was confused and disoriented at first which amused me quite a bit, but soon she noticed the note that I have written.

Her eyes skimmed over the paper rapidly, she appeared pleased at what I have written.

I unthinkingly wrote that I'm always watching over her, and she apparently noticed that piece.

Vanessa shouted at the top of her lungs, joyfully.

"Who ever you are thank you for protecting me, for bringing me food and for caring for me! But you should know that I'll figure out who you are sooner or later … my gallant defender."

The last of what she said sounded sensual and at the same time heartfelt.

I continued to bring her food when she slept and follow trough the trees when she traveled.

This cycle went on for a few weeks before something changed –something happened.

Vanessa as usual fell asleep and I stealthily sneaked into her tent site.

I did all as usual, providing food, clothes and a written letter, however when I finished the regular tasks I decided to do what I did when I first assisted her … to kiss her.

When I neared her beautiful face, I noticed her breathing become fast; her heart began to thrash rapidly in her chest.

I felt a sensation travel down my spine, my cheeks burned up –something I had never felt before. Vanessa's eyes were open, she saw me in the moonlight, above her.

Fear plagued my face; I was breaking into pieces on the inside.

I staggered away but she had a tight hold on my wrist, she wasn't going to let go.

She softly whispered.

"Are you my defender … the one who leaves me fresh food and heart fluttering letters?"

I felt my heart beats speed up.

My whole body was shaking.

I answered her in a trembling murmur.

"Yes I am the one who wrote those letters, Vanessa Rene."

She wrapped her arms around me, pressing me onto her, whispering.

"Will you tell me your name, now that I captured you?" –"I am not supposed to… but I already broke the rules … my name is Madlax -it's a pleasure to meet you Vanessa Rene." –"You know my name? How do you…" –"Don't ask too many questions Vanessa, like they say it's dangerous to know too much."

She seemed okay with the secrecy.

I noticed that her hand still held to my wrist.

"Vanessa let go of me please."

Her hand didn't move at my request, she did the opposite of what I asked.

Vanessa fiercely grabbed my other arm with her left hand, and then rolled us over.

I was a mercenary of great power and she was just a woman and yet I gave her control.

"I won't let you leave me Madlax, not until you make me a promise."

She sounded demanding, and pleading.

"What promise?" –"Tell me that you will protect me, however not covertly but together with me –promise?"

I gulped down the fear I was feeling and took in a deep breath.

Those words … she wanted me to be there.

"Vanessa I promise to stay with you until you find what you are looking for."

Her expression was curious, she wasn't aware of the fact that I knew.

"You know about the book … were you hired by Elian to protect me? They think I can't survive in a jungle, on my own?"

I turned my head.

"No that's not why it's because of the book, and you looking for it. That book is not a normal book. Do you know what the book is?"

She nodded then spoke.

"The book is an ancient text that reveals the world's truths … or most likely it's a valuable archaeological find." –"Yeah sure that's what it is."

I lied trying to change the topic.

She didn't get off but only lay on top of me –motionless.

Vanessa was breathing hard as if she ran a marathon.

We spent the entire night like that –she eventually fell asleep atop of me.

Next morning I noticed her smiling at me, her lips so close to mine.

She slowly got off me, careful not to break contact completely, turned to the horizon then in an eager voice exclaimed.

"This is beautiful. I never felt this much exhilaration … to be searching for a book in this jungle is fun, its also implausible that I'll find it… but I did find something of value in this lush tree land –you." I didn't know why she said it, my lips moved, I asked. "Why am I of value Vanessa?" –"You're my first real secret admirer. Even though I don't know much about you … those letters you gave me, they touched my heart."

My face turned a slight shade of crimson, I gazed down at the ground, and then softly asked whilst feeling my cheeks burn.

"I am drawn to you Vanessa, the first time I saw you, and I knew you were somehow different. Something about you was familiar." –"You too, there is something familiar about you."

After saying that she soared up to her feet, gathered all her belongings, placed it all in a bag then took my hand and said.

"Let's go!"

I still didn't know where we were going, all I knew was we would travel endlessly trough a lush jungle till we found the book I was searching for as much as she was.

She, her name was familiar, as if I've heard it before.

It was a long time ago that I actually heard the name.

One day when we settled on the very top of a mountain with a view spanning for miles of forest, lakes, clouds, I made myself comfortable on the highest branch of a tree planted right on the edge of the mountain.

Vanessa at first sat down below me –not so eager to climb a tree.

However a few minutes later she asked.

"Earlier you carried me for miles in your arms right? Well can you lift me up in your arms right now?"

Before she could add another word, I jumped down behind her, grabbed her from behind and watched as she almost fell back into me.

I got a firm hold around her waist and upper back –the last thing I'd want is to accidently drop her from over 1,000 feet of elevation.

Next I soared upwards with only a slight push.

We landed on the very top branch of the tree, a perfect view.

I let her go by untangling my arms from her but she wrapped hers around me, placed her head over my left shoulder then whispered.

"I'm afraid of this … I have a fear of this kind of height so is it okay if I hold onto you?"

Laughing at the silliness of fearing height, I responded.

"It's okay but you shouldn't be afraid of falling –my job is to protect you and I'll catch you before you hit the ground." –"I don't believe you."

I sighed, leaned my head back against the tree, and then murmured.

"Well it's true; if you were to fall right now … I would catch…"

Something improbable happened –she undid her arms from my torso, stood straight up on the branch, walked to the very edge of it, turned to face me, smiled next plunged off like a swimmer falling into water.

I couldn't deem it, she actually fell off a tree that extents off the mountain –without knowing if I could fulfill my promise of saving her.

Instantly I pushed off, soaring down at accelerating speeds.

My eyes caught her figure descending over 50 ft below me; my power began to extend throughout the entire radius of her and my own fall.

Soon the speed of her fall slowed to practically a halt whilst my speed fastened.

I reached her figure frozen in mid-fall, embraced her and smiled as she tried to say something.

The falling literally stopped, we were floating in mid-air.

I softly said to Vanessa.

"Don't ever do that again –I can catch you but if I don't you'll die you know." –"I'm not afraid of death Madlax –but is this even real?" –"Yes we are really here stuck in mid-fall. But do you want to fly trough the sky?"

The expression on her face at first was that of skepticism but instantly she realized the impossible was already happening, smiled and nodded her head.

I fastened my hold on her, focused my energy to create motion paths trough the clouds that'd lead back to the mountain then took her right hand into mine, looked up and smiled.

We flew over miles of trees, plants, wild life and dirt.

At first she kept her eyes shut but with a little encouragement she opened them and gasped at the wondrous sight.

We were flying over strange looking building that was visible to the naked eye even from this distance.

I thought.

"**That's the building; it's a high council clergy headquarters –my division.**"

Without a moments hesitation I swung Vanessa into me, whispered.

"I know this flight is rather short but see that building below –it's were I work. I would like to drop by and maybe learn more about the actual location of the book for you –are you okay with that?" –"Madlax do as you want."

She replied in the sincerest tone I ever heard.

I nodded.

Gazed down and felt my power descend in particle form, all the way down to a tree inside the high council's private tree garden.

It was like a string on either side making up a ladder leading all the way down or even more like a path leading downwards.

As soon as I got back feedback of my energy path being solid and ready for me to descend on, I tightened by hold on Vanessa, next yelled.

"Hold tight … you might feel your stomach turn and throw up but hopefully you won't!"

I experienced the wind caress against my skin.

With Vanessa in my arms, wind against my body and joy in my heart I reduced the distance between me and the earth beneath.

Seconds later we were standing on a low branch of the tree positioned in the high council clergy's private garden.

At the time I didn't know why I was so drawn to coming here with Vanessa.

I was breaking all the known rules by taking her with me, but I wasn't planning on being detected –I was simply going to check things out, learn things I don't know about the organization that controls me.

"Vanessa listen you have to be quiet when I go in there –got it?"

She picked her head up from the crook of my neck, gazed in my eyes then slightly nodded without a word.

Contented with the confirmation, I looked at the back side of the high council clergy mansion.

There was a long carpet rolled out leading to a veranda covered by tall shading clothes attached to the roof, a black fence surrounded the entire of the large premise and the mansion spanned on for what seemed miles of long tunnel like buildings.

I hopped off the tree, landing in a balcony familiar to me –my stay room at the mansion.

Carefully I placed Vanessa down to the concrete surface of my balcony.

I had a key in my rigged old military jacket that I acquired from the back of a dead soldier.

The key made a clicking noise as I twisted it in the doorknob, the door unlocked, swiftly I swung it open and led Vanessa trough.

Her expression was paved with amazement as she saw the interior of my room.

It was a large kings-chamber type room, full of old antiques dating all the way back to the 6th century.

A globe of the old world was situated atop a mahogany table I acquired in London 20 years ago next to my bed.

There were a few candles lit and torches neatly placed in holders on each wall. Vanessa was ever so curious as to look at everything with goggling eyes, it was only natural for a woman who lived her life in high society to be amazed by the grand collection I owned.

I walked up to her, peered over her shoulder, and then softly asked.

"Does my collection fascinate you ever so much my fair lady?"

She soared up at my sudden inquiry, turned around with a dumbfound expression on her face and a second later responded with awe in her voice.

"I didn't know you were of such high stature … judging by the fact you have a key, I'm guessing you own this place. Now why would you be serving as my bodyguard if you have this much?" –"I don't own this mansion Vanessa; I own this suit in particular but not the entire estate."

I stared off into space and continued.

"The reason I'm serving as your bodyguard is because I was ordered to by my boss, like I said before its why."

Vanessa walked around me, observing me with great peculiarity.

Next she stopped after circling me two times and walked towards one of the doors leading out my chamber, to one of the many halls of this titanic mansion.

From across the room she yelled.

"Does your boss own this mansion?" –"The organization I work for owns it."

With scorn in her voice she asked.

"Is that organization the high council clergy … the organization that murdered my parents?"

At those words my heart almost stopped as I remembered something shocking.

"**The girl whose father I killed 19 years ago, who I was ordered to kill. He's name was Robert Rene –Vanessa Rene … she's the girl from back then**."

On impulse, I ran to her, hugged her tight and whispered the truth.

"Yes the organization is the high council, I work for them but I never really had a choice."

I felt a drop fall onto my face.

Vanessa was crying, tears were rolling down her cheeks and onto mine.

"Why were you hired to protect me, why am I being protected by someone from the organization, why did you save my life? Is it because you were ordered to, or for a better reason?"

I didn't respond but instead let her cry till she naturally stopped.

After hand I told her to stay in my chamber and not to leave for any reason.

"Vanessa we're not supposed to be here and if you get lost or worse caught by an organization member other then me I don't know if you… just don't leave."

She nodded; I smiled then shut the door behind me.

Currently I was in the middle of a mission but a strange mission no less, normally I would have to do something concrete, and then return to the mansion for new orders, however this was different –there wasn't anything concrete about it, all I was assigned do was watch Vanessa.

I for the second time went against protocol when I reveled myself to Vanessa, for a third by taking her here and probably for a fourth and fifth for all else.

My feelings for her –something I never experienced before were growing by the second as I made my way down a maze like hall to the main building where most meetings are held.

There was one door to the meeting chamber, it was shut but behind it I heard two voices, the voice of my boss and the other of a young man.

I leaned my ear against the hard wooden door and listened as my boss spoke, he said.

"You must certainly know I won't have you exploiting our best mercenary for the personal protection of your fiancée. Sir Elian you are a valued member of this establishment but you should know full well that I won't allow this any longer! Your bribes and words won't work, we are immediately reassigning Madlax!"

I covered my mouth not to gasp out in shock as I heard the next thing Elian said to my boss.

"That is not up for you to decide. Anyways soon she will be done with her job … she's been doing a good job for the last two months, I had spies watch her every move and Madlax did what I've hoped her to do. In fact I know where she is right this very moment! Madlax is behind this door to you left."

The door swung open, I fell inside the courtroom like chamber.

I looked around with a fear I haven't felt before raging trough me.

I was caught red-handed; the thought that washed over my mind was this.

"**This assignment … it must have been a setup. It was assigned to me as a test, that's why I was spied on for the last two months –it's why I was given strict orders, and I failed, I went against protocol**."

Before I could say a word my boss dressed in his dark robe spoke out.

"Madlax what are you doing back here?"

I didn't respond.

The young man by the name of Elian spoke in my stead.

"She is back just as planned. I'll leave you two alone for now –I need to speak to Vanessa who Madlax safely returned to me."

Elian glimpsed at me for a brief second then turned his head and left the camber down the hall to where I left Vanessa.

After Elian left, I was led trough the meeting chamber into a smaller more private room with many volumes of books on shelves.

My boss didn't say a word till he was sure no one else would hear him.

I was confused by the whole ordeal; I didn't know what to make of things.

He motioned me to sit down across from him.

I pulled out a chair and did so.

There was a strange look in his dark eyes, his wrinkled face appeared twenty years older, there was definitely a trouble plaguing his mind.

"Madlax your mission is complete. Vanessa is unharmed and your job is done." –"Why did I have to protect her … I know who she is, Vanessa Rene is the girl created by the book, the girl whose father I murdered nineteen years ago."

He smiled slightly with his eyes still showing sings of dread.

"I'm glad you remember but then again you wouldn't forget anything concerning the book of you creation."

He stood up, walked over to a bookshelf, randomly selected a book then threw it to me.

I caught it with my right hand, brought it up to my eyes then read the title.

It read, "History of High Council." I had no idea as to why he threw me the book so I remarked.

"Great so what's this have to do with anything?" –"What our organization is –the root to its formation. But that isn't the point; just pretend that book is the book of your creation. Now tare a random page out."

I opened the bindings to the middle of the book, took my hand and roughly pulled a page out. He nodded then walked over, took the book, placed it on a table, next took the page I ripped out, tore it in two, crumbled one piece up and literally swallowed it.

"Madlax you now see yourself seated comfortably in a chair, you are the reader. You see the book lying on the table; it's the instrument to be read by you. Me, I'm pretending to be Vanessa, the ripped out page and creation of the book or rather half a page, Vanessa's function is to complete the puzzle, to make everything a whole. To place the missing page back in the book and to place the heart back into you is to release the books power. You see that's the only way to use the book of god-like power."

I stared at him with revelation yet total confusion.

Vanessa was a key to opening the book, that I knew before but the stuff about her completing me was beyond baffling.

He took the book from the table, placed it back on the shelf then began to explain more of whatever he was explaining.

"You were helping Vanessa search for that exact book but she didn't know she was part of it, she wasn't aware of anything regarding her to the book. Well you didn't find the book because –its here in this mansion. The young man who hired you for this job, have you wondered why?"

With too much emotion in my voice I answered.

"Yes, at first I thought it was some kind of test of my commitment when I overheard your conversation with Elian, but now everything is falling into place –it has to do with using the books power, gathering all three together, me, Vanessa, the book…"

Laughter escaped his lips, he exclaimed.

"That's right it does and I have a new job for you, one that'll make sure the book is never used. Vanessa's fiancé Elian Santamiere, he is a rich French bastard who took a position in the organization by donating us generous amounts of money and strengthening our connections with the French government however he did it for his own gain." – "What do you mean?"

I asked puzzled.

"What does he have to do with the book?" –"Listen and don't ask questions Madlax! Elian hired you not to protect Vanessa or to search for the book in our possession –he did it to put you together with Vanessa, for you two to open up each others hearts."

I felt a swift surge of anger pulsate trough me like a drowning gush of murky water sweeping me off the leveled ground.

"**My feelings for Vanessa, everything was a set up … we were both used**."

I gulped down the emotion then meekly mumbled.

"Tell me everything."

A few seconds passed by with absolute stillness being the only noticeable trait similar between everything in the room.

In a strange incoherent voice my boss continued.

"Elian wants to overthrow the current rule of this organization –he will do it using you, Vanessa and the book if we don't stop him. He will grant himself the immortality and power you posses with the book. He will destroy the current rule and you with it Madlax. Your new orders straight from me are to stop it from happening. Tomorrow there will be a Bal celebrating the first millennium of the high council's existence; Vanessa and Elian are both invited to attend but Elian won't or at least the real one won't. Madlax your mission is simple … you are to disguise yourself as Elian, and during the dance you share with Vanessa pretending to be him you –kill her. That way he'll be framed for the murder of his fiancé and hanged, also the book will never be usable again when she's dead so the organization won't be overthrown –we didn't want to destroy the books usability but there is no choice, it's the only way. Tomorrow you'll kill Vanessa Rene, I expect her to be dead by the end of tomorrows Bal."

I was speechless … to kill Vanessa is something I can't live with.

Before I had a chance to say anything, to refuse, or to go hysteric he turned around, walked to the door leading to the main meeting room, opened it then left.

I stood up and felt my legs tremble from under me.

Slowly I moved towards another door leading to a hall that leads to my chamber.

I hoped Vanessa would still be in my chamber when I returned, then things could have been different, I could have warned her against coming to that damn Bal where I would kill her.

When I reached my chamber hall, I saw Elian the bastard who I'd much rather kill walk out of my room, brushing off his dark jacket and smirking in a devious way.

He saw me approaching, revolved his had to me, and then stated.

"Your boss might have already informed you of the fact but I want to clear it up myself. Madlax you're done with the job of serving my fiancé as her bodyguard. You will not have to tend to her to any further extent."

I nodded my head slyly, trying my best not to murder the man.

He said.

"Good now that it's settled … how about I invite you to attend the grand Bal tomorrow evening…" –"I can't come to the Bal Sir Elian, I have business to attend to."

I responded in a diminutive manner.

"I'm sure you understand what I mean."

He bowed to me, stood up straight and walked away into the endless long halls.

I sighed in relief, stepped over trough the doorway, walked till I reached my balcony then stopped and gazed at the blossoming green spanning as far as the eye could see.

Today I would be prepared for tomorrows Bal, I would be taught how to properly dance and all the other quirks of Victorian social stats –although I would go against my teachings nonetheless.

* * *

**Day of the Grand Bal**

* * *

Yesterday I was informed on the specifics of how everything would be planned out.

The real Elian would be held up with work concerning the French relations, and would be unable to attend the Bal.

However I taking his place would attend.

I would be dressed up just like him –his hair was long, blonde and tied neatly together at the back of his head.

He and I had striking similarities in appearance, we could be passed off as twin brother and sister, I didn't notice it initially but there was a resemblance.

The reason this job was given to me is precisely that reason.

With all preparation done I was lead to a large oval mirror where I saw my reflection being the same as Elian's.

It was a perfect disguise; even I couldn't distinguish myself from him now that I wore the men's clothes he would have worn to the Bal.

There lingered only one final problem –I didn't sound like Elian.

An excuse was made up as to why I wouldn't be able to speak this evening, the excuse was … Elian caught a temporary muteness disease and couldn't talk for the night.

The plan was now flawless.

I sat on my bed, remembering all those times I spent watching over Vanessa, somehow longing for her –the reason to which now made sense.

In only a few hours I'd see her again, I'd dance with her and then without my say in anything I'd have to kill her.

To make it look like Elian murdered his faïence before hundreds of people.

I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it –I would not kill Vanessa, even though I couldn't, I'd rather die.

The clock over my bed struck 9:00 PM; the Grand Bal would start soon.

I jumped up from my bed then dashed to the door. The Bal would be held in the largest party chamber of the mansion which was a few tunnels away from here.

Whilst walking to the location millions of possibilities came trough my mind. There and then it struck me.

"**I won't hurt her; I won't conform to my orders. When I see her I'll tell her the truth about Elian's plans … I have to save her. During my dance with her I won't kill her as ordered but instead runaway with her.**"

The Bal was beyond grand.

Everyone was dressed in his or her finest attire; the food looked delicious laid out on a neat long table stretching long enough for everyone attending to take a seat around it and then some.

First there was dinner, second there was dancing.

I took a seat right between the beginning and end of the table.

Just as I lost all attention a beautiful woman showed up, took a seat across from me then with etiquette yet bitterness in her voice said.

"Elian I've heard of your trout problem –and you deserve it!" One thought ran trough my mind.

"**Vanessa you're here**."

She wore a long light purple dress with her hair down and waved out into elegant strands of dark brown.

Flabbergasted is how I felt seeing such I beautiful woman in my presence, it was evident by my expression.

Vanessa carefully took a cup of hot coffee, brought it up to her lips as if to drink it, then suddenly I felt extreme heat rage trough my pants.

I looked down to see what happened, there I saw flaming hot coffee seeping trough my pants.

She slyly flung the coffee onto me.

I had the urge to scream out from the heat I was feeling but subsided from it.

"**Vanessa you did that on purpose to who you think is your fiancé Elian –do you hate him as much as I do**?"

After a moment the pain passed, I looked at Vanessa and was surprised to see her drinking the rest of her coffee.

She acted as if nothing happened.

Vanessa finished drinking, gazed up at me, grinned then softly whispered sounding like a kind woman.

"It's not the last of the pain you'll feel tonight Elian. I will make you suffer for fooling me you damn bastard. I would have never faked the engagement and traveled to this country if I knew your intention –which I should have known. Anyways your plan won't work Elian; I'd rather die before helping you achieve it."

Next she picked up a knife –which scared me.

But only to use it on the bread lay before her.

I sighed in relief, she noticed it and whispered.

"I wouldn't stab you with a knife Elian … not in front of hundreds of people."

Disturbed, relived, double-crossed, and irony is what I experienced.

Vanessa clearly hated the man who I was pretending to be, it was more than extreme dislike.

I had to tell her the truth, that I was me Madlax disguised as Elian.

Before I had a chance to say anything, she added.

"I especially won't forgive you for using the girl named Madlax. I don't care what you say she is … she is a good person and to use her and to kill her –I won't allow it!"

"**To kill me**?"

I thought as I heard her words.

She was concerned for my wellbeing.

The words just poured out of me.

"Vanessa I'm not Elian … it's me Madlax –I'm only dressed as Elian." –"Huh… you can talk? A woman's voice, Madlax!"

she stammered.

"I'm sorry for that! I didn't know it was you –why are you dressed like a man?"

I placed a finger before my lips, motioning for her to be quit; I didn't want anyone to overhear us.

She nodded, stretched her neck towards me then whispered.

"Why are you dressed like the bastard –I honestly thought you were him?"

Looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to me, I saw there wasn't then responded.

"I … this is my assignment. You see the organization wants to frame Elian for your murder. I'm supposed to kill you so the book we were searching for could never be used, and Elian would be hanged, however I can't do it Vanessa. Please understand that I care about you as a person, you matter more than anything to me."

Vanessa's face was struck with numerous emotions none of which I comprehended.

Next she stood up and began to move towards the grand dance floor.

I followed.

We stopped dead in the center.

Vanessa brought her arms to my shoulders, placed her head next to my left ear then whispered.

"I understand but one thing doesn't make sense –how are you able to disobey the order of killing me … I thought your freewill was under the control of your boss?"

I motioned my arms around her back and slowly moved us around the dance floor.

"Vanessa with you it's different. When I'm around you I feel free."

I untangled my arms from her back, stepped away, glanced at her, next grabbed her right arm then spun her back into me.

We were exceptionally close now, our bodies pressed against each other.

I looked over at the large wooden grandfather clock next to an exit leading to the private garden.

The time was thirty minutes before the time I was ordered to kill her.

I brushed a hand trough her hair, then pushed her face only inches from mine and in a serious voice stated.

"We need to runaway from here before it's too late. Vanessa Rene will you runway with me?"

She instantly answered with energy sprouting trough her voice.

"Yes Sir Elian I will runway with you … Madlax after we runaway, how are we going to deal with everything? I mean the high council and Elian both would go after us." –"Its okay Vanessa … I promise to keep protecting you –and you don't really have a choice but to go with me, if you don't you'll die you know."

I simply took her hand into mine and walked towards the door leading out to the private garden.

When I opened it something surprised me –it was raining outside.

A frown formed on my face, I didn't want Vanessa to get soaked.

She noticed my needless concern, undid her hold on my hand, and then ran right into the garden of dirt, flowers and tropical trees all drenched in water.

Vanessa raised her hands up in the air and let the rain fall upon her pale purple dress, upon her soft skin and into her long hair.

I sighed, feeling stupid about caring for a minuscule detail such as her getting wet in the rain, there were greater troubles and yet I focused my attention on something harmless.

She stomped her feet in what now appeared as mud, took in a deep breathe, and then walked over to me, grabbed me by the arm, led me from under the veranda and when we were both under the rain she hugged me tighter then a corset with all the wetness of her dress seeping into my clothes.

I hugged her even tighter and softly said.

"You need to take off that dress if you want me to carry you trough the sky in my arms. Let's have you take it off over there, behind that tall tree so no one can see it –but me."

She gave me a soft smile then a sudden slap across the face, afterwards she said.

"That is not how you speak to a lady such as me –if you're dressed as a gentleman then you might at least behave like one." –"Fine Vanessa I'll take this soaked jacket, these pants, the shirt, shoes and hair band off. It will be interesting."

Vanessa's point was clearly against undressing but I beat her at her own clever came.

We hid behind a tree the size of 100 people all stacked up onto each others shoulders; she turned around and tried taking her dress off but realized she couldn't –without my help.

I undid the ties on the back of her dress, then slowly peeled the drenched piece of clothe off her soaked body.

When I was done she had nothing on and was shivering violently.

I told her to wait for a moment whilst I freed myself from the men's clothes I was forced to ware earlier.

During the entire time I undressed she stared at me in a longing sort of way, her body was all tense from the cold with goose bumps all over.

After I took off the last garment covering my body I motioned my eyes to gaze into hers.

There was barely any light because of the clouds covering stars and the mansions lights being twenty yards away.

I could make out her bare figure but I couldn't see the detail, she shook whilst destroying the space between us to zero.

Her body bare against mine sent electricity spiraling from the middle of me to every last nerve, she was wet and cold yet the instant our bodies met, a flame of heat formed at the places or skin touched.

These sensations were something I never before experienced, I was sure she never felt this either till now.

My arms swung around her bare back as if they had a mind of their own, I held her tight and dared not to let go for any reason.

Her voice barely audible, she whispered.

"I want to feel this … I want to keep feeling you but we have to leave this place Madlax, after we are far away from the organization and Elian –I want to stay in this position with you."

I held her tighter and responded.

"I want this too. I felt a desire within me when I watched over you –now I'm feeling the fulfillment, you."

Without another word I focused my power together.

There would certainly be a whole army of organization members tracking Vanessa and me as soon as they realized we ran away, I needed to be ready to defend her, I needed to stop them if they dared come close to us.

There was about a time limit of fifteen minutes before they'd notice my absence and trail after me, before that I'd need to sneak into my chamber again with Vanessa clutched tightly in my hold, take a spare of my clothes for her and me, a navigation map and some British money I had an entire safe-load of.

The entire ordeal was planned out.

After we had the necessities, we'd be prepared to go anywhere together –anywhere she wanted me to take her.

"Vanessa before we leave I need to take a few things from my chamber."

She nodded in confirmation, I placed my head over hers, felt her wet hair caress my cheeks, and then with my head still on hers I looked up at the building behind Vanessa.

Before long we were ascending trough air, we raised higher then any tree; she was firmly positioned in my arms to where she wouldn't fall out. Her arms wrapped around my back, mine around hers, we glided softly like swimming trough resistance less air.

My balcony was in view almost instantly after we crossed the first section of mansion buildings and gardens below us.

I landed right on top of a bar of my balcony fence. Checking no one was inside my room was the first priority, after making sure it was clear, I led Vanessa inside, with a match lit a single lantern, placed it on my table next ran across the room to my closet.

There I had a jaw dropping collection of attire, from all kinds of military uniforms to the most elegant dresses imaginable.

I picked out my favorite white dress, a dress as light as an undershirt, a dark green military jacket, shirt, two pairs of boots and pants that I cut into shorts.

I handed Vanessa one pair of boots, and asked her what she'd like to wear.

She chose the type of clothes an explorer traveling trough jungles would ware –a good choice. We both got dressed, I found a bag, stuffed it with mostly survival materials, two maps and some money, then threw it over my left shoulder, took Vanessa's hand and began to make my way to the open balcony.

A loud yell from the halls leading to my chamber rattled me, Vanessa was as scared as I was –we had to leave and fast.

I swept Vanessa off her feet and into my arms, holding her like a groom holding his wife on his wedding night.

Quickly I dashed out trough the balcony, there were a number of organization members with riffles lined up below my balcony.

They were trained men and probably some of the best soldiers in the country but none of them were even a spec of dust on my map –I could kill each one in the matter of seconds, leaving none to trace me.

With Vanessa in my arms destroying them wasn't as easy a task but I wouldn't dare let her go for even a second.

As I soared off the ledge of the balcony shots fired trough thin air, all missing me by a landslide.

Invisible strings of energy emerged from my body –as sharp as the finest samurai sword ever mustered.

They extended down from my elevation to the grounded surface the soldiers stood on.

Briskly the energy strings swept like waves around the diameter of ground below me, cutting palm trees in half, trimming grass into specs of green dust and instantly slicing the soldiers into thousands of pieces.

A second passed and all men stood motionless, some even blinked, one even yelled something in French, then it happened.

All men literally fell apart. Neatly as if sliced by a machine, they became sliced bits of red meat to where you couldn't tell which part was which.

The entire process took less then a minute and with the slightest bit of common sense I covered Vanessa's eyes before doing it –I did not want her to see me as a violent murderer.

After taking care of the soldiers I used my power to elevate further up and away from the mansion.

As the building, dead remains of soldiers and trees zoomed out of view I motioned for Vanessa to open her eyes again.

She did as I requested, she glanced to her left, right and below, seeing only the ever fading rooftop of the high council clergy mansion.

I didn't know where to take her, where the high council wouldn't find us … somewhere safe, surreal, and perfect for the two of us alone.

An idea came to mind as fast as light.

A small cabin twenty miles from here, a cabin I relaxed in during and in between missions.

The cabin was a place hidden in the depths of a mountain valley surrounded by streaming waterfalls on each side.

It was on a patch of land right in the middle of water gushing from the waterfalls, there were a few small isles of fertile land surrounding the bigger piece of land with fruits and vegetables growing on some, flowers on others.

My secret getaway was the perfect place for Vanessa to stay, safe and fantasy like. I softly asked Vanessa.

"If there isn't any particular place you want to stay … there is a log cabin where we could stay – (Where we could live)."

Vanessa placed her head over my shoulder, whispering.

"I'd like that. But are you sure we aren't being followed."

I shrugged my head.

"No, worry not Miss Vanessa Rene, I took care of them following us and they don't know where my cabin is so it's the perfect place."

She seemed pleased with my response and asked no more.

I knew the relative location of the mountain valley from here –ragging mountains so tall were hard to miss. With all this hassle I completely ignored the rain falling hard from the sky, it completely soaked me and I didn't even notice it.

It wouldn't take long for me to reach the cabin but before hand I had the urge to thrill Vanessa out of her mind.

"Vanessa how would you like to fly trough those low rainclouds, of course I'll hold you tight and never let go … also it would be faster if we flew trough higher elevation."

Surprisingly she more then eagerly agreed with my proposal.

"With you Madlax I can do anything –you already stabbed my fear of heights to death so let's take it further."

Happily I complied with her demandingly toned words.

To fly my energy subconsciously mixed air molecules with some kind of otherworldly element, that and the fact that I didn't consist of regular matter myself.

Once my boss took me to the organizations top scientist, the scientist examined a sample of my blood with a strange instrument he called a microscope and when results finally came in he was baffled by them –I didn't consist of any known element to physics.

It made sense nonetheless, I a creation of the book, an immortal, I am not of this world and there of don't have the same physical structure as anything here.

The raindrops became denser as I neared the low stratus clouds, when I flew inside of one with Vanessa's nails clawed to my back, I felt like I was swimming in a pond or ocean yet I could breath.

She shouted at the top of her lungs trough the air, it probably echoed for miles.

I placed a finger to her lips then softly said.

"You know if you yell to loudly the organization members searching for us will hear you –although they won't be able to do anything about it –they can't fly like me."

My voice sounded rather silly.

Vanessa as well found my behavior childish and adorable, which was proven when she suddenly kissed me on the lips.

It was brief, light, but lingering.

She moved her face back then instead of apologizing Vanessa whispered.

"Did you like that Madlax?"

There and then I felt heat rise especially in my cheeks but also every other inch of my body.

Concentration on staying afloat in the sea of clouds faded completely and I experienced a fluctuation then air rushing against me.

My attention snapped back just as we neared the distance ranging half and half between earth and clouds.

I floated back up to the raincloud with Vanessa's question unanswered.

Every time I thought about the kiss, my concentration faded immediately.

However Vanessa wasn't keen on having me avoid the subject, her lips neared a centimeter from mine, she opened them, whispering.

"If you're not answering me … then does it mean no? You don't like when I kiss you?"

Now that her words became specific in a yes or no way I knew my response, I felt my tongue blurt it out loud.

"Yes!" –"So yes you don't like it?"

I turned my head back and forth violently then in the loudest most energetic voice I ever mustered yelled.

"No I enjoyed it more then anything Vanessa!"

She giggled in an extremely cute sort of way, gazed me straight in the eyes then whispered in my right ear.

"If you enjoyed it then we should hurry up and fly me to your safe fortress where I can show you what I longed for since I first saw you. Madlax I won't kiss you again till we are on firm ground, inside a nice warm cabin –this rain and elevation combined are making me freeze. Don't you feel it?"

I did feel the cold but it didn't bother me, I suppose the fact that I'm immortal had something to do with it.

The gravity of Vanessa's words only hit me when I was already nearing the tall mountain valley in the middle of which lay my sanctuary.

She said something peculiar, she longed for me since she first saw me.

The revelation sent butterflies down my stomach and fluttered my heart to beat exceptionally fast.

Nearing the center of the lush mountain valley I began to descend lower from the clouds.

Vanessa was in awe of the waterfalls as she neared them, I offered to fly close enough so she could touch the water as it gushed, she gladly accepted.

Streams rushing at speeds to strong for any boat to sail trough them, for any man to swim trough them filled both out views.

I flew down right to the edge of the waterfall; Vanessa stretched out her right hand with me holding the rest of her body tightly, and shook as powerful water brushed against her soft skin.

There was a second reason as to why I knew the organization would never hunt us down as long as we remained in my sanctuary.

The place was surrounded by tall ragged yet sharp mountains, which in turn were surrounded by waterfalls on each side … the only way inside was to fly, no other way to get here alive –a true natural sanctuary.

After a few minutes of experimenting with the feel of water gushing in torrents against her skin Vanessa was ready to descend to the solid ground.

We flew at the speed of the water falling, straight down just as the waterfall.

I stopped streaming down just as the water touched my feet –we were at the bottom of the mountain valley.

I floated over to the patch of land on which my cabin stood, placed Vanessa down on the grass, walked over to a small door I made myself many years ago, opened it and let Vanessa trough first.

It was extremely dark, no light.

I grabbed a lantern off a shelf where I left it last, took a box of matches then lit it and placed it back down.

I walked over to a window at the side of my square shaped cabin, looked out and noticed bright flashes of light fat in the distance.

Vanessa appeared intrigued by this tiny place.

It was a one room wooden log cabin with wood as floor, walls and roof, there was only a shelf also made of logs and a large bed positioned in the middle of the room with a window above it.

Simple yet comfy is how I'd describe my getaway.

I turned around and gazed at Vanessa with first concern about her being cold in her drenched clothes but then wondering eyes more interested in what lay under those clothes.

Before I said a word but after she noticed my staring, she took off first the jacket and shirt, then boots and pants.

For the first time I saw her naked figure in enough light to make out all of its features.

She was beautiful, my heart began to beat hard, blood heat up and strange tingling desires to dash up to her, wrap my arms around her and kiss every inch of her body plagued me with no end.

I stammered, and then tried hard to avoid staring at her whilst walking to the fireplace at the front of my cabin.

I was glad to see a few wooden logs already lying in the fireplace; I threw a match in and watched as the whole thing lit up.

This whole time Vanessa was standing unclothed in the middle of the room waiting for me to act –which I did.

Right at the fireplace I peeled my wet clothes off, placed them on a small hook to dry, all done without looking at Vanessa.

Of course it couldn't be avoided now, we were both bare, we both longed for each other and just a little bit of stimuli would be enough for me to grab her by then arm lead her to the bed and gently glide atop her naked body with my own.

Just as those thoughts streamed trough me, her voice interrupted them as she herself neared me.

"Madlax remember what I said earlier … I want to do that now, to show you my feelings."

I slightly nodded as she inched against me, heat again flaring up trough my body.

We were only a few feet from the bed and I felt my legs backing me up against it all without my control.

Vanessa moved as I moved, keeping no distance between us. As I stood over the bed I did absolutely nothing, I froze up like a rock.

Thankfully Vanessa pushed me down; I felt the soft silky sheets dry off my back, and then her chest brush and press against mine.

We stayed like that for a few long moments.

She had a lustful fire burn as the fire in the fireplace would in her sea blue eyes, her lips were parted as if she wanted to speak or kiss me right there and then, and a noticeable blush was present on her usually white cheeks.

My own face had desire paved over it, there were many important things I haven't told her, some that I never would tell her yet non of it mattered as I stretched my head up to meet her lips.

Hot, moist, soft, delicious were all less than enough to describe the experience of tasting her lips.

I tried to pull back but as I did, she leaned into me, pressed my head down against the bed and left nowhere for me to escape to.

She took the kiss to new depths, parting her lips, pressing them against my bottom lip, and then sliding inside as my own lips parted.

Wowed is how I felt as she moved her tongue against mine.

We spent what felt like hours kissing which was still not long enough for me.

However what happened next was even better.

Vanessa pulled her lips off my mouth, she dragged them down my neck slowly, feeling every inch of skin brush against hers.

I felt a sudden jolt of pain as her teeth sank into me, at the very top of my chest.

Next she kissed the place she bit and went down lower until reaching my left breast.

Vanessa stopped, looked up to see the expression paved over my face, and then sensually whispered.

"You'll be the first one I ever done this with." –"You too will be the first."

I responded in a murmur.

She smiled at me, and then before either of us knew it, I flipped her over to where I was on top.

My lips instantly traveled to her bosom.

I opened my mouth and tasted the warmth of her breast.

She moaned out from feeling the sensation.

Whilst still tasting her, I intertwined my legs with hers to where my right was in between her legs and my left wrapped to her right thigh.

From feeling this she utterly went mad with an overbearing amount of pleasure.

Her entire body trembled against my own; strangely I began to feel my body react the same way.

Heat rose then fell sporadically, I experienced a sensation strong, lingering and desiring between my legs, I knew what I wanted –to feel her.

My lips slid down to the small rounded circle saturated with blood rushing back and forth trough her veins.

She moaned melodiously and yelled out.

"Madlax I … I love you so much."

I removed my mouth off her with a string of drool trickling from the edge of my mouth.

It was almost funny how I longed to hear those words.

"Oh Vanessa I love you too much… I'm addicted to you, your taste, your feel and the effect you have on me."

Just as I motioned my head back to her chest, Vanessa's voice stopped me, she asked.

"What effect do I have on you?" –"You free me. The organization has control over me because they have the book, normally I must obey them but when I'm around you I'm free –it might have something to do with you being a creation of the book."

She nodded, pulled down to where her eyes met my gaze, next more softly than a feather pillow whispered.

"If I am what liberates you … we can't ever part Madlax. If we are apart you will be forced to obey the organizations commands but as long as you stay with me you'll be free –so stay with me forever."

Vanessa meant what she said and nothing I wanted more than to carry out her request, but one thing daunted me.

She said, "Forever" which applied to me since I was immortal, but she was mortal, this meant forever wouldn't work.

Vanessa would age whilst I remained a seventeen year-old girl, she was already 26 hence my freedom, our relationship and all else would end, I would feel every moment precious and dread each days end.

This wouldn't work at all –there had to be someway for Vanessa to become immortal as me or for me to become mortal.

Her concerned voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Madlax what are you thinking about?"

She stroked strands of soaking wet blonde hair out of my face.

I responded honestly.

"Vanessa I'm immortal –your not. I feel horrible."

Her lips flowed into a frown for mere seconds before something changed her mood completely.

She stammered.

"That's not a problem Madlax … I can become immortal with your help. The book I searched for –it can do anything; even turn a human like me immortal. All we need is you, me, the book."

I was surprised she knew the whole ordeal; nevertheless there was a solution to our biggest problem.

We'd need to obtain the book which was somewhere in the high council chambers, open it and somehow use it to make Vanessa immortal.

That night we decided on a plan, we would stay here for a few months before going back to the high council mansion for the book.

After our conversation we continued where we left off.

The lightning storm neared our parameters; I saw sharp flash of light from the window above our bed.

Wind speeds increased outside into rapid flows of high and low currents spiraling trough the windows, causing the fire in the fireplace to go out.

Vanessa lay motionlessly below me as I caressed every inch of her skin with my fingers, feeling the soft surface against me.

I brought my lips upon hers, this time kissing her without holding back.

Lightning struck a few miles away, I saw Vanessa's face illuminated by the bright light.

Next as deafening thunder shook the very foundation of my cabin and every fiber of my body, I felt her swing her arms around me, and then pull me down to her, holding me tight.

Her body was a haven of warmth, comfort, lust, desire and everything I seemed to want.

I stroked her cheek with my right hand, whispering.

"Every night we'll be together like this. Vanessa you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Her face felt too soft to describe.

Vanessa kissed my hand, placing her mouth over each finger individually.

She gazed into my eyes just as the radiance of lightning striking far in the distance lit the room.

We were both happy.

Vanessa and I spent the rest of that night making love till both of us fell asleep from sleepiness.

I held her body cradled with mine the entire night, she said something about fearing stormy weather, and I promised her she'd be safe.

The storm lasted until early morning, when I opened my eyes I saw her comfortably holding onto me, her skin softly pressed to mine.

I smiled, contented with the best night of my life.

We would have perpetuity to spend together, I would make sure of it –I'd obtain the book and turn her immortal.

* * *

**One month passed**

* * *

Vanessa Rene and I grew closer as time passed, our passion only increased.

I never told her the truth about killing her father, she'd understand I had no choice, but still I couldn't bear telling her.

I almost blurted it out, one time occurred two weeks ago. Vanessa sat on a log positioned to the side of my cabin, admiring the waterfall as water poured down a mile of height.

I was currently on a small isle picking out the best fruits and vegetables for us to eat.

She yelled.

"Madlax come over here!"

Instantly I complied.

Sometimes I thought.

"**Since she is part of the book she frees me from the book itself, but what if I'm not free, what if I'm just following the commands she'd like me to follow**."

There was only one way to prove if my freedom was real.

I would get Vanessa to ask me about her parents, and if I could lie to her about killing her father, it meant I was truly free, but if I couldn't control myself from telling the truth –then it was fake.

I settled on the grassy surface across from her, she took my left hand into her right then stroked it.

Softly I asked.

"Vanessa back at the mansion you told me the organization murdered your parents … you do know why?"

She looked at me strangely for asking such an incoherent question, and then answered.

"Yes Elian told me why. My father stole a page from the book used its powers to create me and for that he was killed…" –"Do you know who killed him?"

Her expression was unreadable; she asked just what I hoped.

"Madlax do you?"

This was the moment, if I could lie and say I didn't then her presence freed me.

I changed my expression to a sincere scowl and forlornly replied –lied.

"I'm sorry Vanessa but I honestly don't know."

It was true, I could lie to her if I wanted, and I was free from any form of the books control.

After that I never brought up the subject matter again.

I spent my time with her, making love, impressing her, showing her my skills as a mercenary, singing –enjoying life.

Once I flew over the cabin, stopped in mid-air, gathered my sharp string-like energy, and then let it dance trough air.

Winds formed from the speeds at which my energy danced, they were organized airstreams that eventually neared the water below and caused it to splash into billions of droplets which ascended trough the air.

With the pull of gravity they fell back down –but not without soaking Vanessa wet.

Surprisingly she wasn't mad.

However when I flew down to her, she asked me to come closer and when I did I met a bucket of water crashing hard into my face, next the sound of Vanessa's melodies laughter.

Instantly I grabbed her, swept her up in my arms then with force threw her in the water.

I laughed as hard as she did before me whilst watching her spatter trough the water.

Annoyed, she yelled.

"Madlax what the hell did you do that for?"

Before she could swim back to land I tumbled in to join her.

I embraced her right there in the water.

She hit me a few times but soon stopped her struggling.

Softly I whispered.

"I did it because you threw a bucket of cold water in my face … oh I'm sorry Vanessa."

My voice sounded like total patronization –which it was.

She noticed it for what it was, untangled from my embrace and began splashing water at me.

We had our childish water fight for about an hour after which we settled on a small isle of flowers and let the sun fry our skin into a darker tone.

Vanessa and I were more than lovers, more than friends … we were everything to each other.

The isle was a circular patch of land no more than 50 yards in length and width, yellow and purple flowers grew together on this particular isle.

We lay at the center of the isle with soft grass and flowers as our carpet.

There were scattered clouds towering the mountains around us. Sunshine hit my eyes causing me to turn my head to Vanessa's side.

Her eyes were closed, she was sleeping.

My hand brushed trough her wet hair, stopping at her face –it was warm.

Thinking she wouldn't hear me, I mumbled.

"We need to go back soon; we need to get the book."

I enjoyed this moment the most, as sun caressed my skin, grass brushed against my skin, the smell of blooming flowers, Vanessa and the waterfall filled my nostrils and I experienced absolute happiness.

Without thinking of it I began singing.

At first quietly then I sang louder.

Vanessa heard my voice, rubbed her eyes then flipped over to her stomach and listened as I sang, with awe glimmering in her sea blue eyes.

I never knew if my voice was good or not, however Vanessa confirmed –it was angelic.

After I finished, curiously she asked.

"Madlax do you know how to play any instrument? …your voice would go well with an instrument playing in the background! I had music instructors when I lived in London, and all of them would be struck dead by the beauty of your voice."

I smiled at the caring way she spoke; next I stretched both arms up in front of my eyes to cover the sun.

"Vanessa I can play an instrument and sing … I can play a violin. Can you?" –"No I can't!"

She stammered.

"I can't play the violin nor sing."

This conversation led me to an idea.

The next day I prepared my violin, my voice and a song I thought up just for Vanessa.

It rained most of the day so we stayed inside my wooden cabin.

I sat on the bed with my violin in proper position; Vanessa made herself comfortable on the wooden floor next to the hot fireplace.

She looked at me, smiled, and motioned for me to start playing.

The song was a sweet romantic classic piece.

With heavy raindrops splattering against the walls in a sort of beat, the flow of the waterfall and echo of being in the extreme center of a towering mountain valley, my melodies resonance sounded magical.

Noise bounced off the walls surrounding me, Vanessa listened with her eyes closed to increase her senses and hear my music better.

On my 4th melody she suddenly spoke up.

"Madlax I'm no good but can I have a go at it?"

I placed the violin down on the bed, spread my arms then invited.

"Come here Vanessa. I'll show you how a violin is played … I'll guide your hands with my own."

She dashed up to me.

I twirled her around and crashed her in my lap like in a chair.

Vanessa watched as I picked the violin up then placed it in her arms, and brought my arms around hers.

Next I situated the bow between her fingers and softly whispered.

"Place it over the strings; afterwards I'll guide your fingers with my own."

She complied, her hand placed the bow in position, my right hand covered hers precisely, and inch by inch we were a perfect fit.

Vanessa was in awe of the music her own body created, she played the entire song flawlessly –with my guidance.

Afterwards I took the violin and bow out of her hands, then threw it to a wall and slid into lying position.

I brought her down on top of me and kissed her to no end.

The rest of the day, night, and early morning we spent in bed together.

My mouth ravaged every inch of her torso, of her face and of an extraordinary place between her legs.

My fingers felt the softness of her skin and she returned all I gave her.

The next two weeks were just as pleasurable except they weren't careless –they were solemn. Vanessa and I needed a perfect plan on sneaking into the high council mansion when no one was on watch.

Elian and my boss were both problems for us since they knew about the book.

Certainly I'd have to kill a lot of organization members to obtain the book but to me that wasn't a problem.

One day I took Vanessa with me to observe the organization from above it.

The mansion was twenty miles away from my cabin, when we flew over it; I stopped high in the sky then focused my vision and hearing.

Everything I heard said I repeated so Vanessa could hear it.

A chamber far from my stay chamber had an exceptional amount of well armed men guarding it.

Surprised is how I felt when I saw my boss leaving it, before he disappeared out of sight, he said.

"Keep watching men! For all we know the damn bastard Elian has Vanessa Rene and gods-hand with him and if so this chamber must be strictly guarded. The book inside must not ever leave its stand."

I reverberated his words for Vanessa to hear. Both of us knew what we must do –take the book tonight.

* * *

**7 hours later**

* * *

Darkness filled a sky with endless stars and a gigantic full moon.

The mansions private gardens were lifeless, devoid of solders, or anyone but the two of us.

Tonight if we succeed then forever we can be together with Vanessa immortalized. No wind, no clouds present to hide illumination.

We spent most of the day making our way to the books chamber.

A few detours there and again slowed us but eventually we made it right to a garden separating one section of the mansion with the other.

The chamber was guarded by a sum of ten men surrounding it in a formation.

Actually the chamber was small, one floored and probably a single room.

I placed a finger before my lips; Vanessa nodded then followed me as I preceded trough tall grasses towards the entrance.

My power formed into aligned strings ready to cut trough all the soldiers blocking the way.

"Vanessa close your eyes … this will be graphic."

I whispered to her behind me.

Next I rose from the tall grasses previously concealing me.

Gunshots fired immediately, they were point-blank range –too close to miss.

However my invisible sting-like power bounced each bullet back from which it came.

All men who fired fell to the ground, against a wall or into each other.

Only two stood alive. One tried to scream for backup yet failed when an invisible thread struck straight trough his mouth and came out at the back of his head.

Motionlessly he stood there with his eyes wide, he brought his hands up to his mouth, blood spilled unto them.

Seconds later his corps fell backwards into a wall.

The last remaining soldier managed to get twenty ft away from me.

Distance didn't matter as a beam of invisible razor sharp strands stretched to where he was running and sliced a million cuts per minute.

I killed all of them –Vanessa witnessed it.

She rushed out the grass and clung to my left arm as if fearing I might fade away.

I thought this moment was when she realized I killed her father –but she didn't say a thing regarding it so I was wrong.

We walked to the chamber doors, I tried opening them but they were locked.

With my powers I cut both doors into a pile of scrap wood. Nothing stood between the book and us.

It lay atop a well carved stand, closed shut.

Torches lit with bright red fire reveled nothing but the books old dusty cover.

It appeared as if no one touched it for millennia, as if it lay there for years –unread.

I slowly walked towards it, reached my right hand out then took the book.

"What do we do now?"

Vanessa asked.

"How does it work?"

A sly smile paved over my lips, I shrugged my shoulders whilst replying.

"I don't have an answer but from what I know, all that's needed is me, you and the book together in one place to unleash its infinite power."

Everything connected, she holding my arm, me holding the book –all I have to do now is open it.

I took in a deep breathe, and then asked.

"Are you ready for whatever will happen when I…?" –"Yes open it Madlax!"

My fingers turned the cover page over, revealing a blank white canvas with nothing more then a word written in an illegible language.

Nothing happened so I flipped trough the pages to see if any were missing.

Just as I found the torn section of the book, I heard a noise come from behind us.

We both spun around.

A man almost identical to me like a brother stood where the doors once were.

Elian held a page in his right hand, the missing page.

He wore a long black high council clergy robe, his hands covered with gloves, and a hood over his head.

I didn't know what to do or say –only that I needed the page he held.

He edged closer to us till there was only an arms length of space between us.

His voice, arrogant and full of it echod.

"I know what your thinking Madlax … you want to kill me and take the page so you could use the complete book and turn Vanessa Rene immortal. It won't work Madlax because as it happens I know how to use the book and you don't!"

Ignoring him, I collected my sharp power then swung the slicing invisible strings at him.

Nothing happened.

He was uncut, not a strand of his hair fell.

Laughter escaped his lips; he cleared his throat then said.

"Madlax your powers can't hurt me … but I can hurt you! See this page, it's the page used to summon the books infinite power."

He raised the page up to meet my eyes; I tried snatching it but failed as he quickly pulled back.

Grinning in an evil way he added.

"This is what's used to awaken the book. Madlax and Vanessa I've had this page all along, I planned to do this two months ago but you two ran away. However now the book, you two and summoning page are together… first thing I'll do is make myself immortal, second thing is sending you back from which you came Madlax and third is overthrowing the current rule of the organization and becoming its new ruler."

He added.

"And since the book will be useless after Madlax is gone, I'll kill Vanessa as well … yes my fake fiancée, the daughter of my father's best colleague will die by my hand."

What he said, I wouldn't allow it.

I leg go of Vanessa, formed both hands into fists, next with full force rammed them at Elian.

Just as my fists neared his face the page in his hands lit up, a saintly force field of rapidly moving particles formed around him.

My fists went right trough him as if I was light.

I stumbled trough him, he wasn't harmed at all yet my body was fading … like that of a transparent ghost.

Vanessa gasped and let out a scream.

I wasn't solid, I wasn't even physically there and I felt like I was being drained into the book second by second.

"Madlax comeback, don't disappear!"

Vanessa yelled whilst trying to hold me, to feel my solidity –she miserably failed.

Tears formed in her sea blue eyes as she struggled to grasp me, her arms swung to circle around my transparent figure but all they caught was air.

Desperately she pleaded.

"Madlax I can't feel you … talk to me! If you're here say something!"

I replied by saying, "I'm here Vanessa Rene", but she kept on calling out my name as if she didn't hear me.

Elian laughed at her attempts, tore the book out of Vanessa's hands then flipped to the pages where his page went and reattached it.

He stated almost to himself.

"As you can see Vanessa … my first goal has manifested –Madlax is fading into the book and soon she'll be gone but before that I have to become immortal."

The book formed an aura of strange dancing energy; Vanessa grabbed a torch off a wall next to her, then dashed up to Elian and threw the flaming torch on the book in his hands.

Desolately he dodged the torch, it missed the book my mere centimeters.

Vanessa didn't give up, she charged at him aiming for the book.

Suddenly he threw the book down just as she reached for it, with his right hand pulled out a sword, and then it happened.

Vanessa fell to the ground in physical agony.

He pulled the sword out of her stomach, heaved it backwards then stabbed her hard, piercing trough her back.

With malevolent disgust in his voice, he said.

"Don't get in my way Vanessa Rene –your father got in my fathers way and he's dead, just like you'll be in a few moments."

My heart if I even had one was shattering, my rage growing, and my will to resist strengthening.

I would be gone in a few minutes –which I couldn't change but Vanessa, I would save her.

Elian pulled out the sword one last time and threw it against a wall.

The book still lay on the ground; both he and what was left of me dove at it simultaneously.

My right hand and his right touched the page of summoning.

I knew everything, as I touched it I knew how to use the book more than he would ever –I was part of the book.

Instantly the book granted what I wanted and what he wanted.

Vanessa's lifeless body encircled with small white particles, she regained consciousness, her eyes opened and she watched to her own amazement as the lethal wounds in her stomach healed.

Seconds later she looked unharmed, in good health and I knew it worked –the book immortalized her.

She wouldn't die now; she wouldn't die in a hundred years or a thousand.

In that moment I forgot every one of my troubles, I was happy.

Then I came back to my senses.

Elian also obtained what he wanted, yet the process for him was clumsy and slow.

Vanessa became immortal seconds after I touched the page but Elian wasn't half done with his transformation.

I glanced down at my hands –they were as translucent as steam and I had less then a minute left at this rate.

Of course I knew I could somehow save myself with the books infinite power but not directly, I couldn't reverse the progression of an already active request, I could only change it (that much I knew from touching the books essence whilst becoming part of it).

With thirty seconds of existence left, I lay a hand on the book again.

Elian screeched in pain, tumbled backwards and fell away from the book.

I interrupted the process of his immortalization … my goal was to kill him yet he fell away from the book and I failed –Incomplete, Elian was stuck in limbo.

He became half mortal, half immortal.

Aging wouldn't take his life but disease, a lethal wound, starvation or poison would, Elian remained damageable like a human, he wouldn't comeback to life after his head was sliced off or after he fell from a rooftop.

A single tear dropped from the edge of my left eye, ten seconds, five, zero. Nothing, emptiness, my body vanished, gone. As if I never existed.

However I changed one thing on the last second, I changed the request of my total disappearance to a request of 160 years of nonexistence –I … this individual would return to this world in 160 years time with the retribution of carrying the destructive truth of the books essential power and a personal one of being capable of only loving a single person –Vanessa Rene.

"Vanessa I'll find you! We'll be together again –I promise."

* * *

**Yesterday after concert: Natalia & Clare arrive at London apartment, see Vanessa packing**

* * *

Clare and Natalia spent a blissful two hours in the back of Clare's limo making love.

When they arrived at now their apartment, both were surprised to see Vanessa rushing back and forth with Ellis trailing behind. Clare walked over to Vanessa, tapped her on the shoulder then asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry Vanessa?" In a quick reply, Vanessa answered.

"I got a call from a man working with the organization … he told me he knows where Madlax is."

Ellis dashed up to Clare and impatiently added.

"He said Nadie was kidnapped and taken to Sonika. Two tickets to Sonika were arranged and bought for us by him. We need to get to the airport soon because the plane leaves in a few hours!"

Next Ellis dashed up to Natalia who was still in the doorway then in a sulky voice mumbled.

"I'm sorry Natalia but me and Vanessa are leaving … I know Nadie told you to take care of me but this is more important."

Natalia actually was more than happy to hear Ellis and Vanessa were leaving, to her it was a dream comes true –nothing stood in the way of her making love to Clare in her own apartment.

She simply nodded in understanding with Clare as ecstatic as she was.

Soon Vanessa and Ellis stood in the doorway waving goodbye to their friends, after a few farewell hugs and kisses they rushed out of sight.

Clare threw her body down on the bed, sighed in relief then watched as Natalia joined her.

Softly Clare whispered to Natalia.

"They're gone, we are alone now … but I honestly hope everything turns out well for those four."

Natalia stretched out her arms while replying in a yawn.

"They'll be fine and when we get married … I'll be sure to invite them to our wedding –Madlax will be my brides maid, and Vanessa yours."

* * *

**Vanessa & Ellis: at airport**

* * *

In a hurry they took a taxi to the London airport –which wasn't easy to spot at midnight.

Vanessa smart as always held Ellis's hand just so the girl wouldn't run off when she wasn't looking.

The ticket manager handed her two tickets as soon as she gave her last name, and then informed.

"Flight twenty nine leaves in less then fourty minutes so you are welcomed to board it right away miss Rene. The terminal is over there, go straight to the end of the airport passed the rows of waiting chairs then turn to your extreme right."

Vanessa clutched the tickets in her free hand, thanked the manager then rushed off to where the plane was situated.

The waiting chairs were almost all empty but Vanessa did catch a glimpse of a person resting in the front row with a dark green military-like jacket over their face.

She averted her eyes from the sleeping person and focused them straight ahead, increasing her walking speed to unevenly phased strides.

The terminal to flight twenty nine appeared at a right turn, Vanessa walked trough the long dark tunnel to the entrance of the luxury two-floor Airplane.

She tilted her head to face Ellis, kindly asking.

"Where would you like to sit Ellis?" –"I would like to sit on the seats at the front of this floor."

Vanessa smiled in agreement and led Ellis to the tip the airplane.

Not being totally selfless, Vanessa took the window seat.

Knew neither much about what they were doing, only that Nadie was kidnapped and Madlax was probably on the way to find her or worse, kidnapped with her.

After thirty minutes the plane flew off.

Vanessa found it odd, this plane designed for 300 passengers held one for every hundred –three.

"**What am I doing flying on a plane to Sonika … I left that country hoping never to go back yet now I'm returning to where I lost Madlax**."

Vanessa thought as she stared out her window.

"**After you disappeared, Madlax, I became immortal. Elian succeeded at taking over the high council clergy … I left the country before being tracked down by the organization and never came there since –till now that is**."

Little did she know who sat on the second floor in the seat right above her head? If she knew she would have experienced overwhelming emotion. **  
**


	11. Ch 11 Reunion

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** Yup 2 Chapters to go :)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

**6:50 PM: Plane lands in Sonika Airport**

* * *

Madlax sat trough the whole flight without even once getting up to explore the plane's arcade or use the bathroom, she was too preoccupied with the sudden flow of clear memories crashing in her head. The flashbacks stopped when the plane entered Sonika airspace. For a moment she thought the plane was still flying over England however soon her mind cleared when the pilot announced, "We are now inside airspace over the Sonika republic; we'll be descending shortly so please fasten your seatbelts." Madlax gazed out her window, lush green jungle, tall mountains, and low clouds below the airplane zoomed by. Space between the plane and earth decreased; a feeling similar to riding a rollercoaster with extreme hops, twists and slopes plagued Madlax. Soon a small white building with a paved landing space came in view. The plane touched ground with wheels then rolled, slowing to an eventual halt. Madlax snapped off her seatbelt, stretched up with her arms out wide, yawned then grabbed her bag from the seat to her right and rushed trough rows of empty seats whilst thinking. "**I disappeared because of a man named Elian … he almost killed Vanessa and I don't know what happened to him but now I'm here I'll find out –make it certain**." As she ran down the staircase to first floor where the airplane exit door was, she stopped when she saw the backs of the other two passengers waiting impatiently for doors to open. One a short blonde girl whose figure Madlax found familiar, the other with a better look had burgundy dark brown hair, long and streaming down passed her shoulders. At first Madlax thought herself to be delusional, she figured. "**I just had a lucid series of flashbacks with Vanessa in them… so this must be another flashback of her. She can't be here –can she?**" With all hesitation dropped dead, Madlax did the only thing fit –she approached the dark burgundy haired woman. When she reached an arm out to tap the woman on the shoulder she froze. The short blonde girl spun around with first no expression, next her jaw dropped and so did Madlax's. Both instantly recognized each other. Madlax didn't forget the girl who attended her and Nadie's parting dinner in Mexico City –Ellis. Not a word came from Madlax's mouth and Ellis stood motionless as it happened. The burgundy haired woman turned only her head around. One thought ran trough Madlax's mind, she shouted it out. "Vanessa Rene I've missed you!" Without a second passing, Madlax threw her arms around the burgundy haired woman who was Vanessa. Her embrace tighter than a meander, she couldn't get enough of Vanessa. Hands brushed Vanessa's hair; fingers felt the tenderness of her skin. "She's real. I found you Vanessa and I'll never leave you again." Madlax whispered as she retracted her head from over Vanessa's right shoulder and kissed her passionately on the lips. Vanessa remained static, unaware of the situation, only aware that a stranger ran up, hugged then kissed her. After a moment or two Vanessa felt the kiss deepen, she tried to rip away yet the strangers hold was too firm. Madlax stopped kissing Vanessa, with a grip on Vanessa's hand she took a step back, gazed in her sea blue eyes and softly said. "I've waited for this moment so long." Vanessa was flabbergasted, at seeing the girl's face she for a mere moment thought it was Clare. "**What is Clare doing on this airplane? Why would she say that –could it really be you Madlax**?" In a pleading voice Vanessa stammered. "Mad… Madlax is it you?" The sandy blonde whisked Vanessa back into an embrace. She met her gaze then calmly said. "Yes it's me, its Madlax. I'm sorry for leaving you for all these years but now I'm back and I'll never leave you again. I don't know what else to say at the moment except … we have a lot to catch up on." Madlax turned to see Ellis observing the 

whole ordeal, swirled her head back to face Vanessa then, confused asked. "Why's Ellis with you?" – "It's a long perplexing story as to how and why we met but why she's here is –she's searching for a girl named Nadie who was kidnapped by the organization, and since Nadie was on a quest to find me with you … I figured I'd find you if I found her." Madlax nodded, next she stated. "I see so the anti organization member arranged all of this. He put us together on this plane, he informed us that Nadie was kidnapped –I can't hate the man, he brought me together with you Vanessa." Finally the exit door slid upwards till it showed a short fleet of stairs leading down to a cement platform. A man dressed in a dark robe, his face mostly covered, revealing only the wrinkles on his forehead and his small eyes stood in front of the stairs with his arms crossed. Madlax and Vanessa knew who he was, they met him before, and Madlax even toiled under his commands –the organization member previously in charge of Madlax, her boss from 160 years ago. Madlax undid the embrace with Vanessa, placed Vanessa's left hand into her right, walked down the stairs, stopped, and looked straight at her ex-boss then firmly asked. "Longtime no see. Why are you guiding me back to the organization?" –"So you'd destroy it. Because of you disappearing Elian overthrew our organization 160 years ago, he's currently the boss but now that your back … we can change things back to how their meant to be. Madlax it's in your own interest to destroy him and you know he's the one who trapped you in the book." A smile spread over Madlax's face as she told him. "Yes sir I'll take your request ... but only if a few of my own guidelines are met." He urged the sandy blonde to continue, she did. "My request is that after I destroy him the organization must leave me and Vanessa alone. Never again bother us –oh and the book must burn."

* * *

**2 hours later: Madlax's Ex-Boss's private estate, 30 miles from high council clergy headquarters**

* * *

Without a better choice, Madlax with her true love Vanessa and her comrade Ellis took a jeep ride trough the dense Sonika jungles to her ex-bosses estate. Familiar was a good word to describe the place. During the ride, Madlax asked the organization member if she'd been to his estate before. He answered. "Yes dear Madlax … you've been there plenty of times, attending small parties honoring your success on assignments."

The interior of his home was similar to that of a 19th century gothic mansion. Antique furniture from the days of the Victorian aristocrats stood neatly, positioned in the most organized way imaginable. A long, wide one floor estate with an acre of well kept garden outback, a kitchen and dining room with a private chef to serve the finest cuisines and a strange secret room behind a shelf of books. The lead organization members sure knew how to live. As soon as she stepped inside, Madlax walked over the marble tile to the bookshelf then pulled out a red book and watched as the whole thing swung open like a door. Vanessa stood behind her with the organization member positioned to her right side and Ellis to her left. There was one thing Vanessa currently wanted –to be done with all the damn high council clergy business and to be alone with no one but Madlax. However it wouldn't happen until Madlax finished Elian off and Vanessa knew it. As Madlax stepped passed the bookcase doorway, Vanessa placed a hand over her shoulder then softly asked. "Do you know where it leads?" –"No but Boss dose 

know." Madlax turned her head around and looked at the man clad in all black, blinking a few times, waiting for him to answer Vanessa's question. He understood her body language, and replied for all to hear. "It leads to the laboratory where the flawed attempts of producing manmade immortals were created. We made them for Elian 10 years ago." He gazed down at a staircase leading to a dark lab beyond the hidden doorway and continued. "Ellis actually met both flawed duplicate immortals. One is a well known singer you all know –Clare, the human duplicate of Madlax. The second one is a duplicate Elian had especially made –a mortal clone of himself. Elian ordered me to dispose of both specimens however I couldn't do it, instead I hired caretakers to raise the 8-yearold Clare who had exceptional singing talent and with the help of professionals became the pop idol you all know – (you know her the most Vanessa). Then the other one, Elian's clone … I raised him as an apprentice, in fact his name is Elian Santamiere as well but he's a good man, he's nothing like the Elian who sealed you away for 160 years Madlax." Vanessa's expression appeared confused, with her hand residing gently on Madlax's shoulder she asked the organization member. "You're saying there are 2 Elian's! One is enough, although there could never be enough of Madlax." She smiled and softly whispered the last part especially for the girl she loved more than anything to hear whisper. The organization member sighed at the sight of Vanessa and Madlax behaving in a love struck way. He moved passed Madlax into the dark lab, gesturing for her to follow. When the lights flashed on Madlax saw two cylinder tubes especially designed to raise a person inside. She thought. "**The genetic copies of me and Elian must have been contained in these things. I know about Clare but where is the Elian clone**?" Ellis ran up to a tube then examined it; she wasn't interested in anything but finding Nadie so hearing the boring conversation about Madlax, Elian, etc annoyed her and she ignored it. Madlax observed the numerous strange machines, seeing bizarre things like organs preserved in jars and chairs with helmets attached by a wire. Vanessa had a thought about Elian's clone as well. "**The Elian who Natalia talked of … he sounds different from the Elian I know –maybe she knows the clone Elian, but how would the clone remember me if he never even met me**?" Without a moments hesitation both Vanessa and Madlax asked at the same time. "Where is the clone Elian now?" A long, complicated and explanatory answer came from the man clad in black. "Before I say where he's now, there is something I should tell you about him. Vanessa I know your wondering why he remembers the past he never had, and the answer is simple –he doesn't know he's a clone, he thinks he's real. Madlax after you broke free of our organization 5 months ago, I ordered Elian number 2 to find you, and he did, from there on my tracking of you and your friends began. Oh and note this Vanessa … you meeting my step niece Clare wasn't a coincidence –I was the one to send her on that vacation to Mexico. Alright I explained enough so here is the answer to your initial question, the clone Elian is imprisoned 30 miles away from here in the organization chambers –along with Nadie." All three women understood the organization member's words. Even Ellis heard the part about Nadie being so close. Everything was plotted and prearranged to perfection by Madlax's ex-boss; he simply knew it would workout. He waited for the perfect time 5 months ago to free Madlax from the high council clergy's control. Natalia the world famous Esper intrigued him with her ability to return memories, he was more then happy to send Madlax on a mission where he knew she'd lose her memories only because he knew Natalia would return them. Now he was at the final stage of his plan to return proper rule to the organization –in two days time Madlax would complete his flawless plan.

* * *

**Conversation between Madlax & Boss**

* * *

Overwhelming amounts of information needed to be clarified. The organization member asked Vanessa and Ellis to wait in the dining room located straight after a large u-shaped hall. After they left the lab, he motioned for Madlax to take a seat on any glass lab stool; he smiled as she did then spoke. "If you are going to destroy Elian and the current organization … you'll need to organize your plan –if you don't, he'll win at this little game." She asked. "When do I leave?" –"You'll sneak into the mansion at night in 2 days. First you'll free Nadie then get the book, kill Elian and destroy the current establishment. Listen Madlax, if you destroy the book than you will always carry its power, its realm and curse inside of you –one day it will destroy this you… so it's best if the book stays intact." Madlax appeared as if concentrating, placed a hand under her chin, next gazed down to the slick floor and said. "I understand and this won't be hard for me because I remembered everything. Boss I will do this final job for you, for my revenge and for the greater good!" She thought for a moment then added. "There is something I don't understand, why are you alive –it's been 160 years?" He laughed for a minute, tilted his head to face Madlax and answered. "Oh so you've noticed. Madlax I guess I can't keep the truth from you after all. The truth is I'm not human, not a normal organization member. I wasn't the one to give you orders for nothing, I am the protector of the book and the job of creating the original high council clergy was bestowed onto me. This organization created 1,500 years ago for a sole reason –to keep development of society in check. If science progressed before its time we covered it up from the public and if unnecessary wars plagued our lands we had you Madlax to end them –forcefully." Madlax never before knew the true reason for the high council clergy's existence till now. Slowly the man clad in black inched to a glass table, picked up a black & white framed photo, next threw it to Madlax –she caught it. Softly she asked. "What's this? There are two photos here. One of a young man dressed in a fancy suit –Elian. And the other … a dark figure in all black with deep scars completely distorting his face." The organization member kneeled down next to Madlax's chair, peered over her shoulder, pointed his gloved finger at the second picture and said. "The Elian in the first picture is him before trapping you in the books realm, the second is the only one of its kind and it's him after taking over the organization. You injured him, disfigured his face and almost killed him. You made him look like a fiend with those scars, that's why 10 years ago he had a clone created, he planned on fixing his appearance with the clone's skin but I prevented it. However now that he has his duplicate captured … I worry for him. I don't think he'll be alive by the time you rescue Nadie –I should have never let him go into the real Elian's trap." Madlax felt disturbed by what she heard, she felt sick to her stomach when the organization member mentioned something about the clone being made for organs. The man clad in black saw Madlax's disgust and added in a dreary tone. "What the organization I created wanted couldn't be described as vile but Elian's version of our organization isn't for the good of humanity. It's an organization headed for absolute dictatorship with Elian Santamiere as our dictator." He laughed, looked Madlax straight in the eye with a suspicious expression then taunted. "This happened because of your attachment to a mere woman –Vanessa Rene. Your obsession with her led you to foolishly using the book to make her immortal … at which you succeeded but in return almost disappeared from reality and gave Elian what he wanted. Madlax was she worth it?" With energy in her voice Madlax confirmed. 

"Of course Vanessa is worth it. I wish things could have gone better back then but immortalizing her I'll never regret. I have the woman I love back; she's in your dining room waiting for me as we speak."

* * *

**Dinner**

* * *

A table longer than four kind-sized beds stacked together stood centered in the dining room with a long white cover on top. Large dishes of rare food were spread over the table, freshly cooked by private chefs for Boss's guests. Madlax took a seat across from Vanessa, starred down at the numerous forks, knifes and spoons and felt total confusion. Vanessa on the other hand knew more than enough about fancy eating and Ellis seated next to Vanessa simply didn't care about the concept of etiquette, she ate her food with her bare hands. Madlax choose not to discuss anything about two days from now, instead she ate quietly, digesting the conversation with boss and the gravity of Vanessa finally being physically an arms length away from her. On a few occasions Madlax stole suggestive glimpses of Vanessa, during one of them she saw Vanessa's eyes swiftly move downwards in her direction, and then Vanessa licking her soft lips slowly. She knew she wouldn't be bored for the next two days of staying at this estate – with Vanessa being there to entertain her. Madlax missed Vanessa a lot however being trapped in the books realm was similar to being asleep for 160 years so she didn't feel like Vanessa was away from her for that long. Vanessa however spent day after day of 160 years longing for Madlax and now she had her back, she couldn't wait for tonight. It was hard for Vanessa to grasp just how much she wanted this; her mind spent the entire time spinning in dazes of romantic fantasy's. Nadie's kidnapping, Elian's organization or anything else except Madlax wouldn't sit tight in Vanessa's mind for too long. Dinner was spent without a word said. When everyone finished, Boss showed all three women to their rooms. He had an individual room for each person yet Vanessa and Madlax were keen on sharing a room so they ended up in a large master chamber with one bed.

* * *

**Vanessa contemplates whilst Madlax is taking a bath in the next room**

* * *

After finding towels and a bathrobe, Vanessa was first to take a shower in the chambers private bathroom. Strangely she didn't think to invite Madlax to join her, she only thought of it after she finished when Madlax went on to take her shower. "**With so many years of waiting for her, hoping and longing she's finally here … after she finishes her shower I'll catch her in my arms and then make love to her. Hurry up Madlax I've waited to damn long**."Vanessa walked over to the light switch, flicked it down, and then dashed under the warm heavy covers of the bed. There were so many ways for her to start out this long passionate night; she had to pick the best. She could wait for Madlax to crawl under the sheets then act on her impulses or perhaps do it more romantically by throwing the sheets off, standing up then runway walking up to the fresh clean Madlax and kissing her hard against the lips in 

the middle of the room. Vanessa eventually decided on doing whatever came to mind the instant Madlax swung the bathroom door open. Luckily for Vanessa, when the door swung open she saw an elegant unclothed curvaceous female figure emerge from within. Her thoughts cleared when Madlax instead of going straight to bed strolled over to a window and stopped to gaze at lush jungles spanning for miles. Soundlessly Vanessa slid out of bed dressed in only a white loosely tied bathrobe. She stealthily sneaked behind Madlax then stopped and starred at the woman's bare back. In a moment she would feel the heat of her lover's body, the softness of Madlax's skin against her fingers and the taste of Madlax's everything. All at once Vanessa stretched her arms out, wrapped them around the sandy blonde's firm chest, next slid her left hand unto Madlax's soft left breast, gently cupping it and caressing it with her fingers. Madlax didn't move a muscle at the sensation but instead closed her eyes, smiled and sank her back into Vanessa's front. Softly the sandy blonde murmured. "Vanessa Rene I love you so much … too much." –"I feel the same Madlax. Your body is solid; when I hold you I feel warmth, pressure, density … desire. When you were disappearing I couldn't feel anything but air each time I swung my arms around to hug you –it's so good to hold you." Vanessa pleadingly whispered. Cautiously Madlax swung her right arm behind; she brushed her hand against the back of the dark burgundy haired woman's neck, next pushed Vanessa's face to caress her right cheek and slightly smiled as Vanessa kissed her cheek. Vanessa placed small kisses over every inch of Madlax's cheek; she stopped when she reached soft red lips as craved for as the finest wine. Madlax thought. "**What is she waiting for, why won't she kiss my lips? She's waiting for me to kiss her –oh Vanessa that I'll happily do**." Less then seconds later the sandy blonde's right hand cupped Vanessa's chin, her body twirled around to face the woman she was leaning towards to kiss … then it happened. Lips that last kissed each other briefly earlier today and passionately 160 years ago met each others soft, wet, sensitive feel again. Whilst Vanessa deepened the kiss, Madlax swooshed her up in her arms then carried her till she reached the bed. All done without parting lips, Madlax bent her back while gently laying Vanessa on the bed, next she climbed over her love, positioned her arms to the sash of Vanessa's robe then with one fumble untied it. Vanessa felt Madlax's hands undo and slide off the robe. Impulsively Vanessa's legs circled the sandy blonde's own, her arms wrapped around Madlax's upper back then slid down lower. Both kissed till their craving of tasting one another's mouth and lips was overpowered by greater desire to move from this childish stuff to real lovemaking. Vanessa first to do it, broke the kiss, gazed Madlax in the eyes and evocatively asked "Are you ready to…?", undid one leg from around Madlax's legs and wedged it between them. A soft quiver came over both as Madlax pushed her thigh against Vanessa. "With you I'm always ready to make love Vanessa, I'll always want to…" Madlax blushed as she realized what it sounded like, she thought. "**Idiot … I sounded like I'm someone who wants to have sex every scourging second of every hour of every day –I sounded like Nadie**." However Vanessa actually felt encouraged by the blunt statement, distracted from the actual act, she suggestively asked. "Oh so if we were at a restaurant or maybe the movies … if I asked you to … would you?" Sweat drops formed on Madlax's forehead as she said. "At the movies yes, right there and then but if it's the restaurant then I'd personally carry you out, with my powers create a building containing a soft bed for two, and then throw you on the bed harder then I did now and make love to you." Instantly a surge of desire hormones swept trough Madlax. Her own words made her want Vanessa now more then ever. "**This is great … I'm on top of you Vanessa and you will have to feel my love for you first –but not least**." The sandy blonde giggled as she trapped Vanessa's arms in place with her own. She brought her true loves 

arms down to her sides as she moved lower and kissed Vanessa's neck and upper chest along the way. Carefully Madlax parted her lips, placed them over the soft dark pink dot of Vanessa's right breast then listened as Vanessa let out a melodies moan. She motioned her tongue in circles for a few minutes then paused whilst feeling Vanessa thrust the leg between her legs harder against the middle. Madlax unlike Vanessa moaned in a long breathless sigh and cry mix, sounding like someone responding to a sharp sensation of a sudden chill hitting against hot skin or vice versa. Slowly Madlax regained composure and proceeded with kissing every inch of Vanessa's bosom, from around to over and on the pink pressure points. A memory came over Madlax as she finished kissing every spot on Vanessa's breasts for a second time. "**When we stayed at my cabin sanctuary … we made love every day for the whole two months. Once when it rained me and Vanessa stayed in the whole day and she made a bet to kiss every spot on my body –she kept her promise. I never did that to her but I should do it tonight –she deserves it**." Vigorously Madlax pulled her head upwards to face the woman she lay atop then breathlessly whispered. "Vanessa I have to ask if its alright if I kiss every inch of your arms, thighs, back, neck –everything but …" Madlax let go of Vanessa's left arm, swam her hand down passed Vanessa's hips and stopped below her belly button. She pressed her fingers against a soft spot between Vanessa's legs then breathlessly continued. "This tasty, warm treasure …May I kiss everything but this spot first?" The experience of the sandy blonde's fingers so soft overwhelmed the foxy dark burgundy haired woman, however she managed a quavered murmur. "Yes Madlax save the best for last. But you should know I enjoy just the fact you're here, nothing else matters more." Sincerity present in every syllable of Vanessa Rene's words, clear love, care and longing. "I want your tongue to taste the whole of me, your fingers to feel and caress me and your breasts to brush against me Madlax. But when you're done I'll do the same for you and actually for me." Madlax opened her mouth, brought out her tongue then touched soft, crimson lips only described as beautiful, lips as seductive when formed into a smile and as heartrending when frowning were one quality Madlax absolutely loved about Vanessa –her favorite part of Vanessa Rene. Instantly those seductive lips parted as the sandy blonde's wet tongue brushed against them. Madlax felt something just as wet meet the tip of her tongue as Vanessa's lips split further apart. They kissed as if tongue wrestling, except Madlax brought her tongue deep into Vanessa's mouth but only to be wrestled back into her own mouth where Vanessa received her personal pleasures. Subsequently Madlax picked up Vanessa's left hand, rolled off to the burgundy haired woman's left side and watched as Vanessa turned to her side facing Madlax. Madlax brought Vanessa's hand to her lips, kissed every inch, and then placed it against her face, gently caressing its warm surface with her cheek. Whilst feeling Vanessa's soft fingers caress her skin, Madlax murmured. "If I disappear again … what will you do?" –"Don't! Why are you asking me this Madlax?" –"In two days we'll see that book again –if I fail at getting it and if Elian does then I could disappear again or something worse … he could use the book to erase all of my memories." Madlax curiously asked. "Would it be worse if I disappeared or became someone else?" Pleadingly Vanessa first placed her index finger over Madlax's lips, next hushed the girl then whispered. "Not another word Madlax but Neither would make me happy … still if you disappeared then I'd wait for you to return however if you became somebody else I'd loose you forever. Never again say those kinds of things." Madlax nodded, noticed the finger over her lips and opened her mouth, taking her true loves finger inside of it.

Two hours spent on only kissing Vanessa, (every inch of her), brought the sandy blonde to one place, the place saved for last. This night of lovemaking was rather dull in activity yet soaring in its romantic, erotic and sensual acts. Vanessa felt a long-lasting pleasurable sensation between her legs, a lingering tingle of pleasure as Madlax kissed the least explored part of her body. She thought. "**When you imagine making love to me, what do you think of first? Is it my breasts, thighs, lips or where you are now –for me it's your very rare hairstyle and me brushing my fingers over it, but then there are those perfect breasts**." Vanessa wanted to feel Madlax more then to be felt … both were good yet two hours of being kissed and not really kissing back was like locking a tiger in a cage devoid of food next to another free tiger with lots of juicy stake for it to eat. She was like the tiger drooling over the stake and the sandy blonde was the tiger eating the stake –this was excruciating for Vanessa. With another minute of Madlax sucking, licking, tasting and caressing Vanessa's treasure she finally finished everything she promised to perform, crashed on her back against the bed and sighed breathlessly into a happy slumber –she pondered. "**If I wasn't immortal and if my body didn't rejuvenate on its own then my tongue would be throbbing right now, with all this work. Yup normal people can't last as long as I … but unfortunately I mentally get tired and need sleep as well**." Instantly the attempt at sleep was interrupted as Vanessa crawled over Madlax on all fours. Energy rushed back to her in a heartbeat, heat rose through her body and feelings of longing for Vanessa to touch and taste her returned. Vanessa placed her mouth centimeters from Madlax's lips, jokingly whispering. "Next time you taste every inch of my body … use whipped cream!" Madlax's eyes went wide as she saw Vanessa reach out a metallic bottle with a picture of ice-cream, shake it up then spray sweet white cream all over the best parts of her body, she thought. "**Vanessa when did you have the time to get the whipping cream? She must have asked the pastry-cook for it whilst I was taking a shower –she had this planned … oh Vanessa**."

* * *

**Meanwhile Ellis can't sleep; she goes out for a walk under the illuminating moonlight**

* * *

During the whole flight to Sonika Ellis's mind plastered on the thought of getting Nadie back. Vanessa and Madlax reuniting made her happy because she was again the only person for Nadie, Madlax wouldn't in a billion years chose Nadie over Vanessa as her love interest which beyond doubt matched what Ellis wanted. Ellis thought of asking Madlax what happened between her and Nadie during diner, but refrained only because she feared too much happened.

A towering tree with an over abundance of branches on which large triangular green leaves grew and a small wooden ladder attached stood before Ellis. As she climbed off the grassy surface unto wood, she pondered. "**I think of Nadie too often, she's the only thing on my mind –I'm becoming just like L.A., an obsessive love struck weirdo. When Nadie is found it'll be just the two of us again… again**." The fact everything would be back to normal for her was a sentiment of comfort but she didn't want normal, after going trough all these desires, these obsessions and the pain from them, she wanted more with Nadie. Ellis reached the final step on the ladder, realizing she was too short to reach the lowest branch; 

she gathered strength in her legs then jumped as high as she could go. Passed over twenty branches, she ascended to the highest greenest branch of the tree. The witches powers in her did all of it. Ellis found a comfortable position where she wouldn't fall off, laid her back and head down then watched as a star flew by, thinking. "**I need to feel your lips against my skin Nadie**…" She tilted her head towards a window to Madlax's room. "**Just as Vanessa's needs the feel of Madlax … when we find each other it will be the same for neither me nor Nadie**." Maybe Ellis's desires were becoming intense for another reason yet she was sure it had something to do with seeing Madlax so close to her, lying nude in the same bed. Ever since Ellis saw it, she couldn't stop thinking of Nadie sexually, of those curves being felt with her own bare hands. Thinking back to it now, she recognized how her feelings for Nadie originally developed; from what they developed … it was Nadie's own fault Ellis loved her. When Nadie found her, hugged her from behind and whispered, "I'll protect you with my everything", is when Ellis truly began to build up her eventual love for Nadie –it was the turning point. The day after tomorrow would be when she'd rescue Nadie, she and not Madlax would do it. Night birds humming songs of randomness distracted Ellis from her thoughts; she understood the songs, what they meant to her. "**Tomorrow I'll spend the whole day training my powers … the man Madlax calls Boss said there would be thousands of men defending Elian and she'd have to kill all the ones who fight against her. Nadie was kidnapped by the high council clergy so I have a reason to battle as well –I'll fight alongside of Madlax, I'll help her**." Eyelids shut, arms spread out to the sides, and Ellis focused her mind on surges of immense power from before. Right now, this night she will create a storm like the one from before, the storm which destroyed the plane. She opened her eyes wide when she felt no surface against her back. Consciously her powers were flowing, she didn't faint or lose control, but simply she levitated out of her own will. Ellis smiled a wide crescent. There were no feelings of weakness. Trees below her appeared small and the estate behind her was disappearing into the dark shadows of trees as she ascended higher trough air. She raised her right arm up with her hand spread out wide, fingers moving in strange constant motions as if dipping trough malleable water. Wind gusts increased in speeds and strength, hitting leaves on branches of trees, forcing them to appear as if dancing away to one side. She had control of her powers yet it was strange how just the motion of fingers in haphazard patterns produced such prevailing winds. Thin pallid lines similar to tracks left behind by airplane exhaust polluting the atmosphere streamed throughout the sky, endless and countless. The white lines grew in both thickness and upwards length, to where they were titanic in size, enormous enough to fit inside a number of Eifel towers in height and width. Speed at which the clouds grew exhilarated Ellis. From lines to walls they were combining all into one deadly storm cloud bigger then any seen before today. As each cloud crashed a spark of blue spread trough it, no thunder was heard, and it couldn't be lightning. Ellis thought. "**My powers are gluing those billows together into one … I wonder what the strongest storm I can make looks like**." With a swooshing finger motion, the clouds panned out in two clashed as one godly whirling white cloud, appearing as if about to explode like an atomic bomb throughout the heavens. Ellis experienced a forlorn of the devastating power of her own creation as a strike of white light pierced trough her body and fashioned an aura around her floating figure. Next rain drops each the size of a room began to descend from the cloud's boiling surface. "This is amazing … my witch's power is this great? Although it's kind of scary –hail the size of those raindrops would kill you, those raindrops would drown you." Ellis murmured before the first drop formed actually hit her. The aura around her kept her dry yet the plunge threw her to a side. One thing was clear –the deadly cloud had to disappear 

or Ellis would be at blame for a major flood and the deaths of thousands of innocent people. It was her power, her cloud. Slowly Ellis swayed her fingers into a fist, clutched it hard, almost drawing blood with her nails, released, and then blew upon her hand. Just at she did, the gigantic white puff became distorted by jet streams of air tribulation, drops stopped falling, and like magic the cloud ripped into millions of smaller puffs which lasted for a millisecond then evaporated. She sighed at the sight. Ellis really had control of her powers, they didn't take over this time –but she did. Whilst descending down to the treetop, Ellis mentally stated. "**Nadie I succeeded at mastering my power for you … you'll be proud my bounty hunter**."

* * *

**4 hours ago, High council clergy mansion underground prison chambers: Nadie learns the truth**

* * *

Feeling bumps, sudden movements and hearing voices but seeing nothing but the black of dark, Nadie woke up first confused with a big headache from the tranquilizer injected earlier into her neck. From the rocking back and forth Nadie concluded she was being carried inside a bag. In full voice she shouted. "Common let me out of this bag … look I'm sorry for killing those guy but they were shooting at me, it was self-defense!" Instead of a response Nadie felt a sharp boot-shaped object kick her in the back. The pain was agonizing yet nothing compared to what someone would soon feel. She managed to yell. "You're going to be like this–fine. But would you at least tell me where I am!" No kick this time, but only a sudden pause then the feel of a hard surface hitting against het stomach. She heard the sound of a rusted metal gate being swung closed the descending footsteps of who ever carried the bag she lay in and a male voice from behind her. He said. "Don't worry I'll help you out of this bag." Seconds later the crimson haired girl saw a small beam of light radiating trough an opening in the bag. Quickly she crawled out towards the light. A square room with one dirty light bulb hung in the center, a window with black metal bars and the view of a brick wall filled Nadie's view. She tilted her head and saw barred prison gates with nothing but more prison cells beyond. A single toilet, sink, TV set and two beds were all in the room. A man dressed in a ripped suit and tie with fuzz forming over his face from not shaving for the last few days stood motionless behind her. At first neither recognized each other, each only thought. "**Who's that**?" Then unexpectedly Nadie remembered the man she made a bet with at La Cirque, the one who gave her a 5,000 dollar French check –the person who was slapped across the face by Madlax. At the same time as he, Nadie stammered. "I know you, we met before!" He proceeded first. "You are the woman who traveled with Madlax … ah yes I lost a bet to you." He reached out his hand for the crimson haired girl to shake and as she did he added. "My name is Elian Santamiere." Nadie's eyes went wide as she shook his hand, she managed a quivering tone. "What? Your saying you are Vanessa Rene's ex-fiancé –you?" When he opened his mouth a voice rougher but very similar to his replied, from behind the rusted bars. "No he isn't Elian Santamiere, he is a mere duplicate I'll use to fix me, no I'm Elian." Nadie turned around then felt her face turn a pale white and her stomach race as the man in a black cloak removed the scarves covering his face. Featureless was his face described kindly, there were no real features like ears, a nose, lips but only dark eyes and a ruff surface that could barely be called skin. She wanted to throw up there and then but withheld. Instead she managed to stupidly ask. "Why would 

Vanessa want to marry a freak like you?" Without expressions, Nadie couldn't tell if he was angry or not –she found out when he spoke in a roar. "For saying that to me you'll pay arrogant girl. But I will tell you. I once looked exactly like this young man to your side but Madlax … she turned me into this! However the rest doesn't matter because soon I'll look like I did before Madlax, before 160 years ago … and the man standing to your left will be dead." Before turning around and leaving he added. "Shortly my men will come and take you to the operation room my duplicate and you arrogant girl are going to whiteness it, see my rebirth before you die yourself." After he left Nadie laughed for a minute then hysterically yelled. "Guess what I can't die! Yeah you damn freak you can't kill me!" However the fact that the young man imprisoned with her was about to be brutally murdered with her having to watch brought her back to the cruel reality. In all honesty she didn't care about him but what would happen wasn't fair, a duplicate made to be used isn't fair. The crimson haired girl watched as the duplicate phased around the square room, as he spoke to himself, he said. "The plan was perfect even Boss said so, he didn't want me to go though, he warned me and I didn't listen to him –I'm as arrogant as you Nadie. This doesn't even make sense … why are there two of me, I know what Ellis meant now, I do… I really do! On the plane she said I am fake and she's fake and we are the same. I understand it now, she's a manmade witch and I'm a duplicate of the leader of the high council clergy." Nadie thought she misheard him speaking of Ellis but when he mentioned things regarding a manmade witch she knew he spoke of the Ellis she knew in his rambling. Without hesitation she stood up from the bed, walked in front of the duplicate, placed both hands on his shoulders, looked him in the eyes and demanded. "How do you know Ellis … are you some kind of spy?" He shook his head, and then replied. "No I'm not a spy. Natalia she, Ellis and I are acquaintances… we were on a plane flight searching for you and Madlax. There was a storm, the plane was hit by lightning, we were going to die but Ellis used her powers to reverse time, she made it as if the crash had never happened. Before fixing final details she told me I was fake and now I know why … you see; only I remember the crash for that very reason." The crimson haired girl nodded her head, let go of his shoulders and suddenly felt bad about the fact that her friends' friend was going to die. She swung her head down then with sadness in her voice whispered. "I'm sorry I can do nothing to save you." Nadie looked up to see his expression. Strangely he smiled at her, not a happy or miserable smile but a sincere one. "Remember me, only few people know me and remembering me is enough to ask for." Nadie softly said. "I will."

For the next few minutes both sat motionless awaiting the organization men to come. Foot steps drew nearer and sounds of voices echoed trough the prison halls. A key twisted the lock open, four men entered, without a tread of resistance the Elian duplicate stood up and let them take him wherever they'd take him. Nadie wasn't like him, she wouldn't do what they wanted, and she'd fight. The remaining two men were rather muscular, dressed in black robes and with guns hanging to the side of their belts. Pretending to comply, Nadie stood up then let them lead her out the prison cell. Just as she exited the cell, she swung her arm to the gun on one of the men's belts, grabbed it, and next pulled the trigger five times. Both men instantly fell dead on the spot. The crimson haired girl wasted no time; instead she bent down and took the second gun.

Spirals of concrete stairs went up for what seemed miles; Nadie was tired when she finally reached a large double door leading out of the prison chamber. Knowing there would be organization members on 

the other end; she prepared both guns for action, pressed an arm against the doors and watched as they slowly revealed a long hall with numerous doors leading to god only knows where. Without a single man guarding a door, the hall seemed safe but somehow creepy with its labyrinth like layout. "**Too many doors, I need one leading to an exit. I'll take the last one to the right … hopefully I'm lucky and it'll be the right door**." Nadie dashed down the hall with hands holding guns swinging back and forth. With a gun in her hand she twisted the door knob open and walked right into another hall just as long as the last but with only one door at the very end. This time it was different when she reached the end of this hallway and opened the door, she saw stairs leading up. Walls made of red bricks with paintings hung on them filled Nadie's view; she also noticed a man dressed in black approaching the stairs. Quickly before he looked up, she dashed inside a room to her left, shut the door and sighed in relief. After gathering herself together, Nadie gazed around. The room was a large neat chamber with a king-sized bed in the center and a balcony at the back. While walking to the balcony the crimson haired girl noticed a brown cabinet with a globe planted on top. She gasped when she saw tropical trees and mountains spanning for miles ahead. "**I can't be in England now can I? This is a whole other country … where the hell am I**?" Certain the organization was already searching for her, Nadie decided to take the most logical option –jump out the balcony then get away as far as she could. She did it; she jumped 40 ft down a balcony, fell trough a tall tree then landed on her butt in mud next to a patch of soft green grass. Unlucky as she is, Nadie landed next to a section of the mansion guarded by 3 armed men with bulletproof vests and machine guns –all guns pointed at her. "**Oh why did this have to happen now**?" Nadie fumingly thought. Without the crimson haired girl responding, one of the men asked in a gruff tone. "Who the hell are you … an agent –no you don't look like one, are you a relative of someone of the organization?" This was a perfect opportunity for a lie, in a dignifying tone and a flawed British accent, Nadie lied. "Yes I'm Mr. Smith's niece, my mother died and I was sent to live with my good old uncle Smith." Nadie thought of the most common last-named (smith) and hoped there was an actual Smith working for the organization who had a niece so her lie would be undetected by the man interrogating her. He smiled, next brought out a badge from around his neck, and showed it to Nadie then said. "If your old Smith's niece, I am sure you have one of these badges for your identification." Streams of sweat dripped down Nadie's forehead, she wittily replied. "Yes I have one of those, I left it in my stay room when I fell from the balcony, and I'll go get it right now!" The crimson haired girl soared up to leave, but stopped as she experienced cold touch of metal against her skin, a machine gun nudged at her forehead. "Come with me, you should have known better then to leave your ID unintended." The man with a gun to her head led Nadie into a clean office like room on the first floor of the mansion, forced her to take a seat in a soft waiting chair then left her alone. With the armed man gone Nadie easily sneaked out the front door of the office without a secretary speaking in two phones at once even noticing. "**That was too easy**." The crimson haired girl thought at the exact moment she clashed into a tall man in all black surrounded by 10 guards. He wore a scarf over his face with only dark eyes showing –Elian. Nadie was caught, he knew who she was and it was hopeless fighting against the best guards in the high council clergy.

Captured again and this time brought inside an observation lab-like room with unbreakable glass separating another room that contains two bizarre chair shaped machines and computers attached. A few men and women draped in white lab coats were hard at work checking stats on screens, yelling out jargon words and paying no attention to Nadie's initial protests. Forcefully a man dressed as a solder 

pushed Nadie on a front row seat. She watched as Elian stormed inside the other room, took a seat in a machine to her left and removed his scarf, revealing a faceless fiend. Next the duplicate that used to be Natalia's acquaintance was strained into the second machine, his arms and legs strapped to each side of the board below him. Nadie saw his mouth open wide and imagined the screams but didn't hear them because the glass wall was soundproof. Without thinking she grabbed a random young female scientist by the coat, brought the woman's face close to hers and as softly as she could, asked. "What am I watching … what's about to happen?" –"You don't know about the face transplant?" The crimson haired girl's pupils shrank; she managed to murmur to the scientist woman. "Do you mean to tell me those machines will tare off the young man's face and interlock it to that fiend?" The scientist woman placed a finger to Nadie's lips, moved her head close to Nadie's left ear then whispered. "Yes that's exactly what it'll do but you mustn't call him a fiend, he'll have you killed on the spot if you do –although I agree with you." Nadie let go of the woman, smiled and sincerely said. "Its okay I already called him a fiend to his face and he told me he'd kill me so don't worry about me … its too late." The woman gasped then left to attend to her work. Nadie didn't want to watch such a cruel display; she closed her eyes and just sat there waiting for it to be over. It started, the machines were switched on. First a dark mask like shape was placed over the duplicates face, next his straps automatically tightened as his body squirmed in place. The whole process took less then a minute, steam came out as the mask came off, and exposing nothing but red blood soaked muscle for a face. Out of kindness and for the scientists to agree with this, the leader of the organization agreed to have his duplicate receive a shot of morphine before the actual face removal. Even though the organization killed people on the hourly bases –torture was a deplorable method (at least officially). A scientist with anti-contamination gloves on his hands carefully removed the full piece of face, placed it inside a perfectly cutout container in the second machine, shut it, and then switched it on. Whilst the duplicates body was carried out by two men, the organization leader received his new face. Of course the machine had to cut up his current one to fit the new one just right. The entire process was visible on numerous computer screens for scientist to observe possible malfunctions. Then after twenty minutes of complex reconstruction and reconnecting Elian's mask came off. Surprisingly he was conscious when scientists ran up to him and cheered their success at constructing a whole new face. Nadie heard the commotion, opened her eyes, turned to a monitor screen with a better view of what was occurring in the room, she saw the machine that contained the duplicate was empty and the machine with the fiend like man now barring a hairless man with the duplicates exact face. "**It's over, he's probably dead and this damn bastard has his face –Madlax I hope you find me, I'm scared**." The crimson haired girl thought as she realized this wasn't going to be fun and games or prison life, with a fiend like Elian this would be hell.

A few hours passed with Nadie passing the time watching the scientist work hectically while Elian was being tested for complete facial compatibility in the next room beyond the glass. She would have left if there wasn't tight security and a man especially assigned to watch over her. Finally the doctors, scientists and nurses let Elian out trough a door leading to where the crimson haired girl was waiting for her verdict. He looked like the duplicate with a face and even a hair implant; however Nadie felt the spiteful aura radiating from him as he stepped out, gazed about, spotted then walked over to her and took a seat. Elian spoke. "I asked the division that captured you why they captured you; they said they caught an immortal –Madlax. In reality it's you they caught, a foul mouthed arrogant girl … oh but don't 

worry I had each one of them executed. And I myself don't yet know if your immortal but we're about to find out –your name?" –"My name is Nadie." He finished. "We are about to find out if you're a true immortal Nadie … so come along with me –you don't have a choice."

* * *

**Inside a hidden torture chamber: Elian learns Nadie truly is immortal**

* * *

Trough long halls leading back to the prison chambers, a turn to the left then an empty room with nothing but a few skulls and dried up blood stains on the rock walls. No one thrown in this room ever made it out alive. Elian said he'd see if Nadie was immortal, he meant he'd have her shot at relentlessly with machine guns and if she stood up and walked afterwards then good for her. Nadie was thrown against a wall at the back of the square death chamber, knowing there wasn't a reason not to, Nadie threw her head down, grasped both guns she stole earlier, unlocked the safety, next picked herself up, grinned, then express amusement and stated. "You aren't sorry for what you did Elian … if you have any last words say them now!" Before anyone responded Nadie's guns fired two bullets perfectly aimed at Elian. They hit, he fell backwards into one of his bodyguards. No blood dripped from places wounded by gunshots on Elian's body. His head jerked up, angrily he shouted. "Just what I expected Nadie. Ha I'm not stupid I ware a bulletproof vest, now for you … men shoot her everywhere but the head –if you shoot her in the head I'll kill you myself!" The bodyguards saluted their boss, next positioned their guns, aimed, counted from three to one then fired. Nadie didn't feel pain as the inflictions were too fast for her mind to respond. With concentrated numbers of bullets ripping trough her like rain drops trough air, Nadie fell back against the wall. The rounds of bullets kept coming for another minute until Elian raised his right hand and ordered his men to stop. He gazed at the crimson haired girl whose body appeared as if ripped to shreds by a starved lion, next he walked up to her remains, knelt down, picked her unharmed head up then looked into her lifeless eyes. "So you weren't immortal after all … you are dead." He said to Nadie's remains. Something however caught his attention; the blood on the walls, on ground and even on Nadie's clothing was flowing back into her as if she was a magnet attracting it. Nadie felt like she fell asleep and now she was being awakened. Slowly vision returned, the feel of her body returned and she saw Elian's new face starring into her eyes, instantly remembering what occurred. As her voice became audible, she whispered to Elian. "I can't die, you see I do keep coming back –it's a waste of ammunition shooting me." It took Elian a moment to comprehend Nadie's actual immortality, after he did, he stood up, stepped away from the crimson haired girl, and then stated. "Yes you are extraordinary; those men shouldn't have been executed for capturing you because you are very useful indeed –for my experiments. Nadie there is a reason I didn't have you shot in the head and do you know what it is?" Nadie thought for a moment. "**When they kidnapped me, one of them said something about an immortal losing her memories if shot trough the head, becoming not the same person … pretty much dying but having your body live on**." Whilst standing up she answered. "Because then I'd lose my memories." He nodded. "Yes you would and will. I can still kill the current you even when you are immortal by simply making a hole in your head. Left will be a thoughtless, personality less, doll-like vessel. Nadie will be gone forever." Never before had Nadie faced such a frightening moment, 

she knew she'd be shot in the head –she would disappear as a persona with memories of times spent with Ellis, Madlax and all else. Without doubting what would come next, Nadie asked. "Before you shoot me, before I vanish … let me write a letter to a friend, or leave an audio massage –my farewell address." Elian appeared amused, he responded. "Sense when do I listen to you? But you are a friend of Madlax and I'm sure she'll be hurt when she sees you after the shooting ..." –"No she won't! This letter isn't for her; it's for someone else, someone with whom I should have stayed. Now I see going on this quest with Madlax was a mistake, leaving Ellis when she so clearly wanted me to stay was stupid and selfish. Go ahead and destroy me but first write a letter that says, "I'm sorry for leaving Ellis, please forgive me", just write that and stick it in my pocket –if Madlax finds me she'll know who to give it to." Suddenly Elian brought out a small dark gun of his own, pointed the gun straight at Nadie's forehead, placed his index finger over the trigger and before releasing it directly stated. "I will write it and place it in your pocket, however I doubt there's a point to it because she'll meet an eventual doom before leaving this place to give your friend the letter. Goodbye Nadie!" As the trigger released, bullet hit and recoils fell, one last thought rushed trough Nadie's mind. "**Ellis I'm sorry for being careless and leaving you alone … I do love you.**" The crimson haired girl's body tumbled down face first onto rocky surface. A hole in the center of her head made by the bullet was already healing, but the memories stored in her brain were forever gone. For a second Elian starred down to his feet with revulsion, next he ordered his men to carry the empty vessel of Nadie's body back into the prison chambers and lock her up. Before letting them take her away he took out a pen and paper, wrote Nadie's last words, folded the paper, placed it in Nadie's shorts pocket then dismissed the men.

* * *

**2 hours anon: Prison chambers**

* * *

A room with only a toilet, sink, and single light bulb hung in the center, sealed off with bars filled the crimson haired girl's eyesight; however she didn't know what anything was. There wasn't a single memory; she didn't remember even a word. Everything was new to her and only one thing was familiar –the meaningful name Ellis echoing throughout her head.


	12. Ch 12 Memories

** Disclaimer: I do not own Madlax or El Cazador , Both shows belong to BeeTrain, -But i do own this story.  
**

**Authors note:** one epilogue Chapter left :)

Thoughts are in **"Bold"**

* * *

**Day of arrival at high council clergy mansion**

* * *

Boss loaned Madlax one of his jeeps and handed her a map of the high council mansion, before her departure he reminded her about the effects of the book. "Madlax if Elian has the book in his possession you won't be able to use your powers, however if you get a hold of the page of summoning your power will stay. Be careful, don't let history repeat itself." She took his words seriously, said goodbye then went on to get the jeep. Vanessa and Ellis were waiting for her on top of a green camouflage military jeep in the back of boss's garage. Madlax opened the door to the driver's seat, hoped in then gazed at Ellis and asked. "Are you coming as well –its dangerous you know?" Ellis dressed in her usual jeans jacket and light pink dress gave a look of resolve, and then stated. "Nadie is in there somewhere and I will save her. Madlax you aren't doing this for Nadie, your doing this for your own reasons … I love her and I'm going to be the one to save her!" Madlax started the car, looked straight ahead then replied. "Yes you are, Vanessa told me how much you love her … I'm sorry for taking her away from you. When you save her you'll be the one there for her –I'll be the bastard who cares more about killing Elian and destroying the organization." Yesterday Vanessa and Madlax discussed the whole recent relationships ordeal, Madlax honestly told Vanessa everything about herself and Nadie then Vanessa spoke of the whole fling with Clare. Both compromised and forgave each other for being with another woman. Madlax was happy to hear Clare hooked up with Natalia and that Ellis loved Nadie but wasn't sure if Ellis would receive love back in return.

Thirty miles away was the mansion, they'd need to park far enough away so the jeep would be undetected. Madlax dreaded that Vanessa had to come along, she would have preferred her stay somewhere safe however Vanessa needed to be within a mile from her and the book for the summoning page to work. The plan was simple enough, first they'd rescue Nadie, bring her to the jeep with Vanessa and Ellis, and then Madlax would go back, find the book and kill Elian along with the organization. As trees passed by, vines slapped Vanessa in the face and rocks caused the car to jump in random patterns, Madlax kept thinking of the moment that'd end this once and for all. No one but Vanessa spoke during the entire ride, Vanessa kept pleading for Madlax to be careful and for her true love to comeback to her unharmed after everything ends. Softly the sandy blonde whispered as she glanced at the dark burgundy haired woman sitting next to her. "Don't worry, I promise not to fail. After I'm done with this final assignment I'll be back to you and never leave your side again Vanessa." A long white building stretching for miles ahead came in view. Madlax turned a corner, sending the jeep trough uncut grasses and ferns –out of the sight of watch towers planted at the front of the building. When the sandy blonde saw no more surveillance, she stopped the truck in between a dense forest of trees about a hundred yards away from the back entrance to the building. Based on what the map said, this was the door leading trough a long hall at the end of which was a staircase leading to an array of prison chambers where boss said Nadie would be located. First Madlax grabbed two powerful handguns, loaded them with ammo then grabbed a string of bullets, hung it across her chest, sighed then turned to Vanessa and pointed out. "There is a chance some random organization members will spot you while I'm gone, if so you need this." Madlax handed Vanessa a long sniper riffle with a zooming device. "I know this isn't the gun you'd prefer but with the lousy aim you displayed yesterday –you'll need a bit of 

help so this gun should do." Hesitantly Vanessa took it without saying anything but a mumbled. "Thank you Madlax … I'll use it if I have to." Madlax gave the woman one of her sincere smiles, opened the jeep door, walked out, slammed it then stood motionlessly whilst waiting for Ellis to get out. After another minute both were halfway to the door. Ellis kept a close distance to Madlax, tip toeing behind the tall sandy blonde who was footpath walking her way to a white metal door seemingly locked from the inside. Without a tread of dithering, Madlax swung her right arm up with a gun pointed at the keyhole, closed her eyelids then pulled the trigger. Immediately the door dangled back hard against the concrete wall. "Stay behind me Ellis; hold on to my jacket or something." Madlax commanded the adorable short blonde. Seeing the girl comply, the sandy blonde walked trough the doorway. A long hall of many doors on each side and one door she needed to pass trough appeared before her eyes. Madlax didn't expect to find any adversaries in this hall, although boss mentioned there'd be guars in the prison cambers so Madlax prepared her guns as she reached the stairs leading down to the chambers. 3/4th the way down Ellis nudged the sandy blonde's jacket, as Madlax swung around Ellis pointed at Madlax's second gun and asked. "May I borrow it … I know how to use it –Nadie taught me how to shoot." Madlax felt a strong urge to refuse but knowing Ellis would be better off with self-protection, she handed the short girl the gun but warned. "Be careful not to shoot yourself or me." –"Yes Sir, I'll be careful!" Ellis loudly replied. Madlax placed a finger before her lips, reminding Ellis to keep her voice down. As they reached the last stair, they stopped and Madlax peered to make out the relative location of the guards. She motioned her hand for Ellis to proceed behind her. Two men each standing opposite the other with a gun positioned on his belt were the only guards in the long prison corridor. Madlax walked softly as to not arose attention, when she reached her shooting range, she swung up one arm, began to pull the trigger then paused as she heard a shot behind her. Instantly the two men previously loafing around reached out their guns and aimed them. Before they could fire a bullet pierced trough ones heart and the others skull. Madlax tilted her head to see Ellis. "Thanks for shooting the other one and the guy behind us –you're pretty good." Ellis smiled at Madlax and bluntly stated. "I learned from the very best." –"Sure you have." The sandy blonde responded. "Anyways let's keep going. Oh and keep your eyes peeved on every cell, Nadie could be in any one of them." Both girls kept moving forward, observing the interior of every prison cell. Just as they reached the end of the prison hallway, sounds of rushing footsteps rattled them. Madlax clutched Ellis's jacket, pulled the girl against a wall and motioned for her to get ready to gun down whoever came trough the hall. "Ellis you all set?" –"Yes I'm prepared." Swiftly Madlax kicked off then jumped away from the wall whilst yelling. "Okay then fire, now!" Something caught both girls attention, two men were holding an unconscious red haired girl and a third was unlocking a prison cell. The same thought ran trough their heads. "**That girl, she's –Nadie**." By now the men noticed two blonde-haired women, one tall and the other short, one aiming a gun, the other firing one. Whilst Madlax shot the man unlocking the gate down, Ellis forgot about everything sane and dashed off at full speed with arms wide towards the crimson haired girl. "**What the hell is she doing**?" Madlax thought as she saw Ellis run toward two armed men with triggers being pulled as she neared a yard from them. Too slow were Madlax's actions as she fired at each organization member, their guns fired a second early at Ellis. Nothing happened except both members fell backwards, Nadie landed in Ellis's arms and Ellis fell back as well, only to be caught by Madlax as she rushed up to help. Madlax thought Ellis to be shot; she saw those guns fire pointblank at the girl's tiny body. "Ellis … Ellis are you alright? Are you hurt?" Breathlessly Madlax pleaded. Seconds later she experienced a slight movement 

on top of her. Ellis blinked her eyelids a few times, rose her head up, and then pushed off Madlax's chest with Nadie's unconscious body lying in her arms. Madlax noticed no wounds on Ellis, so she curiously asked. "How did you stop those bullets?" –"My powers do that kind of thing when I'm in danger –it's a reflex." Relieved, the sandy blonde nodded, looked over at an unconscious Nadie then asked Ellis. "We saved her you know, but sense she's sleeping and didn't see what happened –we'll pan it off as if you saved her all on your own. Now it would be better if I carried her to the jeep." Ellis liked Madlax's words. She picked herself up with Nadie in her arms, and then let the sandy blonde sweep Nadie away from her. Madlax got a firm hold on the crimson haired girl, looked at Ellis, back to Nadie then ahead. "Ellis I'll take you and Nadie back to the jeep, there you'll wait for my return –got it?" There wasn't a reply; however Madlax took it as a yes.

Vanessa greeted them when Madlax came back with Nadie's body in her arms and Ellis standing next to her. Madlax gently placed Nadie in the backseat of the camouflage jeep. Vanessa came up from behind, swung both arms around Madlax's chest, leaned her lips to the sandy blonde's left ear and whispered whilst tightening the embrace. "Don't be reckless out there … and don't take too long because it's hard for me to wait for you –if you aren't back in two hours I'll go inside to find you myself." Softly Madlax replied. "I promise to be back long before that." The embrace lasted another five minutes before Madlax had to untangle from Vanessa's craving warm arms. Just as Madlax began to descend trough the forest, she noticed Ellis tracking close behind her. While moving forward, Madlax asked Ellis in a straight forward way. "Why are you following me? You came here for Nadie so what else do you need?" –"I want to help you Madlax … Nadie wanted to help you and I want to as well. Boss said I could help and I'm doing this because I'm as against what this organization stands for as you and he!" Madlax thought on how to respond. "**Ellis could actually help me … if boss encouraged her then she might be of assistance and with that power to stop bullets from hitting her –yeah she can help**." When they reached an opening leading to a heavily guarded portion of the mansion, Madlax stopped, looked up and softly said. "You can come along Ellis –that is if you can fly." Madlax had no idea as to how powerful Ellis truly was, she thought the girl couldn't zip trough air –she was wrong. Before Madlax herself flew, Ellis was already 15 feet above ground. "How are you doing that?" Madlax shouted to Ellis. "It's my witches power … my true power is greater then this and I have control over it so if what you want is to destroy this place, I'm the girl to help you do it." –"Thanks I'll appreciate your help!" Gathering the colorless string-like energy she last used 160 years ago, Madlax felt air brush against her skin as she lifted up to the same elevation as Ellis. Madlax's plan was to first find the book then Elian. "Ellis one more thing before we go … you have to be prepared to kill lots of people, if your not then there's no point." –"I know and I'm fine with it." With the confirmation, Madlax pulled a map out her jacket pocket, looked over it, pointed to the furthest and tallest structure of the mansion then before a second passed was ascending trough the air towards the building with Ellis trailing close behind. High enough to be undetected by watchtower men, Madlax zoomed trough air. She hasn't experienced what being practically weightless and embraced by the strange powers felt like for too long, however she instantly took charge of the ability as if it was as basic as breathing. After they passed the watchtowers, the tall structure became more vivid. A whole platoon of military men in official uniforms stood aligned and ready to shoot anyone who dared walk trough the front doors. Madlax didn't see a choice; there weren't any windows to this rectangular build, all steel-hard walls. Madlax twirled around in air, stretched her right arm out to halt Ellis in place right 

above the solders, and then softly spoke in straightforward words. "We or maybe just I have to kill each and every one of them, so we can get inside –if we don't Elian will be informed before I take the book. Ellis close your eyes, I'll do this!" Madlax looked down, took in a deep breathe, clasped both arms together, shut her eyelids, next mentally visualized the sharpening strings of power extending down from the invisible aura around her. Pinpoint on the perfect alignment of armed men like a finger aiming to knock down dominos stretching forward, the strands of samurai blade sharp energy thinner than a needle rushed trough the upper arm of one man and onto the rest. It was painless and unnoticeable, but it pierced trough each solder like a long microscopic bullet soaked in lethal acids capable of destroying everything biological it pierced instantly from the inside out. Whilst Madlax levitated in full concentration with her eyelids shut, Ellis watched the whole process occurring with eyes peeved. The man first ripped trough by the microscopic death bullet collapsed to his knees, at first appearing as if exhausted or about to faint. Two solders from behind rushed up to him, one in a fearful voice stammered. "Number 24 are you alright?" No response, the solder on his knees let out a screech … then absolute silence. Instantly every other guard crashed against the ground. What seemed like a hole began to form in the first solders arm, followed in perfect timing by the rest. The disturbing part –it was empty, no blood, as if evaporating into air. Energy pierced trough all the way however, less then a second later the upper half of the first solder fell off and disappeared into nothingness bit by bit whilst the other half remained to decay with blood eventually seeping out into a crimson puddle. This happened to each solder one second apart, each saw the one before him die just before he died. All were dead, Ellis felt a chill run trough her spine –Madlax was scary. Without opening her eyes Madlax descended to the bloody ground, avoided the red liquid nearing her black boots and walked to the door she opened with just a pull. Ellis felt like throwing up when she passed by the half corpses, she quickly entered the building to avoid having to see the mess outside. Madlax honestly didn't see anything she did, she knew what she did but watching it wasn't in her tastes –she didn't like violence. A wide hallway lit with candle shaped light bulbs without a single soul blocking the way stood beyond the door. Softly Madlax said to Ellis. "This isn't the worst that will be done today –you can still go back now Ellis…" Violently the adorable short blonde girl shook her head. "No, I want to help you bring down this organization, but tell me what's so important about the book?" Madlax began to walk and placed a finger over her lips, trying to think of an easy way to describe the importance of the book of her own creation. "**The memories I acquired of the books realm … they gave me some of the books own powers –I was capable of immortalizing Nadie. Boss said I'd disappear if those realm memories fully awakened, I'd become someone else –the books essence itself. I need to destroy the unremembered books realm memories with the book … then I'll destroy the book itself so its power is never used again**." As she reached an elevator at then end of the long hall, she pressed a button. The doors spread open, Madlax and Ellis walked inside, as the doors shut Madlax clicked on the 4th floor button, next turned to face Ellis and came up with a quick answer. "The book will destroy me if I don't eventually use it to destroy itself and of course the organization. Also if anyone uses its summoning page, they'll be granted what they desire –but there are setbacks." Ellis understood the implications, she saw Elian as the same kind of man as Rosenberg and the book along with Madlax as what she was in his plot. The elevator display above the doors showed an arrow hit the number four, the doors opened, an empty room covered in darkness and only a lighted bookstand positioned in the middle came in view. Madlax loaded her gun, tilted her head, seeing Ellis was doing the same thing, and then stepped out. Even though she didn't like to see violence, 

using a gun as her weapon was morally exceptional if used correctly –death would be unfelt. As Madlax approached the stand, Ellis asked from behind. "Is that the book we're looking for?" –"Yes boss said this is where Elian keeps it." Madlax stated while picking the book up from a transparent glass stand. She thought as she glanced over the cover then flipped trough the pages. "**Its different … the book from 160 years ago didn't look like this, it had rips in it and this is a replica –shit then where is the real book**." Abruptly Madlax threw the fake book down against the floor, swung around then in an imploring tone said. "This isn't the book, Ellis, boss thought this was it but its not. We haven't a choice but to find Elian first then the book –he might have known I was coming here." Madlax didn't know where Elian currently was but she would easily find out by asking the next one of his men to pass by her. Slowly the sandy blonde and Ellis walked back into the elevator with a fast new plan of action. The second floor, the location where highly ranked organization members gathered to speak of future tactics, brag, gamble and of course smoke their biggest cigars. Madlax would be crashing their party, guns in arms. As the elevator arrived on the casino floor, Madlax grinned, quickly pulled out her iPod, stuck both earphones in her ears, picked a loud rock song, pressed play, next gazed over at Ellis, and then said as the doors began to open. "These damn cruel pigs are going to get a taste of their own medicine –in style. Ellis here put on the dark tent sunglasses, when the doors open I want you to shoot every man in a dark cloak and anyone you don't like –not me though." Ellis thought Madlax to be insane at the moment, yet took the glasses; put them over her blue eyes, aimed her gun forward and waited. The doors opened; a large ballroom with many blackjack tables in the center, slot machines in rows to the far left, a cocktail bar to the far right and the smoking room filled with dozens of organization members of the highest ranks. No one noticed a sexy sandy blonde woman stride in with sunglasses covering her eyes, dressed in a military jacket, low cut shorts, a red shirt and a gun in her right hand with a shorter girl just as armed marching beside her. Madlax honestly didn't expect for things to go like this, she thought the book would be found but with things this way she'd have more personal revenge against the organization. "**I will kill Elian's pigs … all of them… in the past I crashed a lot of parties and massacred the guests as ordered by boss, and then ten years ago I killed in style for Elian's version of the organization**." A young woman wearing a short tight white dress and carrying a drink tray walked right passed Madlax as she made her way to the smoking room where her victims were. Madlax slyly took a multi-colored drink into her free hand off the tray, smiled at the waitress and complimented. "That dress looks nice on you –do you by any chance know where I could get one like that … now?" The woman looked strangely at the sandy blonde who appeared like a female Rock star in sunglasses, and then politely responded. "Well this is a rare piece so there aren't any others like it." Madlax shrugged, suddenly pulled the gun to the waitress's stomach whilst directly stating. "I'll buy this dress from you right here and now for 1,000 … if you agree with my proposal then would you kindly lead me to the restroom where we can make our deal." Ellis began to think Madlax was insane but she didn't know how obsessed the sandy blonde was with killing in style … wearing a feminine white dress while she kills, it was a tradition for Madlax. When they reached a corner next to the bar, Madlax asked Ellis to wait whilst she changed into her new dress. After about two minutes a sexy tall blonde woman walked out the restroom holding a circular silver tray with a napkin covering something hard. The woman was Madlax dressed in a beautiful dress too small for her, revealing her body outline completely. Covered by a napkin on the tray was a loaded gun and sunglasses. Madlax tilted her head to Ellis then softly said. "I need you to stay at the slots and watch as I play my game –when you see me pull out the gun … start shooting and help me." Without another word 

of direction Madlax began to catwalk to the other end of the casino, swinging her hips, looking like a French woman in high heels with too much fiery sex-appeal. When she was an agent in the late 90s, Madlax remembered hanging out in this casino; she also remembered what this place was before that. "**160 years ago this was the ballroom were I once danced with Vanessa, now it's a casino.**" As she neared the round tables of the smoking room, she heard the man sitting in the far back with the most bodyguards say to a less important looking member. "Sir Elian will be arriving here shortly; we'll finally see his face." Madlax thought as she heard. "**Perfect … now I'll crash his party. When he arrives I'm sure he'll be happy to see this place destroyed, and since he has the book I'll end this here in this casino room**." A man tapped her from behind; she turned around to face him, and then asked. "How may I help you?" Surprisingly he said something inappropriate, something that made Madlax tick. She smirked at him, placed a heel between his legs, and moved just a bit closer with the tray nearing his face. In a breathy voice she asked. "Would you like to see what is under this … clothe?" He grinned in a dirty way then nodded his head, thinking she was talking about her dress. Swiftly Madlax swooshed her left hand over the tray, throwing the white clothe off, onto the table. Instantly she took the gun and threw on the glasses, without the man even realizing what happened she placed the gun at his forehead, pulled the trigger whilst slightly smiling. Motionlessly the gun and her arm did all work with eyelids shut. The two bodyguards who were standing behind her fell back, a man in the seat across from the one her leg was still planted on fell head first into a bowl of chowder –turning the liquid red. She opened her eyes, released her powers then watched as the tables grew smaller whilst she ascended trough the air in a ceiling-reaching jump. All at once over fifty bodyguard organization members dressed in black suits pulled out their guns. One by one they fell, Madlax managed to get a glimpse of a short girl with a gun march straight up and fire a few rounds without being herself penetrated by bullets –Ellis. Ellis crutched down next to a dead person, took his machine gun, pressed onto the automatic trigger and felt waves of intense vibrations shake her like a drill as she shot into random directions –hitting down a good number of people (even the bartender). A number of rounds flew upwards passed Madlax who was levitating right below the large glass chandelier which got hit by Ellis's bullets and would fall. Madlax flew away just as the chandelier tumbled down onto the blackjack tables, killing the dealer and a few low ranked organization members instantly into a bright red spot under a ton of shattered see-trough glass. The whole place by now looked like a warzone. People were dead, blood was spilled, and corpses lay scattered, glass smashed and bullet halls were dented in practically everything. Ellis caused this whole mess without even using her powers and Madlax missed a grand opportunity at showing of her moves. Seeing no threats, Madlax descended atop a table and watched as Ellis ran up to her with tears in her eyes. Madlax hopped down, caught Ellis into a hug, and then softly whispered. "Why are you crying Ellis…" –"Their dead, I killed the innocent people working here … waiters, casino workers –all of them." Ellis sobbed unto Madlax. Noting the hysteric mood Ellis was in, Madlax tried to calm her by saying. "Their organization members too, anyways you said you'd be ready to kill so don't back down now." Seconds later Madlax heard loud noise, as if a horde of backup organization members was being sent out to fight whoever caused this. Madlax undid the hug with Ellis, took the girls hand, looked her in the eyes then quickly stated. "This is headquarters; there are maybe a hundred-thousand organization members here –if not more. Ellis for whatever happens now use your powers … guns won't be enough against them. You can still leave though." Ellis shook her head. "My new powers can take on more than that." Without a second guess Ellis gathered her witches' power, flew up high enough to see every inch 

of the casino, gazed over at Madlax who was doing the same thing to her right, and then shouted. "Ever since Natalia told me of your powers and immortality I wanted to see for myself … now I can, so when they rush inside you'll be in charge of killing the right half and I'll take care of the left. Don't you want to know whose power is better?" In an energized voice, Madlax shouted back. "I don't like comparing two different things, my powers were created by the book, and yours are created by something else, so let's just fight together without comparing!" Now both ready for the attack, Madlax and Ellis each focused her power together into a thin undistorted line for Madlax and a total aura for Ellis. In that moment every casino door swung open at once, like ants organization members in helmets and bulletproof vests rushed in. The girls didn't make a sound but observed as the room filled with a herd of members. After all were in, a man dressed in a fancy robe with jewels, and a book in his gloved hang stepped onto the second floor balcony of the casino. Madlax instantly recognized him. "**Its Elian and the book –he has it. I can't hurt him as long as he has that book; I need to snatch the book. But these men would get in the way so first them then the book**." Before Madlax swung her string like power trough every man like a domino, Ellis again outdid her. A fire formed out of nowhere over the heads of the organization members, Ellis swooshed her hand down, the fire crashed onto the members –a casino full. Madlax thought. "**What kind of power is that … I used something similar to that in the past, Ellis is beyond doubt powerful, however this is my fight**." Just as Madlax finished her train of thought, she saw Ellis appear as if about to faint. Quickly she flew to her comrade, caught her then looked down. The fire was gone and all organization members were unharmed because of the protective clothes and the book in Elian's hands. She heard Elian yell from across the second floor balcony. "With you here and the book in my hands, Madlax I will destroy you. See last time you grabbed the book away but now you're too far away and I can just destroy you now … or better yet wipe out just your memories and keep the books power at bay forever." A smirk formed out of the sandy blonde's lips, she wasn't an idiot. The page she found in France was here with her, why the book worked and why again both had power over the book simultaneously. Killing the men bellow wasn't important to Madlax, they had nothing to do with 160 years ago, plus Boss asked her to leave him at least a fair number of high council clergy members he could rule over. Across the room, Madlax shouted back to Elian. "I can kill you too Elian! Take a look at this –its summoning page, the most powerful page of the book." Before he gasped out in shock, Madlax connected her power with that of the page; Instantly Ellis disappeared from her arms. "**I have to finish this myself Ellis, its easier without someone he could easily kill in my arms; you'll be safe back there with Vanessa and Nadie.**" With Ellis gone, in the next second Madlax used the page to teleport over to the balcony on which Elian stood.

* * *

**Ellis teleported back to the jeep in the middle of the forest**

* * *

A push on the shoulder rattled Ellis; slowly she opened her eyelids to see what happened. Leather seats, metallic doors, a burgundy haired woman's hand pushing against her arm were all sensations Ellis 

experienced as she sat up in her seat next to Vanessa. "**I was fighting along side Madlax, my powers weakened; I remember her catching me and then –nothing**." Before Ellis comprehended how she came to be here, something more important grabbed her attention, Nadie awake and sitting in the front seat of the roofless jeep. Self-restraints left Ellis as she hopped into the driver's seat next to the crimson haired girl; leaned her torso towards Nadie then swung both arms tight around her true loves back. She didn't care what Nadie would think at the moment, the only thing important … to feel the warmth of Nadie's skin. Ellis whispered. "Nadie I'm glad to see you again. I love you … I'm in love with you!" No response came from the girl she confessed her love to. Ellis didn't care; she tightened her embrace and in a gloomy tone added. "If you don't love me back then please tell me." Nadie didn't say anything, didn't do anything but just starred at the girl hugging her unknowingly. Vanessa knew what was wrong, why Nadie wasn't responding, as she watched Ellis, she pondered. "**An hour ago, when Nadie woke up I tried speaking to her but she didn't understand a word I said and didn't respond with any of her own words. There is something wrong with her memories, with all of them –she is like a blank sheet of paper who doesn't know what the world is. Damn the organization did this to her**." Even though Ellis would be devastated to realize the truth, Vanessa stood up, stretched both arms out, took hold of Ellis's shoulders then pulled the girl away from Nadie. After getting the adorable short blonde's attention, in a heartrending voice Vanessa explained Nadie's extreme amnesia-like state to Ellis. "She doesn't know who you are Ellis; she doesn't know what anything is. I don't know if this is permanent but probably is. We should have found her sooner … the damn bastard Elian must have done this –I hope Madlax kills him violently." Ellis wasn't sure on what to say or do at the moment, she managed to ask. "So you're saying the Nadie I knew is gone, she's dead and this is just her body without the mind of memories we shared?" Sheepishly Vanessa replied. "Yes she's gone, if Elian shot her in the head then the memories faded forever out of reach." Ellis pulled away from Vanessa, took hold of Nadie's arms then brought the memory less girl into another embrace. With a slight glimpse, Ellis noticed a small white sheet of paper crumbled up inside of Nadie's shorts pocket. Gently she reached her hand in the crimson haired girl's pocket, took the paper, reached it out, unfolded the paper then read over it. Vanessa looked over Ellis's shoulder and also saw the paper –instantly recognizing the particular page style and material before even reading what it said. The page read, "Ellis I'm sorry for leaving you, it was a mistake. My memories will be forever gone and only you can return me if you have this page in perfect circumstance." Not as stupid as Elian thought she was, Nadie beforehand found a familiar blank sheet of paper in the chamber with a globe of the old world, she recognized it as a page very similar to the one Madlax called the page of her own creation –except this one was blank. Whilst in the lab watching Elian receiving his facial transplant, Nadie asked a nice young female scientist for a pen, with that she wrote this tiny bit on the very special page and stuffed it far into her pocket. She didn't know if it'd work but it was the best she had.

Vanessa's lips twitched into a smile of relief as she recognized the page to be a blank front of the book. Ellis however felt like screaming as loud as she could and using her powers to destroy all she could. Seeing Ellis didn't understand the possibility, Vanessa snatched the page away, smiled as the sorrowing girl turned to face her and quickly said. "You can bring Nadie back with this page Ellis –it's a page of the book and sense the book, me and Madlax are all close by, you should be able to use its infinite power to get what you want. However you should know … one regular page equals one wish. This is a regular one 

so be careful using it –Madlax has the special summoning page which is infinite but this is only good for one wish." Vanessa demonstrated using a regular piece of ordinary paper. First she placed her right hand over the paper, next she whispered two words. Ellis nodded her head in understanding of the procedure. Swiftly Vanessa handed Ellis the page. With her left hand Ellis took it, twirled her head to see Nadie's empty gaze, smiled then whispered her desire out loud. "I want the Nadie I knew back, Nadie before meeting Madlax … Nadie not loving Madlax." As she positioned her right hand over the page, she felt a jolt of information on how the book works seep into her subconscious mind. Instantly she became aware of what the book could and couldn't do, how Nadie's memories might be returned and how they couldn't. "All of Nadie's memories can't laterally be returned but with the books power and my witch's power combined… I can bring back the Nadie from my own memory –which isn't what I want. But the power to reverse time selectively can bring the real Nadie back." Ellis stated as she experienced a flow of knowledge gush trough her hand, into her head and out her mouth. A bright aura emitted from the page, sank around Nadie's body. The blank blue of Nadie's eyes turned a deeper color then suddenly the colorless aura grew and encircled the entire jeep and a radius of fifteen yards around it. From colorless to light pink the aura shifted as it received energy from both the page and Ellis. Immense guests of wind hit against the veil of pink light from every direction as time reversed then sank back memories straight into the aura which connected to Nadie's brainwaves. Both Ellis and Vanessa saw the memories as if they were happening now. With her hand still on the page, Ellis closed her eyes and concentrated on every recollection she made with Nadie in the past year she knew the girl. Those recollections mixed in with Nadie's actual memories, creating a version of her thoughts that were more intimately connected with Ellis then anyone else. Vanessa sat back and watched the whole ordeal with amazement sparking from within her soul. Seeing how time reversed physically reactive events could be formed by one girl thinking what the other experienced in her past. "**Nadie will be back as the real her but with –a better understanding of Ellis's feelings and without any memories of knowing or loving Madlax … the last thing she'll remember is the moment before she met Madlax –which is good by me and Ellis**." At the peek of the aura's growth Vanessa couldn't see anything in the front seat, it was blindingly bright. As the thoughts echoing around simultaneously rushed into Nadie's previously empty mind, her body shook, her arms swung straight to her sides then out and as the last thought seeped in, she fell forward only to be caught in a tight embrace by an overjoyed Ellis. Every spark of pink evaporated, leaving a clear view of the front seat. Vanessa's eyes grew wide as she first saw the page wither particle by particle into eternal nothingness, and then something a bit more interesting caught her attention. "**Couldn't she wait till the girl at least regained her consciousness**?" She thought as she witnessed Ellis move back by an inch from Nadie, pick Nadie's chin up with her fingers next lean in for the unavoidable desire plaguing her for months now. At first Ellis kissed the outline of Nadie's soft motionless lips, savoring every bit of flavor brushing onto hers. A slight twitch of Nadie's lips caused Ellis's face to overflow with red color. She moved away enough to see the entire cuteness of a sleeping crimson haired girl. Many contradictions told her to stop even now –but she didn't. Breathlessly Ellis whispered as she leaned in for a bigger kiss. "I love you Nadie, I love you so much … I can't even control my desires any longer." Just as Ellis's lips met hers, Nadie opened her eyes wide. Seeing Ellis crash her lips into hers with eyes closed, Nadie didn't know how to respond, she couldn't remember what day it was much less why all of the sudden Ellis was kissing her. She thought as she experienced Ellis part her lips with her tongue. "**Why is Ellis kissing me like that –why am I letting her**?" Nadie tried saying something but as her mouth opened 

to say it, a soft sensation on her lower lip caused a breathless sigh to come out instead. "**Is this how Ellis feels about me … she wants to keep kissing me? Ever sense the time I and Ricardo dinned at the five star restaurant Ellis showed signs of being attracted to me, so she is attracted to me**." Without thinking Nadie wrapped her arms around Ellis which elicited a response, Ellis moved her lips off, opened her eyes then gazed straight into Nadie's blue orbs whilst feeling excessive warmth from Nadie's arms and blushing red face. In a shaky voice Nadie asked one question. "The kiss… Ellis remember the time I asked you in which way you love me, you said as more then a lover, but why couldn't you just say as a lover and more –that night we could have become…" –"I'm sorry for saying I love you in a wrong way back then Nadie. But what do you love me as?" The blush only grew tenfold in heat and color as Nadie tried to think up an appropriate response. "**I love her as –a companion who I am close to on infinite levels, as someone I'm willing to be loved by**." With her poise more or less intact Nadie undid her right hand from around Ellis, raised it up to Ellis's face then carefully brushed the longer then she remembered tresses with her fingers. Nadie whispered. "I love you as the one and only special person meant for me, someone who I cant live without and want to live with for as long as I live." Those words instantly made Ellis the happiest girl alive and she could hear Vanessa inhaling long overexcited breaths of anticipation coming from the backseat. A single contradiction however came in Nadie's sentence and she fixed it by beaming a smile and saying. "Nadie then it means you want to live with me forever –there's a long story to it but simply your immortal and I have mastered my powers as well so we can be together forever. Kiss me Nadie." A tingle ran down Nadie's spine and butterflies in her stomach violently flew back and forth. Hearing Ellis say it was something unexpected, but with a single very deep breath Nadie proceeded with Ellis's pleading request. She parted her lips then moved them against Ellis's. Another tingle ran trough her as Nadie felt Ellis's tongue brush against hers randomly in caresses. Not a thought lingered in a love hormone drugged mind of Nadie. She previously wondered who the dark brown haired woman with a riffle backseat was but at the present moment could care less. Ellis had who she wanted most in her arms and devoted to only her. She only hoped Madlax would defeat Elian for everyone's happy ending. Vanessa watched the passion between Nadie and Ellis with awe and empathy, she pondered. "**I'm happy they're together. Madlax is someone Nadie doesn't remember. Damn Madlax it's been more than two hours –you better be back soon so I can kiss you like that instead of watching them do it. If you disappear I don't know what I'll do**."

* * *

**Meanwhile: Madlax has a life and death duel with Elian in the book's realm**

* * *

Knowing there wasn't a way out, Elian agreed to Madlax's proposition of having a duel in an empty realm of the book. Rules were: Madlax wouldn't posses her powers in this realm and would be entirely mortal, tangible by wounds upon her skin, next each would be granted a single identical quantum sharp sword and an antique pistol loaded with one bullet. The surroundings transformed from a casino balcony with thousands of organization members armed and ready to fire below to an endless white space with regular dimensions and laws of physics intact. Before initiating the duel, Madlax gazed over the page in her left hand then glimpsed at the book in Elian's grasp, and stated. "We can't fight with the 

book and page in ether of our hands –cheating would be too easy. We'll agree to this Elian." He reluctantly nodded, opened the book to an unused page, placed his hand over it then waited as Madlax spoke the agreed upon dueling rules to the book and page. Madlax starred at the page and spoke. "Both this page and the book will disappear from us and not return till one of us is dead, return to the one who's alive. Now grant us our weapons and vanish!" Instantly the page and book faded away. Madlax felt her strange energy evaporate, next a sword form in her right hand and a pistol in her left. She knew Elian had as much a chance at winning as she however he wasn't experienced with swords this sharp in actual combat. A quick upwards dodge took Madlax a few feet off ground –he missed by a mere inch. Another swing circled the air as Madlax landed in crutching position. So far she was playing defensively. Elian appeared obsessed with the desire to stab trough Madlax, he thought as he swung numerously and missed. "**If I stab her just once she'll be mortally injured … this sword will cut anything it touches with zero force necessary. Madlax today you die**." Whilst rotating on one leg Madlax managed to avoid a fatal thrust by positioning the gun then shooting at the sword. The bullet bent Elian's sword into a crook and recoil push caused Madlax to fall back. Angry, Elian dropped his damaged sword, aimed his gun at Madlax's forehead then pulled the trigger. Unfortunately for him, the sandy blonde jerked her head to the left, and threw her sword upward as a deflective shield. The bullet hit the sword, shattered it in two, and bounced off into infinite white length of the room. One-half the sword propelled across Elian's face –slicing skin deep before hitting the ground. Madlax strained to see what happened. She soared up into standing pose then watched as half of Elian's facial transplant rolled off like a piece of fruit by the foot. It was sickening as he blinked once, looked down to his hand and watched as a slice of his skin slid onto it. She knew this wasn't over; he was alive and capable of fighting her to the death. Whilst he stood motionless, mesmerized by what lay in his gloved hand, Madlax scrambled to pick his bent sword up from the endless white floor. As she reached for it, a throbbing elbow hit the back of her neck. Her face stopped right at the sharp edge of the sword as she caught the floor with both arms as if doing a pushup. This time a punch came streaming her way from behind. With a rolling motion she missed it, hopped up, ran behind Elian then pushed him hard into the ground where the bent sword lay pointed up. Hilarious as it was, Elian fell on the edge fist first; the sword pierced and remained crest in the middle knuckle of his fist and point trough the shoulder. At this perfect opportunity, Madlax picked up the remaining half of her sword, walked over to the screaming half-faced, stabbed trough arm Elian, next pointed the sharp piece of metal in his face and softly said. "We both know who the victor of this duel is … Elian you lose, you die and so does your organization –the book is mine." Before a gasp escaped his jaw, the sharp metal stabbed trough it. His eyes rolled back and seconds later he crashed to the ground –lifeless. Just as agreed upon the book returned right into Madlax's hands. With this book and summoning page together she could bend reality to her liking –which she would certainly do. As she regained her immortality and teleported back to the casino balcony, she pondered. "**I did it, he's dead and the book is here. The organization is currently mine …I suppose killing the leader in a duel is more than reason to make me the leader, and with the book its all the more true. Boss I know you wanted your organization back but I don't give a fuck about you –with the books power I'll turn the high council clergy into a nonprofit food for the hungry organization and you Boss will be the leader of that. You'll forget about me and I'll never deal with this again –I'll be enjoying life with Vanessa**." Time seemed to stay where it was when Madlax entered the books realm, all the solders stood with guns aimed up, ready to fire. She sighed, opened the book up to summoning page, placed her hand onto it 

then watched as things around her shifted and changed like a fantasy becoming reality. The buildings interior shifted from a casino to an orphanage playroom, in her mind she witnessed the layout of every other room change as well, all she thought for this change was, "**transform this into something good for humanity and erase the memory of the high council clergies existence from everyone but me, Vanessa, Natalia and Ellis**." The thousands of solders previously positioned below transformed into caretakers, doctors and religious missionaries all now physically harmless and psychologically different people. Madlax was no longer standing in a balcony, but outside, floating high above the mansion with book at hand. Almost done but not quite –Madlax had yet to release the books realm memories and destroy the book itself. With a surge of thoughts regarding Madlax's final wishes, the book levitated out of her hand, flew above her head and slowly depilated into specs of colorful glittering dust throughout the air, leaving no remains. She smiled at the bright sun above, closed her eyes and thought of the location where she last left Vanessa in the jeep with a riffle. A spiral of energy wrapped around Madlax, instantly erasing her from hovering above the mansion to standing a couple feet before the jeep. The first person who caught her eye was Vanessa pointing the riffle at her, next she saw Nadie and Ellis in front seat and holding one another close in an embrace. Vanessa recognized the love of her life being back in front of her, she threw the sniper riffle far into the trees, brought her arms out and tossed herself unto Madlax's soft chest. Whilst enjoying the sensations Vanessa gave her, Madlax brushed the back of Vanessa's head and curiously yelled to Nadie. "I'm sorry but it won't workout between us Na…" She stopped as she felt Vanessa's index finger hush her. Vanessa leaned to the sandy blonde's left ear then whispered. "She doesn't remember you Madlax, she remembers everything up to the point of meeting you and that's a good thing because it wouldn't be good for anyone if she loved you but you didn't." Madlax was confused by Vanessa, she wasn't aware Nadie lost every tinge of her memory and Ellis returned everything but the recollections of the sandy blonde. Knowing this, Vanessa led her clueless lover to the jeep, asked Nadie and Ellis to take the backseats then settled in the driver's seat with Madlax residing beside her. As the jeep began to zoom by tropical trees and towards a prominent path leading to the airport 40 miles away, Vanessa in a whisper began to retell Madlax as to why Nadie didn't remember her. After hearing the whole event Madlax thought a bit before giving Vanessa her opinion on the way things turned out. "**Nadie doesn't know who I am now, I suppose it's a good thing –she would be devastated to see me leave her for Vanessa. Also Vanessa said Ellis and the Nadie who doesn't remember me are in love … its perfect for all of us and it would be stupid of me to tell Nadie the truth –plus both Vanessa and Ellis would torment and curse me for it**." Madlax compromised with Vanessa never to speak of the forgotten past with Nadie. With it settled Madlax twirled around in her seat, peered over at the cute couple backseat then eagerly asked them. "Nadie, Ellis where do you two want to go? If you don't own a house than I have a perfect estate for you two –what do you two say about a private island in the Bahamas?" Both girls were struck speechless; Nadie wasn't sure why a perfect stranger would offer her something, whilst Ellis couldn't make out why Madlax cared about her and Nadie. Ellis stood up in a moving jeep, grabbed on to the back of Madlax's seat, gazed the girl straight in the eyes and inquired. "Where did you get an island?" –"The high council clergy owned lots of land that is now mine … with the book I made sure of it. Anyways the reason I'm doing this is –I want Nadie to be happy, and she will be happy on an island containing you and her." Madlax swooshed her bangs back then cheerfully added. "You're my friend now Ellis and so is Nadie whether she remembers it or not, I don't have many friends and you two are by far the closest. So please except the airplane 

tickets I'll buy when we arrive at the airport. On a private island you will be able to exercise your powers as you please Ellis!" Contently, Ellis nodded her head once, next she fell back one seat before her own, into Nadie's lap. With utter joy in her words Ellis shouted at the top of her lungs and lat the sound reverberate throughout the surrounding mountain valleys of Sonika. "Nadie and I will live happily together on an island of our own like a rich married couple!" Nadie felt a slight blush water trough her as she heard Ellis shout. She was out the loop with everything except she knew she and Ellis were going to be together. Instinctively Nadie wrapped her arms around Ellis's waist like a seatbelt partially to hold the girl and moreover to make sure she wouldn't hit the front seats face first when a bump in the road surfaced. Ellis sank into Nadie's caring arms and even rubbed her cheek against Nadie's shoulder. Soon both fell asleep in each others arms. Vanessa glimpsed the whole thing trough the front mirror and Madlax watched with her head tilted back a notch. Softly Vanessa whispered to Madlax. "I actually think it's a good thing she lost her memories of you. Think about it, if she remembered you then Nadie would be desperately in love with the wrong person … leaving Ellis in one-sided love with Nadie –even though we'd be well off either way, its better that she's with Ellis. Don't you think?" –"Yes I agree. So Vanessa, after we drop them off at the airport, what then?" A long reminiscing smile formed out of Vanessa's beautiful lips as she pondered on the endless possibility. "**After this we need to spend a lot of time catching up Madlax… starting with many nights and days of intimate time spent together somewhere eye-catching. We have eternity to amend our relationship unto new heights**." With her mind made up, Vanessa abruptly pressed down the brakes, turned her head to face Madlax's forest green eyes then pointed at a faraway mountain valley in a round formation and spoke. "That's where we'll go after we drop these two of at the airport. You do remember… it's the waterfall valley between which is an abundant number of isles on one of which there is a small wooden cabin, in which we made love for the first time." Madlax would never disregard a place so important to her, she gave Vanessa a playful smile, and then suggested. "Let me take you there now! I'm sure they can drive another mile –and I can fly you there now, so what do you say Vanessa?" –"agreed, I say yes." Instantly Madlax hopped out the jeep and unto a side of the path nearing a mountain edge. Vanessa opened her door, walked over to Madlax, swung her arms around the sandy blonde's neck, tilted her head in Ellis's direction then informed. "We have to leave you two a bit early, but you can drive to the airport without us." With a swift index finger motion Madlax pointed to a bag of money spread across the passenger's seat floor then yelled. "You won't have money troubles Ellis and Nadie … the islands ownership will be transferred automatically to the two of you. So you don't worry about a thing. And we'll se each other again –I promise Nadie and Ellis." Madlax gave a single wave with her left hand as she fell backwards from the mountain edge with Vanessa in her arms.

Nadie gasped, thinking the sandy blonde woman was suicidal, however when she saw Madlax levitate upwards she felt relieved. After seeing Madlax and Vanessa disappear into the distance of foggy mountain valleys ragging as far as one could see, Nadie waited for Ellis to get off her lap then stepped over to the driver's seat, sat down, backed the car for a slight turn and took off into the direction of the Sonika airport. She had yet to hear an explanation for all of this from Ellis, but she knew two things in concrete –one, her relationship with Ellis would never be the same again, two, she was now a landowner. "**When we arrive on our island –I wonder what the first thing we do will be. Ellis and I kissed passionately back then so we might… Nadie what are you thinking**?" Intense red swept over 

Nadie's face –which Ellis noticed and curiously asked. "Why are you blushing Nadie?" Not wanting to lie, Nadie responded cunningly. "I was thinking something inappropriate! It involves you and me doing something together on our island … in our bedroom." Ellis boldly asked. "Is that something … making love?" Nadie's face practically looked like someone painted it with red dye as she responded. "What if I said yes?" Ellis turned her head to look out her window, with an uninterested expression on her face, Ellis stated. "Then I'd say –I can't wait that long."

* * *

**Madlax creates a beautiful place for herself and Vanessa in the middle of the waterfall Valley**

* * *

Nearing the valley where Madlax's cabin from over 160 years ago was, she tightened her hold on Vanessa, brushed her left cheek against Vanessa's right then softly asked. "What do you want our house to be like … I mean we need a better place than an old cabin?" –"Whatever you want is what I want Madlax. But if you must ask, I would like a house with the most romantic bedroom imaginable, a place where all my romantic fantasy's come true –a place with you there." A wide smile spread over Madlax's lips at hearing Vanessa's sweet words. Now above the circular center of the valley, Madlax looked downwards, trying to catch where the small isle with a probably destroyed cabin atop it was located. Vanessa was first to see and point at it. After seeing it as well, Madlax soared down at immense speeds till she was hovering right above the smashed up rooftop. Without hesitation, Madlax closed her eyes and visualized the form and structure of the perfect home for her and Vanessa. The string-like energy capable of slicing trough anything was also the power to create any non-living object Madlax could imagine. It could be described as an advanced form of nanotechnology or even as alchemy. Vanessa's eyes grew wide as she saw the wooden logs grow to the size of trees in proportion. Other materials seemed to form out of thin air. A flat brown roof structure formed right over the rectangular shape tree-sized logs, next everything connected and all gaps filled with either more wood or cement. The house from the outside appeared as a perfectly rectangular two floor castle with over ten rooms. Windows were large and rectangular, a staircase leading to a wooden bridge that particle by particle formed over the water, leading from flower isle to vegetable isle spanned all the way trough the circular middle between tall mountains with waterfalls raining down between the plots of land. From a birds eye view, it looked like a circle filled with water, isles floating on the water connected by maze-like bridges with a rectangular house planted on the biggest islet in the center. With the house completed in her mind and in the world, Madlax opened her eyes to see Vanessa's face blocking the view. "Vanessa our home awaits us." Madlax said whilst experiencing the dark burgundy haired woman's breaths hit against her nose and lips. Vanessa with her creative ideas gave Madlax a suggestive smile then in a sensual voice pointed out. "You know we never once made love in the sky … and with you being able to levitate we should –now!" –"Okay Vanessa we'll do that … but I'm warning you. I tend to lose my concentration on levitating when I'm making love to you so if we fall it's your fault."


	13. Ch 13 Epilogue

**_3 months after events in previous chapter_ **

* * *

**London England at their apartment: Natalia & Clare**

* * *

With the months spent together, Natalia and Clare's relationship grew into a long term commitment where both girls were willing to stay together and see no one else when one day Clare took a day off to spend it with Natalia. She prepared dinner herself, decorated the small square table for two on her balcony with a white clothe and laid out silver knives and forks. Tonight she planned to ask one special question –propose to Natalia. Both of them brought the subject up often, yet always shrugged it off. In her mind Clare played out every way she could possibly propose, even asking during one of her concerts. Whilst cooking the French pasta sauce, Clare thought. "**Vanessa invited me to her wedding with Madlax … the invitation came in the mail yesterday, that's when I decided to ask Natalia to marry me, first I'll propose and then I'll tell her about the invite**." Dressed in a sexy sizzling skirt of light blue with strikes of white, sandals, a paled undershirt and her hair tied in a braid, Natalia walked trough the kitchen door and stopped behind Clare who was trying her best with stirring the sauce. Knowing the sandy blonde wearing an apron over her simple shirt and jeans didn't notice her presence, Natalia suddenly whispered from behind. "Is that for me?" Clare jumped in place from the unexpected sound of her girlfriend's voice. After her nerves calmed, Clare responded. "Yeah I hope it turn out good. I have two very important things to tell you over dinner." –"Is it soon?" –"I'm almost done Natalia."

The view of the London Bridge at night was dazzling. Brightness from it was enough to light the entire balcony as to where the food would be visible with lights off. Natalia sat and starred out into the distance whilst wondering. "**I wonder what the two very important things she wants to tell me tonight are… I hope it's not about going off on a concert tour –that would be awful. But Clare there is a question I want to ask you too… I want to know if you'll marry me**." Oddly, both girls had the same idea for this night, Clare bought an expensive golden engagement ring with an emerald in it whilst Natalia bought a white gold sapphire ring, but –neither knew they planned the same thing, it would be a pleasant surprise for both. Another similarity was, each hid the ring in the others pasta –which is dangerous. As Clare slowly approached, pushed a chair out then sat down across from Natalia, she slightly smiled at the girl she'd ask to marry her. A bottle of 18th century wine stood unopened with two antique glasses ready to be poured inside. Natalia the one with a taste for wine cracked the bottle open then poured herself half a glass and Clare 1/4th a glass. The pasta with Clare's sauce smelled like tomatoes. Both girls simultaneously clutched a fork, rolled on pasta then stuck it inside their mouths. Clare at first experienced the soft texture of the pasta she cooked however next came a bite that almost shattered her teeth. Her tongue felt a rock-hard round shaped item no larger then a beer bottle cap. Not stupid as to ingest, Clare placed her fingers inside and took it out. At first sight she wasn't sure what she saw between her fingers, however seconds later it hit her –a beautiful ring. Clare's expression melted into a satisfied dreamy smile as she gazed at the girl in front of her. However something was clearly 

wrong, Natalia seemed to be choking on something. Instantly Clare dodged around the table to Natalia's side. With a thrust on her girlfriend's back, she managed to save the girl from choking to death. The object previously choking Natalia flew down to the table then made some bouncy motions before halting. A moment later both started laughing at their very similar engagement ring idea. With a light chuckle to her words, Clare stated. "Well I know the answer to my biggest question –yes." Natalia quickly clutched her glass of wine, drank it down, next wrapped her arms around Clare's waist and responded. "Me too … I know the answer, so when is the wedding?" –"It's in two weeks." Natalia's eyes went wide, she didn't expect it so soon. Seeing her fiancés expression, Clare reflected. "**Oh so she thought I meant our wedding… no silly goose I was speaking of Vanessa's wedding**." Whilst brushing a hand trough Natalia's long blonde hair, Clare clarified. "Vanessa's wedding is in two weeks and we're invited … I didn't plan our wedding yet."

* * *

**Private Island in the Bahamas: Nadie & Ellis **

* * *

3 months ago, when Nadie and Ellis arrived on their new land, the first thing they did was settle in their new mansion-sized home. Ellis had one thing on her mind that night; as she made her way to the bedroom she liked the most. "**I've been waiting too long for you Nadie … tonight I'll express my true desires.**" Opening the door, Ellis saw the crimson haired girl spread on her back across the king-sized bed. Nadie appeared angelic to Ellis whilst sleeping. She tip toed her way to a side of the bed closest to Nadie's peaceful figure, next she slid on top of the silky sheets then edged over the sleeping girl on all fours, careful not to wake her. Gently Ellis unbuttoned the maroon top covering Nadie's breasts. With the last button undone, she peeled the cloth off. Next were the shorts, Ellis felt heat swell up on her cheeks as she tangled with the belt holding the crimson haired girl's shorts in place. Both her hands positioned on Nadie's hips, slowly sliding the shorts down till their off. After completing her work of undressing Nadie to nothing but her underwear, Ellis placed her head over Nadie's lips, next fell from being on all fours over the girl to being pressed on top of her.

Nadie experienced the sensation of a light body wrap around her; next soft lips part hers, stick a tongue out and taste the inside of her mouth. She knew what happened, who the person kissing her was and the only one it could be. Her body temperature rose as she realized her skin was bare, Nadie opened her eyes, blinked then pulled away from the adorable short blonde's lips. There was a desperate look paved on Ellis's face, as if she thought she was rejected by Nadie's action. Seeing this, Nadie breathlessly confirmed. "Ellis I want this but…" Before she could finish Ellis hushed her with a deep kiss. Nadie's hands grasped around the young witch's small frame traveled up to her breasts covered by the light orange dress and gently took hold of the two symmetrical forms. Ellis let out a whimper from the sensation, to catch breath broke the kiss and starred intensely into Nadie's bottomless blue pools. Desire for something greater evident in her eyes, the look on her face full of longing, Nadie wanted to take this further then kissing as well. Losing her restraints as the clock ticked on, Ellis motioned her eyes 

from Nadie's face down to between her legs then back with an almost pleading expression. A soft smile spread across Nadie's face, she gave one weak yet encouraging nod, indicating her consent to Ellis's plan of action. Ellis traveled down Nadie's body, leaving trails of kisses down her neck, her breasts and stomach. As she reached Nadie's underwear she placed her hands over the straps of Nadie's black bikini, pulled on both sides and untied the restraining cloth. A breathless moan escaped Nadie's lips as she experienced intense, lingering, pattern less sensations on her outmost treasure. Hearing the persuading cry, Ellis motioned her tongue slower but pressed harder. The scent and taste of Nadie overwhelmed her, every desire hinged up inside for the last few months released now as she experienced the gratification. Slowly she pressed deeper inside of Nadie, feeling the girl's legs clasp her in between, Nadie's nails seep almost painfully into her skin then a quiver, loud moans lasting a minute, and then a relaxed stillness. Tonight wasn't over, Ellis crawled back on top of Nadie's warm chest and rested her head on the gap between the crimson haired girl's breasts, softly whispering. "This … I wanted to taste you, to feel your unclothed skin for so long, and now that I have –I'll need to do this every night to you Nadie, it's addictive." With a sigh Nadie huskily responded. "Yeah I'm happy then ... but you know this could have happened earlier if we… never mind, the good thing is it happened and now it's my turn to express desires for you." Swiftly Nadie rolled herself on top of Ellis, careful not to crush the smaller more fragile girl.

As 3 months passed Nadie and Ellis's relationship and the passion within their bedroom, the seashore and numerous other places grew exponentially. Ellis gave Nadie a partial story of how she came to know Madlax and how she helped the tall sandy blonde destroy an evil organization. Nadie thought the whole story to be insane but so was receiving a private island for nothing so she came to accept it. Numerous times Ellis impressed Nadie with her intense powers by creating fascinating weather, controlling the tides and even transforming into a dazzling 26-yearold version of herself full of poise, beauty and a perfect power to use in the bedroom. On a random day an invitation to Madlax and Vanessa's wedding came in the mail. Nadie handed it over to Ellis who eagerly exclaimed. "How romantic … in two weeks we're going to Sonika Nadie!" Whilst caressing Nadie's left hand with her slightly flushed right cheek, Ellis suggestively murmured. "Maybe we could become closer too Nadie … become a wife and a wife."

* * *

**Two weeks later, Sonika: Madlax & Vanessa at their after wedding party **

* * *

With the past behind and a never ending future ahead, Madlax happily said, "I do", to Vanessa with the same reply from the elegant dark burgundy haired woman. The marriage ceremony was held in the waterfall mountain valley and on a large rectangular roof of the couple's mansion. Everything was decorated with flowers and the view could only be described as breathtaking. The four friends Madlax and Vanessa invited arrived in two separate helicopters that took them down then dropped them off on the roof to return in a few days for the journey out the mountain valley surrounded by waterfalls. Untraditional, irreligious, private and beautiful was the wedding, the exact opposite of what Natalia and Clare's wedding would be like –except of course for the beautiful part. Clare as a popular idol would 

have a giant public wedding with thousands of die hard fans attending; it would be traditional in almost every sense, probably broadcasted on live television and catholic –which both Natalia and Clare agreed upon.

Madlax and Vanessa held the after wedding party inside of the ballroom in their mansion. Very attractive and even more, drop dead gorgeous was how one would describe Madlax in a red wedding dress. Vanessa clad in a revealing light blue dress spoke a bit with Clare, congratulating her on the engagement, with Ellis, asking how things are going with Nadie, and after hearing the good news approaching her newly married wife. Unexpectedly Vanessa wrapped both arms around the low of her wife's waist from behind and whispered. "You know I think we'll have two more weddings to attend … Clare and Natalia are engaged and their wedding is this summer. Oh yes, Nadie and Ellis seem close to popping the question to each other as well." With a contented purr, Madlax fell back into Vanessa's secure hold, replying. "Everyone is happy then. Although I sometimes wonder how things would have been different if I didn't disappear back then … but its better the way it is."

_**THE END**_


End file.
